Contratiempo
by Leilael
Summary: Dante está muy cansado, es de noche y tocan la puerta. Va a abrir y encuentra a Vergil en una versión chibi.Cree que la Pizza tanía mota y está delirando. ¿Será verdad que está delirando? ¿Vergil es un niño y él también? Los secuestraron?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Devil May Cry no me preteneces... no me pagan por hacer esto... pero me gusta que me dejen Reviews cosa que agradezco mucho jojojojojojo...

Esta historia se me ocurrió al leer un fic. de KasNaranja... bueno y otros que han sido muy divertidos, como el de niñera aprueba de balas y dos hombres y un bebé...jejejeje... ya me dejaré de comentarios. Gracias por leer... :) espero que te agrade.

**Chibi Vergil **

Había sido una semana ardua para Dante, por alguna razón los monstruos que cazaba estaban más agitados que de costumbre. No tuvo ganas de subir las escaleras e ir a la cama, se quedó sentado con los pies sobre el escritorio, con un libro cubriendo su rostro y sus manos tras su nuca. La lluvia se desploma por la ciudad, los relámpagos rompen la oscuridad, mientras algunos sectores quedan a oscuras por momentos.

No le importa a Dante si la energía eléctrica desaparece por horas, pues no tiene prendida la rocola, además, su oficina por lo regular está a oscuras. Un ruido hace eco por su oficina, comienza a molestarlo; no se trata de la lluvia o los truenos, es como si alguien golpeara su puerta. Un bufido emerge de sus labios, sabe que la puerta está abierta, no tiene por qué levantarse. Sin embargo el llamado no se detiene. Al saber que deberá ir a ver quién osa molestarlo retira el libro de su cara.

Llega frente a la puerta, ve que la había cerrado a causa del cansancio. Abre de mala gana, en primer momento no se percata de quién está ahí, pero al escuchar una voz familiar decirle:

— Dante. — Voltea a los lados, pero no lo ve, entonces un impulso lo lleva a bajar un poco la mirada, entonces ve a Vergil, es su hermano, con ese gesto duro e indiferente, con su katana entre sus manos, con ropas azules, empapado; pero parece tener entre catorce y quince años.

Dante talla sus ojos al preguntarse si esto es una pesadilla o parte del cansancio. Deja pasar a Vergil. Decide ignorar el hecho de verlo como adolescente. Bosteza y estira los brazos en un esfuerzo por despertarse. Camina tras Vergil. Escucha una pregunta:

— ¿No preguntarás algo o dirás alguna estupidez? — Sin comprender Dante inquiere:

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo Bro? Esto es un sueño o una alucinación. A lo mejor la pizza que me comí tenía mota. Además, Vergil jamás vendría aquí a menos que fuera algo MUY, PERO MUY IMPORTANTE. —

Dante pasa junto a Vergil al dirigirse a uno de los sillones, quiere dormir, necesita dormir, debe dormir al aprovechar ese pequeño tiempo. Vergil al saber que su hermano no le tomará atención, se pone frente a él, lo amenaza con su katana al decirle:

— No alucinas. Necesitamos hablar. — Dante pone su dedo índice sobre el arma, la aleja, sonríe al decir:

— Mañana, es hora de dormir Bro. —

Vergil vuelve a poner la espada frente a Dante, ahora de manera más amenazadora, le dice al darle mayor gravedad a sus palabras:

— Ahora mismo hablaremos, no tengo tiempo. No sé qué me pasará mañana. —

Dante entrecierra un ojo, pues está muy casando, quiere poner atención, pero sus ojos se cierran contra su voluntad. Al ver que la alucinación o su hermano, ya no está seguro de qué es qué, no está dispuesto a dejarlo en paz, se esfuerza por poner atención o mantenerse despierto. Vergil con el fin de despertar a su hermano, le hace una ligera herida en el pecho. El cazador al sentir el dolor se espabila, entonces salta al sacar sus armas y apuntar con ellas a la cabeza de su hermano.

Vergil no se inmuta, tampoco hace algún gesto, sólo dice:

— Eres débil Dante. —

Dante pone mayor atención a la imagen que tiene enfrente, sin duda es su hermano, pero se ve como se veía su hermano algunos años atrás. Retira sus armas, se sienta en el sillón y talla sus ojos en repetidas ocasiones, entonces, al ver que la imagen sigue igual, pregunta:

— Si no es una alucinación, ¿por qué te ves como un crío Bro?… — Vergil respira profundo, pues su hermano es capaz de sacarlo de quicio, pero no se lo demostrará. Comienza a explicar en tono calmo:

— No tengo que explicarte nada, aún así, te diré que es porque me veo así… — Dante interroga de nuevo al interrumpir:

— ¿Por qué Bro?…

— No importa por el momento. — Lo cierto es que se rehúsa a revelarlo. — Lo… — Dante vuelve a intervenir:

— ¿Por qué no importa?, ¿hiciste algo estúpido Bro?… — Vergil mira la expresión infantil de su hermano, además comienza a incomodarle que lo interrumpan. Respira profundo, de manera disimulada y prosigue:

— No importa…

— Si no importa, ¿pero como regresarás a la normalidad Bro?… — Vergil amenaza de nuevo a Dante con su espada al decirle:

— Deja de interrumpirme y pon atención.

— Está bien Bro. — Dice Dante al levantar sus manos en señal de rendición.

— Al principio pensé que era insignificante, pero pronto noté que algo pasaba conmigo, comencé a rejuvenecer.

— ¿QUÉ? — Gritó Dante antes de levantarse por la sorpresa. Ahora era más alto que Vergil, por eso, su hermano tuvo que elevar su mirada para seguirlo. Volvió a sentarse, porque supuso que Vergil se disgustaría por la diferencia de estaturas. Musitó al encoger los hombros. — ¿Crees que me pase lo mismo Bro?

— Es improbable. Lo importante ahora es que si por alguna razón, no puedo hacerme cargo de mí yo solo, quiero que tú me cuides mientras encuentro la solución. —

Aquella solicitud cayó como un chorro de agua helada sobre Dante, no podía creer lo que había escuchado; su hermano, a quien siempre ha respetado, quien es su hermano mayor, el cual fue capaz de herirlo y dejarse caer a un acantilado para evitar que lo ayudase; ahora está ahí, enfrente, con su gélida mirada sobre él, le pide ayuda y protección. Se ha quedado sin palabras, no sabe si pensar que el infierno se abrirá para traer la destrucción al mundo, si es una treta o broma, o definitivamente la pizza tenía algo raro y tal vez tiene una sobredosis.

Vergil al ver la reacción de su hermano comenta:

— Pagaré por tus servicios. — Dante sigue impactado por las palabras de Vergil. — La mitad ahora, la otra cuando se acabe esto. — Dante dice:

— Mejor dámelo todo cuando termine, pero cómo encontraremos la respuesta si no me dices qué pasó Bro.

— Yo encontraré la respuesta. — Vergil no está dispuesto a que Dante interfiera, además es su asunto, sólo ha tomado previsiones para la peor situación, es lo más razonable aunque no le agrade la idea.

Dante decide recostarse, para saber si sueña que está despierto y que tiene una pesadilla, o para soñar y encontrarse que es verdad. Pone sus manos bajo su nuca, cierra sus ojos, murmura:

— Me dormiré un rato Bro. —

Vergil se queda parado frente a Dante, clava su mirada sobre su hermano, quiere que lo deje de ignorar al pensar que se trata de un sueño. Pero Dante finge que no le molesta la mirada fija de Vergil sobre él, de pronto escucha un tenue quejido y el sonido del cuerpo de Vergil al golpear el piso.

Dante se sienta, mira hacia donde su hermano debe estar, entonces ve a Vergil abrazándose, en posición fetal, sobre el piso, está inconsciente; además, ahora se ve como un niño de unos diez años. La ropa le queda grande, parece estar tranquilo e indefenso como todo crío cuando duerme.

Se levanta con un salto, se queda parado inmóvil, boquiabierto, sin saber como reaccionar. Después de un rato, al ver que nada cambia, toma entre sus brazos a su hermano para llevarlo a la cama, lo vigilará por si algo llegase a ocurrir.

Sube las escaleras con cuidado, mientras se pregunta qué hizo Vergil para qué le ocurra esto.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a: papafrita, espero que te agrade este capítulo; Diosa luna, gracias por el comentario, me encanta tu Fic de niñera contra demonios :)

**Nota****: **no sé si Vergil usa gel, no creo que lo use, pues vi una imagen donde se acomoda el pelo con la mano. Pero esa es la excusa para los hechos que pasan…

Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pagan por hacer esto, pero me gusta que me dejen Reviews…

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°--°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°--°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**¡Un Kilo de Gel!**

Dante tiene que desvestir a Vergil, pues está empapado, le pone una de sus playeras y deja la ropa a un lado de la cama. Lo recuesta y arropa, después se sienta en una silla, mientras lo observa. Mira lo tranquilo que se ve, lo niño e inocente que se puede ver, comienza a pensar:

— Quien lo viera no se creería que es Vergil, ni yo me la creo. ¿Así me veía yo a esa edad?… claro que no, porque yo soy más guapo. ¿Qué la habrá pasado?, ¿quién pudo hacerle esto?… ¿se relacionará con las fiestas salvajes de los últimos días?... sí fueron divertidas… pero mi Bro… — Talla su rostro con sus manos. — Espero que mañana me diga algo… —

Suspira al decidir descansar un rato, pues no ha dormido en día. Sin desearlo cae presa del sueño. Se queda en aquella silla profundamente dormido. Vergil tenía una pesadilla, dónde se veía corriendo, con Yamato en sus manos, era como si persiguiera o fuera perseguido, no estaba seguro, sólo debía correr.

Volteó hacia atrás, al devolver la vista al frente se encontró en la estancia de la mansión Sparda, el sol entraba por las cortinas blancas, había flores, además parecía un lugar acogedor. Escuchó las risas de una mujer, volteó en aquella dirección, ahí estaba su madre, Eva, lucía feliz, tenía en sus brazos a un niño vestido de azul. Sus pies lo llevaron hacia ella, al estar a unos metros las paredes comenzaron a ser cubiertas por la oscuridad, se escuchó el grito de Eva cuando fue tragada por las sombras.

Vergil abre sus ojos sobresaltado, se sienta, mira de un lado al otro con sus ojos desorbitados, respira de manera agitada, pronto recupera la compostura, fija su mirada sobre su hermano quien duerme sentado en una silla. Comienza a recordar qué ocurrió antes de que perdiera en conocimiento.

Había caminado hasta llegar al negocio de Dante, jamás creyó que haría eso, pero se encontró frente a la puerta, la empujó para entrar, sin embargo no cedió. Comenzó a llamar, con la esperanza de que Dante se encontrara en casa, no sabría si podía volver a la mansión antes del amanecer.

Su hermano le abrió, entró, conversó con él, a pesar que Dante lo tachara de ser una alucinación. Dante se recostó y él lo miró por unos instantes pues se desplomó. Se mira, entonces ve que trae una playera negra de dante, le queda enorme, hace una mueca de desagrado. Arroja los cobertores a un lado, está dispuesto a levantarse y acicalarse para ese nuevo día.

Dante entreabre un ojo, sonríe al preguntar:

— Buenos días. ¿A dónde vas Bro?… — Vergil le dirige una mirada gélida, que en ese momento no quedaba bien en su rostro redondeado por la edad, ni en esos ojos grandes y azules.

— No te debo explicaciones… — Dante bosteza, se estira un poco para desamodorrarse y comenta en tono burlón:

— No sé que ropas te vas a poner… No creo que quieras algún vestido de Patty… — Dante sonríe al imaginar a su hermano enfundado en uno de los vestidos, aniñados, de encajes y femeninos de Patty, la cual dejó algunas prendas por si volvía alguna ocasión. Vergil responde al desagradarse el sarcasmo de su hermano:

— Si tanto te preocupa, tráeme algo de ropa. — Dante sonríe al proponer:

— Vestido rosa o blanco… —

Vergil busca a Yamato, pero no la tiene cerca, ve su ropa tirada en el piso, pero no hay rastro de su arma. Su disgusto crece un poco más, pregunta al tratar de seguir imperturbable:

— ¿Dónde pusiste a Yamato?… — Dante pone sus manos tras su nuca, ladea su rostro, cierra su párpado izquierdo al decir con desinterés:

— La dejaste tirada en la estancia. No tengo por qué recoger tus juguetes. — Vergil lo señala al increpar:

— Yamato no es un juguete. Consigue algo de ropa adecuada para mí, la quiero cuando salga de bañar. ¿Entendiste?… —

Una gota aparece tras la cabeza de Dante, le parece muy extraña esa situación, pero sabe que no es bueno hacer enojar a Vergil, así que se levanta para satisfacer las demandas de su hermano.

Vergil sigue con su mirada a Dante hasta que lo ve desaparecer en el umbral, suspira algo cansado, decide ir al baño. Dante no decide si salir e ir a comprar algo para Vergil o quedarse, pues podría darse una debacle y no estaba seguro si su hermano podía luchar.

Toma el teléfono, espera a que Morrison conteste:

— Morrison, necesito ayuda urgente… —

Mientras Dante habla por teléfono, Vergil siente el agua recorrer su cuerpo, cierra los ojos, piensa en donde terminará esta situación. Sabe que Dante hará bien su trabajo, no por el dinero, sino por que son hermanos. Cierra las llaves, cubre su cuerpo con una toalla. Busca la ropa que dante ya debió llevarle, pero no está. Suspira al pensar en que debió ser menos exigente. Tiene un momento para mirarse en el espejo.

Ve un espejo de cuerpo completo, se para frente al cristal con la toalla cubriéndole casi todo el cuerpo. Mira lo grande que se ven sus ojos, lo infantil de su expresión, su cabello que lo hace ver igual a Dante. Intenta permanecer impávido, pero la sorpresa inunda su rostro. Jamás imaginó, ni en su pesadilla más absurda, verse en semejante situación.

La puerta del cuarto se abre, entra dante con las prendas para Vergil, comenta al ver a su hermano:

— No es tan malo… Muchas mujeres envidiarían tu suerte… — Una mueca de desaprobación aparece en el rostro de Vergil. — Bien, sé que no te agradan los humanos… Mira te tendrás que poner esto. — Dante deja una bolsa sobre la cama y sale de la habitación.

Morrison aguarda en la estancia, no sabe por qué Dante le encargó esa ropa, recuerda el caso de Patty y se pregunta si han confundido a su socio con niñero. Escucha los pasos de Dante, espera una explicación. Dante suspira desganado, llega frente a Morrison, los dos se miran unos momentos. El silencio es roto por el hombre de bigote:

— ¿Para qué me pediste esa ropa?… — Dante responde:

— Es un encargo de mi hermano…

— ¡Tu hermano! — Exclama con sobresalto Morrison.

— Sí… bueno… — Bosteza. — Sólo espero que no salga un trabajo… —

Dante no puede terminar su frase, cuando se abre la puerta y dos chicas aparecen en el umbral. Lady y Trish entran con premura al decir al unísono:

— Hay un trabajo Dante… — Las dos voltean a verse. Dante encoge sus hombros un instante, al disponerse a devorar la Pizza que Morrison de buena manera le había llevado. Pero Vergil comienza a bajar las escaleras al decir:

— No me agrada la ropa Dante… —

Todos voltean a ver hacia el lugar donde proviene la voz. El trozo de pizza que Dante tiene en sus manos se le cae. Trish se quita los lentes. Lady abre la boca al igual que Morrison y Vergil sólo voltea a verlos al saber que no puede ocultarse.

Vergil lleva puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul, tenis y una playera blanca con letras que dicen: "Soy un ángel" y con alitas estampadas en la espalda. Un incomodo silencio los invade. El aire pasa frío y chiflando entre ellos, por un momento parece que bolas de ramas secas rodarían por el suelo.

Vergil no sabe si volver a subir las escaleras o bajar. Morrison carraspea para romper la atmósfera tensa. Dante sonríe al cometer una indiscreción:

— Mi hermano… — Las chicas voltean a ver al pequeñuelo, es igual a Dante, pero no parece de la edad del cazador. Lady le tira una gélida mirada a Dante al preguntar:

— ¿Es tu hijo?… — Dante sonríe al decir:

— Es mi hermano Vergil y es mayor que yo. —

Vergil baja aprisa las escaleras, toma a Yamato, la desenfunda, mira a Dante al decirle:

— Te mataré… —

Dante comienza a correr al ser perseguido por Vergil quien lleva la espada en alto. Todos al verlos, les parece ver a Dante siendo perseguido por el niño que fue Dante. Pero al ver a Yamato en manos del pequeño confirman que se trata de Vergil. Trish cruza sus brazos y dice:

— Alto los dos, que parecen niños. —

Vergil se detiene al clavar su mirada en aquella exuberante mujer, la cual es la copia de su madre, pero al verla nota muchas diferencias entre ellas. Da la espalda a su hermano, decide ir por la funda de Yamato. Lady decide dar un giro a la conversación:

— Dante, hay un trabajo.

— ¿De qué se trata?… — Pregunta el cazador. — Espero que sea algo bueno.

— Ha habido asesinatos en el centro de la ciudad.

— Siempre los hay. — Dice dante con desinterés.

— Sí. — Revela Lady. — Pero es diferente, pues se llevan acabo en lugares muy abiertos, además sólo atacan a jóvenes estudiantes, todos varones. — Vergil habla.

— Debemos ir Dante. — Trish intervine:

— Salgamos ahora. — Vergil refuta:

— No. Primero necesito arreglar algo. —

Vergil se aproxima a Dante, lo aleja un poco de sus visitas. Ya a una distancia prudente le dice:

— Necesito gel o algo para acomodar mi cabello.

— Yo no uso, tendrás que salir así.

— No. No quiero verme igual a ti.

— Ahora no nos vemos igual. Vamos.

— No. Necesito gel.

— ¿Cuánto?…

— Un bote… — Dante reflexiona un momento, su cabello es muy lacio, ¿cuánto necesitará Vergil para lograr su peinado?, para hacerse cada uno de los piquitos, porque si no su cabello tal vez quedaría como placas hacia atrás, el cuidado que debe de ponerle… Reflexiona un momento y exclama sin pensar. — ¡Un kilo de gel! — Todos voltean a verlos. Vergil nota aquello:

— No es para tanto Dante… — Para evitar la imprudencia de su hermano acepta. — Vamos, compraré el gel en el camino y no digas nada al respecto. — Dante dice en tono infantil:

— Sí, Bro. —

Los espectadores, están de acuerdo que es raro ver a un niño con mayor acento adulto que un adulto, pero se trata de los hermanos Sparda, así que no es tan raro después de todo.

Llegan al centro de la ciudad, después de pequeñas discusiones entre Dante y Vergil, cosas simples como quién iba adelante o atrás del auto de Morrison, quién se subía primero, si se detenían en un centro comercial, farmacia o cosa así para comprar el gel.

Han decidido hacer la búsqueda por tres sectores, las chicas salen corriendo para dejar solos a Dante y Vergil. Dante le sonríe a su hermano, le dice:

— Debes darme la mano… — Vergil cruza los brazos al decir de manera rotunda:

— Nunca. — Dante insiste un poco.

— Vamos… será como cuando éramos niños.

— No, ahora tú te ves más grande. Mejor tú caminas por allá y yo por acá… — Al señalar caminos diferentes.

— No puedo hacer eso, porque me pediste protegerte…

— Pero tú no eres obediente. —

Los dos se dan una sonrisa de reto, Dante vuelve a pedirle de manera pacífica ir juntos, Vergil lo rechaza. Al ver que aquello no va a cambiar, el cazador señala hacia atrás de Vergil al decir con su mejor cara de sorpresa:

— ¿Qué es eso?… — Vergil voltea, cosa que aprovecha su hermano. Dante le quita la espada, además de cargarlo sobre su hombro.

Vergil se sonroja al comenzar a patalear y gritar, no quiere ser llevado así pues es humillante. Dante le pregunta:

— ¿Iremos juntos Bro?…

— No hay otra opción, así que bájame de inmediato y dame a Yamato. —

El cazador baja a su hermano quien luce molesto, le extiende la espada y le dice antes de soltarla:

— No me hieras Bro. — Vergil se la arrebata de la mano al decirle de mala gana:

— Está bien. —

Continúan caminando, mientras el infantil rostro de Vergil muestra una expresión de enfado que lo hace ver lindo, además sus mejillas aún lucen un tono rozado. Avanzan al dirigirse a donde les ha tocado inspeccionar, la cual es un área plenamente comercial.

Vergil comienza a formular un plan para escapar de su hermano, para saber si esto tiene relación con él y comprar un bote de gel, o algo para su cabello. Al entrar a un Mol, sienten una voz demoníaca decirles:

—…Sparda… —

Los dos voltean a los lados, ven a las personas; hay un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes, madres que llevan de la mano a sus hijos, algunas personas mayores conversan en las bancas, jóvenes, personas de negocios y unos que iban disfrazados para una convención. Todos eran sospechosos, pero la presencia había desaparecido.

Dante al voltear a ver a su hermano, se da cuenta que no está. Vergil ha desaparecido. Siente como si le hubieran dado un golpe que le sacó todo el aire, ha perdido a su Bro. Siendo que ese día iba todo tan bien. Pero no se puede quedar pensando en eso, comienza a correr para buscar a Vergil.

Vergil, ahora por su estatura, fue capaz de esconderse tras una maceta, ve como su hermano inicia su carrera para encontrarlo; no puede evitar reír como un niño que ha hecho una fechoría, al percatarse recupera la compostura y va a comprar gel.

Dante se detiene en una heladería para comprar un gran helado de fresa, pues debe pensar dónde puede estar Vergil, además no pudo desayunar pues la mañana fue extraña.

Vergil, por su lado, camina tras una señora regordeta al fingir ir despistado, para evitar que algún guardia lo intercepte y le pregunte por sus padres. Dentro del Supermercado, se separa de la mujer, se esconde un momento tras los estantes de zapatos, por si Dante lo vio. Da media vuelta y se encuentra con un niño, que tiene también el cabello plateado, ojos azules y es igualito a él, no puede evitar sobresaltarte aunque lo disimula. Se observan un rato, entonces piensa:

— Mi padre no le fue fiel a mi madre. Si no cómo está ese niño como de diez años frente a mí. — Entonces recuerda que su padre murió hace más de diez años. — Puede ser… — Señala a ese ser que se parece más a Dante, porque no lleva un peinado como él suele llevar. El otro hace lo mismo. — Esto es sospechoso. —

Se miran un rato más, entonces Vergil se percata que ese otro niño también tiene en sus manos a Yamato, es ahí cuando recuerda qué le está pasando y que se ve como niño. — Alguien levanta el espejo al llevárselo, un empleado le dice:

— Disculpa nene, lo necesito. — Vergil aprieta la empuñadura de Yamato al murmurar:

— No soy un niño… —

Decide no distraerse más y cumplir con su objetivo. Dante ha terminado su helado, pasea la cuchara en su boca, sin saber por dónde buscar al Vergil, pero confía en que su Bro puede cuidarse solo. De pronto ve salir a la gente gritando y corriendo histérica al salir de un supermercado cercano, corre hacia allá para ver qué pasa.

Vergil escucha el alboroto pero no le importa. Eleva su vista, al odiar que las cosas se vean tan lejanas y grandes. Leen en el letrero que es el pasillo correcto. Pero al mirar hacia los estantes ve a un monstruo patear el estante, donde está el gel y todos los productos para el cabello. Los botes se revientan, pero uno, milagrosamente rueda al dirigirse hacia sus pies, es un bote de un kilo de gel. El monstruo al ver a Vergil mueve su pie y aplasta el frasco como si fuera insecto, y cual insecto deja esparcido lo de adentro por el piso.

—… Sparda… — Vergil piensa:

— Ahora verás… —

Desenfunda a Yamato, pero la espada no reacciona, no hace nada, es como si estuviera muerta. Vergil se preocupa un poco al preguntarse si podrá utilizar magia; mientras el monstruo se aproxima. Huir sería una acción sin honor, pero si su magia no funciona, morir sería estúpido.

Se concentra, comienza a formular su hechizo, logra crear las espadas de energía, las lanza contra ese ser, pero lo escucha reír. El ser las recibe, sufre daño pero no de manera mortal. Vergil escucha una voz tras él:

— Te he quitado tu poder… — Vergil voltea al saber que esa voz le es conocida, pero no puede recordar de dónde. Escucha el grito de Dante:

— ¡ABAJO!… —

Dante empuja a su hermano y para el ataque del demonio. Sonríe al comenzar a dispararle mientras lo detiene con su espada. Pronto el ser es sólo una masa oscura. Voltea a ver a Vergil, quien se sacude la ropa. Pregunta:

— ¿Me dirás qué pasa Bro?…

— Después… ahora tienes que trabajar… —

Dante hace una mueca de desagrado, sin embargo, los dos salen de ahí, para que no les carguen la cuenta por todos los destrozos. Mientras se alejan del lugar, Vergil no puede dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, la voz y lo que significa eso para él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:** Devil May Cry no es mío ni nada por el estilo. No gano dinero o me pagan, yo lo hago porque me divierto. Pero agradezco todos los comentarios, hasta las amenazas de muerte :)

Diosa Luna: Disculpas, es Niñera a prueba de demonios… n○n es que me emocioné… jejejeje…

Jedah Sparta: muchas gracias por la recomendación. Espero que te agrade también este capítulo. Estoy intentando poner más descripciones…. XD es que luego me emociono.

Ela-leto: Aquí está el otro capítulo….. No me mates TT… es broma :D muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**¡No quiero!**

Dante y Vergil toman aliento al esconderse tras una pared, los dos escuchan los gritos de las personas, el pasar de los bomberos. Dante pregunta a su hermano:

— ¿Me dirás que está pasando Bro?… —

Vergil agacha la cabeza, para que su hermano menor no vea su mueca de desagrado, la manera en que muerde sus labios, sus ojos humedecidos por untar de lágrimas insurrectas, el rubor que invade sus mejillas y la rabia que se asoma en su rostro. No puede creer que alguien le arrebatara su poder, ese poder que supera al de Dante, el cual ha construido a base de estudio y años. Mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro, al dar una silenciosa negativa, musita en tono meditabundo:

— Cuando lleguemos al tugurio que le llamas casa te lo explicaré. —

Dante mira al techo, guarda silencio unos momentos, sabe que no debe preocuparse por destrozar demonios frente a Vergil, o por dar frente a él una espectáculo para adultos, pues es su hermano, es mayor que él. Pero al verlo así, no está tan seguro. Siente el impulso de revolver el cabello de Vergil, para hacerlo enojar y levantarle el ánimo, se contiene unos momentos, pero después lo hace.

Vergil toma la mano de Dante, la aparta de su cabello, le grita:

— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?

— Nada Bro. Sólo creí que como buen crío que eres, necesitabas que te acariciaran la cabeza.

— ¡NO SOY UN CRÍO NI UN PERRO!… —

Dante sonríe, pero ve como Vergil se aleja con grandes pasos, se interna entre las personas. Pronto la pequeña figura de Vergil se pierde, entre la conmoción causada por los humanos al correr de un lado al otro. Borra su sonrisa al saber que Vergil no volteará, entonces se cuestiona:

— ¿Qué le ocurre?… Mi Bro no hubiera gritado por algo tan estúpido… Vergil me hubiera golpeado o amenazado con Yamato, no hubiera mostrado sus emociones. ¿Qué le pasa?, debe de ser serio. —

Vergil, por su parte, avanza al esquivar a los humanos, no desea que lo toquen, no los quiere cerca, desea regresar a la mansión y que todo sea igual que antes. Aprieta con fuerza la empuñadura de Yamato, no puede creer que le gritó a Dante, le dio el gusto de verlo sobresaltarse. Sus pupilas se contraen por la sorpresa, se detiene, queda inmóvil mientras los humanos pasan junto a él, es como si no lo vieran, lo ignoran como él los ignora. Piensa al quedar absorto en sus reflexiones:

— Yo… jamás hubiera hecho eso. No hubiera ido a Devil May Cry, tampoco hubiera pedido ayuda de Dante con tanta desesperación, no hubiera aceptado ponerme esta estúpida ropa. Jamás le habría gritado por algo tan estúpido, un asunto irrelevante que no merecía mi sobresalto. ¿Qué me pasa?… ¿Puede ser que yo?… No… Yo no… Soy fuerte, tengo el poder para… — Recuerda la voz. — Si me quitó mi poder, puede ser que sea posible. Pero soy el hijo primogénito de Sparda… No… yo… no… —

Las meditaciones de Vergil son interrumpidas cuando es tomado por alguien, siente como ambos caen al suelo. Escucha a Dante:

— ¿Estás bien?… — Vergil lo mira, tarda unos instantes en responder:

— Ssss… Sí… —

Dante se levanta con un salto, aún toma con fuerza a su hermano. Saca a Ivori, comienza a disparar a un demonio que parece ir tras Vergil. Deja a su hermano sobre el piso, toma a Evory y comienza así su enfrentamiento.

Vergil se siente peor porque Dante lo salvó de nuevo. Ve a su hermano disparar contra un demonio verde con grandes cuernos y ojos rojos. Lo observa aproximarse con pasos firmes, sus brazos no se mueven al disparar contra el ser, la gabardina ondea por los movimientos de Dante. Advierte otro demonio tras su hermano, lanza contra ese ser una ráfaga de espadas de energía azul. Se siente mejor al saber que quien le robó su poder, no ha podido llevarse todo.

Dante saca su espada y comienza a destrozar a ambos seres. Lady sonríe al recargarse sobre su arma. En pocos momentos el cazador ha terminado con ambos, ondea su espada para liberarla de los residuos de sangre, voltea a ver a su hermano, le dice:

— Gracias Bro. — Una tenue sonrisa comienza a ser dibujada en los labios de Vergil, cuando la chica de ojos bicolor comenta:

— Que bien trabajan los hermanos. —

Vergil borra toda expresión de su infantil rostro, da media vuelta al marcharse sin decir palabra. Lady pone sobre su hombro su bazoca, se aproxima a Dante:

— Tiene su carácter. — Dante responde con admiración hacia su hermano:

— Siempre lo ha tenido. —

Dante corre tras su hermano para evitar perderlo de vista de nuevo. Trish llega junto a Lady, le comenta al ver como el cazador se aleja de ellas:

— Esto es sospechoso… — Lady suspira con cansancio:

— Sí… pero entre más trabajo más dinero. — Trish externa su preocupación:

— Si alguien le ha hecho eso a Vergil, ¿no crees que podrían hacérselo a Dante?, de ese modo se librarían de ambos hermanos Sparda. —

Lady comprende la demoníaca lógica de Trish, es posible que un demonio intente deshacerse de los hermanos Sparda, así ningún descendiente de Sparda podría oponerse a la apertura de las puertas del infierno. Le dice a la rubia:

— Debemos cuidarlos a ambos…

— ¿Lo harás aunque no implique recompensa?… — Las dos voltean a verse a sonreírse de manera ladina.

Morrison aguarda fuera, ve a Vergil descender por las blancas escalinatas del Mol. El sol se encuentra en lo alto, el cielo luce azul, los rayos solares hacen ver el pavimento brillante y las sombras profusas. Por un momento le parece ver tras la sombra de Vergil otra, una sombra grande y alada. Talla sus ojos al pensar que puede sufrir insolación, después de una hora bajo ese sol cualquiera comienza a alucinar sin mota (marihuana).

Vergil se acomoda en el asiento de atrás del auto, pone a Yamato sobre sus piernas. Observa su espada, la caricia con sutileza; le parece imposible, pensar que su poder se esfumara como el suyo. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda, la posibilidad de no poder sostener a Yamato, de seguir rejuveneciendo, le hace estremecerse. Comienza a preguntarse ¿qué pasará con él?, ¿cuándo se detendrá aquello?, ¿quién es el dueño de la voz?, ¿por qué le pasó esto a él y no al estúpido de su hermano que nada más come pizza (y no engorda)?

Los pensamientos de Vergil son interrumpidos cuando escucha algo aproximarse. Un demonio se aproxima corriendo sobre sus cuatro extremidades. El ser estrella su cabeza contra el auto, lo hace volcarse y quedar llantas arriba.

Morrison, que se alejó para ir a buscar a Dante, da media vuelta al ver lo que ha pasado; recuerda que Vergil se quedó dentro del auto. Corre hacia allá (como si pudiera hacer algo). Dante, seguido por sus dos compañeras, sale del Mol, después de escuchar el estruendo, además ya terminaron de masacrar a los monstruos de adentro; ve lo ocurrido, hace más raudos sus pasos para buscar a Vergil; pero se detiene a la mitad de la escalinata, cuando escucha el alarido del demonio.

Vergil saltó del auto, esperó el momento justo y partió con Yamato al demonio, pues la catana ha perdido su poder, pero no el filo. Cortó al ser en dos, al quedar de manera irremediable manchado de las entrañas del demonio.

Dante corre para ir junto a su hermano. Vergil extiende los brazos para ver que destila una pestilente materia. Ve llegar a su hermano mayor, lo mira con reproche, escucha las excusas del cazador. Le muestra la palma de su mano para indicarle que guarde silencio.

— No es momento para esto. — Es todo lo que Vergil dice.

Lady le dice a Dante que irá con Trish a discutir algunos asuntos pendientes, mientras tanto le presta su motocicleta. Morrison, va a ver lo del seguro del auto, pues necesitara otro. Trish se va junto a Lady

Dante sube a la motocicleta, intenta levantar a Vergil, para ponerlo al frente; pero su hermano se niega. Vergil se pone el casco, sube a la parte de atrás. Durante el camino no hablan, no se dicen nada. El cazador se siente incomodo, pero no cree conveniente iniciar una conversación. Vergil, reflexiona sobre lo que le ha pasado en los últimos días, no tiene ánimos de hablar.

Al llegar a Devil May Cry, Vergil no espera a Dante, entra, hoy puede notar el desastre que impera en el lugar, las cajas de pizza que se extienden por el piso, las latas esparcidas por todos los rincones, algunas prendas de su hermano sobre el piso. No me extrañaría que el lugar estuviera infestado de ratones. El cazador entra, se para junto a su hermano al comentar:

— Así me gusta Bro, le da personalidad… — Vergil le responde:

— Un cerdo tendría su porqueriza más ordenada que tú. — Dante sonríe:

— Puede ser… — Vergil reprende a Dante por lo ocurrido en el mol.

— No puedo confiar en ti, casi fallas en tu misión de protegerme el día de hoy. Debes ser más cuidadoso…

— Sí, Bro, pero…

— No interrumpas… —

Vergil no puede seguir, cuando el crujir de un estómago interviene en su conversación. Dante comienza a reír con disimulo. Vergil siente sus mejillas llenarse de rubor, tiene hambre, pues no ha comido desde el día de ayer. El cazador propone:

— Pidamos pizza y de ahí a comer helado, Bro.

— La pizza no es comida, el helado tampoco es un alimento… — Dante le informa a su hermano:

— La pizza es lo que llega más rápido aquí. —

Un nuevo rugido de su estómago hace a Vergil considerar su posición. Asiente para comer pizza. Dante hace la llamada, le hace feliz comer junto con su hermano, será como cuando eran niños.

Vergil se sienta en uno de los sillones, pero ver tanto desorden, suciedad, pensar en los bichos que podría haber, lo hace levantar al decirle a Dante:

— Hay que asear esta pocilga. —

El cazador no tiene más opción que aceptar. Los dos comienzan a limpiar. Vergil observa toda la basura que Dante tiene, la mayoría es de comida, no puede evitar sonreír al ver que su hermano sigue siendo un glotón.

Dante no está cómodo haciendo limpieza, pero Vergil se sentirá mejor si todo está ordenado, pues su hermano siempre ha gustado de la pulcritud. Vergil manda a su hermano a sacar las bolsas que han llenado, mientras él comienza a trapear.

En treinta minutos está todo ordenado y reluciente, justo a tiempo pues las pizzas llegaron. Se sientan en la estancia, comienzan a comer en silencio; bueno el cazador comienza a devorar la comida, porque Vergil sólo contempla el pedazo de pizza que tiene entre sus manos. Dante está harto de tanto silencio, pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿me dirás cómo te metiste en esto?… — Vergil deja un momento el pedazo de pizza que tiene en la mano.

— No quiero decirlo.

— ¿Dónde pasó?… —

Vergil reflexiona, todo pasó en la mansión, pero desde que sucedió comenzó a buscar pistas, respuestas, pero no las encontró. Dante lo saca de sus cavilaciones:

— Necesitaremos algo de ropa para ti Bro. No sabemos cuánto más te encojas… — Vergil frunce el entrecejo, su hermano tiene razón, no sabe cuándo parara o si se detendrá. — Tomaremos helado, después vamos por ropa y de ahí a la mansión.

— ¿Para qué iremos a la mansión?

— Porque hace tiempo que no voy, además quiero comprobar algo. —

Vergil encoge los hombros, no le agrada la idea de ir a la mansión Sparda; pero no lo externa, pues sería más sospechoso para Dante. Vuelve a tomar el pedazo de Pizza, está caliente, pero no le quema, la huele con disimulo, le agrada el olor. Tiene años sin comer pizza, desde que era niño no la come, no está seguro si recuerda a qué sabe. Da una mordida, siente lo suave del pan, el queso hacerse tirar cuando es separado de la otra parte del pedazo, el sabor del salami; le gusta tanto que se termina en pedazo y sigue con otro y después con otro.

El cazador trata de no sonreír al ver la manera en que Vergil disfruta de la pizza, sonríe al girar su rostro, pues tal vez Vergil lo pille. Las mejillas de Vergil se inflan a momentos por la pizza, toma refresco y busca otro pedazo para comerlo, es como si un hubiere comido en días. Cuando las pizzas se han terminado, y los dos dan el último sorbo al refresco, Dante comenta:

— Perece que jamás has comido pizza… — Vergil agacha la mirada al esconder el rubor que colorea sus mejillas.

Dante se levanta, se estira, trata de no incomodar más a su hermano. Dice de manera despreocupada:

— Es hora de ir por un helado. — Bosteza y comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

Vergil observa al cazador alejarse, suspira al saber que no tiene mayor opción que acompañarlo. Se pregunta, qué lo llevó a pedir ayuda a Dante, si sigue siendo un descuidado.

Los dos suben a la moto, durante el trayecto ninguno habla. Vergil lee el letrero del establecimiento frente al cual se estacionaron: "Restauran Fredy" Entran al lugar, toman asiento junto a la ventana. Cindy, la camarera se aproxima, lleva patines, su sexy uniforme a rayas, su cabello corto y una estrella pintada en su mejilla. Ella los saluda:

— Hola Dante. — El cazador le sonríe. — ¿Lo de siempre?… — Mira al acompañante del peliplateado. — ¿Dos?

— Sí. — Responde Dante, a lo cual ella sonríe, se marcha al gritar:

— Dos helados de fresa Jefe. —

Dante se acomoda en el asiento, mientras Rebellion descansa a un lado escondida en un estuche de guitarra. Yamato está junto a Vergil, quien no tiene intenciones de hablar con su hermano. La camarera deja los helados, pregunta sin borrar su gran sonrisa:

— ¿Quién te acompaña Dante?

— Mi hermano Vergil. —

Vergil encoge los hombros, le molesta que Dante diga a cualquier extraño que son hermano. Cindy sonríe emocionada, comenta al mirar al pequeño:

— Cuando crezca será tan apuesto como Dante-San… — Dante sonríe, mientras Vergil se enrojece de coraje.

El jefe llama a Cindy, ella ser marcha al dejarlos a solas. Vergil, musita:

— No quiero que le digas a todos que somos hermanos.

— ¿Por qué Bro?

— No quiero. —

Dante comienza a devorar su helado, mientras Vergil no lo toca. Le dice a su hermano:

— Vamos Bro. No puedes dejar un helado tan bueno. Pruébalo al menos.

— No quiero. — Dante comenta:

— Bro, no te harás nada si comes helado, no dejarás de ser serio, rudo y formal. —

Vergil toma la cuchara, quiere que Dante deje de parlotear. Da un bocado, siente la frescura del helado, lo dulce de las fresas, ese sabor y textura cremosa. Se pregunta, cómo ha pasado tanto tiempo sin comer algo así. Comienza a devorar el helado, lo disfruta, se mancha hasta la nariz. Cuando ha terminado, observa la copa vacía, a su estómago está completamente lleno.

Dante estira su mano, comienza a limpiar las mejillas de su hermano. Vergil lo mira un instante confuso, pero al sentir el roce del papel, retira la mano de Dante, le dice:

— Yo puedo hacerlo solo.

— Está bien Bro. —

Vergil se limpia el rostro. Los dos salen del establecimiento, es momento de ir a conseguir ropa para Vergil.

Dante conduce la moto, siente a su hermano recargado sobre su espalda. Jamás imaginó que esto pudiera pasar, es más, creé más fácil que él estuviera en esa situación a su hermano. Vergil, su hermano mayor, quien lo reprende por ser débil y desordenado. Es algo increíble, aún no logra asimilarlo, sigue pensado que es una pesadilla.

Vergil, no pudo evitar recargarse sobre la espalda de Dante, él es cálido, huele a pizza y es su hermano pequeño. Se siente tranquilo a su lado, es como si fueran niños, como si nada pudiera dañarlos. Le alegra encontrarse cerca de su hermano, a pesar de la situación. Se pregunta, qué haría él si fuera Dante quien estuviera rejuveneciendo.

La motocicleta se detiene frente a una tienda departamental. Vergil emerge de sus cavilaciones, mira el edificio, el viento acaricia su rostro al mover sus cabellos plateados. Dante dice:

— Entremos Bro. —

Vergil se mira, lo incómodo de ser más pequeño que Dante, el hecho de cómo rejuveneció. La idea de verse al siguiente día como un niño de cinco años, un pequeño que no sería admitido en la primaria, sino es preescolar, un crío que necesita ir a la guardería le hace estremecerse. Por impulso se agarra a Dante, murmura:

— Vengamos después.

— Pero Bro… — Dante comprende qué pasa. — Bien, iremos a la mansión, pronto anochecerá. —

La motocicleta reinicia su marcha. Las farolas comienzan a encenderse, al igual que la luz de los edificios. El horizonte se vuelve rojizo, mientras lo demás es negro. El sol muere al derramar su sangre en la lejanía, mientras la noche cubre la ciudad con su manto oscuro.

La mansión Sparta luce sombría, es como una sombra imponente que se erige silenciosa. Vergil recuerda su sueño, donde aquella casona se veía viva, cálida, alegre, todo lo contrario a ahora.

Vergil es el primero en entrar, empuja las puertas, entra sin prender las luces, conoce a la perfección su casa. Dante va atrás, avanza con cuidado, busca los pagadores, va encendiendo las luces, no pierde de vista el lugar, necesita encontrar algo que le diga qué le pasó a su hermano.

La lluvia comienza a desplomarse, forma un manto insondable. Látigos luminosos laceran a momentos la oscuridad. Los truenos vociferan al hacer vibrar las construcciones. Dante llega a la biblioteca, donde está Vergil. Todo está desarreglado, es como si saqueadores hubieran entrado.

Vergil comienza a recoger los libros, quiere ponerlos en su lugar, hacerlos permanecer. Estira su mano para poner un pesado volumen en el estante, pero ahora no puede alcanzarlo. Escucha a Dante decirle:

— Tú me dices dónde van y yo los pongo Bro. — Vergil asiente en silencio, pues le importan más esos libros que su orgullo en ese momento.

Al pasar los minutos, tal vez una hora, Dante cuestiona:

— ¿Me dirás qué pasó Bro? — Vergil ve las líneas oscuras del ritual.

— Cuando esté todo ordenado. —

No volvieron a hablar, hasta que todo estaba en su lugar. Dante suspira al pasar su antebrazo sobre su frente, nota las líneas que están pintadas sobre el piso. La biblioteca se ilumina un instante, después se escucha un feroz tronido. Vergil se abraza, sin desearlo el ruido lo robre saltó, muerde sus labios para no dejar salir sonido de su boca. Dante dice:

— Es hora de dormir. — Bosteza. — Tengo sueño. —

Vergil no objeta, necesita estar a solas. Salen de la biblioteca, caminan hacia las escalinatas. Dante pregunta:

— ¿Dónde dormiré Bro? — Vergil señala una habitación al fondo del corredor, antes de meterse al dormitorio principal que está frente a las escaleras. El cazador escucha el portazo, y musita. — Buenas noches Bro. — Sigue para recostarse un momento, pues no ha dormido bien y está cansado.

Vergil se recarga en la puerta, no puede creer que esto le pase a él. Quiere quitarse esas ridículas ropas y ponerse las suyas. Va hacia su guardarropa, observa sus trajes, trata de alcanzar alguno, pero el gancho los suspende lejos de su alcance. Se sienta, dobla sus rodillas, tapa su rostro con sus manos.

Es como si no fuera él, como si el Vergil que vive ahí fuera otro, uno enorme a comparación suya. Lo que le agradaría tomar está lejos de su alcance. Se dice:

— Yo soy Vergil Sparda, el primogénito de Sparda. —

Toma sus botas, comienza a buscar la manera de bajar algo de su ropa, esas son sus cosas, tiene derecho a usarlas y no la estúpida ropa que viste.

Dante se asoma por la ventana, observa la lluvia caer, se pregunta si fue buena idea dejar solo a Vergil. Mira la cama, es muida, suave, lo llama. Se deja caer sobre el lecho, casi de inmediato se duerme al olvidarse de lo demás.

Vergil se ha vestido, al menos lo intentó. Lleva puestas sus ropas, pero le quedan grandes, las mangas le cobren las manos, sus pies nadan en las botas, el pantalón no le ajusta. Suspira al ver lo ridículo de sus actos.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es obvio que no me quede la ropa, ahora no tengo ni mi estura ni la edad que tengo. Ayer parecía tener unos dieciséis años humanos, ahora parezco un niño de diez, ¿mañana me veré de cuatro?… pasado mañana, ¿seré un bebé? ¿Qué hará Dante si me transformó en un bebé?, ¿ahí se detendrá?, o… ¿Desapareceré? — Sus pupilas se contraen, se dice al no aceptar la posibilidad. — No, yo, no puedo desaparecer… no así. No de una manera tan estúpida. Debe haber una solución, una salida. ¡No puedo desaparecer!… — Recuerda a su hermano. — Dante… Dante me ayudará, él puede ayudarme. —

Sostiene el pantalón con una mano y con la otra su el saco y la camisa. Intenta correr, pero sus pies son pequeños para las botas, se cae, arroja el calzado, sigue al ver la puerta donde Dante está. La tormenta ruge, lo hace estremecer, sus ojos se humedecen, va a contarle todo a su hermano.

Abre la puerta, entra, ve a su hermano dormido. Se escabulle entre la oscuridad. Se mete a la cama. Dante está sobre las frazadas. Se acurruca junto a su hermano sin dejar de temblar. Murmura:

— Dante… Dante… —

El cazador se despierta con lentitud, siente a alguien junto a él, pero no advirtió peligro alguno, de lo contrario habría despertado de inmediato. Ve unos cabellos plateados, advierte el temblor de aquel pequeño cuerpo. Se sienta para observar mejor.

Vergil se sienta también, observa los ojos azules de Dante. Se abraza, necesita apoyo y comprensión aunque le desagrade ser tan evidente. El cazador rodea con sus brazos a Vergil, quien no objeta. Escucha la infantil voz de su hermano:

— No quiero desaparecer Dante. — El cazador promete:

— No lo permitiré Bro. Haré cualquier cosa para impedirlo. —

Dante siente por un momento como si Vergil se escapara de sus brazos, como si se cayera, lo sostiene con mayor fuerza. Sus ojos se abren sin mesura, sus pupilas se contraen, está sorprendido, porque el cuerpo de su hermano ahora es más pequeño y frágil. Afloja un poco su agarre, estira su brazo derecho para prender la lámpara que está sobre la mesita de noche. Al haber luz lo ve, su hermano luce como un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años, está envuelto en sus ropas de adulto, se ve indefenso, tierno, sus ojos están húmedos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, está peinado como de costumbre, pero ahora no es el Vergil de siempre.

El cazador recuesta a su hermano, comprende la razón de sus palabras. Piensa un momento, vuelve a ver a Vergil. Ahora sabe lo apremiante de encontrar la manera de resolver el asunto, o evitar que rejuvenezca con tanta velocidad. Siente como Vergil lo busca, se aferra a él. Se recuesta, pues necesita que Vergil le diga qué pasó.

Vergil abre los ojos, está en la biblioteca, sentado, se mira con sobresalto, se ve vestido con su ropa, es un adulto, sus pies pueden tocar el piso y es de noche. Se ha quedado dormido, sonríe al pensar en lo estúpido de su pesadilla. Deja el libro que se quedó sobre su regazo a un lado, se levanta al ir a descansar. Escucha que alguien toca la puerta, va a ver quién osa incomodarlo. Abre la puerta, se encuentra con un pequeño Dante de unos cinco años, se sujeta las ropas que le quedan enormes, escucha la desesperada voz de su hermano:

— Necesito tu ayuda Bro… ellos vienen. — Vergil dice:

— No te conozco. — Cierra la puerta. Escucha los puños de dante sobre la puerta y sus gritos:

— ¡Hermano! ¡Ayúdame! ¡No puedo enfrentarlos así! ¡No les puedo disparar! ¡Vergil!… — Un alarido de Dante y después roja sangre entra por debajo de la puerta. No puede evitar sonreír, sentirse feliz al saber que su hermano ha muerto.

Vergil se sobresalta, abre sus parpados, está empapado en sudor. Se sienta, pone sus manos sobre su rostro, intenta calmarse. No puede concebir que aquello sea verdad, que sea capaz de dejar a Dante morir así, era deshonroso y horrible. Aún es de noche, se encuentra en una habitación, no es la suya, pero está dentro de la mansión Sparda. Escucha otra respiración, hay alguien más en la cama. Voltea y encuentra los ojos de Dante, su hermano lo observa.

— ¿Qué pasa Bro?…

— Nada. — Vergil sonríe al ver que Dante se encuentra bien. Reflexiona unos momentos. — Te diré qué ocurrió. —

Dante se sienta para escuchar el relato, mientras la lluvia se desploma fuera y alguien observa desde la oscuridad.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los Reviews.

Lilith No me mates TT, mira ya actualicé… espero que te agrade este capítulo y No me mates… XD jejeje es broma.

Sparda Auriazul todo pasa por una razón.

VeroUchiha no lo había pensado Oo lo voy a pensar… XD suena divertido… jajajajjajaja…

Bueno, ya no me demoro… jejeje

**Lo que pasó fue…**

Era una mañana soleada, no son mis preferidos esos días pero brindan buena iluminación para leer. Estaba en la biblioteca, observaba los textos, buscaba por si encontraba alguno que me faltara por leer. Algo llamó mi atención, me hizo voltear hacia el estante más lejano, en un polvoriento rincón que no había advertido antes había un rollo, un texto que me faltaba por leer. Fui hacia allá, lo tomé pero noté que había otro más escondido, me llevé los dos.

Bajé y me dirigía a una mesa, extendí el primero al ver que era un cebo, estaba sin escrituras, jamás habían escrito sobre ese trozo de papel. El segundo no era papel, era piel; tenía impreso el cómo hacer un complicado hechizo para conocer lo que más anhelas.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste Bro? — Interrumpe Dante. Vergil le dirige una mirada gélida y continúa con su relato. —

Según el escrito debía realizarse a media noche, pero la preparación debía estar completa antes de la hora. Tracé el hechizo, por el ritual me tomó varias horas. Busqué información sobre el rollo, pero era como si fuera muy secreto. Ahora me doy cuenta, algo me impulsó ha hacerlo, no consideré los peligros o consecuencias, sólo lo hice.

Todo el día intenté averiguar algo, hasta que el momento llegó. Me paré en el centro, recité el hechizo, pero nada pasó, no apareció algo, no hubo luces u oscuridad, ni voces, nada. Consideré que había sido una broma y decidí retirarme al dormir.

Tuve un sueño, dónde me veía caminando por la ciudad, todo estaba destruido, algunos autos aún estaban incendiados, el pavimento era cubierto por el olor de la muerte. Escuchaba el ruido de los pasos de las bestias infernales, habían tomado este mundo como presa. Alguien me habló, pero no volteé a verlo.

— ¿Esto quieres Vergil?, ¿estarías dispuesto a dejar que se destruyera lo que tu padre protegió? — Le respondí:

— Sí. —

Seguí adelante hasta ver una montaña de carne putrefacta, tú estabas peleado. Mientras esgrimías a Rebellion afrontabas a cientos, jadeabas y sangrabas pero no te detenías. Desperté al pensar que me había sugestionado por el hechizo fallido, no tomé con seriedad esa pesadilla. Por la mañana seguí con mi vida.

La noche siguiente tuve otro sueño, escuché la misma voz. Estaba frente al mar, pero sus aguas eran rojizas, la voz me preguntó:

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a destruirlo?… — Escuché una risa, volteé y vi a Eva, reía, estaba en cinta, se acariciaba el vientre al observar el mar.

Volví a despertar, ya era de mañana. Fui a tomar una ducha. Al ponerme la ropa lo noté, no me ajustaba bien, era como si se hubiera agrandado. Me miré al espejo, parecía de unos veinte años humanos. Regresé a la biblioteca, comencé a buscar una respuesta para lo que ocurría.

Revisé el rollo muchas ocasiones, no había indicio, los libros, todo. Estuve ahí hasta el siguiente día. De un momento a otro, las mangas me cubrían los dedos, me levanté y la ropa me quedaba grande. Fui a un espejo, me veía como de quince años humanos. No podía creerlo, estaba ocurriendo, el hechizo había funcionado, pero no sabía que respuesta obtendría al estar así.

Lo que yo anhelo comprender es el poder de nuestro padre, pero estar rejuveneciendo en qué sentido ha de mostrármelo. Medité varias horas. Advertí que al amanecer era cuando rejuvenecía, era algo de un momento al otro, lo cual no podía sentir. Seguí buscando una manera de revertirlo. Al llegar la noche comprendí que necesitaba asegurarme que en el peor caso, alguien podría protegerme o ser carne para los perros.

Tomé a Yamato, comencé a caminar por la ciudad, escuchaba las voces humanas, los autos, su música. Veía las luces de las marquesinas, los aparadores, la manera en que la vida corría; recordé el primer sueño, donde todo estaba destruido. Seguí adelante, sin darle importancia al asunto.

La lluvia comenzó a llover y el ambiente cada paso era más pestilente, las farolas iluminaban con languidez, las perro ladraban y algunos ebrios estaban tirados sobre la acera. No me causaba gracia ir a la pocilga donde moras, pero era necesario.

Llegué, empujé las puertas, estaban cerradas. Desenfundé a Yamato, las contaría, tu puerta no vale un golpe de Yamato, llamé. Pasó un rato para que comenzara a impacientarme; al estar dispuesto a reducir a jirones la puerta, abriste.

— OK Bro. Falta poco para la media noche. — Vergil se sorprende.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer?

— Nada Bro. — Dante sonríe al poner sus manos tras su nuca. — Es tarde, necesitas dormir Bro… Además apestas. —

Vergil recuerda al ser que partió en dos, no se ha bañado, no le agrada oler así. Toca su mejilla derecha, su piel está pegajosa. Decide ir a bañarse. Baja de la cama y le advierte a Date:

— No hagas cosas estúpidas. — Dante sonríe, al poner su mejor cara de "Yo no fui"

— No Bro. —

Vergil camina por el corredor, le molesta la ropa, ahora le queda peor que antes. Se mete a su habitación, va a bañarse.

Dante al estar seguro que Vergil no lo ve, sale de la habitación, baja las escaleras y corre a la biblioteca. Ve el rollo, está donde lo vio cuando ordenaron los libros. Lo toma, comienza a verlo, no le entiende, pero cree poder repetir el conjuro, faltan unos minutos para la media noche.

Vergil siente un sobresalto, sabe que Dante intentará realizar el conjuro, sale de la ducha cubierto con una toalla, corre hacia la biblioteca.

Dante suspira profundo, en pocos segundos será la hora. Pasa por última ocasión su vista por el escrito, escucha la voz de Vergil:

— ¡No lo hagas!… —

Dante ve que es hora, comienza a recitar el conjuro. Mientras Vergil maldice por no poder correr más rápido. Vergil llega a la biblioteca, ve a Dante parado en el círculo, es como lo que pasó con él. Todo parece normal; pero los dos escuchan:

— Tú rejuvenecerás en lugar de tu hermano. — Dante sonríe al lanzar un sarcasmo:

— Viejo no puede ser malo. —

Vergil camina hasta ponerse frente a Dante, lo ve, tiene que mirar hacia arriba, le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste tonto?

— Bro, te prometí hacerlo.

— Baka, no tenías que hacerlo. ¡Dante! ¡Deberías ser responsable! — Dante se sienta en el suelo, suspira, se siente algo cansado, sonríe al decir:

— Tenemos más tiempo, debemos descubrir que sucede antes de que desaparezcamos. — Vergil aprieta los puchos, grita al sentirse impotente e inútil:

— ¡NO VAMOS A DESAPARECER! ¡NO TENÍAS QUE HACERLO!

— No es tan malo Bro, además así retrasaremos que termines como un moja pañales. —

Vergil agacha la mirada, se siente avergonzado de pensarse utilizando pañal, tomando biberón y llorando por todo y para todo, eso sería lo más denigrante del universo. Dante dice:

— Iré a buscar ropa de cuando éramos niños, a ver si algo te sirve. — Vergil comenta:

— La tiré toda… — Dante sonríe al decir:

— No creo, yo tengo ropa guardada donde tú no sabes.

— Mentira…

— ¿Quieres ver? —

Dante salió corriendo, mientras Vergil se quedó parado en el umbral de la biblioteca, sintiendo por primera ocasión frío.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas:**

VeroUchiha gracias por tu comentario :) ya estoy pensado en cómo puede ser :) espero porder empezar a escribir pronto sobre la idea que me plasteaste, gracias.

Wolfgirl Valentine Sparda: me alegra mucho que te guste el fic sí! son tan lindos!

papa frita aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te agrade.

Hasta luego! Espero que les agrade este capítulo . está algo raro... sobre aviso no hay engaño :)

**Estúpido Dante****…**

Vergil está parado ahí, envuelto sólo con una toalla, la cual le queda enorme, porque usualmente la podía amarrar a su cintura, pero ahora lo cubre casi por completo, el viento gélido dejado por la tormenta hace que sintiera frío, además por momentos entran ráfagas de viento, su cabello destila agua. Ahora no apesta pero tiene frío y en su mente una idea revolotea:

— Estúpido Dante, no tenía por qué hacerlo. — Reflexiona un poco al apretar con mayor fuerza la toalla que lo cubre. — Pero tiene razón, no hay un indicio que esclarezca quién es el culpable de esto, además no encuentro la relación de esto con descubrir lo que quiero saber. En el mejor de los casos me convertiría en un bebé, en el peor escenario desaparecería. Ahora tengo al menos cuatro días más, hasta que Dante desaparezca si rejuvenece con igual celeridad que yo. — Grita. — ¡ERES UN INBECIL DANTE!… —

Dante regresa al traer entre sus brazos una caja polvorienta, la cual tiene escrito con plumón negro, con letras infantiles y mal delineadas: "Cosas de Dante". Vergil voltea a verlo, no recuerda haber visto esa caja.

— Bro, espero que no te moleste usar mi ropa. — Vergil dice:

— Prefiero eso a una estúpida playera que diga Soy un ángel… — Dante sonríe al pensar que tampoco le agradaría verse enfundado en algo así.

El cazador pone la caja sobre el piso, la abre y comienza a sacar un montón de ropa color rojo, de diferentes tallas, además se ve limpia y bien conservada. Vergil se aproxima, toma unas prendas que podrían quedarle, después se marcha sin dar las gracias. Antes de salir farfulla:

— Estúpido Dante… —

Dante, ve la pequeña figura de su hermano desaparecer entre las sombras fuera del umbral. Sonríe al sentir de nuevo sueño, decide ir a dormir. Vergil se pone la ropa, no le agrada estar vestido de rojo, además con su cabello sin acomodar, se ve igual a Dante, resopla al sentirse algo frustrado por ello. Se va a recostar, a pesar de tener húmedo el cabello.

Está recostado en su cama, de espaldas, mira el techo, está envuelto en las frazadas, se pone sobre su costado, comienza a dar vueltas. Le inquieta la oscuridad, el sonido de la lluvia, no puede estar tranquilo, se imagina que algo puede salir de pronto, se reprende:

— Eres Vergil Sparda, has estado en el infierno… — Se abraza. — Pero ahora soy tan pequeño, sin poderes, sin Yamato… con frío… además… — Se muerde los labios, su razonamiento y orgullo le impide decirlo. Un puchero se forma en su rostro, cierra sus ojos, si no lo dice siente que comenzará a llorar como un niñito de cinco años. — ¡TENGO MIEDO!… — Respira agitado al saber qué lo dijo. — Sí, lo externé… ¿Qué me pasa?… — Reflexiona un momento. — Cuando parecía un adolescente, tenía impulsos adolescentes que pude reprimir. Al pasar a la niñez… — Sintió un escalofrió recordarlo. —… el comportamiento que tuve en el centro comercial, al comer la pizza y el helado, además de la tonta escena de la moto. No pude reprimirlos, era como si en realidad fuera un crío. Esto de rejuvenecer me está afectando el razonamiento. — Escucha el chiflar del viento. — Tengo… ¿miedo?… —

Vergil salió corriendo de la habitación, al abrazar el cobertor que va arrastrando como si fuera su mantita. Entra a la habitación donde descansa Dante, por segunda ocasión en la noche se interna a la cama donde está su hermano. Escucha la voz del cazador decirle:

— Bro, ¿no deberías estar en tu cama?… — Vergil guarda silencio, pues le parece vergonzoso aceptar la razón que le ha llevado ahí. — Bueno, me dormiré en la sala. — Comenta Dante en espera de una respuesta.

— No. — Salta Vergil. — Lo… este… yo… — Esconde su rostro entre las frazadas al decir sin tomar aire. — Mediomiedoynoquierodormirsolo… —

Dante se sienta de inmediato al olvidar su cansancio, voltea a ver a su hermano que está cubierto con las frazadas. Pregunta:

— ¿Te dio miedo?… — Vergil se niega a responder. — ¿Qué te pasa Bro?… — Vergil comienza a temblar ante lo humillante de la situación, no quiere ver a Dante y tampoco desea quedar al descubierto. — Te comportas como un crío.

— No soy un crío… —

El cazador toma con fuerza las frazadas, las jala y deja al descubierto a Vergil, nota las lágrimas que se asoman por sus brillantes ojos. Vergil se hinca sobre la cama, se abraza al comentar:

— Creo, que ahora soy un niño… — Dante queda sorprendido, unos instantes no se mueve, ni respira, después se suelta a reír ante lo absurdo de la idea. Ve un puchero en el infantil rostro de Vergil, luego aquel rosado labio inferior temblar y por último un llanto a todo pulmón:

— ¡No te rías Dante!… —

Dante guarda silencio, no esperó aquello, ve a su hermano llorar como un pequeñito, se siente mal por lo que hizo. Vergil no pude controlarse, en ese momento no es consiente de lo que hace, además, ver a Dante burlarse de él lo enfurece. Unos momentos después el cazador trata de disculparse:

— Lo siento Bro. Me tomaste por sorpresa… yo… jamás te he visto así, siempre era yo el llorón. — Vergil le grita antes de intensificar su llanto.

— ¡NO SOY LLORÓN!… —

Dante no sabe qué hacer, si salir corriendo por el susto de ver a su hermano mayor, al gran Vergil, así, darle un abrazo o un golpe. Un relámpago ilumina un momento la habitación, después un feroz estruendo hace cimbrar la casa, sobresalta a Vergil, quien de manera inconsciente abraza a su hermano.

El cazador no ve más remedio que corresponder el abrazo, se pregunta si Vergil se ha vuelto loco. Pasan varios minutos antes de que Vergil se tranquilice y se aparte de Dante de un salto. Voltea a ver sus manos, después ve a Dante, regreso su atención a sus dedos, después observa el rostro serio de su hermano. Comenta al sentirse algo tonto por lo ocurrido:

— No sé que me ocurre. — Dante sonríe al responder:

— Tal vez tengas razón, ahora eres más un niño que un adulto Bro.

— No es gracioso… — Se abraza al ladear su rostro. — Creo que no debí venir.

— No hay problema Bro. Es mejor saber qué pasa a no saberlo. — Vergil lanza un sarcasmo:

— Has dicho algo sensato, se va a acabar el mundo.

— Quien sabe Bro. —

Los dos se sonríen para comenzar a reír con complicidad, como cuando eran pequeños. Los dos se recuestan al darse la espalda, Vergil reflexiona mientras Dante se ha quedado dormido:

— Este comportamiento es el de un niño humano, puede ser que al perder mi poder, ¿perdí mi parte demoníaca? No, puede ser que duerma dentro de mí, por el momento debo intentar reprimir mis impulsos, aunque son tan repentinos, no puedo reprimirme. Diablos, ¿qué puedo hacer? No quiero comportarme como un estúpido niñito. Estúpido Dante, ¿qué haré si él también se rejuvenece? — Siente sueño, sus párpados se cierran, intenta no dormir, sus pensamientos se hacen menos claros. — No… soy un niño… Soy… Vergil… Sparda… —

Vergil es vencido por el sueño. Se ve caminando de nuevo por la mansión, es un día luminoso, está vestido como de costumbre y tiene a Yamato entre sus manos. Escucha un sollozo, sigue el sonido, avanza con pasos silenciosos, pronto llega a un rincón, ahí está lo que llora. Ve a un niño escondido en las sombras, le dirige una mirada gélida al decirle:

— ¿Qué haces aquí?… — El niño responde:

— Tengo miedo, me encerraron aquí…

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Estoy encerrado, nadie me dijo por qué o qué hice…

— Sal para que pueda verte. —

El niño gatea un poco, se hace visible. Vergil se sobresalta un poco al ver que se trata de él cuando era niño.

— ¿Quién te encerró?

— ¡Tú lo hiciste!… — Señala el pequeño. — ¡Ahora quiero salir! —

El niño se abalanza sobre Vergil. Él se despierta, está sudando, no puede creer qué soñó. Se mira las manos, son las de un niño, toca abdomen, ahora no tiene sus músculos marcados, sus hombros no son anchos, no es su cuerpo, es el cuerpo de un niño que le ha reclamado por encerrarlo. Se pregunta:

— ¿Puede ser una venganza?… — Suspira resignado. — ¡Qué sandeces pienso! No es una venganza, yo no he encerrado a nadie. Sí, he hecho cosas que se consideraría horribles, ¿pero encerrarme a mí?, no lo creo. —

Se recuesta, está intranquilo, no deja la posibilidad de comenzar a pensar y actuar como un infante. No está dispuesto, no lo desea. Trata de no dormirse, quiere darle vueltas al asunto, pero le es imposible, se vuelve a dormir.

Dante sueña con una pizza gigante que lo persigue para comérselo. Se despierta agitado, al sentirse feliz de escapar, se dice lleno de decisión:

— Me comeré todas las pizzas del mundo. — Escucha a Vergil murmurar:

— Estúpido Dante… —

Quien observa fuera, en el patio, da media vuelta al desaparecer en la oscuridad. El sol sale, da paso a un nuevo día, mientras las gotas de lluvia se desploman de las hojas. Dante se levanta, decide buscar algo de ayuda, pues no le agrada que las situaciones salgan tanto de sus manos, no puede controlar lo que ocurre, tampoco sabe qué puede sucederle a Vergil.

Voltea a ver a su hermano, quien duerme apacible, se ve como un niño tranquilo e inocente. Hace un gesto de desgano, pues su hermano es todo menos apacible e inocente, aunque se vea como un crío. Sale de la habitación, camina por el corredor al reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido, sobre lo que podría ocurrirle:

— ¿Qué pasará si ambos quedamos como un par de crío?, ¿quién nos cuidará? Estamos solos, no tenemos a alguien. No duraríamos ni un día, todos los malditos saldrían del infierno para matarnos. — Recuerda todo el trabajo que ha tenido en últimas fechas. — Vergil no tenía manera de saberlo, estaba aquí, buscando respuestas. Eso inició más o menos cuando Vergil hizo el hechizo. Esos cobardes no se atreven a salir en horda solos, alguien debe estar tras ellos. Eso es lo que debemos buscar, quién los manda y qué quieren. —

El cazador llega frente al teléfono, comienza a marcar. Mientras tanto, Vergil comienza a despertar, abre lento sus parpados, observa la habitación, está un poco desorientado y mareado. Mira a su alrededor al sentirse mejor, todo le es tan grande y lejano. La habitación se ve sombría, solitaria y ajena a él. Decide ir a su dormitorio, estar un momento entre sus cosas.

Baja con un salto de la cama, comienza a caminar descalzo, siente lo frío del piso, todo en ese lugar es frío. Al salir al pasillo escucha la voz de alguien:

— Morrison… — Comienza a caminar hacia allá, aún está confundido. —… Sí, también. — Conforme se aproxima la voz es más clara, le recuerda a su padre, a Sparda, pero sabe que no se trata de él, pues quien habla no es tan formal y distante. — Te espero. — Dijo la voz.

Se para al pie de las escaleras, se percata que todos sus pensamientos están revueltos, todo está confuso en su mente. Por un momento cree que aún es un niño al igual que Dante, así que al ver a un hombre de cabello blanquecino, ojos azules y vestido de rojo se sorprende y pregunta por impulso:

— ¿Quién eres?… — Su cabeza comienza a dolerle, se esfuerza por tener orden dentro de él. Cierra sus ojos al intentar acomodar todo lo que siente.

Dante se sorprende al escuchar la pregunta, se aproxima a su hermano, se para frente a él, lo observa apretar los dientes y poner sus manos sobre su cabeza. Se encuclilla, mira a Vergil.

— Soy Dante. ¿Qué sucede Bro? —

Vergil al escuchar la respuesta se calma un poco, sigue confuso, recuerda muchas cosas y a la vez nada. Mira al hombre que tiene frente a él, lo conoce, pero no sabe de dónde, recuerda a su hermano y no lo recuerda, es como si todo estuviera borroso en su memoria.

— No. No eres Dante. — El cazador cruza sus brazos.

— ¿Quién se supone que soy?

— No sé. Alguien que trata de engañarme. — Dante piensa:

— Siempre tan desconfiado. — Comenta. — Soy tu hermano Dante, Bro. Lo que pasó es que tú hiciste algo estúpido y te pasó eso. —

Vergil voltea a verse, nota que la ropa que trae no es suya sino de Dante. Voltea a ver a quién está enfrente, a su mente viene una imagen de él arreglándose frente a un espejo, donde se ve como el sujeto que está en frente a él.

— Estoy confundido. — A su mente vienen muchos recuerdos intermitentes. — ¿Eso pasó?… —

Dante se lleva una mano al cabello, se acomoda el cabello un momento como su hermano. Vergil ve que es igual a la imagen que vio en su mente, poco a poco va recuperando la noción de lo ocurrido. El cazador deja que su peinado regrese a lo habitual.

— Dante debemos apresurarnos. — Dice Vergil con severidad.

— ¿Ya no estás confundido Bro?

— No. Pero esto me hace ver lo apremiante de la situación. —

El cazador al ver a su hermano así y escucharlo hablar de esa manera, le dan ganas de reír. Intenta contenerse, dice a Vergil:

— Ponte zapatos Bro. — Vergil mira sus pies, da media vuelta y sube las escaleras. Dante corre hacia fuera, logra bajar las escalinatas y comienza a carcajearse. Es un impulso incontenible que lo hace doblarse de la risa.

Vergil se pone unos tenis que encontró dentro de la caja que Dante tenía escondida, observa las pertenencias que hay dentro, se percata que son los juguetes y ropa preferida de su hermano cuando eran niños. Sale de la habitación, va a su alcoba, necesita encontrar a Yamato y asegurarse de algo. En esos momentos, Dante se revuelca en el piso al no poder contenerse, ríe sin poder parar.

Se para frente la puerta de su dormitorio, ve la perilla algo lejos. Intenta abrir, pero no alcanza, salta, sus dedos toca a momentos el metal pero no lo suficiente. Esta situación comienza a cansarlo. Comienza a caminar por el pasillo, necesita algo para subirse y poder abrir la puerta. Observa el lugar, es sombrío, sobrio como él, distante e indiferente, todo en su lugar. No hay nada que pueda utilizar en ese momento, las cosas son demasiado grandes.

No necesita entrar a su habitación para constatar que esa casa, esas cosas, la mansión es suya pero no lo es. El Vergil que vive ahí, es otro, en ese momento no es él al serlo. Decide salir de la mansión. Escucha a Dante gritarle:

— ¡BRO! ¡VAMOS!, ¡HAY QUE IRNOS BRO!… —

Vergil sale, ve a Dante sobre la motocicleta, lo espera. Se aproxima, intenta subirse a la parte de atrás, pero ahora se le dificulta más. Dante lo toma por los costados, lo pone al frente y luego le pone el casco. Vergil voltea a ver al cazador, le molesta que lo trate así, encuentra una sonrisa en el rostro de Dante quien le dice:

— No es para tanto Bro. —

Dante arranca sin dejar objetar a su hermano. Es algo extraño para ambos, aunque lo es más para Vergil. Dante no puede creer que han durado tanto tiempo sin intentar matarse, además de lo que ocurre. Vergil por su parte, se siente incomodo, sus cosas no son sus cosas, esa confusión de la mañana, sus acto de la madrugada, está un poco harto de si mismo; además, Dante lo cargó como si se tratara de cualquier crío.

El cazador conoce todos los sitios de la ciudad donde venden pizza. Se detienen frente a un establecimiento de comida. Vergil mira el local de grandes vidrieras, no le extraña el comportamiento de Dante. Entran al local, Morrison los espera.

Los gemelos toman asiento. Morrison apaga el cigarrillo. Mira a los dos gemelos, nota que Vergil ahora parece más joven. Comenta:

— Tardaste, pero llegas a tiempo para la Pizza. — Un mesero les sirve dos pizzas tamaño familiar y deja tres bebidas. — Investigué lo que querías. — Desliza un sobre hacia Dante. — No hay mucho. Ha salido un trabajo.

— ¿De qué se trata?… —

Morrison toma el vaso, toma un sorbo. Dante comienza a devorar una Pizza. Vergil los observa, le exaspera verlos tratar los asuntos tan lento.

— Algo como lo que me comentaste.

— ¿Dónde?… — Indaga Dante.

— En el hotel Royal. — Dante sonríe.

— Lo supuse. — Morrison comenta:

— Te veo algo diferente. — Dante bromea.

— Hoy me peiné. — Voltea a ver a Vergil. — Come Bro, será un día largo. —

Vergil se levanta, va a lavar sus manos. Lady entra al lugar se sienta junto a Dante. Unos segundos después entra Trish. Dante les dice:

— ¿Por qué tanto interés nenas? — Trish responde:

— Mucho trabajo que podemos repartir.

— Me dejan hacer el trabajo sucio y ustedes cobran. — Lady ríe un poco:

— Me debes mucho dinero Dante. —

Vergil nota que hay un lavamanos para niños, está más bajo que los otros, hace una mueca de desagrado pero lo usa. Moja su rostro para asegurarse que esto no es una horrible pesadilla.

— Es algo sospechoso lo que le pasa a tu hermano. — Comenta Trish. Lady pregunta al no ver a Vergil cerca.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano? — Dante toma la mitad de su bebida de un sorbo, dice:

— Se fue a lavar las manos. — Trish continúa:

— Puede ser una trampa Dante — Lady interviene.

— Una trata para quitarlos del camino y abrir las puertas del infierno.

— Si ambos se convierten en niños, ¿quién se hará cargo de ustedes? — Dante sonríe al decir:

— Quien sabe. —

Vergil llega, observa a las mujeres que están ahí. Trish se levanta, toma una silla de la mesa contigua, la acerca y se sienta. Vergil vuelve a acomodarse al lado de su hermano. Las mujeres o observan detenidamente, eso comienza a incomodarlo; sin embargo, no puede lanzar un sarcasmo o un comentario mordaz, pues incluso él está extrañado por la situación. Dante interviene:

— No lo vean así, que parece que se lo quieren comer. — Ríe. Las dos mujeres llevan su atención al cazador, lo observan, notan algo extraño. Lady pregunta:

— ¿Te hiciste algo?

— No, ¿por qué?… — Trish reafirma:

— Cierto Dante, te vez diferente. — Él les dice en tono coqueto:

— Hoy me bañé. —

Las dos deciden cambiar de tema, pues no están seguras de qué tiene Dante de diferente; pero siguen pensando sobre el asunto. Vergil comienza a comer, tiene hambre y le desagrada lo lento de la conversación. Lady dice:

— Piénsalo. — Trish se levanta al decirles:

— Me voy… — Lady la ve marcharse.

— Dante necesito hablar contigo. —

El cazador se levanta al igual que Lady, ambos salen del lugar. Vergil nota el sobre que Morrison le trajo a su hermano, está sobre la mesa. Lo toma con disimulo, saca los papeles, ve que son informes. Todos reportan muertes, desapariciones, reportes de avistamientos de criaturas infernales. Ve las fechas, coinciden o son posteriores al día en que realizó el hechizo.

Lady y Dante están fuera del local, el aire matutino mueve la gabardina de Dante y la negra cabellera de Lady. Ella cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, observa al cazador, le revela:

— Iremos al Hotel Royal, quien llegue primero se queda con la recompensa. Sé que tienes algo en mente. Es seguro que allá nos veamos.

— Quien sabe.

— Tú lo sabes, no hagas alguna estupidez y cuídate. —

Lady sube a su motocicleta, al dejar la moto de Dante aparcada frente al local. Él la ve marcharse, mete sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, se comenta al encoger los hombros:

— Ya lo hice nena. —

Vergil ve la puerta abrirse y a su hermano entrar, con premura deja los papeles donde estaban. Toma un trago a su bebida, escucha a su hermano preguntarle:

— ¿No has terminado?

— No.

— Ya se enfrió tu pizza. — Morrison se pone su sombrero, se levanta, le dice a su socio:

— No lo olvides Dante. — Él se marcha.

Dante toma asiento, mira a Vergil. Vergil come un pedazo de pizza sin preocuparle la mirada del cazador, sabe que mientras esté con Dante no comerá otra cosa más que pizza.

— Bro. — Vergil mira a su hermano. — Tenemos trabajo.

— Vamos. — Responde Vergil al terminar de comer y limpiarse con una servilleta de papel.


	6. Chapter 6

****

VeroUchiha gracias por seguir leyendo :p Jejeje... Vergil es así, espero que te agrade este capítulo.

Shiori-Hichigo A lo mejor no lo quieras tener :p después de este capítulo... jojojojojo...

DamianVergil No sé cuantos capítulos serán... pero hasta que dure... jajajjaja... No me dejaste tu mail para agregarte :( Gracias por leer :D

Samantha uchiha Gracias... jeejejej... Vergil es muy chido.

Kifan Esa es la cuestión, que sea inimaginable verlo lindo :3

Hasta luego!!

**Yo no fui…**

Dante lleva a Vergil en la parte delantera de la motocicleta. Nota que su hermano no ha hablado, protestado, increpado o algo por el estilo, al contrario, está muy quieto. No considera conveniente hablar, pues han estado muy tranquilos, sin discusiones que no les ayudarían en ese momento.

Vergil no ha hablado, porque está muy entretenido viendo la manera vertiginosa en la que pasan los autos, edificios, personas, las luces, el cielo, las nubes, todo le llama la atención. Está maravillado por el mundo.

La motocicleta se detiene en un parque, el cual está semidestruido, pues ahí fue el primer ataque masivo. Vergil voltea a ver el lugar, salta de la motocicleta, camina unos pasos, conoce ese lugar; días atrás sus padres lo llevaron ahí junto a su hermano. Corre un poco, comienza a gritar:

— ¡Dante!… ¡Dante!… —

El cazador comprende que su hermano está confundido de nuevo. Se pone frente a Vergil, se encuclilla, pone su mano derecha sobre el pequeño hombro de su hermano, le dice:

— Yo soy Dante bro. — Vergil da un paso atrás.

— Tú eres un adulto y Dante no lo es. No puedes ser Dante. — Una gota aparece tras la cabeza del cazador, se dice:

— Otra vez lo mismo. — Le explica a su hermano, quien le mira con desconfianza y a punto de salir corriendo para buscar a un pequeño Dante. — Bro, yo soy Dante.

— ¡Mentira! — Interrumpe Vergil. — ¡Dante es un niño como yo! — El cazador observa lo severo de la situación de Vergil.

— Lo que pasó fue que tomé unos libros de papá, comencé a decir conjuros a lo tonto y crecí. Ahora debo buscar la manera de revertirlo. ¿Me ayudarías bro? — Vergil lo mira con desconfianza:

— No sé, a Dante no le gustan los libros.

— Pero como siempre te veo con un libro, quería saber por qué, aunque no tomé el correcto.

— ¿Dónde está papá y mamá?

— No les he dicho, me van a castigar feo por esto.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?… — Dante le muestra el amuleto que les regaló su madre. — ¡Dante! Tenemos que apresurarnos, si ellos lo descubre nos castigaran a los dos por tu culpa.

— Sí. — Sonríe Dante. — ¿Qué recuerdas de este lugar? — Vergil voltea a verlo.

— ¿No te acuerdas?

— No, creo que me afectó un poco el conjuro.

— Mucho, ahora eres más tonto. — Dante no comenta. — Nos trajeron a jugar aquí, fue un día muy divertido. —

Vergil mira los juegos, el lugar, es como si estuvieran viejos y abandonados, además están semidestruidos. No es el resplandeciente parque de hace días, no hay personas riendo, ni niños jugando. Pregunta sin voltea a ver a su hermano:

— No lo recuerdas porque pasó hace mucho ¿Cierto? — Dante se sorprende, Vergil ha deducido que algo no está bien. — Si tú hubieras hecho lo que dices, las cosas no estarían tan diferentes. Los autos, la ciudad, este parque, la gente, tú, serían los mismos que recuerdo haber visto ayer, además acabo de despertar y no es la hora en la que acostumbro levantarme. Traigo tu ropa, si hubieras sido tú, serías tú quien trajera prendas ajenas.

— Bro, tienes razón. Yo…

— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué hice?

— Estabas en la mansión, realizaste un conjuro. Al inicio pensaste que no funcionó, pero cuando comenzaste a rejuvenecer viste que sí. Fuiste a buscarme…

— ¿A dónde?, ¿no vivimos juntos?, ¿y nuestros padres?

— No bro, no vivimos juntos y ellos no viven con nosotros. —

Vergil se muerde los labios por dentro. No comprende la situación, él puede recordar lo que cenaron ayer, como jugó todo el día con Dante dentro de la mansión, a su padre observándolos y a su madre. La rodaja de papa que Dante le proyectó en la frente, después como iniciaron una guerra de comida, la cual fue detenida por su padre. El regalo de navidad del año pasado; pero nada después de eso, si fuera tan adulto como se ve Dante tendría muchas memorias más.

— ¿Cómo soy hermano?, ¿por qué haría algo así?

— Debemos descubrir como revertirlo Bro. — Vergil nota que Dante evita responder sus preguntas.

— ¿Por qué no respondes hermano?, ¿tan malo soy?

— No eres malo, no es algo que pueda decir. Vamos a otros lugares, tú me dices si recuerdas algo, ¿Sí? — Sonríe para tratar de hacer menos pesado el ambiente. Vergil musita:

— Sí. —

Dante sube a su hermano a la motocicleta y arranca, nota que Vergil está decaído, no sabe qué decir o hacer, todo se está saliendo de sus manos. Comenzaron a ir a todos los lugares donde habían atacado los demonios. Al siguiente fue un viejo restaurante, el cual se había quemado unos años atrás; Vergil le dijo que ahí los llevaron a destejar su cumpleaños. Siguieron adelante, cada lugar era un recuerdo feliz de Vergil. Aquello confunde al cazador, no se explica la razón para que todos sean recuerdos agradables de Vergil, donde jugaron, compartieron y fueron felices.

Vergil le dice a Dante:

— Estoy cansado, necesito descansar.

— Está bien, vamos a mi casa. —

La motocicleta se dirige a Devil May Cry. Vergil está apesadumbrado, sabe que Dante le esconde muchas cosas, puede sentirlo y saberlo. Trata de esforzarse para recordar, no puede, no hay nada que le indique que es adulto o lo fue, sólo ver a Dante es la única prueba. Son gemelos idénticos, sabe que debe de verse como él, con algunas diferencias pero casi iguales como siempre. Le parece absurdo ver a Dante con esa espada tras la espalda, las pistolas, además con ese dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

— Dante…

— ¿Hum?

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué todos esos lugares están destruidos?, no fue el tiempo, ¿qué fue?

— Eso debemos descubrir Bro. —

Vergil sabe que Dante no le responderá, aún así descubrirá que pasa, por qué se niega a responderle. Dante reflexiona:

— ¿Qué pasará si Vergil se queda así?, si no vuelve a ser adulto o peor aún, si vuelve a ser adulto sin recuperar sus recuerdos. ¿Qué pensaría de si mismo? —

Llegan a Devil May Cry. Dante deja a Vergil sobre el suelo y va a dejar la motocicleta en un lugar seguro. Vergil sube las escalinatas corriendo, se detiene frente a la puerta que se ve enorme, la empuja un poco, hace una abertura suficiente para dejarlo pasar. Entra con cuidado, se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de su mamá:

— ¿Vergil Sparda?… — Voltea a ver hacia dónde proviene la voz, mira a su mamá como nunca antes, esa mujer rubia no parece tan maternal ni angelical, sino todo lo contrario. — Mira Lady, está vestido de rojo, así debió de verse Dante. — Dante entra al decir:

— Dejadle en paz chicas. Mi Bro ha tenido un día difícil. — Vergil los observa, no habla sólo mira, sabe que la rubia no es su mamá pero es casi igual.

— Dante. — Dice Trish. — No sea aguafiestas. Además venimos a invitarte a la fiesta, se está poniendo muy candente. — Lady habla:

— Vergil podría venir, los dos trabajan bien.

— No. — Es contundente. — Mi Bro no nos acompañará. — Las observa un poco mejor, ve que ambas traen las ropas sucias, puede deducir que no les fue bien. — Yo iré después, ¿por qué no se adelantan nenas?

— Deberíamos ir los tres. — Dice con seriedad Lady y Trish le secunda.

— Cierto Dante, es como si… — Dante interrumpe:

— Vamos un momento fuera. —

Los tres salen dejando a solas a Vergil, quien comienza a recorrer lo que puede ser su próximo hogar. Dante les explica a las chicas la situación de Vergil, además de necesitar un poco de tiempo. Acuerdan verse allá dentro de unas horas. Escuchan un estruendo dentro, los tres entran y ven a Vergil con su carita de niño bueno, mientras todo lo demás está semidestruido, el escritor al revés, la rocola caída, la mesa de billar de lado, un sillón de cabeza, la batería de Dante desarmada. El pequeño les dice:

— Yo no fui. — Las mujeres dicen al unísono:

— Nos vemos.

— Hasta luego nenas. —

Dante entra, ve el desastre, le parece imposible que un niño, mejor dicho su hermano, hiciera toda esa catástrofe. Vergil espera una reprimenda, la cual no llega.

— ¿Quieres dormir Bro?

— No. Es temprano. ¡Vamos a jugar!

— ¿Jugar?…

— Sí.

— ¿A qué?… — Pregunta Dante sin poder creerlo.

Vergil, mientras aquello pasa corre por los pasillos de la mansión Sparta, la cual se ha convertido en un laberinto, del cual emergen seres infernales a momentos. Se pregunta cómo recuperó su edad, por qué está ahí y si no es una pesadilla de la cual no es culpable. El pequeño Vergil jala la mano de Dante, sonríe al dar pequeños saltos y pedir con su cara más tierna:

— Vamos a jugar… ¿Sí Dante? —

Dante tiene ganas de salir corriendo del susto, la incredulidad y la confusión, su hermano le pide jugar, es un hecho el mundo se va a terminar en ese instante piensa Dante. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, pregunta:

— ¿Qué se te ocurre Bro?

— ¡A la pelota! —

El Vergil adulto se dice que no se dará por vencido, comienza a correr con mayor velocidad, quita a golpes los obstáculos, saldrá a como de lugar. El pequeño Vergil comienza a jugar con la pelota con su hermano, se la lanza y Dante la cacha, después el cazador se la lanza y así sucesivamente. Todo va bien hasta que un pelotazo impacta sobre la cara de Vergil al tirarlo al piso.

Dante corre a ver a su hermano. Vergil abre los ojos, está tendido de espaldas, puede ver el cielo azul y las nubes blancas cruzar el firmamento, sentir lo caliente del suelo, además de cierto malestar inexplicable. Ve el rostro de Dante sobre el suyo, truena los labios al saber que lo anterior, cuando corría por los corredores de la mansión fue un sueño. El cazador pregunta preocupado:

— ¿Estás bien Bro?, no quería pegarte.

— ¿De que demonios hablas estúpido? —

El cazador levanta a Vergil, a quien no le parece nada gracioso que su hermano se atreva a cargarlo. Dante comprende que su hermano está de regreso, bueno, no se había ido. Vergil mira a su alrededor, ve que están frente Devil May Cry, indaga:

— ¿Me confundí de nuevo?

— Más que eso Bro… — Dante comienza a explicarle lo que pasó, ocultado algunos detalles, pero sí le dijo como insistió en que jugaran fuera de Devil May Cry. — Tienes doble personalidad Bro.

— No puedo creerlo.

— Ni yo Bro. — Vergil mira a Dante, le molesta que su hermano menor sea más alto que él.

— Dante, ¿qué significan esos lugares? — Dante sonríe victorioso.

— Sabía que verías los reportes, el sobre tenía marcados unos deditos. ¡La pizza te delató!… — Ríe un poco, guarda silencio al percatarse que Vergil no recuerda qué pasó en esos lugares, sus recuerdos felices. Comienza a contarle lo que el pequeño Vergil le dijo.

— ¿Todos son lugares con recuerdos felices?

— Sí Bro. —

Entran a Devil May Cry, Vergil se queda frío al observar el desastre, incluso se cae uno de los abanicos de techo, al elevar una nube de polvo.

— ¿Cómo pasó esto?… — Dante entrelaza sus dedos tras su nuca al responder:

— ¿Quién sabe?, no me dijiste, sólo pusiste cara de niño bueno al decir: "yo no fui"

— ¿Yo lo hice?…

— Sí. —

Vergil comienza a desconocerse, se pregunta qué significa esto, estará relacionado con su sueño, por qué todos los lugares atacados tiene que ver con él. Recuerda lo del hotel.

— Dante, tenemos que ir al hotel Royal. — Dante rasca su cabeza:

— Pero Bro… ¿Qué pasa si te confundes de nuevo?, ¿soportarás una fiesta tan salvaje?

— Eso no importa, hay que ir AHORA. —

El cazador no está de humor para pelear, pues ver a Vergil así le hace sentir ganas de tirarse a carcajear, revolcarse por el piso, sostener su estómago, y no poder parar; además las chicas lo esperan.

— Si no hay de otra. —

Dante va por la motocicleta, mientras Vergil espera con los brazos cruzados, no puede dejar de reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. Un impulso lo lleva a buscar a Yamato, pero su fiel Yamato no está a su lado. Un puchero se crea en su rostro, se siente triste porque Yamato no está a su alcance.

El cazador aprovechó esos instantes, en que se alejó de su hermano, para carcajear un poco. Saca la moto al tener saciado sus ganas de reír. Mira en dirección de Vergil, lo nota serio, mirando al piso, abrazado. Se detiene frente a su hermano, le dice:

— Bro… — No hay respuesta. — ¿Pasa algo Bro?… — Vergil comienza a llorar al gritar:

— ¡QUIERO A YAMATO! —

Dante casi se cae de la impresión, pero mantiene la compostura. Deja la moto y corre dentro del local. Ve la destrucción, comienza a arrojar cosas, busca de un lugar a otro, a toda velocidad, quiere encontrar a Yamato, de lo contrario no sabrá que hacer. Encuentra la espada bajo la cama, se pregunta cómo llegó ahí, pero no tiene tiempo para eso, corre para regresar con su hermano. Se encuclilla frente a Vergil, le muestra la katana al decirle:

— Aquí está… —

Vergil talla sus ojos, mira a Dante, se calma poco a poco, respira profundo pero se estremece a momentos. Enjuga sus lágrimas, agarra a Yamato, pero ahora la espada es muy pesada para él. Su labio inferior comienza a temblar y después llora de nuevo:

— ¡NO LA PUEDO USAR!… —

El cazador está a puntos de salir corriendo, pero decide calmarse y por un momento piensa en golpear a Vergil, sin embargo, le habla con calma:

— Bro. Volverás a crecer, no te quedarás así para siempre. Yo llevaré a Yamato, para que la tengas cerca. ¿Está bien?… —

Vergil vuelve a tallar sus ojos, le parece extraño escuchar a dante hablando casi como adulto. Asiente con la cabeza, intenta calmarse, le abochorna tener esos arranques de pronto. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas y no sabe si es por la vergüenza o el llanto. Dante, lo vuelve a levantar de los costados, no protesta, sólo se deja. Ya tiene suficiente con llorar a todo pulmón por Yamato.

Dante reinicia el camino, necesita llegar al hotel Royal, aunque sabe que no es buena idea llevar a Vergil, pero tampoco la es dejarlo solo a merced de cualquiera. Vergil está callado, no quiere hablar, se siente disgustado con él mismo, no puede creer que llore tanto, que no pueda controlarse, que Dante sea más adulto que él y esa extraña sensación en sus entrañas. Una pregunta gira dentro de los pensamientos de Vergil:

—… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?… —

Ven a una manada de personas y autos correr hacia ellos, parecen escapar de algo, a lo lejos se ven explosiones. El cazador no disminuye su velocidad, pero esquiva a los humanos, salta sobre los autos, evita matar a alguien. Vergil se sujeta con fuerza, pues por momentos Dante sube la motocicleta a las paredes, da saltos de gran longitud y altura o frena sin avisar. Les toma unos minutos llegar frente al Hotel Royal, pero se ven obligados a saltar del vehículo, cuando un rayo se dirigió hacia ellos.

El cazador ve a Lady refugiada en un callejón. Trish dispara contra el edificio, que ha sido poseído. Le pide a Vergil:

— Bro, necesito que veas si Lady está bien, quédate con ella. —

Vergil comprende que Dante no lo quiere en el campo de batalla, no lo culpa, pues él tampoco se dejaría estar a si mismo en esas condiciones. Corre hacia dónde está Lady. La cazadora ve venir al mayor de los Sparda, trata de recuperarse lo antes posible, está cansada, pues han luchado contra ese monstruo por horas sin hacer mella en él.

Dante toma turno al frente, comienza a atacarlo con sus pistolas, la espada, le da golpes, utiliza artilugios, incluso trata de regresarle las bolas de fuego que le lanza, nada funciona. Vergil aprovecha la conmoción para ir tras una esfera brillante, se escapa de Lady, corre hacia allá, mientras su hermano intenta despedazar al enemigo.

Vergil trepa por unos escombros, da unos saltos, sube a un balcón, ve una cosa cuadrada con una manija, le salta arriba para tomar impulso. Se escucha una explosión, los cimientos del edificio comienza a explotar uno a uno. Dante tiene que correr en sentido contrario de su adversario.

Vergil y todos ven como el edificio cae sobre aquella criatura infernal al apachurrarla, desaparecerla y hacerla pomada. El niño pone su mejor carita de "yo no fui", al decirla a Dante quien lo ve con sorpresa:

— Yo no fui. —

Todos han quedado cubiertos de polvo, además necesitan reponerse a la impresión, porque Vergil fue quien acabó con el edificio. Dante se aproxima a su hermano, quien está sobre el detonador, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué haces aquí Bro? — Vergil señala arriba y dice:

— Quiero eso. — Dante estira su mano al ver que se trata de un globo azul, se lo da a su hermano. — Regresemos a mi casa.

— Dante. — Agarra la gabardina del cazador. — ¿Qué hacemos aquí?… —

— Un poco de trabajo no sienta mal Bro. Ahora a comer pizza. —

Dante toma en brazos a Vergil, baja de un salto al aproximarse a sus amigas. Trish y Lady ven a Vergil, preguntan al unísono:

— ¿Qué tiene Vergil?… — Las dos se voltean a ver. Dante sólo les dice:

— Les explico después. —

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por seguir leyendo. **

VeroUchiha: No odio a Vergil, me caen muy bien. En este capítulo se comienza a explicar la razón de su doble personalidad :p

Aruba-chan: Aquí está el otro capítulo, me alegra que el anterior te gustara, espero que este también sea de tu agrado D

Diosa Luna: No bloquearé los anónimos, agradezco todos los comentarios, incluso las amenazas de muerte (jjejeje es broma). Dante hizo el hechizo porque Vergil estaba a punto de desaparecer, podía convertirse en un bebé muy bebé o desaparecer. Por eso el rejuvenecerá en lugar de su hermano. Lo de la voz se explica más adelante, es sorpresa, aunque en esta capítulo ya se dan pistas de lo que sigue. Lo de la mansión se explicará más adelante, lo prometo.

Kifan: aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te agrade.

**El Globo…**

Vergil comienza impacientarse, está parado en uno de los pasillos de la mansión Sparda, no comprende lo que ocurre y eso le molesta aún más. Sabe que está dentro de su mente, en una especie de pesadilla. La ocasión anterior logró salir al encontrar una puerta azul, la cual abrió a golpes, ahora no hay puertas que golpear. Avanza con las manos tras la espalda, intenta tranquilizarse, respira profundo y sin poder evitarlo comienza a correr.

Vergil tiene amarrado en globo azul a la cintura, su hermano se lo ató para saber dónde se encuentra. Le divierte ver como el hilo del globo molesta a dante al golpearlo en la cara. Le dice al cazador:

— Deberías usar casco.

— Quien sabe.

— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?, estábamos jugando a la pelota, después aquí, ¿me desmayé?

— No.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Te dormiste un rato.

— ¿Me dormí?, pero si no tenía sueño.

— Quién sabe.

— ¿Por qué dices quién sabe? — Pregunta Vergil al imitar a su hermano. — Esa no es una respuesta Dante.

— Quien sabe.

— ¡No digas quien sabe!… —

Lady mira a Dante, la manera en que parece lindo, no de la manera habitual, sino de una que no se explica. Trish observa a los hermanos, aún no sabe qué le ve diferente a Dante, pero le parece Sexy que se comporte tierno con su hermano.

Vergil disfruta del paseo, le agrada esa aventura, aunque no comprenda bien lo que ocurre. Le parece inconcebible que su hermano menor se comporte como adulto, se vea como adulto y pueda hacer las cosas que hace. Dante no puede evitar sonreír, increíble que Vergil pueda ser tan infantil, frágil e indefenso.

Llegan a Devil May Cry, de nuevo, a Dante comienza a parecerle monótono eso de ir y venir, sin una respuesta concreta, sólo ir y venir. Vergil entra corriendo, sin preocuparle el desastre que hizo unas horas antes. Lady y Trish, se aproximan a Vergil. La rubia pregunta:

— ¿Cómo pasó esto Vergil?… — El niño la mira un momento al decir con rapidez:

— Yo no fui. — Lady interviene.

— Está bien si tú no fuiste, pero cómo quedó la casa de Dante más revuelta que de costumbre.

— Dante no es ordenado. — Ambas voltean a verse, Vergil no les dice nada nuevo y las evade. La morena intenta de nuevo:

— Es cierto, Dante no conoce el orden. Tú si, ¿cierto?

— Sí.

— Dinos qué pasó, no te regañaremos ni nada de eso. — Trish asiente. — Sólo queremos saber qué pasó. —

Vergil lo piensa unos momentos, cruza los brazos, cavila sobre si decirlo o no. No está ni su mamá ni su papá, además Dante no se enojaría, si su hermano se hubiera enfadado ya lo sabría. Ve a su hermano entrar, sonríe al decir:

— OK, mientras observaba el lugar, vi una espada. — Dante comenta.

— Aquí hay muchas. — Vergil lo señala.

— Sí, pero yo vi esa que traes ahí. — El cazador voltea en la dirección señalada por su hermano, ve a Yamato. — Traté de sujetarla, pero no pude, intenté levantarla, pero me fui hacia atrás, la espada salió volando, pegó contra la batería, después se disparó contra un abanico, tomó impulso se fue contra la mesa de billar y comenzó a proyectarse contra todo hasta que desapareció arriba de las escaleras. —

Dante recuerda que encontró a Yamato bajo la cama, ahora sabe cómo llegó ahí. Vergil termina:

— Eso pasó. — Mira a Dante. — Ahora tenemos que limpiar. — El cazador agacha la mirada, ya sabía que Vergil diría eso. Trish dice:

— Yo les ayudaré. — Lady para no quedarse atrás secunda:

— Si los cuatro limpiamos acabaremos pronto. —

El cazador voltea un sillón, saca el teléfono, se sienta al llamar a la pizzería. Los otros tres le dirigen miradas asesinas. Termina la llamada, encoge los hombros al decir:

— Está bien. —

Los cuatro comienzan a recoger, pero se las ingenian para que Dante termine haciendo el trabajo pesado. Lady toma cosas pequeñas al igual que Trish, Vergil señala los lugares que siguen en desorden y barre, mientras Dante levanta, sacude y lleva las bolsas con escombros.

Al terminar todos están exhaustos, la puerta se abre y joven se asoma al preguntar:

— ¿Dante?, ¿estás en casa?… — El cazador responde:

— Ya voy. —

Dante va a recibir las pizzas. Vergil se aproxima a las chicas, pregunta sin rodeos:

— ¿Cuál es el trabajo de mi hermano?… — Lady sonríe al decirle:

— Protege a las personas. Igual que Trish y yo.

— ¿De quién?… — Dante dice al aproximarse:

— ¡La Pizza! —

Los cuatro se lavan las manos, después se acomodan alrededor del escritorio de Dante para comer. Vergil está algo silencioso, sabe que algo o está bien. Dante bromea con sus amigas, ellas ríen y siguen la plática, como si se tratara de un día normal.

Vergil se detiene un momento, decide dejar de correr, siente que ha corrido por horas en ese laberinto al dar vueltas. Recuerda la relación que tiene con los lugares atacados, el tiempo, se dice:

— Esto tiene que ver conmigo, no se trata de Dante. Necesito encontrar qué significa. Una vez, le dije a Dante que si ponía su mano sobre la pared del laberinto encontraría la salida, es tonto, pero… — Coloca su mano sobre el muro de piedra, reinicia su andar, desea salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Vergil observa el último pedazo de pizza que le toca, aún puede comerlo, pero quiere preguntarle a Dante muchas cosas. Lady dice:

— Iré a asearme, porque esta ropa está estropeada. — Trish sonríe al comprender lo inesperado del comentario.

— Necesito un momento para descansar, me recostaré un momento. —

Las dos se marchan para dejar a los hermanos a solas. Dante se acomoda en su silla, pero el piso ha quedado muy limpio, tanto que le invita a dormir. Vergil mira a su hermano unos momentos, pregunta:

— ¿Por qué tienes esas pistolas y esa espada?

— El viejo me las dio, a ti te dio ésta. — Levanta a Yamato unos momentos, para que Vergil la vea. — Pega bien contigo.

— ¿Por qué nos las dio?

— Para defendernos, sabes lo que era el viejo.

— Sí, pero… — Agacha su mirada, no está seguro de muchas cosas, quiere saber otras, no sabe si Dante se las dirá. — ¿Por qué?

— Hay muchos peligros. — Vergil levanta su mirada para encarar a su hermano.

— ¿Tantos como para tener esa clase de armas?

— Sí. — Vergil aprieta los puños.

— ¿Qué haces?, ¿a qué te dedicas?

— Soy mercenario.

— ¿Mercenario?, ¿nuestro padre te dejó hacer eso?… — Dante sonríe, le revuelve el cabello a su hermano.

— No, no me dejó.

— ¿Matas personas?… — Dante se encuclilla para quedar a la altura de Vergil.

— No, no mato personas. Mato demonios. ¿Viste al monstruo del edificio?

— Sí.

— Me dedico a matarlos para que no dañen a las personas. —

Vergil mira a los ojos a Dante, sabe que dice la verdad, pero no comprende por qué su hermano está triste; sin importar su sonrisa, lo serio de su rostro, lo infantil que pueda parecer, está triste.

— ¿Por qué estás triste Dante?…

— Porque se acabó la pizza. — Vergil sabe que eso no es cierto, pero sonríe al aceptar la respuesta.

— ¿Si me duermo con el globo atado se me enredará?

— Quien sabe. —

Vergil comienza a desatarse el globo, busca un lugar dónde atarlo, pero ningún lugar le agrada. Voltea a ver a Dante, pero dárselo. El globo se escapa de sus manos, salta, extiende los brazos para alcanzarlo, pero no lo alcanza. El cazador estira su mano y toma el hilo antes de que se aleje demasiado.

— No quiero que se pierda mi globo. — Dante recarga a Rebellion en el escritorio, amarra el listón del globo a la espada.

— Ahí estará. —

Dante observa a su hermano, lo ve ir al sillón y recostarse. Vergil voltea a ver a Dante, le dice:

— Ven. — El cazador se aproxima, se para frente al sillón. — Quédate cerca. Siéntate. — Dante se sienta. — No te puedes acostar en el sillón porque estás muy grande.

— Tú eres el pequeño.

— Eso no importa. —

Los gemelos se miran a los ojos, se estudian, para ambos esto aún no es del todo real. Vergil, mira al techo, sigue en ese laberinto sin encontrar la salida, pero nota que no regresó al mismo lugar. Piensa que si tuviera a Yamato ya habría cortado las paredes y salido. Ve un globo azul, se le ocurre la idea de seguirlo, porque debe dirigirse a algún lugar.

Lady baja por las escaleras. Dante la mira, él le pregunta:

— ¿Puedes cuidar a Vergil?…

— ¿A dónde irás?

— Voy a beber algo. —

Lady no pregunta más. Ve a Dante salir, pero al notar que deja a Rebellión le pregunta:

— ¿No te llevas tu espada?

— No. Me llevaré tu moto. — Ella no le responde, pues no le pidió permiso, sólo le avisó.

Dante sale de Devil May Cry, se aleja caminando, no se llevó la motocicleta como dijo, sólo se va caminando sólo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina roja. Lady observa a Vergil, no puede contener sus ganas de pasar su mano sobre la frente del niño. Siente aquella piel cálida y suave, sonríe al decirse:

— Ahora no eres ese hombre que sólo quiere poder, frío y serio. Eres un niño dulce y lindo. — Trish sonríe al comentar:

— ¿Cuándo ibas a imaginar ver a Vergil así?

— Nunca. —

Dante comienza a correr a toda velocidad, necesita aclarar sus ideas. Vergil ve que el globo se ha detenido, nota que está sujeto con un cordón. Frente a él está un niño vestido de rojo, no es Dante, aunque lleve las ropas de Dante, se trata de él. El niño pregunta:

— ¿Por qué Dante está triste?, ¿por qué tú estás triste?

— No te importa.

— Sí me importa. Si tú estás triste yo estoy triste.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Yo soy tú. Soy Vergil Sparda.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

— Tú me encerraste, encerraste esta parte de ti mismo. Te obligaste a madurar, sólo querías proteger a Dante y a mamá. — Vergil repite al enarcar su ceja izquierda.

— ¿Proteger?

— Sí, ¿para qué otra cosa querrías hacerlo? — Vergil responde con frialdad:

— Para tener más poder…

— ¡Mentira!…

— Es cierto, para comprender el poder de Sparda.

— ¡Mientes! ¡No pudiste hacer todo esto sólo por eso!

— Sí, si pude, si lo hice. Lo hice por el poder. El poder es lo único que importa, no la familia, ni Dante, ni papá o mamá, EL PODER.

— ¿De qué sirve el poder si estás solo?

— Los demonios no podemos amar ni llorar.

— No es cierto. — El pequeño Vergil se abraza, se estremece, le asusta ser así. — ¡Yo puedo llorar!… —

Dante llega a la mansión Sparda, abre las puertas a patadas, recorre el lugar. Mira al techo y ve un globo rojo; recuerda que su padre solía comprar uno rojo para él y uno azul para Vergil. El cazador sonríe, camina con un aire de presunción, comenta:

— ¿Qué te propones viejo?, ¿qué no estás tieso?… — La voz responde:

— Lo estoy. — Dante se sorprende, confirma que se trata de Sparda.

— Viejo, ¿eres tú?

— Estás soñando Dante. —

El cazador se sobresalta, abre los ojos, se encuentra frente a Devil May Cry. Recuerda que iba hacia la mansión Sparda, pero no recuerda más. Decide entrar, necesita un momento para sentarse.

— Eso no significa nada. — Sentencia Vergil. El niño le grita:

— ¡Te engañas! ¡Vives engañado! ¡Así jamás sabrás la verdad!

— ¿Cuál verdad?, ¿qué puedes saber tú de eso?

— Mucho más que tú. — Responde el niño al señalarlo. — ¡Eres un tonto! —

El niño corre hacia Vergil, pero Vergil abre los ojos antes de ser tocado (eso cree). Se sienta, está húmedo por el sudor frío que recorre su cuerpo, ve a Lady quien lo mira con preocupación. Ella pregunta:

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?, ¿te sientes mal?

— No, no es nada de eso. — Asegura Vergil. — Estoy bien. ¿Dónde está el estúpido Dante?… —

El cazador alcanza a escuchar aquella pregunta. Responde al pararse junto a Lady:

— Estoy aquí, ¿te tenemos de regreso Vergil?

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa? — Vergil pone sus manos sobre su cara. — Yo… corría por un laberinto… — Mira a su alrededor, nota que está en Devil May Cry. — ¿Qué pasó con el edificio? —

Dante le explica lo que pasó, mientras Lady añade los detalles que el cazador no conoce. Vergil voltea a ver a su hermano, nota que tiene atado un globo a la cintura, pregunta:

— ¿Y eso?, es para que no te pierdas.

— ¿Qué? — Lady se percata del globo.

— Es cierto Dante. — Se aproxima al cazador, toma el hilo, lo jala un poco para que Dante lo vea. — Mira. —

El cazador observa el globo, no puede recordar qué pasó o cómo lo obtuvo. Truena los labios, dice:

— No sé cómo se me enredó. — Vergil comenta:

— Nuestro papá nos compraba un globo a cada uno. El azul para mí y el rojo para Dante. — Trish les dice mientras baja las escaleras.

— Mundus pudo hacer una réplica de Sparda para engañarlos. ¿Qué tal si esto es un plan para destruirlos? —

Vergil mira a Trish, luego voltea a ver a Dante, reflexiona un poco, comenta:

— Puede ser verdad, pero me parece absurdo. Dante no respeta a nuestro padre, yo no sería tan tonto para caer en una treta tan estúpida. — Lady comenta:

— Tú no, pero el pequeño Vergil sí lo creería. Los niños creen en sus padres. — Dante afirma:

— Es cierto Bro, para tu pequeño tú nuestros viejos están vivos. — Trish se aproxima a Dante, lo mira al preguntarle:

— ¿Tu padre te compraba un globo para que no te perdieras?

— Qué sé yo… ni me acuerdo. — Vergil informa:

— Sí, porque una ocasión se perdió en la casa de los espejos y no lo encontrábamos. Lo hayamos porque él quebró todos los espejos y se quedó ahí llorando, el muy estúpido.

— ¡No soy estúpido Bro!… — Dante cruza los brazos. — Ni me acuerdo. — El cazador mira a su hermano, nota que ahora su expresión no adulta. — ¿Te acuerdas Bro?

— Sí. — Lady voltea a ver a Dante, le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿qué tiene que ver eso? Tú no lo recuerdas porque eres algo cabeza hueca. — Trish interviene:

— No es eso, ¿cierto Dante? —

El cazador le dirige una mirada fija a Vergil, de esas miradas capaz de hacer callar a Patty. Vergil se estremece, se abraza al preguntar:

— ¿Por qué me ves así? — Dante responde:

— No es nada. —

Lady estira sus brazos, les dice:

— Iré a dormir un rato, porque esto va para largo.

— Sí, una fiesta muy entretenida. — Dice Trish sonriendo. — Tanto que necesito recargar energía. —

Las chicas se despiden y marchan, ambas notaron lo que Dante vio en Vergil. No están tranquilas al quedarse sin hacer algo. Cada una decide ir a buscar, a su manera, una forma de ayudar a los hermanos Sparda.

Vergil mira a Dante, encara a su hermano, lo mira a los ojos, aunque le moleste tener que mirar hacia arriba:

— ¿Qué sospechas?, a mí no puedes engañarme.

— No son sospechas Bro. Creo que te estás convirtiendo en ese pequeño Vergil que sólo recuerda lo que ha vivido, no lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo.

— ¿Qué dices?, yo recuerdo perfectamente todo.

— ¿Todo?

— Sí. — Afirma Vergil de manera rotunda.

— Bien. —

Dante camina hacia el globo azul, lo desata, regresa, se detiene frente a su hermano. Vergil mira el globo, no puede evitarlo, le gusta ese color, extiende sus brazos para alcanzarlo, pero está lejos, da unos saltitos para tomar el hilo pero Dante lo aleja de él. Sigue intentando, hasta que dice:

— Dámelo Dante, me lo dieron a mí… — Vergil tapa su boca, no puede creer lo que está haciendo, lo que dijo. — Dante, yo… —

Dante le da el globo a Vergil con una expresión de "bingo". Las mejillas de Vergil se tiñen de rojo, está apenado, no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia.

— No te preocupes Bro. Debemos ir a la mansión, ahí empezó esto, tal vez ahí debe terminar. — Vergil mira a Dante:

— Se ha hecho noche, ¿por qué no vamos mañana?

— ¿Mañana?… — Vergil asiente con la cabeza.

— Sí, quiero ver cómo quedas para mañana. —

Dante se rasca la cabeza, él debería ser quien esté preocupado en ese momento, pues él comenzará a rejuvenecer en lugar de Vergil, de esa manera evitará que su hermano se convierta en bebé o peor aún desaparezca. Vergil bosteza, tiene sueño, talla sus ojos.

— Tengo sueño.

— Tú duermes arriba Bro. Yo me quedo en el sillón. — Vergil mira a Dante, no le agrada la idea, pero no lo dirá.

— Está bien, iré a dormir. —

El cazador ve subir a su hermano las escaleras, espera a que se escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Borra la sonrisa de su rostro, cae de rodillas, se abraza al sentir cosquillas pero todo su cuerpo, pero sabe que no son cosquillas sino calambres que lo atormentan. Se queda tirado en el piso al morder sus labios para no gritar. Se obliga a abrir sus párpados, no puede moverse o pelear, pero desea ver al intruso.

Una inexplicable oscuridad inunda la estancia, Dante puede escuchar unos pasos aproximarse, son calmos, sin prisa. Pregunta al tratar de permanecer tranquilo:

— ¿Qué quieres?… — Aquel ser se arrodilla a un lado de Dante, lleva su mano a la frente del cazador.

Dante siente aquel roce, lo reconforta, se queda dormido de inmediato, no puede oponerse a aquello. Vergil sale de la habitación al sentir una corazonada, se asoma, ve a Dante recostado en el sillón. Su hermano duerme tranquilo todo desgarbado. Sonríe al pensar que el cazador debe estar cansado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

VeroUchiha: Gracias por tu comentario.

Diosa Luna: Bueno, este ya es uno de los últimos capítulos a menos que se me ocurra alguna guarrada... jejejeje... Aquí ya comienza a desenrrolarse todo. Gracias por tu comentario.

Wolfgirl Valentine Kanda: Estuvo algo enrrollado el capítulo anterior, en este doo comienza a desenrolarse... jejeje.. Gracias por tu comentario.

**La visita inesperada.**

Vergil regresa a la habitación, se avienta a la cama, siente su cuerpo rebotar un poco, observa el globo azul que ha amarrado en una silla. No puede evitar sentirse feliz, tranquilo, con ánimos de correr, se siente muy bien, tanto que no puede borrar una sonrisa que se ha instalado en sus labios.

Dante sueña con el momento en el que Vergil cayó, cuando intentó agarrarlo y su hermano le cortó la mano, ese terrible instante que lo creyó muerto.

Antes del amanecer, los hermanos Sparda, se dirigen a la mansión Sparda. Caminan sin dirigirse la palabra, sin verse, al caminar uno al lado del otro. Las farolas aún están encendidas, el viento gélido de la madrugada aún deambula por las calles, algunos carros pasan de manera espaciada por las calles, los establecimientos están cerrados y nadie más camina aparte de ellos.

Vergil voltea a ver a Dante, nota que no ha rejuvenecido aún; voltea a ver al piso al notar que él tampoco ha seguido rejuveneciendo, tampoco ha recuperado un poco de edad. Sigue igual, comprende que el hechizo no se revertirá hasta encontrar aquella respuesta, la respuesta que lo ha llevado a esta situación. Mira al suelo, siente la gabardina de Dante rodearlo, su hermano se ha aproximado para compartir el abrigo.

— Dante… — Voltea a ver a su hermano, lo ve sonreír pero con ese dejo de tristeza que no le abandona. Mira al piso. — Lo… siento. — Dante se sorprende por aquello. — Lo lamento Dante, no fue mi intención causarte todos estos problemas, tampoco lo de la torre… — Entrelaza los dedos de sus manos. — Sí, si quería, pero…

— No hay problema Bro. Somos hermanos, es nuestro deber causarnos problemas, ¿cierto?

— Sí. — Asiente Vergil con una sonrisa.

Trish explota con un rayo la puerta de Devil May Cry, entra con grandes pasos al gritarle a Dante. Los busca pero no está. Lady está sentada sobre el escritorio, dice al cerrar el libro que tienen en sus manos:

— Se han ido. Los dos se fueron. Llegas algo tarde.

— ¿Fueron a la mansión Sparda?

— Eso temo.

— Debemos ir rápido. —

Dante y Vergil se paran fuera de la mansión, observan la casona sombría. La observan un momento, después se miran, comienzan a caminar con decisión para internarse a ese lugar. Los dos sienten un enorme poder dentro, saben que el enemigo espera dentro…

— ¿Algún plan Bro?

— Ninguno sensato, pero pensaré en alguno.

— Como sea… —

Dante da una patada a la reja, la derrumba, toma bajo su brazo derecho a Vergil al comenzar a correr dentro de la mansión. Decenas de marionetas surgen, tratan de atacarlos, pero el cazador esquiva las cuchillas, balazos, golpes y demás al ser más rápido. Se impulsa, golpea con ambos pies la puerta principal, las hace caer, se queda parado sobre ambas alas de madera. Baja a Vergil, ambos miran hacia arriba, notan que están dentro de la torre que Vergil conjuró alguna ocasión.

— ¿Qué diablos?

— Imposible… —

Los dos voltean hacia atrás, ya no están las marionetas sino una puerta. Vergil informa a Dante:

— Esto tiene que ver conmigo.

— Quien sabe Bro.

— ¡No digas quien sabe!… — Vergil musita. — Sí, es conmigo el asunto. — Dante sonríe al decir en tono fanfarrón:

— Si se mete contigo, se mete conmigo. —

Los dos se dirigen una sonrisa cordial. Dante toma la mano de Vergil, le dice al mirar hacia arriba:

— No te niegues, no debemos separarnos o nos perderíamos de nuevo. —

Vergil recuerda el laberinto al escuchar esas palabras, después el conjuro, seguido por el que Dante hizo, los momentos en que convivió con los conocidos de su hermano, cómo medio destruyó Devil May Cry por intentar sostener a Yamato. Lleva su mano izquierda a su cabeza. Dante voltea a verlo, le pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien Bro?

— Sí… pero… — Suelta la mano del cazador, se desploma al piso, escucha a Dante gritarle, sin embargo no puede moverse.

Dante trata de tomar la mano de su hermano, le es imposible, pues Vergil es trabado por el suelo. El cazador se ve rodeado de una docena de arañas gigantes, voltea a verlas, toma a Rebellion y las amenaza:

— Ustedes pagarán por esto… —

El cazador se lanza a la batalla, está enojado, no sabe la razón pero lo está. Vergil nota que está bocabajo, contra el piso gélido, comienza a moverse, se levanta al intentar sentir peligro. Dante y Vergil elevan sus miradas, ambos ven un remolino negro que comienza a succionar todo y a todos.

Los dos recuerdan que esa clase de expresiones pueden ser puertas, al no ver otra salida y que todo es succionado por aquella, corren y saltan para introducirse a aquella negrura.

Dante se levanta ve que se encuentra frente a Devil May Cry, escucha sonido de ambulancias, patrullas, gritos, el aroma de la sangre pulula en el aire, hay gritos. Escucha una explosión. Mira a su alrededor, hay columnas de humo por todas partes, explosiones y caos. Comienza a correr, no tarda en encontrarse con un grupo de criaturas infernales.

Vergil abre los ojos, frente a él tiene un grupo de estatuillas, un espejo, una roca luminosa y una puerta azul. Observa el lugar, no puede romperlas, tampoco moverlas, es pequeño y no tienen la fuerza necesaria, pero sí para tomar el espejo. Toma entre sus manos el cristal, se pone junto a la fuente de luz, busca el ángulo que dirija la luz a la puerta.

Lady y Trish ven a Dante rodeado por una horda de enemigos, pero no se pueden aproximar, pues ellas también están entretenidas. La ciudad está en caos, aquello parece Villa Demonio.

Vergil logra hacer que la luz llegue a la puerta, la ve abrirse, sabe que aquello no será fácil, pero debe intentarlo. Corre a la puerta, entra, mira a su alrededor, ahora se encuentra en un laberinto, el cual es formado por escaleras que ascienden o descienden al retar las leyes de la física.

Dante sabe que esto es por niveles, debe encontrar la fuente, de otro modo la batalla será interminable. Eleva su vista un momento al cielo, logra ver un ave enorme volando. Chasquea los dedos al saber que debe derribar aquello. Salta para subir a los edificios y acortar distancia, le dispara para llamar su atención al iniciar una batalla.

Vergil corre al buscar la respuesta, debe salir pronto de ahí. Dante se sube al ave, la obliga a volar en dirección a la mansión Sparda, mientras la asesina. El ave cae sobre el patio trasero, se desintegra y sólo deja una llave. El cazador toma la llave, la observa un momento y después dirige su mirada a la mansión, nota que hay una ventana abierta.

Vergil logra llegar frente a una puerta, la empuja, trata de entrar, pero le hace falta la llave, unos pasos atraen su atención. Busca una salida, pero está atrapado. De las sombras emerge una serpiente gigante con cuatro cabezas. El ser arremete contra el hijo de Sparda, abre sus fauces, quiere tragarse el pequeño cuerpo de su presa de una vez. Al inclinarse a devorar a Vergil, una espada le atraviesa las mandíbulas cerrándoselas. Dante corta con su espada una de las cabezas de la serpiente, para iniciar así un duelo.

Trish electrocuta a varios adversarios, mientras Lady hace lo suyo. Le grita a su compañera:

— Hay que llegar a la mansión Sparda.

— Vamos hacia allá… Son muchos.

— Tú quédate con los grandes.

— No te acostumbres. —

Las dos sonríen al seguir su trabajo. Dante da la estocada final a la serpiente. El ser deja otra llave. Vergil toma la llave, la mete a la puerta, abre la cerradura. Dante le dice:

— Bro esto parece una fiesta divertida.

— Mucho. —

Ambos entran para ir en busca de quien les está causando problemas. Ninguno ven a la persona que les observa desde la oscuridad, los ve entrar a la puerta, todo sale según sus planes.

Los dos hermanos comienzan a sortear los niveles, Dante se encarga de los golpes y Vergil de los enigmas. Todo parece marchar bien, hasta que llegan ante un espejo, el cual parece estar en el final de aquella prueba. Los dos se aproximan, pero no se reflejan. Dante saca la llave y la arroja al cristal, los dos ven como el metal es adsorbido como si fuera de agua. El reflejo de ambos es visible, pero los dos parecen tener la misma edad, dos niños les devuelven la mirada; dos pequeños que están en Devil May Cry.

Dante lleva su mano derecha a su pecho, siente algo extraño. Vergil voltea a verlo, nota que ha comenzado a rejuvenecer, comprende que es la mitad del trayecto, ahora deben salir de ahí antes de que Dante desaparezca; si su hermano desaparece seguirá él. Escuchan la misma voz:

— Estoy en Devil May Cry. — Vergil se sobresalta, ahora puede reconocer la voz, recordarla, como si la hubiera escuchado ayer, le dice a Dante mientras comienzan a correr:

— Es papá. Sparda no está haciendo esto.

— Ya sospechaba que era el viejo. —

Vergil hace cálculos, con los obstáculos tal vez no les alcance el tiempo para llegar. No sabe si ahora ambos puedan utilizar su velocidad demoníaca, de no ser así desaparecerán, pero no comprende la razón de su padre para hacerles esto; para hacerles una visita inesperada hasta ahora, después de tanto tiempo. Dante le toma la mano al dejarse caer al vacío, pues el laberinto ha desaparecido.

Los dos caen al piso, se encuentran en una de las estancias de la mansión. Se levantan para seguir, pero uno de los ventanales se rompe, al dejar pasar a Trish y Lady, ambas chicas van sobre motocicletas. La dos se sorprenden al ver que Dante parece tener veinte años. Vergil rompe la inmovilidad al gritarles:

— ¡Hay que salir de aquí! —

Vergil sube con Lady, mientras Dante con Trish, comienzan su carrera hacia Devil May Cry. Dante se siente débil, sus ojos se entrecierran, no puede creer que su padre después de haberlos abandonado aparezca para hacerles esto.

Todos ven a un enorme ser comenzar a salir y erigirse cerca de ellos. El cazador le pide a Trish:

— Detente, yo lo enfrentaré. — Trish le dice a Dante:

— No puedes hacerlo en este estado. —

Dante no está dispuesto a escuchar objeciones, se las arregla para saltar de la motocicleta. Trish se detiene al dar media vuelta. Lady hace lo mismo, pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Dante quiere pelear. — Vergil le grita a su hermano:

— ¡Estúpido! ¡No puedes hacer esto! — Dante les dice al desenvainar a Rebellion:

— Mira lo que hace, no se lo permitiré… Ve tú Vergil, estamos contra tiempo. —

Vergil mira a su alrededor, las personas huyen, hay niños que lloran, todo es destrucción. Ve a Dante alejarse, corre al enfrentar a los seres infernales, ahora s hermano parece tener quince años, pero, a pesar de ello no se detiene. Recuerda sus sueños, al ver el caos reconsidera sobre destruir todo, al ver a Dante recuerda que lo vio seriamente herido. Trish les dice:

— Lo cuidaré. —

Lady decide seguir hacia Devil May Cry. Vergil sabe las razones de Dante, pero ahora no está seguro de las suyas; ya no quiere el poder de su padre, sólo quiere tener la fuerza para luchar.

Trish trata de quitarle los obstáculos al cazador, pronto se da cuenta que ha dejado de rejuvenecer, pues sigue viéndose de quince. Ambos comienzan a luchar espalda con espalda. La rubia le dice a su compañero:

— Te vez lindo.

— Siempre lo soy nena. —

Lady trata de evadir a quienes intentan detenerlos, pronto se da cuenta que es casi imposible, saca una de sus armas para dispararles.

El viento sopla fresco, lleva en su vestido gritos, sangre y terror. La ciudad pronto será un montón de escombros. En dos puntos se desarrollan dos luchas. Lady ha tenido que detenerse frente a Devil May Cry, pelea contra quienes les han rodeado, le dice a Vergil:

— ¡Entra!… —

Trish es golpeada en el estómago por un tentáculo del ser contra en que luchan, el cual es una quimera de todos aquellos contra los que han peleado. Dante logra detenerla, evita que se golpee. Él mira a la bestia al decirse:

— Esa cosa parece inmortal. — Se encuentra herido y cansado. — No puedo usar mi poder demoníaco… pero… venceré. —

Vergil entra a Devil May Cry, el lugar parece ajeno al caos de afuera. El suelo se ilumina por un momento, ve a Dante correr contra la quimera. Escucha la voz de Sparda llenar el lugar:

— Si robas mi poder no será tuyo. — Dante salta al porreen a Rebellion en alto. — No será auténtico. — Uno de los tentáculos golpea al cazador al lanzarlo lejos. — No podrás comprenderlo. — Dante clava la espada en el tentáculo, se impulsa para redirigirse al centro del ser. — Tienes un poder verdadero, un poder tuyo, un alma verdadera. — El cazador impone su fuerza a una muralla de fuego, clava a Rebellion en el corazón de la quimera. — Hijo, tú tienes tu propio poder… —

Dante ve como su enemigo comienza a desintegrarse, ya no le quedan fuerzas, se desploma al piso al decir:

— Perdóname Vergil… —

La imagen de Dante desaparece, Devil May Cry vuelve a sumirse en la oscuridad. Vergil está sorprendido, no sabe si Dante ha muerto o está vivo, su padre es el enemigo y es un niño desarmado. Sale de su transe al escuchar la voz de Sparda:

— Ahora conocerás parte del poder de Sparda… —


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por leer ^^

Diosa Luna Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Aquí está el capítulo =D espero que te agrade.

Jedah Spard: Muchas gracias por leer y darte tiempo para dejar un mensaje en cada capítulo *o* Muchas gracias. Sí, todas las recomendaciones son muy bien recibidas.

Hasta luego...

**La respuesta…**

Vergil ve venir hacia él una esfera de energía demoníaca. Se queda sorprendido, no reacciona en el primer momento, logra tirarse a un lado para esquivarla, pero más ataques siguen al anterior. Un impulso lo lleva a invocar espadas de energía, pero en lugar de ello se forma un escudo a su alrededor. En su mente se formula una frase:

— Más poder… necesito más poder. —

Espadas de energía azul son disparadas en todas las direcciones de la habitación. Escucha la voz de Sparda:

— De nada sirven tus intentos inútiles. — Vergil le responde:

— Estás muerto padre. —

Vergil hace que su poder se concentre y hay una explosión de energía azul. Su mente se ve llenada de los momentos desesperados que tuvo cuando su madre murió, al creer a Dante muerto, la impotencia de no poder ayudarlos, el saber que quería el poder para protegerlos. El lugar se llena con su voz:

— No quiero destruirlo, quiero el poder para protegerlo. —

Está hincado, con las manos sobre el piso, un suelo luminoso, azul e impío. Escucha unos pasos aproximarse, ve a su padre venir hacia él, una sonrisa cálida está impresa en el rostro de Sparda. Vergil aprieta los puños, no puede creer que no sienta furia u odio, sólo desea tirarse a los brazos de su padre; pero no lo hace, su orgullo no se lo permite.

Sparda se encuclilla, queda a la altura de su hijo, le dice:

— Esa es la respuesta. Mi poder es grande por mi espíritu, el cual es mío. Mi ansia de poder para proteger no para destruir, ese es mi legado. Tú y tu hermano son mi legado, mis hijos. —

Vergil salta a los brazos de su padre, es un impulso que no puede contener. Siente la protección de su padre, el cual le ha mentido en este embrollo. Escucha unas palabras:

— En unos días se disolverá el hechizo, tu hermano tardará un poco más. —

Lady y Trish ven sobre el cielo una oleada de energía, después todo se llena con una implosión. Los edificios comienzan a reconstruirse, los seres infernales son tragados por la onda, al desaparecer aquello, las personas siguen su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Las chicas caminan al mirar a su alrededor, es un hermoso día soleado, todo parece tranquilo, es como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla.

Dante sigue tendido sobre una banqueta, las personas pasan junta a él al esquivarlo. En su inconciencia, ve a Sparda, su padre le extiende los brazos, él viéndose como un niño corre hacia él.

Trish encuentra a Dante y lo lleva a Devil May Cry. Lady entra al local de Dante, ve a Vergil tendido sobre el piso, lo levanta para ponerlo en uno de los sillones.

Las chicas observan a los chicos, recostaron a Dante sobre el piso. Lady comenta al sonreír:

— Ahora se ve más joven de cuando nos conocimos. — Ella sonríe. — Ambos se ven más jóvenes. — Trish pregunta:

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?… —

Lady le relata a Trish toda la aventura que enfrentaron. Unas horas después Vergil se despierta sobresaltado, lleva su mano derecha a su frente, está un poco mareado. Mira a las dos mujeres, ellas lo ven a él. Él mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro, intenta despejar sus pensamientos, les pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó con Dante?… ¿Dónde está?… — Trish responde mientras Lady señala al piso:

— Está ahí. —

Vergil mira a Dante, se siente tranquilo. La ropa le queda grande a Dante, luce tranquilo, está dormido. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, mira un instante al techo, siente el sol que entra por una de las ventanas rozar su rostro, se dice:

— Madre, no pude salvarte… pero Dante sigue vivo… — Lady le habla a Vergil, llama su atención:

— Él hizo algo estúpido, ¿cierto?

— Siempre hace cosas estúpidas. —

Los tres se sonríen con complicidad.

Dante comienza a despertarse, ve el techo de Devil May Cry, aún es de día. Se sienta, ve que está todo recogido, como si Patty hubiera hecho el aseo, se levanta para ir a buscar a alguien. Avanza por su casa, todo está impecable, pero está solo, no está Patty, ni Lady o Trish, tampoco su hermano. Baja, se sienta en su escritorio, suspira al pensar que tuvo un sueño bizarro. Mete sus dedos entre su cabello. En ese momento de calma nota que su gabardina le queda grande, se levanta para comprobarlo. Corre arriba para verse en un espejo, nota que se ve como un muchacho de unos trece años. Escucha la voz de su hermano tras él:

— No es un sueño. —

El cazador voltea, ve a su pequeño hermano. Los dos se miran un momento, después se sonríen. Dante comenta:

— Sobrevivimos a la furia del viejo como cuando éramos niños. ¿No Bro?

— Sí. Pero no es un tipo tan malo.

— Cierto. — Vergil pregunta lleno de curiosidad:

— ¿Cómo sabias que resultaría?

— ¿Qué?…

— Hiciste el hechizo, cómo sabías que te respondería esa pregunta, cómo sabías que eso funcionaría para que no desapareciera. — Dante sonríe con arrogancia, después responde al darse mucha importancia:

— Porque en ese momento esa era la pregunta qué más me interesaba responder.

— ¿Cuál es la otra?

— Bueno. — Exclama en tono algo teatral. — El cómo hacer la mejor pizza del mundo sin esfuerzo. —

Comienzan a oler el aroma de pizza recién horneada. Dante corre hacia donde viene el aroma, llega a la cocina, donde Lady le enseña a Trish cómo hacer pizza. La rubia comenta:

— La manera más sencilla es tomar el teléfono, hablar a la pizzería y esperar a que llegue. — Lady ríe al comentar:

— Sí, pero hacer esto puede ser refrescante. —

Dante se recarga en el marco dónde debería estar una puerta. Vergil está junto a su hermano con los brazos cruzados. Ellas voltean a verlos, ambos gemelos parecen ser lindos angelitos. Lady informa:

— Pronto estará la pizza. — Dante pregunta:

— ¿No era mejor pedirla? — Trish responde:

— Le dije eso. — Lady comenta:

— Ya que la pruebes lo sabrás. Ahora salgan de aquí. —

Los gemelos se marchan. Al estar en la estancia Vergil le dice a Dante:

— Me gusta más la pizza hecha en casa. — Dante pregunta con emoción:

— ¿Has hecho pizza?

— Un par de ocasiones, hace mucho tiempo. —

Dante se sienta frente a su escritorio y Vergil del otro lado en una silla que su hermano le acercó. El mayor mira al cazador, pone sus codos sobre la mesa, recarga su rostro sobre sus manos, sonríe al mirar de manera juguetona a Dante:

— Yo creceré y tú todavía rejuvenecerás.

— ¿Qué?…

— Papá me lo dijo. Todo se arreglará en unos días. — Dante subes los pies al escritorio:

— Maldito viejo, era él. — Sonríe al decirse. — Eras tú cuando tuve ese dolor, el de los globos, desde un inicio eras tú. — Vergil le dice:

— ¿Qué haremos?… — Dante voltea a verlo al decir:

— Disfrutar, no hay de otra. —

Lady y Trish llegan con las pizzas. La rubia al verlos pregunta:

— ¿Qué planean par de diablillos?… — Los dos responden al tratar de poner su mejor cara inocente:

— Nada. —

Los cuatro comienzan a comer con mucho entusiasmo. Cuentan chistes, se ríen, conviven como si fueran los mejores amigos, incluso Vergil. La puerta de Devil May Cry se abre de pronto, el atardecer hace ver a la persona que está en el umbral como una sombra con vestido. La persona avanza con grandes pasos, cierra sus puños, se dirige hacia Dante.

Patty pone las manos sobre el escritorio, grita:

— ¿Por qué no me hablaste?… Morrison me dijo que necesitabas una niñera.

— Tenías clases. — La chica levanta la vista al escuchar la voz de Dante, no es como la recuerda. Lo mira, ve al chico de ojos azules, pero ahora es un muchacho de su edad, vestido con la ropa de Dante que le queda enorme. Mira a un lado al encontrar a otro mini Dante. El cazador aclara. — Mi hermano Vergil. — Vergil levanta su mano para saludar.

Patty abre la boca, no puede creer lo que ve. Pregunta llena de incredulidad:

— ¿Qué te pasó?… — Dante responde de manera despreocupada al tomar otro pedazo de pizza:

— Contratiempos del oficio. —

Patty aplaude emocionada. Comienza a hablar de manera soñadora:

— Hay que salir esta noche, a tomar helado o algo. Compraremos ropa para ti y tendremos una cita. —

Lady y Trish lanzan una mirada confundida a Patty. Vergil comienza a carcajear. Mientras a Dante se le cae el pedazo de pizza que tenía en la mano. Vergil le informa a la niña:

— Si quieres una cita con el cabeza hueca de mi hermano, debe ser ahora, porque se hará más niño en unas horas. —

Todas las chicas voltean a ver a Dante quien sólo encoge los hombros. Lady golpea el escritorio con sus manos, le grita a Dante:

— ¡Te dije que no hicieras cosas estúpidas!… — Trish cruza los brazos al comentar:

— Si esto dura tiempo, entonces ambos irán a la escuela. —

Dante y Vergil se dirigen una mirada, no saben cuánto durará, además los mandarán a preescolar. Ambos gemelos tratan de despejar sus pensamientos, para no pensar en lo terrible que es la escuela; Vergil desvía la mirada mientras Dante mueve su cabeza. Vergil piensa:

— Papá dijo que duraría unos días… ¿Unos días?, ¿de qué tiempo?… — Se comienza a preocupar. — Pueden ser unos meses, incluso años en el peor de los casos. — No había pensado en la diferencia entre el tiempo del mundo humano y el infernal.

Dante sonríe algo nervioso, cosa que le parece a las chicas extremadamente lindo, les dice:

— No pueden mandarnos a la escuela, nosotros somos grandes. Es como si Tú y Trish se metieran a una primaria a tomar clases. No les iba a gustar estar ahí entre un montón de críos chillones, sin fiestas salvajes. — Lady le dice al mirarlo a los ojos; pero Dante le dirige una mirada que lo hace ver lindo y la ablanda un poco:

— No se trata de eso. Si los dos se quedan de cinco años por unos meces, ¿quién los va a cuidar?… — Vergil interviene:

— Nosotros nos cuidaremos. — Trish arguye:

— Si no puedes esgrimir a Yamato, menos cuidar… — Antes de que terminara, porque Dante sabe que si lo dice se armará una guerra, interviene:

— Patty, ¿a dónde iremos?… —

Vergil, Trish y Lady voltean a ver a Dante, no pueden coincidir que el cazador dijera aquellas palabras, eso los hace olvidar por completo en asunto que trataban. Patty aplaude al decir:

— Primero te compraremos ropa mona… — Ella comienza a soñar con sus planes, mientras Lady, Trish y Vergil le gritan a Dante al mismo tiempo; cosas como que es un estúpido, si se el encogió más el cerebro, en qué piensa, etc.

Dante sólo los mira, encoge los hombros al desear que todo eso termine pronto, se recarga cada vez más en la silla, como si quisiera traspasar el asiento y correr. Musita al ver que aquello no parece tener fin:

— La pizza se enfriará, tengo hambre… — Lady suspira resignada. Vergil da un bufido. Trish se sienta al decir:

— Siempre es lo mismo contigo. —

Patty sigue soñando con la salida, saldrá con Dante, un Dante muy lindo. Los demás se sientan, toman un trozo de pizza que ya comienza a enfriarse, dan el primer bocado. Vergil sabe que esa es la mejor pizza que ha comido. Trish guarda sus comentarios, pues es mejor que las pizzas de las pizzerías. Lady sonríe complacida, pues le costó mucha práctica cocinar. Dante comenta con entusiasmo:

— Lady te luciste, está muy buena la pizza. — Ella responde al imitar los momentos en que Dante presume su guapura:

— Claro, la hice yo. —

Un rato después, salen de Devil May Cry. Patty va colgada del brazo de Dante, mientras las otras féminas desearían ser ellas quienes hicieran eso. Vergil observa, aquello le parece divertido, muy divertido.

Hacen una parada rápida en una tienda de ropa, Patty arrastra a Dante, le elige algunos atuendos, igual que Lady y Trish. Le dan un montó de prendas al cazador, quien se ve obligado a entrar al probador. Lady se aproxima a Vergil, le dice:

— Tú también compra algo de ropa. — Vergil voltea a verla, la observa sin poder evitarlo, ella le sonríe cosa que lo pone un poco nervioso. Él mira a otro lado al decir:

— No me interesa. — Lady insiste:

— Es por unos días, no sabemos si para mañana ya estarás algo grandecito o seguirás igual. Dante pagará. — Al escuchar eso, Vergil se anima a hacer desatinar un poco a Dante.

Dante respira resignado, está vestido con una camisa abierta, pantalón me mezclilla concadenas y tenis, escucha las voces de las mujeres:

— ¡Ya sal! — Ordena Patty.

— Dante te queremos ver. — Grita Lady.

— Dante. — Llama Trish. — Quiero verte antes de que seas un niño adicto a la leche que ni puede caminar… —

El cazador sale al gritar:

— ¡No seré un moja pañales!… —

Ellas hacen una exclamación de algarabía, pues Dante se mira muy bien, lindo, como un muñequito abrazable. Él las mira un momento, después baja la mirada al estar algo sonrojado. Aún tiene una musculatura marcada, pero también se ve algo frágil a comparación de hace unas horas, un muchacho de hermosa sonrisa y ojos encantadores.

Rato después, después de que Dante fue obligado a modelarle a las chicas varios conjuntos, salen de ahí con varias bolsas. Vergil está disfrutando de todo aquello, pues le agrada ver a su hermano en aquel predicamento.

Patty arrastra a Dante a la feria, pues ese día sus compañeros de escuela asistirán y no podía perder la oportunidad, tiene que presumir a Dante. Lady, Trish y Vergil los siguen de cerca, cosa que molesta a Patty, pues no piensa que Dante le haga algo; en realidad, los tres chaperones van para proteger a Dante de la pequeña rubia.

Las amigas de Patty voltean a verla, pues es seguida por un grupo particular, además del apuesto muchacho al que casi arrastra. Las chicas clavan su atención en los gemelos, uno por guapo y el otro por ser una pequeña lindura; los chicos babean al ver a Lady y Trish.

La pequeña rubia, para disgusta de Trish y Lady, presume a Dante ante todos. El cazador se siente acosado, todas esas personas viéndolo, trata de disimularlo con su pose de galán, pero le disgustan esas incisivas miradas. Él comenta:

— Vamos a las carpas de premios, ganaré un peluche para mis tres chicas. — Las tres voltean a verlo con reproche. — ¡Hey! No me miren así, ustedes vienen conmigo ¿cierto?… — Ninguna responde pero van de todos modos a donde Dante sugirió.

Llegan a un puesto, donde se tiene disparar con una pistola de agua a un agujero, para llenar un globo. Dante pide un juego. El hombre regordete que atiende le da una pistola al comentar:

— Gane un bonito premio para su novia. — Dante encoge los hombros, musita al decir:

— No es mi novia. — El hombre suelta una carcajada al disimular su error.

— Adelante. —

Dante comienza a llenar el globo, pero no es algo rápido. Vergil se impacienta, pide un juego, voltea a ver a su hermano al decirle:

— Te ganaré estúpido Dante. — El cazador le sonríe de manera amenazante al responder:

— Ya lo veremos. —

Lo que empezó como un concurso para ganar un presente para las chicas, se ha convertido en una lucha de hermanos. Ambos no dejan de ver su globo, a momentos con el rabillo del ojo ven el del contrincante. Dante, como inició antes, logra llenarlo primero; levanta los brazos al gritar:

— ¡Gané! — Vergil cruza los brazos al argüir.

— Es injusto, porque iniciaste primero. — Los dos se miran al decirse:

— De nuevo. —

Lady suspira con hartazgo, pues sospecha que aquello terminará con los premios del pobre hombre que mira con espanto la puntaría de los gemelos.

Ambos parecen parejos en esa competencia, hasta el último premio fue empate. Deciden correr a otro puesto. El señor les pregunta:

— ¿Qué harán con todos esos peluches?… — Dante dice:

— Regalarlos O.o — Patty grita:

— ¡Yo los quiero todos! — Lady comenta:

— Venderlos. — Trish musita:

— Usarlos de tiro al peluche. — Vergil toma seis, da dos a cada chica, después comenta de manera tajante:

— Nos devuelve el dinero y nosotros se los regresamos. —

El hombre hace cuentas al ver que ese el es trato más provechoso para todos, les regresa el dinero y ellos corren a otro lugar a seguir su lucha. Las chicas al ver que eso puede volverse interminable, deciden cambiar un poco la jugada. Patty señala los carritos chocones. Lady dice como no queriendo la cosa:

— Eso es una lucha a muerte… —

Los gemelos ven como los autos se chocan unos contra otros. Dante toma a Patty de la mano al correr hacia allá. Vergil al ver que su hermano lo deja atrás, corre para alcanzarlo, pero ese cuerpo hace que se canse al correr una distancia corta. Lady se detiene junto al mayor de los Sparda, le comenta al sonreírle:

— No hace falta correr, los alcanzarás en la fila. —

Así es, Vergil les da alcance en la fila, le dirige una sonrisa burlona a su hermano. Dante le muestra la lengua, gesto que corresponde. Patty y Dante suben a un carro rojo. Vergil estaba dispuesto a ocupar uno azul pero el encargado se le aproxima al decirle:

— Niño no puedes subir solo. — Antes de que Vergil responda, Lady interviene:

— Yo lo acompaño. — El hombre se marcha sin decir más. Vergil mira ala muchacha, interroga:

— ¿Por qué tengo que subir contigo?… — Ella responde al señalar los otros carros:

— Porque todos son ocupados por dos personas. Además, no creo que prefieras a Trish, ¿cierto?… — Vergil no responde a lo último, sólo indica:

— No interfieras. — Ellos toman lugar en el carrito.

El juego inicia. Pero llegar a su hermano es más difícil y divertido de lo que parece. La pista es enorme, hay muchos carros, además chocar a otros es divertido. Ambos gemelos parecen olvidarse un minuto de su rivalidad para jugar juntos, se unen para causar estragos. Entre los dos chocan los autos, hacen que el golpe sea más estrepitoso. Lady se divierte, mitras Patty no lo disfruta tanto.

Primero van por una parejita de novios, los cuales parecían olvidar las reglas del juego, al tomarlo como un viaje romántico; pero se les rompe la burbuja al sentir un golpe por delante y después otro por atrás. El novio no le complace aquello, trata de salir al golpear a Vergil, pero ese fue su error, pues Vergil dio vuelta al volante para quitarle, el impulso hace que la pareja salga disparada hacia atrás hacia unos niños. Siguen con un par de chicas, las adolescentes le echan el ojo a Dante, así que entran en el juego de chocar a otros. Así inicia la debacle, todos contra todos hasta que el primero llore.

Antes de que se termine el tiempo, dejan en el centro a los demás carritos, que se baten a duelo, mientras ellos juegan una carrerita por el perímetro de la pista. Antes de llegar a la meta los autos se detienen dejando aquello en empate.

Siguen su paseo, suben a los juegos, se compran un algodón de azúcar. Convencen a Vergil a subir al carrusel. Se compran un globo. Al final subes a la rueda de la fortuna, desde ahí pueden ver las luces de la ciudad. Salen de la feria porque ya es casi media noche.

Dejan a Patty en su casa, después van a Devil May Cry. Vergil siente sus ojos cerrarse, tiene un sueño espantoso, pero lucha para no quedarse dormido. Trish va en su moto, Lady conduce el auto de Dante. Los gemelos van en la parte de atrás, cada uno sentado en una orilla. Dante también tiene sueño, pero no se resiste, se acomoda al quedarse dormido.

Vergil voltea a ver a su hermano, lo ve dormir despreocupadamente, ante aquello decide dormirse un rato, qué más da, el mundo no terminará por ello ¿o sí?


	10. Chapter 10

Hola...

Gracias por seguir leyendo... espero que se la pasaran bien en las fiestas. Pasenla bien el año nuevo. Les deseo lo mejor para el próximo años =D

Diosa Luna: Gracias por seguir leyendo. Lady y Vergil... jejejeje... puede ser... Ya mero, Dante le hará la vida difícil a su hermanito... muajajajajaja...

Jedah Sparda: Gracias por tu comentario y tus recomendaciones, mil gracias =D

Hasta luego!

**¡Quiero Dormir!**

Lady estaciona el auto frente a Devil May Cry. Trish desciende de la motocicleta, se aproxima a Lady quien observa algo. Las dos ven que Dante y Vergil están dormidos, recargados uno en el otro. El cazador aparente nueve o diez años. Las dos suspiran al ver a los dos gemelos, se ven muy lindos, como si fueran un par de angelitos. La rubia rompe el silencio:

— Hay que llevarlos dentro, no sabemos si pueden enfermarse. — Lady asiente, abre la portezuela y toma a Vergil entre sus brazos, con cuidado para no despertarlo. Piensa al llevar al niño en sus brazos:

— Se supone que los chicos deben de cargar a las chicas hermosas como yo. —

Trish toma a Dante como si fuera un costal y se lo pone sobre el hombro. Aquel movimiento brusco no despierta a Dante, cosa que a ella no le impresiona, porque cuando ese hombre duerme, duerme. Pero, el cazador tiene los ojos abiertos, sólo finge dormir, quiere saber qué se siente ser cargado por Trish, de ser posible también por Lady.

Lady pone a Vergil con cuidado sobre el sillón. Mientras Trish arroja a Dante al piso; pero el cazador hace un movimiento rápido para caer de pie. La rubia increpa:

— ¿Te hiciste el muertito?… — Dante responde:

— No soy perrito para hacerme el muertito. — Lady interviene:

— Te hiciste el murto cuando peleamos contra King.

— Eso no es relevante Lady. —

Lady encoge los hombros al dirigirse a la salida:

— Buenas noches, me voy a mi casa. — Ella avanza hacia la salida, pero puede escuchar la conversación de los otros dos.

— ¿Por qué no caminaste?

— Porque me cargaste como si fuera un saco de algo… — Lady interviene:

— ¿De basura?

— De lo que sea. Me cargó como si fuera un costal.

— ¡No soy tu madre Dante!… — Trish deja helado al cazador. Ella da media vuelta, sale con grandes pasos.

Las dos se van y cierran la puerta con un portazo. Vergil entre abre un ojo al decirle a su hermano:

— Eres un tonto Dante. — El cazador voltea a ver a su hermano, comenta en tono de burla:

— Te hiciste el dormido… te gusta Lady…

— No me gusta Lady. — Cambia de tema. — Y para que lo sepas. Yo no me dormí. — (Mentiroso, sí se durmió) — Sólo observaba al moverme poco.

— Claro que sí se hacer lo que tú dices que hiciste, pero no hiciste, porque estabas DORMIDO… sé dormir… ¡Unas carreras!… —

Dante corre con el firme propósito de ganar la habitación. Vergil salta las escaleras, los dos corren a la par. Sin embargo, Dante es un poco más grande, por ello saca ventaja y llega con un salto. Vergil murmura:

— No es justo… —

Vergil está por ir a otra habitación, pero Dante recuerda que la única habitación libre es la de Patty, la otra quedó destrozada después de un incidente tonto; Lady "accidentalmente", lanzó una granada a ese cuarto, donde estaba Dante, después de que discutieron sobre ciertas deudas.

El cazador sale al paso de su hermano. Sonríe de manera nerviosa. Vergil le dirige una mirada gélida, con sus grandes y bonitos ojos azules. Dante se pone más nervioso, informa:

— La otra habitación fue de Patty, como viste hay un cuarto destruido, bueno ese era la otra habitación. Tendremos que dormir juntos o alguno va a la sala o la habitación de Patty. — Vergil esquiva a su hermano al decir:

— Voy a la sala. — Dante lo mira alejarse, extiende su mano al decir:

— Hay un problema.

— No importa, soy tu hermano mayor, sabré manejarlo. —

Dante no dice más. Sólo deja que Vergil se quede en la sala. Ninguno quiere dormir en la habitación, preferirían dormir en una cámara de tortura que ahí. Vergil mira con desdén el sillón, pero ha dormido en lugares peores, además está apunto de caer dormido donde sea, se recuesta, cierra los ojos y se pierde en el mundo de los sueños.

El cazador mira al techo, tiene las manos tras su nuca, no puede evitar sonreír, le hace feliz que Vergil se encuentre en casa. Sin embargo, le preocupa un poco, casi nada en realidad, el pequeño problema de abajo. Cierra los párpados, se adormece al quedar dormido.

Vergil comienza a escuchar voces, muchas voces molestas, no lo dejan dormir. No es algo peligroso, un enemigo o algo, pero el ruido de esas conversaciones lo exasperan. Abre sus ojos, entre la oscuridad ve sentada sobre el escritorio de Dante a Neva. Nota que las armas de su hermano están en medio de una sabrosa conversación:

—…salimos a pelear, me hubiera gustado acompañar a Dante en esta batalla… — Arguye Neva. — Es dulce. — Los dos gemelos comentan:

— Hábil

— Fuerte… — Cerbero interrumpe:

— No tienen por qué adularlo. La pregunta es ¿Qué pasará estos días? — Los gemelos vuelven a tomar la palabra:

— Cierto.

— Correcto. — Rebellion dice de manera contundente:

— No se meterán en este asunto. Ellos deben mostrar su fuerza como hijos de Sparda.

— Rebellion ese no es el punto. — Habla Alastor. — Dante no podría empuñar a ninguno de nosotros, no tiene ni su fuerza o habilidades habituales. — Rebellion contesta:

— Sparda no haría algo así sin saber las consecuencias. No debemos interferir. — Alastor no da su brazo a torcer:

— Opino que debemos vigilarlos en caso de una contingencia. — Los gemelos apoyan a Alastor:

— Cierto.

— Tiene razón. — Neva le habla a Rebellion:

— Ellos tienen razón fortachón como tú la tienes. Hay que vigilarlos pero no intervenir.

— La dama tiene razón.

— Cierto. — Cerbero habla:

— Estoy de acuerdo con Neva y los insoportables. —

Alastor y Rebellion se dirigen una mirada desafiante. Se escuchan muchos murmullos, hay muchas voces ahí. Hay un momento de calma. Vergil no puede creer lo que mira. No le parece normal. La junta continúa, mientras es ignorado:

— Pasemos al siguiente punto… —

Vergil corre hacia donde Dante duerme, necesita hablar con él algunas cosas. Entra a la habitación, su hermano ya está dormido. Toma una almohada que está sobre el piso, golpea con ella el rostro del cazador. Dante sigue dormido.

— ¡LEVÁNTATE DANTE! — Por el grito Dante da un salto. Voltea a los lados. Vergil está parado a un lado de la cama, tiene los brazos cruzados. — ¿Por qué tus armas están abajo conversando?… — El cazador pregunta adormilado al tallarse los ojos:

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Tus armas! ¡Todas hablan!

— Sí… ese era el problema… — Bosteza. —… que te comenté… les gusta hablar… un día al mes… hoy es ese día… — El cazador se vuelve a recostar, se tapa al darle la espalda a su hermano. — Si quieres duerme aquí, ahora no soy tan grande y cabemos los dos. — Vergil reprende a su hermano.

— No puedes darles tantas libertades, no es conveniente que les dejes actuar así.

— ¿Por qué Bro?

— Podrían voltearse en tu contra, sublevarse al desconocerte como amo.

— No soy su amo, sólo me acompañan. — Vergil mira a su hermano con desaprobación. Respira profundo, trata de conservar su preciada clama:

— Eres su amo y debes comportarte como tal. — Dante sólo arguye al desear dormir de una vez:

— ¿Crees que Yamato si tomara forma física te traicionaría?

— No.

— Entonces ya duérmete Bro. —

Vergil no queda muy convencido por aquello. Decide bajar a escuchar aquella conversación. Al encaminarse a la puerta escucha la adormilada voz de su hermano:

— Bro… déjalos… —

El mayor de los Sparda, ignora aquello, decide bajar, pues sabe que tiene razones para desconfiar. Baja con cautela las escaleras, los observa, logra escuchar el tema de conversación:

—…Patty hace tiempo que no viene.

— Era escandalosa. — Declara Nevan. Los gemelos se burlan:

— Nevan está celosa.

— Cierto, estás celosa, porque ella salió con Dante y tú no. — Cerberos interviene:

— Dante quiere a todas. No deberías sentirte celosa Nevan… — Ella retoma la palabra:

— No estoy celosa. —

Vergil se sienta en uno de los peldaños, pone sus codos sobre sus rodillas y recarga su mandíbula en sus manos; los escucha, le parece una conversación superficial, sobre si Nevan está celosa o no. Sus ojos le pesan, siente arena en los ojos, comienza a cabecear; después de media hora decide ir arriba a dormir. Entra a la habitación de su hermano, Dante está extendido por toda la cama, bueno, lo intenta, porque ahora es muy pequeño como para abarcarla, por eso se ha quedado en una orilla. Vergil sonríe de manera malévola, se sube a la cama, gatea un poco, se pone cerca de su hermano y con la punta de su dedo índice lo empuja un poco. Dante que estaba muy en la orilla, cae irremediablemente, deja escapar un quejido, se voltea hacia le otro lado y sigue durmiendo.

El mayor se recuesta en el medio de la cama, pone sus manos tras su nuca, suspira profundo, observa el techo, se siente tranquilo. Su tranquilidad dura poco, pues Dante comienza a roncar. El cazador da ronquidos que parecen rugidos de león. Vergil toma la almohada se tapa los oídos, trata de no escucharlo pero le es imposible.

Vergil salta de la cama, mira a su hermano recostado en el piso roncando. Busca un trapo para taparle la boca al cazador. Le pone un calcetín, trata de ahogarlo con la almohada para que pierda el conocimiento, hace varios intentos antes de saber que aquello es inútil decide intentar dormir. Los rugidos de Dante lo hacen abrir los ojos, al saber que no puede soportarlo, se ve obligado a buscar otro lugar para dormir.

Vergil sale de la habitación, escucha de fondo las carcajadas de Nevan además de los malos chistes de los otros. Sigue hasta el que supone es el cuarto de Patty, abre la puerta, prende la luz y se horroriza de ver tantos encajes, cosas rosas, juguetes y cosas de chica. Aquello es una pesadilla, cierra la puerta con velocidad, como si un monstruo estuviera a punto de salir. Regresa algo decepcionado, antes de abrir la puerta puede escuchar los rugidos de Dante, sus labios se curvean de manera irremediable. Aún le queda el sillón, pero con aquella reunión no sabe si podrá dormir.

Pone sus manos sobre el barandal, mira hacia el sillón, está que se cae del sueño. Todos se han percatado de su presencia. Nevan ríe al exclamar:

— ¡Hay que quedarnos aquí toda la noche!… —

Vergil siente que sus rodillas se doblan, se hinca al decidir dormir ahí, en las escaleras, se dice que no será tan malo. Agacha la mirada, está exhausto, es la primera ocasión que se siente así. Ve un mechó de cabello rojo caer frente a él, mira hacia arriba y encuentra a Nevan, ella lo observa con una sonrisa seductora que no oculta sus colmillos. La vampiresa le pregunta:

— ¿Qué sucede terroncito de azúcar?… — Antes de que Vergil reclame, se escucha un ronquido que hace estremecer el local. Un clamor general se levanta de la planta baja:

— ¡Arregla a Dante!

— Usted es la única que puede.

— Cierto, usted es la única.

— Jamás cambiará esto… — Nevan le dice al peliblanco:

— No te preocupes terroncito de azúcar. De Dante yo me encargo. —

La vampiresa le ofrece a Vergil la mano, pero él no acepta. El niño trata de levantarse, pero está tan cansado que no puede permanecer en pie, no puede creerlo, no puede levantarse. Aquello es tan humillante, que siente ganas de llorar, pero eso sería peor, antes de que haga algo, siente que alguien lo levanta, mira hacia quién osa tratarlo así y es Nevan. Ella le dice:

— Cariñito, ahora no importa. Eres un niño adorable. — Vergil abre la boca para protestar, pero ella le da un beso en la mejilla. Él se queda sorprendido, no esperó aquello, ni que el beso de la vampiresa no le dañara. — Ahora eres un niñito, exento a mis encantos. — Vergil musita algo avergonzando.

— No soy un niño… —

Se escucha otro rugido-ronquido de Dante. Hay una protesta general abajo, todos quieren que Dante deje de roncar. Nevan avanza con prisa al cuarto de Dante. Vergil no puede evitar percatarse de lo suave y cálida que es la vampira, le recuerda un poco a su mamá. La puerta de abre ante su presencia. Ella recuesta a Vergil sobre la cama, al ver que Dante no está, suspira al decir:

— De nuevo se cayó de la cama, por eso ronca. — Vergil gatea un poco, quiere ver qué hace ella para silenciar ese concierto. — Cuando Dante se cae de la cama comienza a roncar. — Ella lo observa, ve que el cazador se ve tan chico como su hermano. — Se ve tan lindo. Eso explica porque esto no parece un terremoto. — Vergil repite lleno de curiosidad:

— ¿Terremoto?

— Sí. La primera ocasión que esto pasó, todos pensamos que era un terremoto, este lugar se estremecía, corrimos a ver por qué Dante no se levantó. El llegar, lo vimos con una mejilla contra el piso y sus pies sobre la cama. La única manera de callarlo se trata de esto. — Ella toma una almohada y la pone bajo la cabeza de Dante, él deja de roncar de manera automática.

— ¿Todo el tiempo es así?

— No, sólo cuando se cae de la cama y tiene pesadillas. — Ella toma una frazada y arropa a Dante, como si eso fuera lo más normal del universo. — Buenas noches cariñito. —

Nevan sale de la habitación. Vergil observa a Dante, lo ve, no está tranquilo, parece estarlo pero no es así. Lo escucha murmurar cosas incoherentes e incomprensibles. Decide recostarse, pues sus ojos se cierran.

Dante sueña que está en sentado sobre su escritorio, mira hacia abajo, ve el piso muy lejos, pero al estar habituado al lanzarse de edificios altos, es de mañana, tiene hambre, está vestido con un trajecito con conejos. Trish lo obligó a ponérselo, al amenazarlo con no darle de comer. No puede creer que esto le pase a él, se ve como de tres años y en unas horas tal vez termine como bebé; su hermano le dijo que eso terminaría pronto, pero él no ha dejado de rejuvenecer, mientras Vergil ya recuperó su edad y se largó al dejarlo sólo con Lady y Trish.

El cazador siente que no puede permanecer sentado, comienza a tambalearse, se va hacia delante y luego hacia atrás, decide tirarse de espaldas para evitar caer de cara al suelo. Escucha un grito, es Lady que ha dado un alarido de júbilo, la chica de ojos bicolor llama a la rubia:

— ¡MIRA QUE MONO SE VE DANTE! —Trish comparte la alegría de la cazadora:

— ¡No parece Dante!, ¡se ve tan bonito que podría comérmelo!… —

Dante intenta defenderse, pero de su boca sólo salen balbuceos. Mueve sus manos y da pataditas. Deja de mover sus bracitos, cuando ve lo gorditas que se ve las manos, observa sus dedos. Curvea sus labios al comprender lo que ocurre. Ve el rostro de ambas mujeres casi sobre su rostro. Trish comenta:

— Yo no le cambiaré los pañales… — Lady sonríe al comentar:

— Yo se los cambio. — Señala a Dante. — Después te cobraré mucho dinero por este favor… —

Lady toma con velocidad a Dante, se lo gana a Trish. El cazador se ve como un bebé, uno gordito, suavecito, que huele bien y parece no ser capaz de matar un oso de peluche (pero sí acabar con toda la juguetería). El cazador trata de gritar y decir:

— ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!… —

Vergil comienza a moverse sobre la cama, está tan intranquilo como su hermano. Abre sus ojos, ve que es de mañana, está sobre algo aterciopelado, observa el techo al comprender que está en el negocio de su hermano. Trata de levantarse pero no puede, es como si su cuerpo no le respondiera. Escucha la voz de su hermano, voltea al distinguir a lo lejos las botas negras del cazador:

—… Patty todo está bien, ya te dije que él esta dormido. Estaré bien, es mi hermano y lo cuidaré… Sí, sí, no… No… No. Bien, nos veremos el fin de semana. —

Los pasos del cazador le indican a Vergil que su hermano se aproxima. Dante se inclina, toma en brazos a Vergil al decirle:

— Ya te levantaste dormilón. Guácara, hueles feo. Te voy a cambiar el pañal… —

Vergil se queda gélido al escuchar esas palabras. Grita, pero de su garganta emerge un grito de llanto.

Ambos gemelos abren los ojos, están sudados, saltan al ponerse en pie. Los dos voltean a verse, comienzan a reír, los dos se ven de 5 años, ninguno es un bebé. Respiran con alivio. Los dos piensan un instante en contar su pesadilla, pero se arrepienten al considerarlo tonto. Dante ve que entra el sol por la ventana, comenta al rascar su cabeza:

— Es de mañana, hay que buscar algo de comer… — Se huele. — Tomaré un baño… huelo feo.

— Tú siempre hueles mal.

— Dormí en el piso.

— Ese no es mi problema. —

Ninguno tenía ánimo de discutir o conversar, así que cada quien fue hacia un lugar diferente. Dante a bañar y Vergil a la planta baja. El mayor escucha sonar el teléfono, baja las escaleras corriendo para ir a responder, ya no hay voces o armas conversando, todo es silencio como a él le gusta (a excepción del teléfono). Vergil toma el teléfono, responde:

— Hola, ¿quién habla?… — Tose un poco para retomar la compostura, contestó el teléfono como cuando era niño y peleaba con Dante para ser el primero en responder. Escucha una risa femenina del otro lado, después la voz de Lady:

— ¿Vergil?… Buenos días, ¿cómo amanecieron?

— Bien.

— Tengo trabajo, iré algo tarde. Cuida a Dante y no salga del local.

— ¿Por qué?… — Lady casi no puede reprimir un grito al escuchar lo tierno de la voz de Vergil

— Porque hay guardias escolares, los cuales se llevan a los niños a la escuela si los ven afuera en horario escolar.

— Pero nosotros somos grandes, no tenemos que ir a la estúpida escuela.

— Mírate en un espejo y luego hablamos… — Se escucha un disparo. — Luego les hablo. —

Vergil escucha el sonido de la llamada cortada. Le parece estúpido eso de los guardias escolares, sabe que eso no le impedirá salir a la escuela. Dante sale del baño con la toalla sobre la cabeza, trae un pantalón que le queda algo grande, habla al aproximarse a su hermano:

— No hay ropa para mí Bro. Hay que ir a la mansión por ropa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque dejamos ahí la ropa, no la traje y tú tampoco. —

El mayor recuerda lo que le dijo Lady, al escuchar lo que Dante comentó, sabe que su hermano no está enterado lo de los guardias escolares, cosa que no le extraña, pues el cazador es un irresponsable.

— Llamaré a la Pizzería, después de desayunar iremos. — Vergil responde al cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

— La pizza no es un desayuno.

— Tienes otra idea.

— Podemos ir a comprar algo para llenar tu despensa y tengas algo más que cerveza y jugo de tomate.

— No me agrada la idea… —

Dante ve la mirada de su hermano, sólo encoge los hombros al buscar una playera que le quede mejor, consigue una roja que tiene un conejo con un hacha, no es su favorita, pero no tiene más. Salen de Devil May Cry, para ir a la tienda de víveres más próxima, la cual se encuentra lejos, tienen que tomar un autobús para llegar.

Los dos se detienen en la parada del autobús. Dante parece algo hastiado, pues sabe que su hermano querrá comprar cosas nutritivas que los adultos deben comprar. Vergil se siente tranquilo, pues aunque no lo acepte extrañaba esto, hacer cosas con su hermano, caminar por la ciudad, ver el cielo azul, sentir el viento y poder hacer desvariar a Dante un poco.

El autobús se detiene frente a ellos, el chofer, que es una mujer los mira, les pregunta:

— ¿Por qué no están en la escuela?… — Dante responde

— Ya estamos grandes para ir a la escuela. —

Vergil paga en silencio al jalar a Dante. El cazador suspira con cansancio. Toman asiento y Dante grita:

— ¡Quiero comer!… — Vergil lo mira, no puede evitar que de sus labios emerja una risilla. — ¿Qué?, hace mucho que no te veo reír.

— Hace mucho que no te veo hacer berrinche. — El cazador se rasca la cabeza.

— Eso es cierto. Esta situación no es tan mala.

— Cierto. —

Dante decide no hablar más, pues le alegra que Vergil sea feliz, tanto como él. Si ambos fueran grandes, se estarían peleando tal vez. Ve la parada, pide la parada. Los gemelos bajan frente a un súper mercado. Caminan para entran, mientras Dante murmura:

— Tengo un mal presentimiento… tengo un mal presentimiento…

— Dante no… — No termina la frase porque choca contra alguien, cae sentado. Los ven frente a ellos a un hombre alto, el cual parece una montaña de músculos. El hombre los toma de las playeras, los dos intentan escapar, patalean y riñen, pero el desconocido no los suelta. Son metidos dentro de una patrulla.

— Pinteros, los llevaré a la escuela. ¿A qué escuela asisten?… — Vergil responde:

— A ninguna.

— Tratan de pasarse de listos. — El hombre enarca su ceja izquierda. — Bien, los llevaré a una escuela y los vocearé para que sus padres vengan por ustedes. — Dante comente la indiscreción:

— No tenemos… — Vergil logra taparle la boca a su hermano.

— No tenemos dulces… queríamos algunos. —

El auto arranca, al llevarlos a una escuela. Dante saca una taza y comienza a pasarla por los barrotes que dividen los asientos de delante de los de enfrente. Vergil y el guardia escolar le gritan:

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!… —


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!

Aquí estoy de nuevo...

Gracias por el comentario Diosa Luna. Aqui está el siguiente capítulo ^^! incoherente ahahahahhaaha...

Gracias también a todos los que han leido esta historia...

Hasta luego...

Y ya sabe... Devil May Cry no me pertenece, yo nada más me divierto ;p

**¿Qué hago aquí?**

El auto se detiene frente a un edificio color café con bordes blancos, el cual tiene una placa que le identifica como una escuela. El lugar es silencioso, como son las primeras horas, aún no llega el momento del receso. El guardia escolar va a abrir la portezuela donde están los infractores. Vergil y Dante bajan, un viento gélido los recibe, cosa que no agrada a ninguno.

El guardia indica a los gemelos avanzar, mientras camina tras ellos, muy de cerca, para evitar que se escapen, tiene experiencia con bribones. Vergil se da cuenta que no pueden escapar ahí, le indica con una mirada a su hermano que espere el momento de huir.

Los tres entran al edificio, recorren los pasillos desiertos, ven las puertas cerradas, escuchan la cátedra de los maestros, las respuestas de los alumnos, el sonido de lápices y algunas canciones escolares. Llega a una oficina, donde una secretaria da la bienvenida tras un escritorio, el guardia escolar la saluda antes de pasar con el director. La secretaria ve a los gemelos, ella les indica que se sienten en las sillas que están frente a su escritorio. Ellos toman asiento, al saber que no les queda de otra, ella sonríe de manera animosa al decirles:

— El señor Gutiérrez se ve rudo, pero no es para tanto. — Dante alardea:

— Pues yo lo soy más. — Ella suelta una carcajada al responder:

— Claro que sí cariño, tú eres temiblemente lindo. — Vergil le da un codazo al cazador al musitar:

— No le des motivos.

— ¿Para qué?…

— Acuérdate…

— ¿De qué?…

— No seas cabeza hueca… acuérdate… —

La secretaria no le parece correcto que los gemelos se secreteen, pero le parecen adorables. Se levanta para detenerse frente a ellos. Los reprende de manera bonachona:

— Es de mala educación secretearse frente a los mayores. — Los dos voltean a verla, cosa que fue un grave error. — No obstante, se ven adorables. — La secretaria pellizca las mejillas de ambos, al mismo tiempo, al sorprenderlos sin dejarles salida.

Vergil tiene ganas de partirla en dos, mientras Dante siente el impulso de salir corriendo gritando. Pero antes de que hagan algo, sale el guardia escolar para llevarlos jalando de la mano. Ninguno de los hijos de Sparda está conforme, ambos desean volver por la revancha, pero se detienen ante una puerta.

El guardia golpea la entrada, la puerta se abre y una mujer sonriente, con un mandil rosado con cuadritos, además de flores emerge. Ella saluda de manera efusiva al dar un aplauso:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte Fernando?, quería verte. Fuiste muy amable… el día de hoy es hermoso, no deberías de ser tan enojón. Una sonrisa quedaría mejor en tu rostro… así… — El guardia la interrumpe al saber que ella no tiene fin:

— Buenos días señorita Dulce. Le dejo este par de infractores a su cuidado. — Ella se inclina un poco, sonríe para los gemelos, cosa que les hace extrémese. — Yo los cuidaré bien…

— Hasta luego, debo volver al trabajo. — Él se aleja lo más rápido que le es posible, sin correr aunque lo quisiera, mientras se aleja puede escuchar a la mujer gritándole:

— ¡En tu próxima visita avísame!, ¡prepararé galletas!, ¡si vienes con tu amigo tomaremos té!, ¡me agrada mucho Tomy!… — En sus oídos aquella voz es como un molesto zumbido.

La señorita Dulce voltea a ver a los gemelos, quienes le enfrentan la mirada. Ella sonríe al jalarlos dentro de la clase. Dante sólo puede decir antes de ser engullido por el salón:

— Esto no me agrada… —

Dentro del salón hay colores, tapetes, juegos, pequeños estantes, muchos peluches, niños, crayolas, dibujos sonrientes. Para Vergil aquello es un insulto visual, mientras Dante recuerda sus pesadillas con conejitos lindos que quería comerlo. La maestra se detiene ante la clase, todos los niños voltean a verla. Los gemelos piensan al verlos:

— Es como si estuvieran bajo un malvado hechizo. —

La señorita Dulce presenta a los pequeños:

— Niños… — Los niños responden casi desgañotándose:

— Sí señorita Dulce. — Ella les dirige una sonrisa radiante.

— Estos pequeños nos van a acompañar hoy. Denles la bienvenida. — Todos los pequeños vuelven a gritar con sus caritas sonrientes:

— ¡HOLA!… — Dante le murmura a Vergil:

— Si se convierten en monstruos tú te encargas de los de la derecha y yo de la izquierda. — Vergil acepta:

— Los cabaré primero. — La señorita Dulce se da cuenta que ha olvidado preguntarles su nombre:

— ¿Cómo se llaman?… — Dante señala a Vergil:

— Él es Vergil y yo soy Dante. — La maestra les revuelve el cabello al hacerlos ver iguales, vuelve a dirigirse al grupo:

— Él es Dante. — Dice al señalar a Vergil, y al señalar a Dante. — y él es su hermano Vergil, trátenlos bien. — Los gemelos discuten aquello al hablar al mismo tiempo:

— YO SOY VERGIL.

— YO SOY DANTE. — La maestra sonríe, les dice a los niños:

— Pueden hacerles preguntas. — Una niña levanta su manita, luce emocionada:

— ¿Tienen novia?… — Los dos gritan:

— ¡NO!… — Se voltean al darse la espalda. La señorita Dulce se da cuenta que tienen una ríspida relación. Un niño se levanta al hacer la pregunta:

— ¿Qué se siente tener a alguien igualito?… — Vergil responde:

— Es molesto. — Dante mira a su hermano al decir:

— Es divertido, le puedes echar la culpa. — Dante sonríe al poner sus manos tras su nuca, recuerda muchas ocasiones que hizo eso, mientras Vergil le dirige una mirada. Otro niño hace una pregunta:

— ¿Cómo es su mamá?… — Los gemelos se quedan sorprendidos, la maestra al notar que ese tema es incómodo aplaude, dice con una sonrisa:

— Bien, niños. Todos vamos a comenzar. — Le indica a los gemelos. — Tomen un lugar. —

Los gemelos ven que no hay muchos lugares, pues todos están agrupados en tres, sentados alrededor de una mesita de color estrafalario. Sólo hay dos asientos, porque la niñita de coletas que les preguntó si tenían novia está sola. Los dos tragan saliva, saben que será una experiencia horrible. Dante voltea a ver a la maestra, le pregunta con su carita más tierna:

— Maestra… ¿puedo llamar a mi tía?… — Ella le sonríe al decirle:

— No. —

Los dos se sientan juntos, frente a la niña, prefieren estar lo más lejos posible. La señorita Dulce les entrega crayones y hojas, les indica hacer dibujos. Los dos voltean a ver le trabajo de la niña, ven soles sonrientes, conejos brincando, un poni, lo que parece una familia, flores y esas cosas. Ella voltea a verlos, les pregunta:

— ¿Por qué son tan bonitos?… — Los dos voltean a verse, sin saber que responder. Dante comenta:

— Nos parecemos a nuestro papá. — La niña les pregunta:

— Debe ser modelo o actor.

— No… —

Vergil toma una hoja y un crayón azul. Voltea a ver a su hermano, quien aún está distraído, le dice:

— Yo haré un trabajo mejor que tú. — Dante toma una hoja y un crayón rojo, responde:

— No lo creo… —

Los dos comienzan a delinear figuras. Pronto se dan cuenta que no tienen la misma habilidad que antes. Vergil no puede creer, que él, que es capaz de pintar y dibujar de manera adecuada, ahora no pueda hacerlo y lo haga como cualquier crío. Dante al notarlo se divierte al ver sus dibujos, los cuales parecen todo y nada, piensa:

— Que feos están estos monos. —

Ambos gemelos comienzan a llenar hojas y hojas de dibujos, hacen tantos que en cierto momento ya no saben ni qué están haciendo. Aquello acaba cuando la maestra aplaude, les dice:

— Niños, es hora de un descanso. Vamos a jugar a corretearnos. — Todos los niños, menos los gemelos, gritan emocionados.

Dante y Vergil ven que la niña que corre hacia ellos, los quiere agarrar, abrazar, besar como si fueran mascotas. Ambos se dedican a correr por todo el salón, con el único objetivo de escapar. El cazador toma algunos juguetes y los lanza para que la pequeña se detenga, pero la niñita sólo quiere que los hermanos Sparda sean sus compañeros de juegos.

La maestra al ver aquello y que algunos niños están en el piso, porque Vergil los utilizó como proyectiles contra la mocosa, decide parar aquello. La maestra da dos aplausos, los pequeños que se habían escondido salen, la niña se detiene y los gemelos pueden tomar un respiro. Ella indica:

— Es hora de contar historias. —

Los niños se sientan, forman un círculo. Dante y Vergil sienten que eso ya ha sido suficiente tortura, pero se han equivocado. Los enanos comienzan a contar sus historias, las cuales van desde deformaciones de la realidad, sueños, programas de televisión, hechos imposibles, entre otros. Vergil siente que eso es un insulto para su capacidad intelectual. Dante quiere salir corriendo, odia los programas donde tratan a los niños como idiotas, le desespera que les pregunten cosas como "cuánto es…", "dónde está…" y las canciones. La maestra está complacida, mientras los gemelos se preguntan si extraterrestres la raptaron.

Dante se deja caer de espaldas sobre el tapete donde están, observa el techo, se pregunta qué harán Trish y Lady, si estarán en una lucha, comprando cosas y cargándole la cuenta. Le gustaría estar afuera, golpeando cosas, destruyendo en vez de estar ahí. Siente al ambiente, es cálido, ahí no hace frío, es un lugar agradable a pesar de todo.

Vergil busca la manera de salir, le parece estúpido y aburrido ese lugar, quiere salir de ahí, encontrarse a kilómetros de esos enanos, de esa maestra que es más dulce que un panal y de aquella enana que desea abrazarlo. Voltea a ver a su hermano, lo nota tranquilo, no es una tranquilidad habitual, esa tranquilidad intranquila y vacía, es como cuando eran niños. Se recuesta junto a su hermano, voltea a ver el techo, entonces lo recuerda, esa sensación que sentía cuando se recostaba en la sala de la mansión, en sus días de infancia. Se dice que esto no es tan malo.

La tranquilidad de ambos pronto se termina, cuando la maestra da un aplauso al mostrar su deslumbrante sonrisa, ellos se sientan a verla, ella les dice:

— Es su turno de contar una historia. — Señala a Vergil, no desea meterse en problemas. — Inicia tú. — Vergil se señala:

— ¿Yo?… — Dante no puede evitar reprimir su risa. Vergil frunce el entrecejo. — Comenzaré. — Piensa un poco, no tiene nada apto para niños para contar, cualquier cosa podría asustarlos. Mira de reojo a Dante, lo ve sonriendo, con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos sobre sus tobillos. — Me contaron, que existe un cazador de monstruos, uno que lleva un estuche de guitarra y es muy tonto. — Todos los niños están callados, la historia les parce interesante. Dante deja escapar una queja ante lo de tonto. — Le gustaba apostar, a pesar que siempre perdía, incluso con las niñas. Un día, un hombre le pidió ir tras un monstruo, como el cazador tenía muchas deudas no le quedó de otra. Llegó a un castillo grande, fue a la punta, donde encontró a alguien muy fuerte. Al ver que el monstruo no estaba ahí decidió irse y el monstruo se lo comió. —

Los niños comenzaron a reír, menos Dante. A la maestra también le hizo gracia la naturalidad con la que el pequeño terminó. Dante toma la palabra:

— Así no va. El cazador era muy fuerte, valiente y con mucha suerte. Un día llegó un tipo pelón a su casa, para decirle que su hermano malvado lo esperaba en un castillo. Como era su malvado hermano, fue al castillo. Enfrentó muchos peligros, hasta que llegó ante su malvado hermano. Detuvo a su malvado hermano y salvó al mundo. —

La chicharra suena al anunciar el receso. Los niños se levantan para salir. Vergil le da un codazo a su hermano al decirle:

— ¿Malvado hermano?

— Tú empezaste. —

La maestra los toma de la mano, al comenzarles a dar un sermón para que no se peleen. Los lleva al patio donde los deja a su suerte. Los gemelos se quedan parados, al ver a los otros niños correr, tomar de sus loncheras sus desayunos, gritar y jugar. Vergil escucha el rugido que emerge del estómago de Dante, piensa:

— La pizza era una buena idea, era mucho mejor que esto. — Dante recuerda que la maestra habló de galletas, sonríe al decirle a Vergil:

— Vamos…

— ¿A dónde?

— Conseguiremos algo de comer. —

Dante toma la mano de Vergil, lo jala al llevarlo a la sala de maestros. El cazador suelta a su hermano al ver la maestra, corre hasta ponerse frente a ella, pone su mejor carita de borreguito a medio morir, le dice a la maestra:

— Tengo hambre… El guardia escolar no nos dejó comprar comida… — Talla sus ojitos. — Me duele la panza porque ¡TENGO HAMBRE!… — La maestra siente que su corazón se va a romper ante esa imagen enternecedora, se agacha, le da una palmadita al niño, le asegura:

— No te preocupes pequeño… Te daré algo de comer. — Dante dice:

— Mi hermano tampoco ha desayunado… — Ella sonríe:

— Me encargaré de ambos. —

La señorita Dulce le indica a Vergil que se aproxime, el mayor al no ver otra salida se acerca. Ella lleva a los gemelos dentro de la sala de maestros, donde hay pizza para comer. La maestra les sirve dos trozos de pizza a cada uno, junto un vaso de refresco, les advierte:

— No pidan más, porque es malo que los niños coman tanta pizza. Si no estoy cuando terminen salgan al patio. — Ella se aleja al ver a una colega pasar.

Vergil piensa al ver la pizza:

— De saber que esto pasaría nos hubiéramos quedado en el cuchitril. — Dante se enfoca a disfrutar su aperitivo, antes de que consigan algo más para comer.

Al terminar, Vergil arrastra a Dante fuera de ese lugar, pues no desea meterse en más problemas. Dante observa a los niños jugar, se persiguen, le dice a su hermano:

— Quiero jugar.

— Ya estás muy viejo para eso.

— No es cierto, ahora los dos somos chiquitos, podemos jugar cosas de niños.

— No somos niños, Tú y yo somos… — Vergil no puede terminar pues recibe un balonazo en la espalda al escuchar:

— ¡Quemado!… —

El mayor voltea a ver a quien osó atacarlo de manera tan desleal, ve a un niño de primaria que sostiene una pelota, va a tomar revancha. Vergil va frente al niño, le quita la pelota y se la tira, así comienza a jugar a los quemados. Dante se une al juego, sin importarle ser grande o chico, sólo quiere divertirse un rato.

La chicharra vuelve a sonar, Vergil se queda con las manos en alto sosteniendo la pelota, hay muchos niños tirados y adoloridos, mientras Dante grita:

— ¡A MÍ ME TOCA!… —

Vergil respira profundo, varias ocasiones, toma conciencia de lo que hizo, sus mejillas se enrojecen, suelta la pelota al correr hacia dentro, desea alejarse de ahí. No supo, cuándo ni como se vio envuelto en el juego, se divirtió tanto que le asusta. Dante le da alcance fuera del salón.

— ¿Qué pasa Bro?, ¿te sientes mal?

— No. — Vergil trata de rehuir la mirada de Dante.

— ¿Te asusta haberte divertido tanto?

— Yo no lo hice por jugar fue por… — El cazador lo interrumpe.

— Sí, lo que sea. —

La maestra entra al llevarlos con ella, les pide que se recuesten en alguna parte del tapete que cubre el salón, los otros niños también se recuestan, saben que es hora de la siesta. Cada uno toma una posición cómoda. La señorita Dulce toma un libro y comienza a leerles una historia. Los gemelos no están dispuestos a ceder ante aquello, no se quedarán dormidos como críos; pero el sonido de la voz de la maestra, lo suave de la alfombra, el sentirse tranquilos, los arrulla hasta que caen en un sueño ligero.

En minutos todos han quedado dormidos, la maestra también. Vergil se despierta, a pesar de desear seguir dormido, pero sabe que es importante hablarle a alguien para que los recoja. Reflexiona un poco, sabe que no sabe los números telefónicos de Lady, es la única persona le viene a la mente. Despierta a su hermano, le comunica su plan.

Los dos se escapan del salón, corren por el pasillo, se alegran por tener mejores habilidades que los otros niños. Llegan a la sala de maestros, donde Vergil vio un teléfono. Vergil se queda vigilando, mientras Dante debe hacer la llamada. Dante aproxima una silla, se sube a ella, pues el teléfono está en alto, a pesar de ello le cuesta un poco de trabajo ver los botones del aparato. Toma el auricular, comienza a marcar al celular de Lady, como Vergil le dijo, porque llamar a Devil May Cry o un establecimiento sería arriesgado, pues sería rastreado de manera fácil.

Lady escucha el teléfono, se tarda un poco en responder, pues debe eliminar a su oponente. Responde:

— ¿Quién habla? — Dante responde en tono bajo:

— Soy yo… Dante.

— ¿Dante?… — Ríe un poco. — Te escuchas como Vergil

— Somos iguales ahora… Ven por nosotros. — Lady se preocupa, pues Dante no ha hecho ninguna broma.

— ¿Dónde están?

— En… —

Vergil ve venir a un maestro a lo lejos, le toca la puerta a su hermano. Instantes después Dante sale, hace una seña de misión finalizada. Los dos corren al salón, pues deben regresar antes de que la maestra despierte.

La señorita Dulce comienza a espabilarse, suspira aliviada al ver que todos los niños están ahí, dormidos, incluso los gemelos. Ve el reloj al notar que falta poco para la hora de salida. Alguien se soma por la puerta, va a abrir, encuentra a una joven de cabello corto negro, ojos bicolor y vestida de manera elegante. Las dos se sonríen, Lady se presenta:

— Buenos días, soy la tutora de Dante y Vergil, he venido por ellos. — La maestra aplaude sin emitir sonido:

— Son encantadores. — Lady sonríe al pensar:

— Se nota que no los conoce. — Comenta con preocupación. — Estamos de visita en esta ciudad, pero los dejé con una niñera, por cuestiones laborales. Por un descuido los niños salieron a buscar dulces y terminaron aquí. Los buscamos toda la mañana con desesperación, hasta que se nos dijo que estaban aquí.

— ¿Me permite su identificación?, algo que me indique que usted está a cargo de los pequeños.

Lady saca unos documentos de su bolsillo, los muestra a la maestra. Vergil se sienta, al verla golpea a su hermano para que se despierte. Dante corre al encuentro de Lady, al decirle:

— ¡Tía Lady!… — Vergil se aproxima a ella. La maestra deja de ver los documentos, al decir:

— Para mí es suficiente la reacción de estos pequeños. —

La maestra pellizca por última ocasión las mejillas de los gemelos, Lady no puede evitar reír. Los pequeños se sonrojan, para ambos es vergonzoso. Lady los toma de la mano, comienzan a caminar con pasos presurosos, pero no impacientes, no deben levantar sospechas. Ella les pregunta:

— ¿La maestra los hizo dibujar?… — Dante responde:

— Sí…

— ¿Cuidaron lo que dibujaron?… —

Los hermanos voltean a verse, pues estaban más entretenidos compitiendo que viendo lo que hacían. Lady los carga, corre hacia el carro de Dante que está aparcado frente la puerta. La maestra toma de la mesa los dibujos de Dante y Vergil, comienza a pasar las hojas, al inicio ve garabatos, figuras geométricas, pero al avanzar las imágenes cambian, se vuelven atemorizantes; corre fuera del salón, logra ver a Lady escapar, grita:

— ¡Alto!… —

Lady pone a los niños en los asientos traseros, salta al auto, lo enciende. Ve venir a la maestra acompañada de varias personas. Arranca y logra escapar. Dante pregunta al acomodarse:

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?… — Vergil comenta:

— Los dibujos, no sabíamos qué hacíamos.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo hicimos monos feos. — Lady acomoda el espejo retrovisor, nota que una patrulla la persigue, comienza las maniobras evasivas mientras le explica al otro cazador:

— A los niños se les hace hacer dibujos, porque en ello plasman de manera inconsciente lo que han vivido. Si han visto un asesinato o han sufrido algún abuso ahí sale. Por lo visto ustedes están muy traumados. — Vergil le da un zape en la nuca a su hermano al comentar:

— Él lo está, porque yo estoy muy bien de la cabeza. — Dante se queja al voltear a ver a su hermano:

— ¡Oye!

La maestra Dulce mira los dibujos al decirse al borde del llanto:

— Pobres niños… debí sospecharlo y ayudarlos más… — Mientras tanto, Lady se mete a un callejón, se estaciona con un movimiento rápido, apaga el auto y ordena:

— ¡Abajo!… —

Todos se esconden y la patrulla pasa sin verlos. Guardan silencio unos minutos, al reacomodarse en el asiento. Lady pone sus manos sobre el volante, da un largo y hondo suspiro de alivio, mira por el espejo retrovisor a los gemelos. Ve aquellos enormes ojos azules, sus caritas con la expresión más mona que ha visto, los niños la miran con curiosidad, como si esperaran escuchar la resolución al más grande misterio del universo. Dante no se ve salvaje o rudo, como Vergil no tiene esa expresión seria característica de él. Ella voltea a verlos al recargarse en el respaldo del asiento, les sonríe al sugerir:

— Necesitamos ir de compras. — Vergil cuestiona:

— El guardia escolar nos busca, eso sería negligente, debemos regresar a la casa de Dante. — El cazador se encorva al tomarse el estómago. Lady y Vergil al ver aquello le preguntan con preocupación:

— ¿Qué sucede?… — Dante grita al mirar al cielo y llorar:

— ¡TENGO HAMBRE!… — Vergil comenta:

— Yo también. — Lady ríe, le es tan gracioso ver aquello, esos dos hermosos niños, que tienen comportamientos de niños cuando son dos semi-demonios.

— Vamos a comer y compraremos muchas cosas bonitas para ustedes. — Dante y Vergil dicen, bueno, gritan:

— ¡No queremos volver a la escuela! — Ella les pide silencio al poner su dedo índice sobre sus labios, les giña el ojo al indicar:

— No volverán a la escuela. — Nota que los dos tienen los ojitos húmedos. — Lo prometo. — Ambos asienten poco convencidos.

Lady vuelve a poner en marcha el vehículo, aún trata de digerir todo lo que ha pasado; pero al escuchar un par de voces cantar en el asiento de atrás no puede soportarlo más, disminuye la velocidad al buscar estacionarse, necesita asegurarse que está escuchando lo que cree escuchar. Esas dos voces, que cantan como cualquier par de niñitos "Pimpón es un muñeco…" El auto se detiene un momento, rápido se recarga sobre el asiento para ver a Vergil y Dante. Los gemelos se mecen de un lado al otro, miran al cielo al cantar de manera alegre y despreocupada. Ella no sabe si correr, gritar o qué, pero a su mente viene una idea que le puede redituar algunos billetes y largas horas de diversión. Saca su celular y comienza a grabarlos. Nota la alegría de ambos y como se les van algunas palabras como si en realidad tuvieran cinco años. Vergil voltea a verla, parece no caerle el 20 en primera instancia, pregunta con curiosidad, al señalar con su dedito:

— ¿Qué haces?… — Dante deja de cantar, mira a su hermano y después a Lady.

— ¿Foto?… — Dante pone su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Vergil voltea a ver a Dante, después a Lady y recupera un poco el sentido; salta al exigir:

— ¡NO NOS GRABES!… —

Lady presiona los botones, guarda el video. Dante salta al intentar quitarle el aparato. Vergil se une a la lucha. Pero Lady ahora es más grande y fuerte que ellos, ella ríe al asegurarles que lo borro y pedirles dejarla en paz entre carcajadas. Los gemelos le exigen mostrar que aquello es cierto. Pronto, los pequeños nota que ahora sus movimientos son algo torpes. Deciden desistir, Vergil está arrodillado sobre el asiendo del copiloto y Dante está de pie, de puntitas, mientras sus manitas se agarran del respaldo del asiento. Los dos ponen ojitos entre súplica y estar a punto del llanto, esos ojitos irresistibles.

La cazadora les toma de manera disimulada una fotografía. Vergil oculta sus ojitos al agachar su cabeza, murmura:

— Esto es humillante… — Dante talla sus ojitos para evitar llorar, hace un pucherito, comienza a temblar, musita al abrazarse:

— Esto es incómodo… — Las lagrimitas escurren por sus mejillas sin que pueda evitarlo. Lady comienza a mover las manos, al pedir, suplicar:

— No… Dante… No… No llores… —

Dante y Vergil comienza a llorar a todo pulmón. Ella piensa en grabarlos, pero verlos así, de indefensos, frágiles, le rompe el corazón. Un impulso lleva a la cazadora a abrazar a los dos chicos. Dante siente como lo ponen contra el asiento, mientras Vergil se lleva la mejor parte, siente la calidez y suavidad del cuerpo de Lady.

— Ya… calma… — Pide con dulzura. — Esto pasará pronto… — Trata de calmarlos. — Recuerden que ya son grandes y… — Siente los dos pequeños cuerpos estremecerse ante esas palabras. Sabe que ese fue un grave error. El llanto de ambos retoma fuerza. — No es tan malo… Los dos se ven muy lindos… además volverán a la normalidad. Ambos volverán a ser como son… — Dante grita:

— ¡AHORA NO ME SIENTO GRANDE!… — Vergil murmura:

— Soy chiquito… — Dante completa la idea:

— NO SOY GRANDE, SOY UN ENANO… — Lady enjuga las lágrimas de Vergil y después las de Dante, no cree lo que ocurre. Les dice:

— No son enanos, sólo son niños pequeños. Unos niños muy lindos, que van a crecer en unos días. No deberían preocuparse, porque esto no durará años, sólo unos cuantos días; deberían divertirse mucho mientras tanto. Ahora nadie lo verá mal, pues nadie sabrá quienes son, porque nadie lo creerá, claro a excepción de quienes vimos qué pasó. —

Vergil se aleja un poco, le agrada estar cerca de Lady, pero ahora que tiene un poco de conciencia de sus actos se siente avergonzado. Lady levanta a Dante de los costados, lo pone sobre el asiento junto a su hermano; el pequeño se sienta. El cazador fija sus grandes ojos sobre Lady, tiene que verla hacia arriba, ahora le parece una mujer enorme. Le comenta a Lady:

— Lady, me siento chiquito. —

Dante mira que sus pies no tocan el borde del asiento, el colmo es que cabe junto con Vergil. Su hermano está hincado al fingir mirar hacia fuera, pero está atento. Ella le sonríe al intentar animarlo:

— A comparación de lo alto que eres, ahora estás chiquito.

— No me refiero a eso… — Dante mira sus manos un momento, luego voltea a ver a la cazadora. — Ayer, aún me sentía como un adulto, pensaba como adulto, aunque no soy tan adulto como Vergil. Pero me siento diferente, es como si pudiera verme a mí delante de mí, ver la espalda del cazador que tiene a Rebellion entre sus manos; mientras yo digo… cuando sea grande quiero ser como él. Es como si fuera otro, que ha corrido muchas aventuras, que yo aún no tengo. —

Vergil al escuchar a su hermano, sabe que le pasa lo mismo. Ambos ven al adulto que son como alguien diferente. En ese momento, aunque lo desearan, no pueden comportarse como lo harían de manera habitual. Lady le sonríe al pequeño cazador, le dice al revolverle el cabello:

— No te preocupes Dante… Ahora tienes una razón para comportarte como un niñito, aunque tú siempre rayas en eso. —

Dante asiente con una gran sonrisa. Vergil también se siente más tranquilo. Lady vuelve a poner el auto en marcha. Ella voltea a verlos con el rabillo del ojo, nota como los ojos de los dos niños se abren con asombro al ver las cosas, eso le parece muy lindo. En pocos minutos llega a un mall (mol), se mete al estacionamiento, apaga el auto y le dice a sus acompañantes:

— Ahora de compras. —

Todos bajan del auto, caminan por el estacionamiento, escuchan sus pasos hacer eco en el lugar espacioso y vacío. Van hacia el elevador. Dante le murmura a Vergil:

— Este lugar me hace pensar que saldrá un monstruo de pronto.

— A mí también…

— Pero Lady seguro le dispara hasta hacerlo vómito.

— Sí… — Los dos dejan escapar una risilla traviesa. Lady los ve quedarse atrás; sabe que es porque ella da pasos muy largos y rápidos, a comparación de los que los gemelos pueden dar ahora, se detiene un momento al decirles:

— ¿Qué traman diablillos? — Ellos dan alcance a la mujer al decir al unísono:

— Nada… —

Lady los observa, ellos saltan y corren con alegría para llegar al ascensor. Ella presiona el botón, pues ninguno de los gemelos alcanzaba por más que daban pequeños saltos y se empujaban. Al verlos se pregunta cuándo comenzaron a pelear. Al abrirse las puestas ella sale, pero ellos parecen retrasarse un poco, luego los ve salir casi atropellando a un grupo de monjas que entraba al ascensor. No puede evitar sonreír al verlos, le parece que ambos son adorables.

Trish está en Devil May Cry, tiene en su mano una sartén, trae puesto un mandil rosa, se encuentra frente a la estufa. Hace una mueca de hastío, no puede creer que esté ahí, intentando cocinar para el estúpido Dante.

Lady conduce a los gemelos a una tienda de ropa. Las encargadas al ver a los pequeños sueltan un suspiro de contento, algunas se cuchichean lo guapos que serán esos niños cuando crezcan. La cazadora comienza a escoger atuendos para Dante, pues no cree que Vergil se deje poner lo que ella escoja.

Lady le da a Dante algunas prendas, mientras Vergil observa sentado en un banquito con los brazos cruzados, se nota enfadado. El cazador sale con las ropas que su amiga le escogió, se las presume con particular alegría. Lady voltea a ver al mayor, se aproxima, se inclina al poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas, le sonríe al preguntarle:

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿estás enojado? — Él voltea a ver a otro lado al responder:

— No. — Ella insiste.

— Vamos, di que te pasa. — Se escucha la alegre voz de Dante al fondo:

— ¡Mira Lady!… — Vergil musita:

— Sólo te interesa Dante.

— Eso no es verdad. — Se vuelve a escuchar la voz de Dante:

— ¡Lady!… — Vergil masculla:

— Tú sólo le escoges ropa a Dante. — Lady toma la barbilla del pequeño, lo hace mirarla, le asegura:

— No es eso… — Se siente nerviosa. — Pensé que no te agradaría que alguien te escogiera la ropa, pero si me dejas te escogeré muchos atuendos bonitos. —

Vergil asiente al agachar la mirada y ocultar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas. Lady escoge ropa azul, toma en consideración que Vergil adquirió algunas prendas la ocasión anterior. La cazadora observa el desfile que ambos gemelos hacen para ella, sin compartir con nadie.

Trish mira un libro de recetas. Jamás había tenido que cocinar algo. Toma una olla, ve la receta. Se pregunta la razón para hacer eso, si ella no tiene necesidad, pues Dante sólo come pizza. Ve la receta, dónde dice que debe poner a hervir dos litros de agua. Prende la estufa, pone el agua, comienza a esperar a que hierva, pero a los tres segundos ya se desesperó, así que decide usas su poder para calentar el agua…

Lady ve a los gemelos caminar alegremente, como si fueran dos niños pequeños, silban, corren a momentos, saltan, se empujan. Se juegan carreras y ella tiene que perseguirlos mientras carga las bolsas. Se dice:

— No es posible esto. Estoy de compras con dos chicos guapos y debo cargar yo las compras. —

La cazadora los lleva a comer algo. Los tres se sientan alrededor de una mesa. Lady se disculpa para ir un momento al tocador. Los gemelos que están frente a frente se miran, inician un duelo de miradas. Vergil señala al cazador al decirle:

— Yo me quiero sentar donde tú estás. — Dante entrelaza sus dedos tras la nuca, mira al techo al responder:

— No. Yo me sentaré junto a Lady. — Dante sonríe, le parece aquello divertido.

— No. — Vergil idea un plan.

— A Lady no le importa si eres tú o soy yo. Ella no podría diferenciar entre uno y otro. Es tan estúpida como los de la escuela. — Dante cae en la provocación.

— No es cierto. ¡Lady no es estúpida! — Vergil sonríe.

— Vamos a comprobarlo. —

Lady regresa, nota que Dante está algo disgustado, tiene los brazos cruzados al mirar hacia afuera. Mientras Vergil sonríe como si se hubiera ganado un premio. Les dice al sentarse:

— No comiencen a pelearse. Vamos a comer… — Ellos la interrumpen al hablar al mismo tiempo:

— ¿Puedo ir al baño? — Los dos se dirigen una mirada de reto.

— Claro. —

Ellos se van al baño, mientras ella cubre sus manos con su rostro. Reflexiona un momento:

— Se me hace que comenzarán a pelearse. Eso será un desastre, lo bueno es que ahora no pueden destruir el mundo… bueno tal vez sí. —

Una olla sale volando por una ventana de Devil May Cry. Trish mira hacia fuera. Comprende que eso no será tan fácil como pensó.

Lady ve a los niños regresar. Nota algo raro en ellos, pero cree que a lo mejor destruyeron el baño. Dante se sienta a un lado, ve a Vergil frente a ella. Los observa, Dante no se ve tan Dante ni Vergil tan Vergil. Antes de que se aproxime el mesero sonríe al decir:

— Te queda bien el azul Dante. Vergil no pensé que el rojo te gustara. —

Dante señala a su hermano, se para sobre el asiento y le grita:

— ¡Te dije! — Vergil sonríe victorioso:

— Pero yo obtuve lo que quería… —

El cazador se sienta, comprende que todo fue una trampa. Pero Vergil propone su malvado plan a sus dos acompañantes mientras comen. Mientras Trish toma el teléfono, está dispuesta a solucionar el problema.

Al estar por regresar a Devil May Cry, se encuentran ante tres caminos, uno que da a una de las más hermosas y grandes librerías, otro que da a la tienda de juguetes más genial del país y otra que da a una tienda de ropa con rebajas por media hora. Los tres se jalan hacia donde quieren ir. Vergil, que en ese momento está vestido de rojo, propone:

— Lady ve a la tienda de ropa y nosotros vamos a donde queremos, nos vemos aquí en media hora. — Tiempo que duraban las rebajas. Ella no le convence aquello, pero ve en la carita de Dante esa mirada que los niños saben hacer.

— Nosotros somos grandes… Nos sabremos cuidar. — Allá acepta y cada uno corre hacia donde quiere ir.

Dante se queda maravillado por los juguetes. Son tantos, grandes, bonitos. Vergil al entrar a la librería se siente feliz. Lady comienza a tomar vestidos. Diez minutos después se escuchan las alarmas de incendio. Dante y Vergil salen corriendo, mientras dejan atrás un incendio. Corren hacia donde está Lady.

La cazadora al escuchar el alboroto, se asoma, ve a los gemelitos correr hacia ella, mientras las lengüetas de fuego. Un tic aparece en su ojo, sabía que no debía dejar a ese par de diablillos solos. Ella deja caer las prendas que tenía en sus manos, para tomar las muñecas de los niños y sacarlos lo antes posible de ahí.

Los cuerpos de rescate entran, los bomberos tratan de contener el fuego. Sin embargo, todos ven como el lugar es envuelto por el fuego de manera incontrolable. Ella voltea a ver a los chiquillos con reproche. Dante y Vergil responden al encoger los hombros:

— Yo no fui. —

Lady se siente exhausta, mientras Dante y Vergil aún señalan fuera del auto, parecen estar llenos de energía. Sonríe, pues jamás se imaginó conocer esa faceta de ellos.

Los gemelos empujan la puerta, encuentran un comedor lleno de rica comida. Trish aparece sonriente al llevar puesto un delantal rosa. En el basurero de atrás hay montones de bolsas y cajas con el logotipo de un reconocido restaurante. Lady sonríe al saber que la rubia no. Los niños corren a la mesa entusiasmados, ambos tienen hambre.

Trish revuelve el cabello del pequeño vestido de rojo. Sonríe al decirle de manera suave:

— Espero que te guste la comida Dante. — Luego dirige su mirada hacia quien está de azul. — Tú también Vergil. —

El niño vestido de azul le dirige una mirada sería y fría. Lady piensa al ver como Dante permanece serio, algo retraído, mientras Vergil se comporta como Dante. La puerta se abre de pronto, Patty entra al dirigirse al niño de rojo, lo abraza, salta al gritar con entusiasmo:

— ¡TE VER MUY MONO!… — La niña voltea a ver al otro niño. — Son igualitos. —

Morrison, apaga su cigarrillo, pues no puede fumar si hay niños cerca. Observa a los niños, ambos se ven muy tiernos, incapaces de matar a sangre fría y enfrentarse a los peores peligros. Parecen frágiles, encapaces de hacer algo más que jugar.

Patty se sienta junto a quien cree que es Dante. Le sirve, lo trata con cariño. Mientras Lady se acomoda al lado de Dante, le murmura:

— A Vergil le hace falta que alguien lo trate con cariño. No te enojes. — El cazador sonríe, sabe que las palabras de Lady son ciertas.

Todos cenan, sonríe, comparte. Patty juega un rato con los niños. Ellos se esconden y ella los busca. Ellos corren felices, se divierten. Morrison y las chicas se sientan a conversar. Escuchan el local de Dante llenarse de risas y alegría. Lady comenta lo que Dante le dijo en el auto. Morrison opina en tono serio:

— Eso es preocupante. Si ellos no se recuperan, no sé que pueda pasar. — Trish arguye sin darle importancia:

— Sólo crecerán den nuevo, tarde o temprano. — Lady cuestiona.

— ¿Qué aremos si alguien aparece y necesitamos de su fuerza? — Trish responde como si eso fuera lo más obvio.

— Pelearemos. — Morrison comenta:

— ¿Quién se encargará de ellos? Dante tiene deudas, así no podrá trabajar ni saldarlas. Vergil tal vez tenga algún compromiso.

— Además, ellos podrían ser perseguidos por la policía escolar. — Trish y Morrison están dispuestos a escuchar. Lady comienzan a contarles.

Patty camina por su habitación, escucha con atención, pero no los escucha. Siente una brisa. Voltea y ve la puerta cerrarse. Corre hacia allá al comenzar a perseguir al niño de rojo. Vergil se siente feliz, le alegra jugar y no puede contenerse. Dante salta de pronto al comenzar a pelear con su hermano. Los dos se dan vueltas en el piso al golpearse. Patty les grita para separarlos, pero decide no meterse. Los adultos corren, ven a los niños pelear. A todos les parecía raro que eso no pasara.

Trish intenta separarlos, pero ellos la ignoran. Morrison y Patty deciden no meterse, pues se trata de los gemelos Sparda. Lady nota como ellos comienzan a destruir el lugar, aunque sean pequeños, su poder destructivo parece haberse disparado, le grita con molestia:

— ¡ALTO! ¡CALMENCE USTEDES! ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!… —

Los niños voltean a ver a Lady, señalan al otro al decir al mismo tiempo:

— Él tuvo la culpa. — Lady les dice al cruzar los brazos:

— No importa quien tuvo la culpa. Los dos calma. —

Dante empuja a Vergil, después comienza a correr, jala a Patty y comienzan a jugar de nuevo. El juego se termina cuando llega la hora de retirarse. Morrison se despide, Patty abraza por última vez a Vergil al creer que es Dante. El teléfono de Trish suena, debe ir a encargarse de un trabajo. Lady decide quedarse con los gemelos.

La cazadora los manda a bañar. Vergil es el primero en meterse a bañar, mientras Dante observa su colección de armas y trofeos. Lady observa a su amigo ver aquellos tenebrosos objetos con emoción, los señala al hacer preguntas sobre ellos. Momentos después escuchan la voz de Vergil:

— Eres un tonto Dante. Son tus cosas, deberías saber qué son. — Dante corre a bañarse sin importarle las palabras de su hermano.

El mayor de los gemelos se queda parado junto a la mujer. Ambos observan un momento los objetos que Dante tiene en la pared. Ella nota que él trae una toalla blanca sobre su cabeza. Lady comienza a secar el cabello blanco del niño. Él piensa en protestar, pero escucha la voz de la dama:

— No es malo. Déjate consentir un poco. —

Vergil siente las manos de Lady a través de la toalla, le hace sentir bien, tranquilo. Cuando aquel contacto termina, se siente algo decepcionado. Ella sonríe al alejarse y decirle:

— Voy a buscar algo de leche.

El niño la ve marcharse, cosa que no le agrada, pero decide callar. Rato después, sale Dante, bostezando. Lady sale de la cocina con un par de vasos de leche caliente. Le da uno a cada uno, al decirles:

— Es hora de que duerman, mañana podrán hacer más diabluras. —

Los dos niños toman los vasos, con ambas manos los rodean, toman la leche, les sabe dulce, les gusta, no le quitan la mirada a Lady. Ella sonríe al decirles:

— Me voy a quedar esta noche. —

La cazadora toma en sus brazos a los dos niños, pues al ser ambos pequeños y ligeros puede cargarlos. Sube las escaleras, los deja con cuidado sobre la cama, los arropa. Les pregunta:

— ¿Quieren que les cuente un cuento? — Los dos están anonadados por aquello. — Interpretaré su silencio. —

Lady comienza a contarles un cuento de hadas, cosa que a ninguno les agradó mucho; pero no tardaron en quedar dormidos. La chica va a dormir al cuarto de Patty, pues está exhausta.

Dante comienza a soñar que va sobre una motocicleta, se dirige a un castillo, donde aguarda una princesa a la cual debe de rescatar de un malvado mago pelón y de ojos bicolor. Vergil sueña que está en un baile, uno suntuoso, ve a las mujeres pero ninguna le agrada, hasta que ve a una chica de cabellera negra, con un antifaz, pero sus ojos de diferente color le hacen saber quién es.

Vergil sonríe al dirigirse al encuentro de la dama misteriosa. Dante sonríe al estar dispuesto a patear obstáculos. Cando Dante está por entrar siente que se cae. Vergil cuando está por tocar la mano de Lady se despierta.

El mayor de los gemelos siente el sol entrar por la ventana. Le molesta un poco. Siente el cuerpo de su hermano a un lado, pero advierte que lo percibe pequeño. Eso le hace saber qué ha crecido. Se levanta, salta de la cama, corre a verse al espejo, nota que sus ropas están desgarradas. Voltea a ver su estómago, ya no es suavecito, sino tiene los músculos marcados. Ahora se ve como un chico de quince años. Busca ropas que le queden, se siente bien, pues volverá a la normalidad pronto.

Dante huele el aroma del desayuno, salta de la cama, baja las escaleras aprisa, lo más pronto que puede, pues sus pasos son cortos. Lady voltea, ve una manita aferrarse a la mesa, camina para ver cual de los dos gemelos es; pero Vergil aparece en el umbral con una enorme sonrisa. La cazadora saluda:

— Buenos días a los dos. Te ves bien Vergil. —

Vergil mira a Lady, pero sus ojos parecen ser atraídos por el escote de la cazadora, no puede evitarlo, se siente atraído por esa mujer. Sale de sus pensamientos, busca a Dante, no lo ve. El cazador se deja ver. Vergil y Lady abren su boca, al ver a Dante.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola.... estoy de regreso.. jajajajajjajajjaa

Ya sabe... devil may cry no es mío, yo nada más me divierto.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Ace Sparda gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te agrade la historia... :)

Jedah Sparda, gracias por leer... jejejee... pues sí... jajaja

Hasta pronto...

**Una competidora más…**

Dante está frente a Vergil y Lady, eleva su vista para ver a su hermano, mientras el mayor debe bajarla para ver a Dante. El pequeño cazador, ahora es más pequeño, parece un niñito entre los tres y dos años. Lady voltea a ver a Vergil mientras señala a Dante, pregunta:

— ¿Qué le pasó?, ¿No debería estar más grande? — Vergil no responde, pues no tiene una respuesta. Dante voltea a verlos, pregunta a su hermano:

— ¿Qué pasa Bo? —

Dante sigue intentando subir a la mesa, cómo si no se diera cuenta de su situación. Lady va a buscar algo para que Dante alcance la mesa, el desayuno está listo, no se preocupa porque se queme. Vergil observa unos momentos a su hermanito, ahora si se nota que es el mayor. El cazador frunce el entrecejo, eso a vergel le parece gracioso. El pequeño señala al gritar:

— ¿Qué me ves Bo? ¿Quiedes pedia? — Vergil responde al enarcar su ceja izquierda:

— ¿Qué puedes hacer ahora? — Dante responde en tono de reto:

— Te pedo da pitolato… —

Dante mira hacia arriba, observa a su hermano como si lo retara. Su mente aún no razona lo que pasa. Vergil sonríe al mirar hacia a bajo, lo señala al decir:

— Enano, no puedes hacerme nada. No tienes la fuerza para… —

Vergil siente un golpe en su espinilla, su hermanito le ha metido una patada que le ha dolido. Escucha un sollozo, después nota que las mejillas de Dante comienzan a humedecerse, sabe a dónde llevará eso. Vergil aplaude, le lanza una mirada a su hermano. El cazador se queda inmóvil un momento; el mayor cree a ver ganado pero el pequeño se tira al suelo, patalea, llora y grita.

Lady entra corriendo a la cocina. Al ver aquello le lanza una mirada desaprobatoria a Vergil. La cazadora toma en brazos a Dante, trata de confortarlo, le palmea la espalda al pedirle que deje de llorar. El mayor ve a su hermanito sacarle la lengua y burlarse.

Vergil aprieta los puños, respira profundo al salir sin despedirse. No permitirá que ese enano lo vea enojado, no cederá la victoria; aunque le gustaría ser él el que estuviera en los brazos de Lady. Mueve su cabeza a los lados para despejar su mente. Da un salto, nota que llegó hasta una cornisa, comprende que sus poderes han regresado, decide probarlo. Salta, corre, golpea, conjura magia, se siente feliz de reencontrarse.

Dante sin desearlo se ha quedado dormido en los brazos de Lady. Está sentada en el sillón que está en la estancia, junto a las escaleras. Observa al cazador dormir, lo ve tranquilo, sosegado, es como si fuera la criaturita más inocente del mundo. No puede evitar sonreír, siempre le ha agradado ver a Dante dormir, verlo tranquilo y casi inmóvil, pero esta ocasión es diferente, le causa ternura.

Trish patea la puerta, la hace caer. Dante se estremece, abre sus ojitos, está por llorar cuando ve a Lady y se calma. La rubia voltea a ver a Lady; le pregunta al cruzar los brazos:

— ¿Dónde está Dante? — Lady le responde:

— Aquí. — Señala al pequeño que está entre sus brazos. Trish se aproxima, mira al cazador, curvea sus labios al indagar:

— Lo veo más pequeño. — Lady le responde:

— Está más chiquito. —

Dante comienza a moverse, obliga a Lady a soltarlo. Se para sobre el suelo al argüir:

— Yo toy grande. No toy tiquito. So un cazado y no so niño. —

Lady mira a Dante sorpresa. Trish enarca su ceja derecha. No pueden creer lo que acaban de escuchar. Además ese pequeñito lo dice como si estuviera plenamente convencido, se ve como un pequeño que imita a los adultos. La rubia intenta contenerse, la morena también; pero al ver ese pequeño, con los brazos cruzados, con esa expresión tan mona, ese pequeño bombón, le saltan encima, lo abrazan, le pellizcan las mejillas, sin importarles las quejas.

Dante se resiste, interpone sus manos; pero ellas siguen pellizcando sus mejillas. Unos minutos después se detienen y él siente adormecido su rostro. Vergil entra a la casa, con una gran sonrisa, pues su poder demoniaco ha comenzado a regresar; escucha las quejas de su hermano, se aproxima a la defensiva para encontrar aquella graciosa escena, las dos mujeres sobre su hermanito, cruza los brazos al deleitarse con la visión. El cazador extiende sus bracitos hacia su hermano, al pedir:

— Bo… Yuda… Bo… —

Vergil se digna a intervenir, se aproxima al detenerse frente a ellas, con un movimiento rápido les quita a Dante de su poder. Ellas ven al niño en los brazos del adolescente, dejan escapar un suspiro de descontento, pero saben que podrían comerse a ese pequeñito.

El mayor deja a su hermano sobre el piso, para que haga lo que quiera hacer, sin pensarlo en primer momento. Él les dirige una mirada gélida a ambas mujeres. Ambas sienten algo de incomodidad. Él cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué Dante se ve así? — Lady señala:

— Se ve igual a cuando te fuiste. — Él tose, pues no se fijó, estaba más concentrado en el hecho que ya estaba mejor.

— Alguna le ha hecho algo… —

Lady y Trish se voltean a ver, pues ni desayunar le han dado al pequeño, les extraña que no se ha quejado. Lady se levanta con un salto, pero todos se sorprenden, cuando escuchan un ruido, como si algo se hubiera caído, todos piensan lo peor. Corren hacia el origen del ruido, ahí ven a Dante en los brazos de una peligrosa pelirroja. Ella saluda de manera seductora al Vergil al decirle:

— Tiempo sin vernos señor… — Vergil respira profundo:

— Eso es irrelevante. —

Dante jala el traje negro de la pelirroja, le dice al poner una carita triste:

— Tengo hambre…

— Claro terrosito de azúcar…

— ¿Qué quieres comer? — Dante levanta sus bracitos al gritar:

— ¡Pizza!

— Por su puesto cariñito…

Un grupo de murcielaguitos aparecen, toman el teléfono, lo aproximan a Nevan. Ella marca, le habla de manera seductora al adolescente que le responde, al hacer su pedido. Mientras Lady y Trish no creen lo que está pasando, esa pelirroja peligrosa les está dando baje con Dante; si sólo ellas competían por ver quien se quedaba con él, ahora tal vez deban unir fuerzas. Nevan cuelga el teléfono al decirles:

— No tienen oportunidad contra mí… —

Vergil mira a las tres mujeres discutiendo, por el idiota de su hermano, incluso Lady, la chica que de alguna extraña le atrae. La mira, su rostro discutiendo, la mirada en sus ojos, esos ojos peculiares. Se pregunta de dónde pudo heredar la belleza, si su padre era un adefesio caminando, de recordarlo siente ganas de golpear algo, pues ese pelón se atrevió a intentar tomarle el pelo. Sus ojos se deslizan por la espalda de la chica, nota lo corta que es la falda, lo hermosas que se ven sus piernas, su piel, tiene ganas de tocarla.

El cuerpo de Vergil se mueve, lo aproxima a la chica, lo hace extender su mano, pero antes de tocarle las piernas, recupera el control, con un movimiento rápido toma de los costados a Dante, al levantarlo, da la espalda a las mujeres al ocultar lo sonrosado de sus mejillas, comenta al mantener su tono distante:

— No deberían discutir de esa manera por algo que no vale la pena. — Ellas lo miran un momento y luego siguen con su acalorada discusión.

Vergil avanza hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones. Dante lo mira, toca con una de sus manos la mejilla de su hermano, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa Bo? ¿Tas efemo? — Vergil niega con un gesto, musita en tono bajito:

— Me siento algo extraño. — Dante le sonríe, de una manera tan tierna que lo hace sonreír. El cazador comenta:

— Mi tabien… —

El timbre suena al interrumpir el momento entre los hermanos. Vergil avanza a la salida, con Dante en los brazos. Abre la puerta, ve a un hico con acné, frenos y un uniforme fluorescente. Lo mira con indiferencia. El muchacho mira al niño, le sonríe al decirle:

— Hola chiquito… ¿Eres hijito de Dante? — El niño mueve sus bracitos al decir:

— Hoda… No… Mi Dante… —

El repartidor sonríe, escucha la discusión y no quiere entrar, Dante le ha dicho que si escucha jaleo no entre. Con una mueca le pide a Vergil tomar las pizzas, pues están calientes. Vergil deja a Dante en el piso, saber que no correrá, pues tiene hambre, toma las cajas, el repartidor se despide al correr antes de que alguna bomba explote, emerja un monstruo de la nada o le den un balazo.

Vergil pone las cajas sobre una pequeña mesa, que está en la estancia, ambos se reparten la comida al ponerse a desayunar a gusto, mientras tanto las chicas se comienzan a golpear y pelear. Ellos por momentos tienen que esquivar algunos proyectiles, vampiritos rayo o cualquier cosa que salga disparada hacia ellos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo :)**

**Diosa Luna, gracias por tu comentario... **

**Traigo un capítulo corto :p **

**Hasta luego....  
**

**El desastre… **

Vergil mira a su hermano, la manera feliz en la que come, pero algo en su interior se mueve, la sonrisa del pequeño, la manera en que saborea la pizza, como cierra los ojitos. Le hacen tener unas ganas insoportables de verlo llorar. Trata de detenerse, pero no puede. Su mano le quita el pedazo de pizza que Dante estaba por agarrar, el pequeño trata de tomar otro, pero Vergil quita la caja al decirle:

— No te doy… — Dante hace un pucherito al pedir:

— Teno habe… da… da… —

El pequeño trata de quitarle la pizza a Vergil, pero este se levanta, la deja lejos. El cazador salta, levanta los bracitos, trata de ganarse su comida, pero su hermano es más alto, no logra alcanzarla. Se sube al sillón y le salta encima a Vergil, pero el mayor se quita y lo deja caer de cara al suelo. Vergil sonríe satisfecho, ver a Dante en esa situación le parece gracioso.

El cazador queda un momento en el piso, le arde la cara, se levanta al comenzar a llorar. La sonrisa de Vergil se esfuma los berridos le molestan, además tres féminas lo rodean de manera amenazante, mira a su alrededor, ellas lo tienen rodeado. Las tres preguntan al mismo tiempo:

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¿Por qué Dante llora?

— ¿Quieres morir?… —

Vergil traga saliva, pero sus ojos se detienen en el escote de Lady, mira a un lado al cruzar los brazos, no quiere que ella lo descubra. Las tres quieren consolar a Dante, hacen el intento de cargarlo, pero cada una lo agarra y comienzan a jalarlo. Lady lo ha tomado de un brazo, Trish del otro y Nevan de los tobillos, lo jalan como si fueran a romperlo como a un muñequito; pero él no para de llorar. Vergil las observa al pensar:

— Que afortunado soy. —

Lady jala y por momentos parece ganar, Trish no se da por vencida, Nevan no está dispuesta a soltarlo; es como si se pelearan una blusa en una barata. La vampiresa comenta al sonreír:

— Ninguna de ustedes es suficiente mujer para estar al lado de Dante… —

Las otras dos caen en la provocación, se tiran a los golpes. Lady y Trish contra Nevan, pero en ese primer ataque Dante sale volando. Vergil corre para alcanzarlo, pero Patty que entra junto a Morrison logra alcanzarlo. Morrison se quita el sombrero, se da aire al decir:

— Buena atrapada. —

Patty sonríe, pues ha ganado puntos, mira a las mujeres, que están muy entradas en su guerra. La rubia, le sonríe al niño que al verla se agarra con fuerza de ella. Ella lo escucha sollozar, le parece algo triste la situación de Dante, sonríe al dirigirse a la salida. Vergil le corta el paso al preguntar:

— ¿A dónde crees que te llevas al bodoque? — Ella responde con confianza:

— Lo llevaré a mi casa. — Vergil se señala al decir:

— YO soy su hermano y YO lo cuidaré. — Dante lo señala al acusarlo:

— No quiso da comida… — Vergil le grita:

— Maldito soplón. —

Dante se estremece por el grito al comenzar a llorar. Patty dice:

— Está claro que estará mejor conmigo. — Vergil comenta:

— Tú estás más enana que yo, además eres una renacuaja. —

Patty infla sus cachetes, no le agradó para nada el comentario. Le grita a Vergil:

— NO SOY UNA RENACUAJA Y TÚ ERES MALEDUCADO… —

La puerta de Devil May Cry se cierra de golpe, una ráfaga de viento pasa frente a Vergil, una cachetada ha dejado roja su mejilla. Él observa un momento la puerta, su hermano se va, se lo llevan, se aleja. Con un salto se levanta, corre, patea la puerta, ve el auto iniciar su marcha, se apresura a alcanzarlo, pero ve que el conductor acelera, salta sobre el vehículo, se pone en frente. Morrison frena.

Vergil camina hacia la puerta del copiloto, la arranca al lanzarla lejos. Patty y Morrison quedan perplejos, aterrados, la mirada fija del muchacho los paraliza. Vergil toma a Dante, mientras el cazador grita y se resiste:

— ¡NO! ¡Bo loco! ¡Mi mata!… ¡AXILIO!… —

Patty ve el rostro aterrado de Dante, la manera frenética en la que movía sus brazos, la manera en que Vergil saltó sobre los edificios y lo último que escuchó fue el grito de Dante diciendo su nombre.

Las puertas de la mansión Sparda se abre de golpe, el eco de los gritos de Dante recorren la casa. El pequeño patalea y se retuerce al buscar zafarse. Vergil le lanza una mirada gélida, lo hace callar y mantenerse quieto; sube las escaleras para llevar a su hermano a buscar ropas más adecuadas.

Trish da un pequeño empujón a Lady para que reaccione. La mujer de ojos bicolor, llegó primero, al parecer vio todo. La rubia va hacia el auto; mientras Lady piensa en lo ocurrido. Sabe que Vergil pudo matarlos, pero no lo hizo, decide ir a buscar a los gemelos.

La rubia escucha el sonido de la motocicleta, voltea al ver partir a Lady, sonríe al saber a dónde se dirige.

Vergil termina de ponerle una camisa a Dante, sonríe al decir con singular alegría:

— Tienes que verte bien, los invitados llegarán pronto. — Se levanta al correr a la puerta. El pequeño cazador, sólo comenta antes de ver a su hermano desaparecer del otro lado de la puerta:

— Bo tas loco…


	14. Chapter 14

Hola!

Aquí estoy de nuevo, tal vez tarde un rato en subir más :S pero la verdad, como que la inspiración se me escapó, XD y tengo que ir a atraparla de nuevo... jejejejejje

*-* muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se me ha ocurrido algo... jejejeje...

Diosa Luna: Gracias por leer y tu comentario. XD resistirse a hacerle travesuras a los hermanos menores es una misión casi imposible jajajaja... pero siempre tendrán la revancha jajajajaja.... Es parte del amor de hermanos jajajaja... Gracias por contar lo de tu hermano... XD eso me da una idea divertida, jajaja... tal vez... jajajjaja

Antano: Gracias por tu comentario... jejejejjee... La verdad, eso de un dios del tiempo, jamás se me ocurrió :p jejejejje... Aquí parte de los invitados....

Bueno, hasta pronto, gracias por leer y a todos los que leen XD

**Hora del Té…**

Dante esperó un momento, antes de aventurarse escapar. Abrió un poco la puerta, se asomó afuera, al ver el pasillo desolado, avanzó con cuidado al dirigirse a la salida. Vergil estaba en la cocina, preparando algunos emparedados. En la puerta principal, Lady observa un momento la casa, le parece un monstruo en forma de mansión, el cual ansía por devorar todo lo que esté cerca; se dispone a entrar.

El cazador se esconde tras una armadura al ver pasar a su hermano. Vergil carga una mesa enorme como si fuera una pluma ligera. Dante piensa al verlo alejarse:

— Jamás imaginé que tuviera esos gustos. —

Lady brinca la cerca, se adentra al jardín al cuidarse de cualquier trampa que pudiera haber ahí. Dante llega a la puerta, pero una nube de vampiros aparece ante él, al hacerlo gritar e ir hacia el lado contrario. El cazador corre tanto como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permiten, mientras una voluptuosa peligrosa va tras él.

El grito hace que Lady se apresura a entrar y Vergil corra a buscar a su hermano. Dante termina su carrera al toparse de frente con algo y caer de sentó; eleva su mirada al encontrar a Vergil. Nevan se detiene, espera lo peor, pero lo que pasa le parece más aterrador; el mayor de los Sparda le da la bienvenida al invitarla a pasar al jardín.

Dante cree que ha entrado a una dimensión desconocida, donde le han lavado el cerebro a su hermano. Para la sorpresa del cazador, que iba colgado del cinturón, el jardín se veía hermoso, tal y como su madre lo tenía en los buenos tiempos, bajo un árbol frondoso estaba una mesa, rodeada de sillas, con los puestos listos y una tetera al centro; aquello le recuerda algo, pero no sabía qué.

Lady abre la puerta, se asegura de no caer en una trampa, entra al seguir esperando monstruos, hechizos algo, pero pareciera que no hay nada. Pronto se casa, así que decide ir de la manera más despreocupada. Ve a Vergil que corre hacia ella, con una gran sonrisa, duda por un momento que sea él. Él llega frente a ella, le sonríe, la toma de la mano al decirle:

— Te estamos esperando. —

Ella comienza a hacer miles de teorías sobre el comportamiento de Vergil, hasta cree que los extraterrestres le han implantado un chip. Corren por el pasillo, todo parece oscuro y normal, hasta que llegan al jardín, entonces no sabe si maravillarse o salir corriendo, es un lugar hermoso, muy distante a los gustos que Vergil había demostrado.

Nevan, Trish, Morrison, Patty y Dante en una sillita especial están sentados a la mesa. El cazador ya ha iniciado a devorar los pastelillos. Ahí está el asiento que ha sido dispuesto para ella. Ella pregunta son dar crédito a aquello:

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Vergil se sienta, toma una taza, comienza a servir al comentar de manera despreocupada:

— Sólo quiero conocer a los amigos de mi hermano. — Dante cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho al reprochar con indignación:

— ¿Cuado te peocupo? — Vergil lo ignora. — Tiemple me glitas, me pegas. Bo es malo comigo. — Vergil voltea a verlo, le manda una mirada de advertencia; la cual. Dante ignora. — Bo es un amagado. —

Vergil hace un disimulado movimiento y Dante comienza a ver millares de bichos subir por sus pies. El cazador comienza a llorar al pedir que se los quiten. Nevan que es la más cercana y la más rápida, le gana a las otras y carga al pequeño, lo consuela al aproximarlo a su cálido y suave pecho. Trish enarca su ceja derecha, sabe que Vergil trama algo.

Lady toma asiento, pone sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelaza sus dedos, sonríe de manera provocativa a Vergil, su instinto de mujer le indica que el adolescente quiere algo con ella, lo atribuye a la situación; pero Vergil es lindo, no la mató cuando pudo, aunque Dante la salvó varias ocasiones de morir, es un niño grande además de un desobligado dormilón, devorador de pizzas.

Vergil al ver la indirecta de la cazadora, traga saliva con dificultad, decide clavar su vista en la mesa, esconde el rubor de sus mejillas, esa mujer, desde el primer momento que la vio le atrajo, es fuerte, bonita, inteligente y osada, algo tonta en ocasiones a su parecer.

Trish sonríe para si al notar ese juego entre Lady y Vergil, suelta una pequeña risilla, mira con el rabillo de su ojo a Nevan, al pensar que el duelo será entre ella y la vampiresa.

Nevan se sienta con Dante en su regazo. Vergil comienza a servir, sonríe de manera feliz, cosa que extraña a los presentes. La vampiresa pregunta al pequeño al pasar su mano por la nariz del pequeño:

— ¿Quién es la más bonita?… — Dante responde al cruzar los brazos y responde sin pensar:

— Las tles. — Trish insiste:

— ¿Cuál te gusta más? — Él niño hace de conocimiento de todos lo que opina en ese momento.

— Las tles. — Lady cuestiona con alegría:

— No podrías quedarte con las tres. Si tuvieras que elegir a una a cual elegirías. — El cazador confirma lo que dijo:

— No impota…. — Trish pregunta al quitarle la palabra a Nevan:

— ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de cada una?… — Dante la señala al decirle:

— Das miedo… — Su rostro se desencaja, tiene ganas de que ya sea mayor para reclamarle. Señala a Lady. — Tú coblas y glitas… — Lady cruza los brazos al borrar su sonrisa. Señala a Nevan al comentar. — Hueles dado… —

Nevan es la única que parece tomarlo con alegría, pues ríe divertida. De pronto entra corriendo un singular sujeto, de cara blanca, vestido como un arlequín. Lady se estremeció al verlo, le recordaba al maniático de de su padre, incluso Dante aplaudió al gritar:

— ¡CHETE!… ¡CHETE!… —

El arlequín se aproxima, sonríe al hacer una reverencia, parece que es mudo, sólo hace ademanes, brinca, sonríe, parece alguien divertido. Lady desconfía de ese sujeto. Vergil le ofrece un lugar en la mesa, el arlequín se sienta de buena gana al disfrutar de los pastelillos, sonríe un tanto infantil. Trish voltea a ver a Dante y luego al recién llegado, ambos tienen un gesto similar. Lady interroga al ver a Vergil, quien ha terminado de servir el té:

— ¿Quién es éste?… — Señala al arlequín. — ¿Es un demonio?… — Vergil deja de tomar el té, responde como si aquello fuera lo más normal del universo:

— Claro que es un demonio. Es un arlequín, ¿no lo ves?… — Lady enarca su ceja derecha, esa respuesta le pareció muy adolescente. —

Nevan suelta a Dante, pues, el pequeño quería correr. El cazador comienza a jugar en el jardín, como cualquier niño lo haría. El arlequín salta de su asiento con gracia, va con Dante para jugar un rato. Trish deja el pastelillo que estaba comiendo sobre el plato, cuestiona con una sonrisa:

— Tengo entendido que no te relacionas con sujetos buenos. ¿Qué traes con ese arlequín?… — Vergil comenta sin inmutarse:

— Tengo relación con Dante y ustedes no lo consideran un mal sujeto. — Nevan suelta una risilla traviesa, Vergil sigue siendo como recuerda. — No les incumbe lo que traigo en mente. — Nevan interviene en la plática:

— Cariño, no seas tan rudo con las chicas. — Voltea a ver a Dante, que juega a la persecución con el arlequín. — Dante se divierte con ese sujeto.

Vergil voltea a ver al arlequín, no le agrada lo que ve, pues se está portando más amable de lo normal. Comienza a vigilarlo, pues no confía en ese demonio. Lady voltea a ver al cazador, sonríe al verlo tan feliz. Trish observa un poco, pero no le parece normal lo que ocurre. Lady comenta:

— Es un lugar agradable.

— No soy alguien desagradable. — Las chicas ríen. Nevan comenta antes de tomar un poco de té:

— Eres un terroncito de azúcar… incluso de niño. —

Vergil agacha su mirada, no quieren que noten sus chapitas, pues está avergonzado, no por el comentario, sino por las cosas que hizo desde que comenzó a rejuvenecer. Las damas ríen de nuevo. Lady saca su celular, busca algo con una enorme sonrisa, recarga su codo derecho sobre la mesa y su mentón sobre su mano; se comienza a escuchar la voz de dos niños cantando pimpón. Trish se aproxima al igual que Nevan, entonces ven a los gemelitos cantando con singular alegría. Vergil se levanta de la mesa rojo como un tomate, le grita a Lady:

— ¡DIJISTE QUE LO BORRARIAS! — La cazadora le guiña el ojo, al regalarle una sonrisa traviesa, le responde:

— Lo borré, pero hice algunas copias. —

Trish y Nevan estás enternecidas por lo genial que se ven ambos gemelitos. Lady le da el teléfono a la rubia, se levanta al caminar hacia Vergil, se aproxima al comentarle de manera provocativa:

— Sería una pena perder aquel momento… ambos se veían tan lindos. — Vergil piensa:

— Al menos no tiene algo más bochornoso. — Cruza sus brazos al decir de manera determinada. — Una promesa es una promesa. —

Lady levanta sus brazos, suspira al bajarlos, va por su teléfono, se lo quita a Trish haciendo que las otras dos féminas exclamen de descontento. Se detiene frente a Vergil y borra el archivo. Dice con falso enojo:

— Lo hice, ¿ves? —

Vergil sonríe complacido, sin saber que Trish tiene también los videos, además hicieron un DVD con todos los momentos de los gemelitos Sparda. Lady piensa:

— Si supieras… —

Trish se percata de algo. Dante está jugando felizmente con el arlequín, pero el cazador, no ha tenido tantos cambios de personalidad como Vergil. El Dante que conoce, es infantil, tal vez ahora lo sea más, pero le agrada jugar y enfrentarse con demonios que le diviertan. Nevan saca sus alas, al dirigirse hacia el arlequín que está sujetando a Dante con la intención de llevarlo.

Vergil voltea al ver aquello, corre hacia su hermano. Lady dispara. Trish lanza un rayo intentando no herir a su amigo. Nevan saca sus garras, pero antes de alcanzarlo un campo de energía la detiene y el arlequín desaparece al hacer una reverencia.

Vergil hace un conjuro rápido, hace aparecer al demonio; pero el arlequín trata de volar. Nevan va hacia él con mayor velocidad, lo ataca con una nube de murciélagos. El sujeto suelta al niño, quien caen con velocidad. Trish salta para tomarlo, mientras Lady dispara y Vergil regresa al arlequín por donde vino.

Todos se aproximan a la rubia, quien sostiene al pequeño. Lady voltea a ver a Vergil, comenta al verlo:

— Creciste. —

Vergil voltea a verse, la ropa le queda un poco pequeña. Su alegría se disipa al recordar lo que pasó la ocasión anterior. Se apresura a ver a su hermanito, quien está entre los brazos de la rubia. Todas se han quedado en silencio, pues el cazador es un pequeño de menos de un año. El niño comienza a llorar después de la sorpresa de caer de tan alto. Trish trata de arrullarlo, pero se pone nerviosa. Vergil se aproxima, le quita a Dante, lo toma de los costados al observarlo.

Dante se calma, tiene sus ojitos llorosos, observa a su hermano, parece sorprendido, mientras él se siente extraño. Vergil observa al bebé que tiene entre sus manos, es suavecito, cálido, luce frágil, además sus lagrimitas aún ruedan por sus mejillas, sabe que trata de calmarse. Los pantalones de Dante caen, al dejarlo sólo con la camisa que le queda cubre hasta los pies. El cazador trata de decir algo, pero de su boca sólo salen balbuceos. Vergil dice en tono decidido:

— Yo cuidaré de ti… — Cosa que le parece tierno a todas las féminas presentes.

Vergil decide dar por terminada la reunión, al menos tomar té y entran a la mansión. En otro lugar, el arlequín, se detiene frente a una sombra al decir:

— Hice lo que me ordenó… —

El eco de dos teléfonos celulares, resuena en la estancia. Lady y Trish responde, se trata de trabajo, podían dejarlo pero varios humanos morirían, además Vergil se encargará de Dante y Nevan está con ellos. Las chicas se despiden de los chicos al prometer regresar lo antes posible. Al cerrarse la puerta, Nevan informa a Vergil:

— Cariño, debo irme también… — Vergil guarda silencio. — No puedo durar mucho tiempo en este mundo, si Dante está así. Regresaré cuando pueda terroncito de azúcar… — Le da un beso en la mejilla a Dante antes de desaparecer entre una nube de murciélagos.

Vergil mira a su hermanito al comentarle:

— Nos dejaron solos… — Dante asiente antes de tomar el dedo de su hermano y morderlo con los pocos dientes que tiene en ese momento. Aquello no le parece divertido a Vergil, quien retira su mano de las fauces de su hermanito. Vergil mira a su hermano, le pregunta. — ¿Qué haremos?… —

Dante no tiene idea ni qué harán o qué pasa, sólo siente comezón en las encías, mucha, tanta que si pudiera se comería un edificio. Le parece todo extraño, como si hubiera pasado a alguna dimensión diferente. Siente algo raro su cuerpo, un poco torpe, con movimientos poco coordinados. Además ve a Vergil desde una perspectiva diferente. Intenta hablar, pero no escucha su voz, sólo percibe el balbuceo de un bebé; comienza a pesar lo peor. Su pánico se acrecienta cuando Vergil le sonríe al decirle:

— Todo estará bien… — Dante trata de gritar pero sólo se escucha el alarido de un bebé.

Vergil trata de reconfortar a su hermano, decide llevarlo a su habitación, no tiene idea qué hacer, todo se está poniendo tan raro que no le agrada, definitivamente no le agrada nada nadita.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola!**

**¿Cómo estás?**

**Yo, aquí, me asomo XD jajajajjaa....**

**Aquí les traigo otro pedazo de este fic XD jajajaja**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo :)**

**Diosa LUna gracias por tu amable comentario. Le voy a poner ganas para actualizar más pronto... espero que te agrade este capítulo. ^^ en el siguiente se ve a Vergil haciendola de papá XD jajajaja**

**Hasta luego....**

**El reloj perdido…**

Vergil coloca a Dante sobre la cama, los dos se observa, se dirigen miradas fijas. El mayor está de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mira hacia abajo; nota las facciones redondeadas de Dante, sus ojos grandes e inocentes, su cuerpo suave a la vista, parecían un bebé de verdad; se pregunta si se vio igual de pachoncito que Dante en ese momento, no es cosa que le interese recordar.

Dante mira hacia arriba, le parece que Vergil está muy alto, serio, si no fuera su hermano tal vez tendría miedo; pero al verlo le hace pensar si se vería así si fuera tan serio y amargado. Siempre ha creído, que a su hermano le hace falta disfrutar de los placeres de la vida; necesita salir de la biblioteca y divertirse. Pero sus ideas de diversión, al parecer, se había alejado en algún momento.

El cazador está sentado, con las manitas sobre el colchón, mientras no pierde de vista a su hermano. Vergil tampoco puede perder de vista al pequeño, pues podría irse a algún lugar y ahora es tan pequeño, se imagina que le podrían pasar cosas terribles, como que cayera de la escalera, una rata lo mordiera, resbalara de una ventana, se desplomara a una hoya de sopa hirviendo y otras torturas. Vergil comenta:

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?… — Dante responde con balbuceos que no entiende el mayor, sin embargo, para él es como si hablara con naturalidad:

— Sólo esperaremos unos días… yo puedo atenderme solo, no soy un bebé, ¿sabes Bro?, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de serlo… — Mientras Dante seguía con su perorata, Vergil se desesperaba por no entender lo que decía.

— No sé que dices Dante. — Escucha, lo que le parece un tono arrogante de parte de su hermanito Dante. Mientras el cazador dice:

— ¿Quién es el tonto ahora?… —

Vergil se cansa de esa situación, toma al pequeño bajo su brazo derecho. El cazador patalea como estuviera a punto de hacer un berrinche, al seguir balbuceando. Vergil comenta:

— No hace falta ser genio para adivinar que quieres que te baje. —

Llegan frente a un espejo. Vergil piensa en dejar caer a su hermano, pero ahora es pequeñito, tal vez se rompería algo, así que lo deja sobre el piso. El pequeño aún le grita y mueve los bracitos, parece molesto; pero no le incomoda al mayor, al contrario le da risa. Vergil trata de contenerse, pero al seguir viendo aquello, carcajadas sinceras escapan de su boca, risotadas que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba.

Dante al ver aquello se calma, sólo frunce el entrecejo al no comprender lo que pasa. Voltea a verse en el espejo, no hay nada extraño, es él, en el cristal ve la imagen de si mismo. Está vestido de manera habitual, ya no es un niño, es un hombre que está sentado frente al espejo, con las manos sobre los tobillos, no hay nada cómico en él. En ese momento se da cuenta, no es posible que se vea así, no en ese momento, si un es prófugo junto a su hermano de un policía escolar, si se viera así ese policía no los habrían mandado al colegio, y al jardín de niños. Comienza a sentir miedo, ahora es pequeño y frágil, incapaz de pelear, es como cuando su madre murió y creyó que Vergil también, no pudo hacer nada. Siente miedo de volver a estar en esa situación, de tener que quedarse escondido mientras alguien más muere, por su culpa.

El pequeño agacha su mirada, muerde sus labios, no quiere llorar, quiere dejar de temblar, quiere salir a golpear a alguien y convencerse que podrá defenderse sólo. Alguien lo abraza, no es Vergil porque sigue riendo al sostenerse del espejo, eleva su vista, es él mismo, es la imagen en el espejo, le da un abrazo al decirle:

— Estoy dentro de ti… —

Al desaparecer aquel contacto, se mira en el espejo, es un pequeñito, con ropas grandes, asustado. Piensa al elevar un poco las manos:

— Ahora soy un moja pañales… — Al pensar en aquello, una idea más terrible viene a su mente, deberá usar pañales, le parece tan humillante y bochornoso. Y eso no es lo peor del caso, intenta levantarse, pero sus piernas no parecen sostenerlo y no logra ponerse en pie, y si eso pareciera lo peor no lo es, siente comezón en la boca, se aproxima al espejo para ver si es algo que tiene en sus dientes, pero al mirar nota que no tiene dientes, sólo tiene dos. Si pudiera se levantaría y correría agitando sus brazos, pero no puede, su hermosa dentadura se ha ido. Grita, una vez por cada uno de sus descubrimientos, antes de comenzar a llorar.

Vergil comienza a pensar que Dante pronto se quedará sin lágrimas, por todo lo que ha llorado. Carga a su hermanito, lo coloca en la cama, nota que no ha reaccionado aún. Lo observa un momento, al notar que ahora parece dócil, es como si esa violencia que lo caracteriza se hubiera escondido en algún lugar, aquello le hace pensar cosas al mayor.

Dante voltea a ver a su hermano, lo nota algo contrariado. Extiende sus bracitos, en señal de desear abrazar a Vergil. El mayor sólo suspira al acceder, piensa que tal vez a su hermano se le ha ocurrido algo estúpido. Sin embargo el cazador se aferra a su cuello, no es un ataque, tampoco un reclamo, es una muestra de afecto. El mayor sonríe, recuerda que cuando eran niños, ambos eran cariñosos a su manera con sus padres; ahora han dejado de serlo; pues no puede ir por ahí siendo afectuoso, eso no es para él.

Vergil corresponde el abrazo al sonreír. Siente entre sus brazos a su ahora pequeñísimo hermano, ese pequeñito que no puede valerse por si mismo. No puede evitar pensar que Dante no se vale por si mismo como adulto, menos como un bebé de pocos dientes. El mayor huele a su hermano, como no se ha bañado su olor es algo desagradable. Lleva a su hermanito al baño.

Dante al notar a dónde lo llevan, no puede evitar sonrojarse, pues suele bañarse y ahora no ha podido hacerlo. Vergil lo sienta sobre un tapete para ir a preparar la tina. Observa a su hermano tocando el agua, lo enorme que es el cuarto de baño, todo se ve muy alto. Trata de pararse, pero se tambalea y cae de nuevo sentado. No le agrada aquello. Comienza a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás; pronto comienza a reír, le agrada la sensación del viento, le divierte hacerlo, ahora le parece muy divertido.

Vergil al escuchar las risitas, voltea a ver a su hermanito, lo ve tan divertido con ese juego tan simple. Trata de parecer indiferente, aunque lo observa con el rabillo de su ojo. Sonríe al pensar:

— Ahora es un bebé… ¿así fuimos?… — Una pequeña risilla escapa por sus labios al pensar todas las diabluras que hicieron. Siempre haciendo travesuras, corriendo, destrozando cosas. Vuelve a ver a su hermano, lo nota tomar sus piececitos al tratar de mordisquearlos, el bodoque redondito se inclina al frente al esforzarse a morder sus deditos.

Vergil toma a Dante en sus brazos, sostiene a aquel pequeño cuerpo, a esa persona tan conocida. Días atrás, el cazador era un adulto, aunque no se comporte como adulto, ahora es un pequeñito que debe sostener con suavidad para no dañarlo. Siente la calidez de su hermanito, quien lo observa con sus enormes ojos azules. Vergil sonríe al ver lo sorprendido de la expresión del otro peliblanco.

El mayor sienta al menor en la tina. Dante siente lo agradable del agua, sonríe al comenzar a manotear y salpicar todo a su alrededor. Vergil interpone su antebrazo al pedir un momento; entonces despoja a Dante de las ropas que lo cubren. La sorpresa que descubre es ver el amuleto que su madre le dio a Dante. Sonríe al ver lo pesado que ahora es para el pequeño, trata de quitárselo, pero el cazador se aferra a él. Vergil trata de convencerlo:

— Dámelo… no haré cosas malas con él… Lo cuidaré hasta que seas un poco más grande. —

Dante mira a su hermano, no le convence aquello, pues Vergil podría salir corriendo para abrir las puertas del infierno. Sin embargo, accede, entre a su hermano el amuleto. Vergil toma entre sus manos la piedra, por su mente pasa la idea de abrir de nuevo las puertas del infierno, pero un chorro de agua lo saca de aquellos pensamientos.

Inicia una sesión de baño, entre jaleo, agua, espuma y mucha diversión. Las carcajadas volvieron a la mansión Sparda después de mucho tiempo. Al final Vergil sale más empapado que Dante.

El cazador está cubierto por una toalla azul, recarga su barbilla en el hombro de su hermano, se siente tranquilo. Vergil recuesta a su hermano en la cama, va a buscar algo de ropa; pone su mano derecha sobre su frente, le contraria saber que no hay ropa para ponerle, podría ir a comprar, pero no puede sacarlo así tampoco dejarlo solo. Una idea viene a su mente, si Dante llamó a Morrison cuando necesitó ropa, él también podría hacerlo aunque le desagradaba la idea. Se dirigió al teléfono, sin embargo, se queda estático sosteniendo la manija de la puerta, no sabe el número del socio de Dante ni el de la rubia entrometida.

Voltea a ver a su hermano, quien se divierte viendo sus manos, sabe que no le dirá los números telefónicos, le extrañaría que los recordara o pudiera decírselos. Así que busca algo para ponerle y poder sacarlo, al menos a la tienda más cercana. Reflexiona un poco, antes de lanzarse a su armario, lo ve al saber que no han nada ahí. Curvea sus labios, al sentir que aquello aún no le pertenece, pues no se siente el mismo de siempre.

Toma a Dante entre sus brazos al llevarlo a su vieja habitación, en aquel desorden, tal vez algo podría servirles. Abre la puerta al escucharla rechinar, tenía tiempo sin entrar ahí, las cosas están como la última vez que el cazador estuvo ahí, todo desordenado, aunque con más polvo y telarañas que en ese tiempo.

Vergil mantiene cerca al niño, pues un bicho podría dañarlo. Urga en el armario de su hermano, al encontrar sus ropas, hasta que encuentra algo que podría servirles. Una playerita roja y un short de licra. Se los coloca a Dante, le quedan algo grandes, pero servirán.

Baja a toda velocidad las escaleras, toma sus llaves al dirigirse afuera. Nota que no tiene transporte, podría llamar un taxi, pero no le convence tanto la idea. Ve a Dante, quien extiende sus bracitos, comprende que será lo mejor, aunque no le convence la idea. Regresa dentro, toma el teléfono y la guía telefónica, marca el número y solicita el servicio. Aguarda unos minutos antes de salir, el coche llega puntual cosa que lo complace, sube al pedir que lo lleven a un pequeño supermercado cercano.

El taxi arranca al iniciar su marcha con calma. Mientras tanto, dentro de la mansión Sparda, aparece una mujer, muy sexi, vestida con un leotardo blanco, mallas, zapatillas, con colita y orejas de conejo, su cabello es largo y rojo igual que sus ojos, su tez es blanca. Al recorrer la estancia grita:

— ¡AMO VERGIL! ¡AMO VERGIL! ¡ME RETRACÉ PORQUE PERDÍ MI RELOJ! ¿DÓNDE SE HA METIDO?… — Sólo escucha el eco de su voz. Infla las mejillas, se sienta y cruza los brazos, está disgustada por llegar tarde, todo porque su reloj se perdió de nuevo.

Todo parece marchar bien, hasta que una transmisión llega al radio de la conductora del taxi:

— Flor… Flor… Situación en progreso en la quinta y la novena. — Ella toma el transmisor al responder:

— Negativo central, llevo civiles. — La voz del transmisor responde:

— Flor, no hay nadie cerca. Eres la unidad más cercana. —

Ella da una violenta vuelta a la derecha para tomar la novena. Maldice por su suerte, se pregunta si esa noche no podría ser tranquila.

Vergil trata de sostenerse y no soltar a su hermano, por los violentos movimientos del vehículo. En pocos minutos se detiene, al escucharse gritos, un edifico se quema, aparte un grupo de policías están en pleno tiroteo con unos maleantes y un ser oscuro observa desde un edificio.

La mujer sale al llevar su arma en alto. Mientras Vergil restriega su cara con su mano libre, al preguntarse si eso podría empeorar, cosa que jamás debió hacer; pues una voz grita tras el auto:

— ¡SPARDA!… ¡SPARDA!… —

Vergil abre la puerta al salir de ahí, ve un enorme monstruo que engulle el auto. Comprende que quiere su sangre, por el mito que deambula por el inframundo, que aquel que obtenga la sangre de Sparda tendrá su poder.

Vergil busca a Yamato, pero no está, por la situación la dejó en casa. Espadas azules aparecen a su alrededor, al impactarse contra el ofensor. Percibe que su poder aún no se restablece del todo, fluctúa por momentos, le dificulta atacar y sostener a dante a la vez. Un círculo se forma bajo sus pies, recita un hechizo y emerge la exuberante Nevan. Vergil sonríe, pues ha resultado, pudo invocar una de las armas de su hermano.

La vampiresa de encarga del enemigo al electrocutarlo, con rayos, vampiros y un beso. Vergil al ver aquello sabe que es una mujer peligrosa. Al disolverse el círculo Nevan también se va. Hace otro pequeño conjuro y Yamato llega volando hasta su mano.

Vergil da media vuelta para marcharse, al dejar atrás gritos, llanto y humanos luchando contra un ser fuera de su alcance, claro con sus excepciones como Lady. Dante mira sobre su hombro, extiende sus brazos, balbucea, casi grita, es como si le dijera que no puede dejar las cosas así. El mayor le indica:

— No soy un héroe. — Dante deja salir un sonidito que le hace saber todo el regaño; pues el cazador tampoco se considera héroe, pero ayuda a los demás a pesar que no le pagan.

Vergil da media vuelta, algo hastiado, no puede creer que un bebé lo orille a ayudar a los humanos. Se aproxima a la conductora del taxi, quien está tirada en el piso con la boca sangrando. Se encuclilla, le dice:

— Si algo le pasa a este infante no vivirás mañana. — Ella al ver los ojos gélidos del peliblanco acepta al temblar de terror. Toma al niño al irse a resguardar.

El mayor camina tranquilamente hacia los pistoleros, pasa entre el fuego cruzado sin recibir daño. La impresión obliga a todos soltar sus armas, para ver aquella figura severa. El ser que observa arriba de un edificio enarca su ceja derecha, frunce sus labios con disgusto, ese sujeto de azul le arruina su diversión.

Vergil desaparece un instante para la vista de todos, golpea con velocidad a los alborotadores con la funda de su espada sin matarlos. Cuando vuelve a ser visible los hombres caen inconscientes al piso. Voltea a ver al ser que lo observa desde las alturas. Aquello es suficiente para hacer a aquel ser sacar sus garras y tirarse desde lo alto.

Vergil saca su espada en el momento justo, con un movimiento rápido corta en dos al ser y vuelve a guardar a Yamato. No corre sangre, aquel ser se convierte en polvo. El peliblanco da media vuelta al ignorar todo, no es relevante para él las miradas atónitas de los mirones. Llega frente a la mujer, toma al bebé Dante, al alejarse.

La conductora se levanta con premura, corre tras él, sabe que no debe preguntar. Sólo agradece lo que hizo, aunque no comprenda qué pasó. Había escuchado de un caza demonios, conocerlo le parece como conocer a una leyenda. Vergil la mira un momento, sabe que no sabe dónde está una tienda; ir de compras no es algo que ocupe su lista de cosas importantes. Él mira a los lados y nota a su derecha un enorme centro comercial con luces de neón. Complacido por no tener que preguntar se dirige hacia allá.

La mujer va tras ellos, sin decir nada, sólo desea saber un poco más de ese joven. Pregunta al aproximarse un poco:

— ¿Es su hijo?

— No.

— ¿Sobrino? — Vergil le dirige una mirada seria sin decir más.

Él camina por el pasillo donde está la ropa para bebés. Observa los trajecitos, piensa en comprar algo simple, pero recuerda el trajecito de borreguito y se dice que es momento para vengarse. Toma algunos y los pone en el carrito, no quiere que su hermano lo vea. La mujer va tras él con insistencia. Ella pide al extender sus manos:

— ¿Puedo cargarlo un momento?… — Vergil pasa junto a ella al decir:

— No… —

Vergil sonríe para sus adentros, pues está recuperando su calma y frialdad habituales. La chica corre para ponerse junto a él. Salta, le pide cargar al bebé, pero él la ignora, hasta que la blusa de la muchacha se abre un poco al dejar entrever sus encantos. El Sparda intenta seguir, pero sus ojos se desvían al encantador cuerpo de la chica. Tose al tratar de recuperar la compostura, señala con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas:

— Su blusa está abierta… —

Ella salta, se apresura a abotonarla, no es que se quedara desnuda, sólo el botón de arriba se había desabotonado, Lady usa escotes más tentadores. Pero Vergil se siente molesto por no poder controlarse. Dante mueve sus bracitos divertido, al intentar morder a su hermano, pues las encías lo están matando. Ella comenta:

— Eres un niño muy lindo… — Vergil piensa que habla de dante, pero… — Cuidas a ese pequeñito y tratas de parecer adulto. — Vergil comenta:

— Soy adulto… — Ella vuelve a concentrarse en el pequeño:

— Eres un bebé muy lindo… — Vergil indaga:

— ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en nosotros? — Ella responde:

— Porque se parecen mucho a aquel cazador. — Vergil enarca su ceja derecha:

— ¿Cuál cazador?… — Ella le cuenta:

— Cuando era niña, vivía en un pueblo lejos de la ciudad, había una estación de tren a las afueras. Mis padres fueron asesinados, muchos me decían que por demonios, mi habuela decía que fue un accidente. Un día las personas comenzaron a aparecer muertas. Mi abuela corrió a la casa, tomó el teléfono y llamó a alguien. Los adultos encerraron a los niños dentro de las casas, en habitaciones muy iluminadas. Sólo escuché que un hombre, con un estuche de guitarra al hombro y vestido de rojo entró al pueblo. Esa noche se escucharon gritos, alaridos, golpes, tuve mucho miedo. Del suelo emergió un monstruo, escuché una ventana romperse, alguien me sujetó en sus brazos mientras disparaba. Lo vi, era el hombre de rojo, con una enorme espada, bonitos ojos azules y cabello plateado como el de ustedes.

— ¿Nosotros te recordamos a tu héroe? — Ella responde con una sonrisa angelical.

— Sí. —

Vergil mira a su hermano quien parece ignorar lo que esa mujer dijo. Sonríe al pensar que ese bebé, alguna ocasión protegió a esa mujer, peleó contra feroces enemigos y es un idiota. Permite que la mujer cargue un momento a su salvador, le advierte:

— Si se te cae te mato. — Ella le sonríe, su sonrisa se borra al sentir una mordidita del pequeñito.

Siguen las compras. Vergil arroja al carrito biberones, pañales, formula y todo lo necesario para cuidar a su hermano. Se divierte con las caras graciosas que hace la mujer. Sabe que si su hermano estuviera en su forma real, tal vez ella se le hubiera lanzado a los brazos, y el idiota de Dante la hubiera alejado con sus estupideces. Sonríe al imaginarlo.

Al estar en la caja, Vergil busca algo de dinero, una tarjeta, cualquier cosa, encuentra unos billetes, se pregunta cómo llegaron ahí si él no usa dinero. Se dice que lo investigará después, pero también hay un reloj dorado. Algo le dice que tenía que hacer algo con el reloj, pero no recuerda qué, así que decide no preocuparse y menos, pues la cajera tiene un escote muy bonito.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Sparda, la chica conejo salta por todos lados, jala sus orejas, se revuelta en el piso, va de un lado al otro al gritarle a su reloj.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola!

¿Cómo están? aquí traigo un capitulito :p ejejjeeje

Gracias por seguir leyendo...

Yukari Sparda, gracias por tu comentario... ^^

Lindo conejo blanco…

Vergil abre la puerta, suspira extenuado, no pensó que esto sería más cansado que una cesión intensiva de entrenamiento. Pone a Dante sobre una mesa, deja las bolsas sobre el suelo, señala a su hermano al tener las manos libres:

— ¿Cuántos problemas vas a causar? —

Dante balbucea al extender sus bracitos. Vergil no alcanza reaccionar. Siente un efusivo abrazo, un cuerpo suave y pesado que se aferra al suyo, unos brazos que lo estrangulan y lo obligan a ir hacia delante. Logra poner sus manos sobre la mesa, para evitar aplastar a Dante. Escucha el llanto de una fémina que gimotea al gritar cosas incomprensibles. Sabe de qué se trata. Él indica con su habitual calma:

— Llegas tarde. — Ella lo suelta al comenzar a gritar y llorar de nuevo.

Vergil saca de su bolsillo el reloj, da media vuelta al mostrárselo a la coneja, ella talla sus ojos, para quitar lo borroso de su vista, el ver su pequeño tictac, salta de alegría, corre, lo toma, da media vuelta y comienza a agradecer a Vergil por regresárselo.

La coneja mira al niño que está sobre la mesa, luego mira a Vergil. Enarca su ceja derecha, toma una postura seria al comentar:

— No me había dicho… — Tosa seriedad se esfuma de su ser, corre hacia el niño, lo abraza, restriega su mejilla contra la del cazador. El pequeño trata de alejarla, pero ella sigue con sus mimos al gritar. — ¡ES TAN MONO!… —

Vergil comienza a poner en su lugar las cosas que ha comprado, al sacar los pañales, recuerda que su hermanito no trae uno. Escucha el grito de la coneja:

— ¡Tu hermanito tiene una fuga!... — El joven sonríe, abre el paquete, lee las instrucciones de uso con rapidez al dirigirse hacia donde está Dante.

La coneja observa atenta, como una niña curiosa que desea saber cómo funciona un juguete nuevo. El pequeñito luce algo molesto y abochornado por su accidente; mientras Vergil conserva la calma, toma el pañal y procede a ponerlo… pero las cosas no se le ponen sencillas…

Dante lo patea, se mueve para todos lados, incluso casi se cae de la mesa un par de ocasiones. La coneja al ver las dificultades de su amo, salta, toma los bracitos del niño, lo obliga a verla, le regala una enorme sonrisa. Vergil aprovecha la distracción para ponerle el pañal a Dante, con un hábil movimiento lo viste.

El cazador se ve ataviado con un overol verde, con mariposas y rayitas blancas, lo cierto es que no se sabe si es blanco con rayas o verde con rayas blancas. Dante hace un pucherito, la ropa es incómoda, se siente como si estuviera atrapado en un lago de brea. Además sus tripitas rugen, pues tiene mucha, mucha hambre. Sus berridos son tan fuertes, sonoros, exasperantes, que obligan a la coneja a tapar sus orejas, mientras Vergil corre como loco sin saber qué hacer.

La conejita blanca sale corriendo, al no soportar aquel ruido en sus sensibles oídos. Vergil no puede escapar así de fácil.

Lady detiene su motocicleta frente a la mansión, decide llamar para que le abran la reja, pero no es necesario, ve a una chica coneja vestida de blanco, con grandes orejas salir despavorida. Sonríe, le parece divertido lo que puede esperar dentro. Entra de la manera más silenciosa posible.

Mientras Vergil mira los frascos de comida para bebés, los biberones vacíos, la lata de fórmula, chupones y otras cosas, no sabe por dónde iniciar. Toma uno de los frascos, va por una cuchara, pero todas las cucharas son enormes para la ahora pequeña boca del cazador. Lo soluciona al girar la cuchara e intentar darle de comer con el mango. Pero Dante le arroja el frasquito directo a la frente.

Vergil no esquiva el proyectil, sólo ve su vista ser invadida por una pasta amarillosa, igual que su rostro. Quita con su mano aquello, piensa en poner a dormir a su hermano, un pequeño golpe no lo matará. Truena sus nudillos, mientras Dante sigue berreando.

Lady entra, se aproxima con calma, ve en el rostro de Vergil toda la intención de golpear a Dante. Se apresura a quitar al pequeño de la mesa; Vergil deja caer su puño, sin poder evitar sonreír, la mesa se reduce a astillas, al ver a su alrededor los pequeños pedazos de madera y sentir una sustancia en su puño, salta hacia atrás al esperar ver una mancha roja, pero sólo encuentra el mueble destruido.

La cazadora mece entre sus brazos a Dante, quien gimotea al calmarse. Ella le dirige una mirada llena de reproche a Vergil, quien no puede evitar encoger un poco sus hombros. Ella pregunta:

— ¿Le diste de comer?… — Vergil piensa un poco, responde:

— Comió cuando tomamos el té… — Lady le indica:

— Ahora es un bebé, necesita comer con mayor frecuencia.

— ¿Cuánto es mayor frecuencia?… Si ese haragán se la pasa todo el día devorando pizza. —

Lady reflexiona un poco, lo que dice Vergil es cierto. Dante come tanto que se hacen cerros y cerros de cajas de pizza, copas de helado y salsa de tomate. Mientras Lady reflexiona, Vergil no puede evitar ver cómo su hermanito tiene su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Lady, eso le causa algo de molestia, pues Dante está tan cerca y él lejos; da dos pasos hacia la chica.

— Vergil, creo que cada hora debe comer… — Dice ella pensativa. Él cuestiona:

— ¿Qué le vamos a dar de comer?… No quiere la papilla… —

Ella ve la ropa del muchacho manchada con lo que supone fue comida. Sonríe, le parece linda, graciosa, tierna y agradable aquella situación. Además, Vergil parece algo más expresivo, en confianza. Ella pregunta:

— ¿Probaste lo que le ibas a dar?… — Él cruza sus brazos al decir:

— No. —

Lady se acerca a Vergil extiende su mano derecha, con su dedo toma un poco de los residuos que quedaron en la cara del muchacho, lo prueba al decir:

— Sabe tan mal como lo imaginé. — Mientras eso pasaba, Vergil trató de mantener calma su respiración, mientras sentía que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le hacia latir su cabeza, verla ir hacia él, luego sentir aquella suave piel aunque fuera un pequeño contacto, tenerla tan cerca que pudo oler su aliento; al abrir sus ojos ella se alejaba de él, cosa que lo hace molestarse otro poquito.

Vergil la sigue hasta dónde están las cosas que compró. Ella observa los frasquitos de papilla, pone de un lado los postres, del otro las comidas. Toma una de manzana, la abre, no ve a una cuchara cerca, pregunta al dueño de la casa:

— ¿Y la cuchara?… — Vergil le da una cucharota. Ella al verla le comenta:

— Si le damos con eso, cuando vuelva a la normalidad le va a caber una pizza completa en la boca. —

Vergil tapa su boca, el imaginar a su hermano con una pizza tamaño familiar en la boca, entera, le parece tan cómico, trata de contenerse, pero sus hombros lo delatan con un movimiento suave, no puede ocultarlo, está riendo. Lady sonríe al verlo, le reconforta saber que Vergil puede divertirse.

Lady sigue viendo lo que Vergil compró, le sorprende darse cuenta que él tenga nociones de las necesidades de un bebé. Encuentra una cucharita de plástico adherida a un vaso con yogurt, la toma, se la muestra a Vergil al decirle:

— Con esto le daremos de comer. —

No tienen una sillita para bebé, primero intentan poner a Dante en un sillón, pero él se dejaba caer hacia los lados o al frente. Luego lo ponen sobre otra mesa, pero él hace lo mismo. Lady le dice a Vergil, al ver que su amigo no está dispuesto a comer papilla:

— Tú te vas a sentar con él en los brazos, lo vas a sujetar, mientras le doy de comer, ¿qué te parece Vergil?… — Vergil, al ver que no hay otra opción más sensata por el momento, asiente afirmativamente.

Así lo hacen, Vergil se sienta en una silla, agarra a Dante de las manos, aunque el pequeño diablillo lo patea. Lady trata de darle la comida, pero él mueve la cabeza, al hacer que Vergil quede más manchado de papilla. La cazadora, mira directamente a los ojos al niño al decirle:

— Está rico… — Ella lo prueba. — Inténtalo… —

Lo que obliga a Dante a ceder no es lo curioso de los ojos de Lady, tampoco que su hermano trata de obligarlo a estar quieto, tampoco la coneja, ni Nevan o un repartidor. ¡No! Es su estómago, el cual le ruge al pedirle, exigirle que coma algo de una buena vez. Se queda quieto, abre la boquita para que la cazadora le dé comida. Lo saborea, no le parece tan asqueroso como lo que Vergil le daba, al contrario, sabe bien.

Pronto todos los frasquitos de postre han desaparecido. Vergil se pregunta dónde puede caber tanta comida en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Cosa que no debió preguntarse, pues cuando lo puso frente a él, recibió un chorro de vómito. Le entrega a Lady el pequeño, mientras maldice al ir a cambiarse.

La cazadora le da palmaditas en la espalda a Dante, mientras el pequeño comienza a cerrar sus ojitos, siente mucho sueño, tanto que no puede mantenerse despierto. Poco a poco, se duerme, se siente tranquilo, sin la necesidad de estar alerta por si alguien lo ataca, se siente protegido y seguro, es algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Sonríe de manera apacible. Lady siente la respiración del pequeño, so suavecito que es ahora. Decide llevarlo a recostar, avanza con cuidado para no despertarlo, sube las escaleras, avanza por el pasillo hasta meterse a una puerta. Vergil regresa, encuentra la estancia sola, comienza a buscarlos, pero no los encuentra, decide ir a buscar arriba.

La coneja cae al piso, se levanta con premura, debe regresar a la mansión, así escapará. Pero el arlequín corre tras ella, desea atraparla. Presiona el reloj contra su pecho y desaparece. El arlequín se detiene, mira a los lados, no la ve, decide buscarla. Ella aparece en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, no puede moverse por el esfuerzo, quiere ir a avisarle a Vergil, se arrastra unos centímetros antes de caer inconsciente. Mientras Vergil pasa frente a la puerta, se detiene, decide mirar, para ver si Lady está ahí, pero la cazadora sale un poco adelante y él va hacia allá.


	17. Chapter 17

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia. Un especial agradecimiento a todos los que dejaron comentarios y me dieron ánimos.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Unknowvampire, quien me dio una gran idea, muchas gracias, porque me ayudó a concretar esta idea. **

**Hasta luego.**

**¿Dónde está el bodoque?…**

Vergil se siente agotado, como nunca antes, al menos que recuerde, cuidar a su hermano ahora que es bebé es muy agotador. No pensó que cuidar a ese diablillo fuera tan complicado, suspira al preguntarse cómo sus padres le hicieron con ellos dos. Un par de gemelos exigentes, con necesidades, comelones y traviesos. Voltea a ver a Lady, quien se ha quedado recostada junto a Dante, verla le hace menos cansado su día, lo reconforta, tenerla cerca le hace saber que valió la pena lo ocurrido; pero le gustaría ser él quien estuviera entre los brazos de aquella mujer, no su hermano quien se ha quedado dormido muy cerca de la cazadora.

Lady voltea a ver a Vergil, le sonríe, le parece lindo lo que el muchacho está haciendo. Además verlo como un adolescente, con esa carita despistada le parece muy tentador. En ese instante le gustaría que Vergil pareciera más adulto, así no se sentiría como una asalta cunas, aunque no lo es. Se levanta con cuidado para no despertar a Dante, se para junto a Vergil, comenta:

— Es raro verlo así, ¿no es cierto?… — Vergil asiente. — Lo haces bien, pronto todo será como antes.

— No quiero que sea como antes… —

Vergil tapa su boca, se da cuenta que dijo lo que pensaba. Lady sonríe y se atreve a darle un besito en la frente. Vergil se sonroja ante aquello. Ella le dice:

— Eres un niño muy lindo… — Mira su reloj, es muy tarde. — Debo irme… — Vergil reacciona:

— Quédate esta noche, la casa es muy grande, hay muchas habitaciones, además es tarde.

— No me pasará nada malo.

— Lo sé… —

Lady no puede creer que Vergil sea tan tierno, ese hombre frío y calculador tiene un lado tierno, no lo puede creer, le encanta tanto que se lo puede comer a besos. Informa al dirigirse a la puerta:

— Me quedaré en la habitación contigua. Buenas noches Vergil. — Sale de la habitación, va al cuarto que eligió, abre la puerta, deja sus armas sobre la mesita de noche, se recuesta al pensar:

— Vergil es muy lindo. No pude imaginar eso. Tampoco que Dante pudiera ser más infantil. —

Vergil se recuesta junto a su hermanito, quien está profundamente dormido. Lo observa dormir apacible, le parece muy enternecedor. Ahora ese cabeza hueca es tan frágil, le recuerda cuándo eran niños. Se aproxima un poco, nota el olor peculiar que desprende el cazador, no es sudor, tampoco pizza o sangre, huele a bebé. Ese olor le parece tan extraño y relajante, no había estado tan cerca de un bebé antes, teme romperlo por lo frágil que es. Sus ojos se cierran con lentitud, intenta negarse, pero el cansancio es mayor a sus deseos.

El arlequín aparece a la mitad de la estancia de la mansión, mira hacia arriba, observa las escaleras, la oscuridad no le es extraña, está acostumbrado a eso. Con un salto sube a la segunda planta, usa un par de varillas que le dio su amo, con ellas busca el reloj. Pasa frente a las habitaciones sin tener algún resultado, hasta que los metales apuntan a una puerta. Abre con cuidado para no hacerla rechinar.

Vergil comienza a soñar, sus botas se posan sobre el pasto multicolor, el sol refulge tanto que le molesta, cubre sus ojos, mira el cielo azul, los arcoiris, aves extrañas revoloteando, árboles de helado de fresa y cascadas de pizza. Se dice:

— Este no es mi sueño… debe de ser el de… — Mira en el suelo al susodicho, quien juega con una pelota. El mayor sonríe al verlo, camina hacia su hermanito al parecerle muy delirante aquel lugar.

El arlequín se escabulle dentro de la habitación, mira a la coneja tendida en el suelo, tiene sujeto el reloj con fuerza. Se aproxima, mueve sus dedos al comenzar la operación de quitárselo sin despertarla, voltea a los lados, busca algo parecido para remplazar el reloj, no parece haber nada. Pero ve una piedra de forma parecida, la toma. Regresa junto a la coneja, la mira, le parece tan linda, siempre le ha gustado, tanto que casi se le escurre la baba. Mueve su cabeza a los lados y regresa al trabajo. Intenta quitarlo con suavidad, pero ella se aferra más al objeto. Respira profundo, en una mano pone la roca, la otra la deja libre, con un movimiento rápido hace el cambio. Sonríe para sí.

Vergil se encuclilla ve a su hermanito tratando de morder la pelota, le sonríe al decirle:

— No se come Dante… — Nubes negras cobren el sol, un vendaval llena el lugar, los árboles besan con su follaje el piso. Vergil mira a los lados al notar que la cascada se llena de sangre, los árboles se secan, la tierra luce estéril y desquebrajada.

Mira hacia donde debe estar su hermano, pero encuentra las botas oscuras del cazador, eleva su mirada al encontrar un par de orbes rojas. No puede dudarlo, ese es Dante, no tiene su actitud bonachona y estúpida, sino parece ser imponente.

Vergil se incorpora, mira hacia arriba, pues su hermano es un poco más alto en ese momento. Escucha:

— Están aquí… —

Todo desaparece y Vergil se despierta. Voltea a ver a su hermano quien luce tranquilo, como si aún soñara con sus árboles de helado. Salta de la cama, corre hacia fuera, mira al arlequín quien salta el barandal para desaparecer abajo. Corre a la habitación que está abierta, encuentra a la coneja arrastrándose por el piso mientras maldice. Ella al verlo le sonríe al decirle con languidez:

— Se llevaron el reloj que me regaló amo. — Ella se alarma. — El hermano del amo… viene por él… —

Disparos se escuchan al fondo de las habitaciones. Vergil sale de ahí al dirigirse hacia la habitación dónde estaba. Llega a tiempo para tomar a Lady entre sus brazos. La hace a un lado al ver que el arlequín toma a Dante entre sus brazos. Vergil corre, pero el arlequín desaparece antes que pueda hacer algo.

Lady pone su mano sobre el hombro de Vergil al decirle:

— Lo salvaremos… —

Vergil corre a la habitación donde está la coneja, seguido por Lady. Toma a la coneja entre sus brazos, la recuesta en la cama. Ella se disculpa por no ayudarle, él le dice que no se preocupe, pues él lo solucionará todo. Ella sonríe. Lady le pregunta a Vergil:

— ¿Es tu novia?… — La coneja responde:

— Es como mi padre… — Lady se siente algo abochornada, pues no debió preguntarlo, pero tanta confianza entre ellos le hizo sentir celosa. Vergil le dice a la coneja:

— Mañana estarás bien… Duerme un poco… — Ella siente al acatar la orden de su amo.

Vergil va por sus armas, Lady a recargar municiones. Trish patea la puerta al hacer su gran entrada. Lady le grita desde la segunda planta:

— ¿No puedes ser más discreta?… — Ella grita furiosa:

— ¡NO PUEDO CUANDO UN DEMONIO LLEVA A DANTE!… — Al escuchar aquello Vergil sale corriendo y se detiene frente a la rubia:

— ¿Dónde lo viste?… — Ella dice:

— Lo vi corriendo sobre los techos de los edificios en la ciudad. Quiero saber si ese niño que lloraba era Dante. — Lady asiente. — ¿CÓMO PUDIERON? ¿CÓMO SE LES PERDIÓ? — Vergil le dice:

— No hay tiempo de discutir, debemos ir por él. Aunque sea una trampa. —

Los tres salen de la casa al dirigirse hacia donde Trish vio a Dante. El arlequín llega frente a su señor, se inclina al mostrar al bebé y el reloj. Se escucha la voz demoníaca de aquel ser:

— recibirás tu recompensa cuando ambos Sparda estén muertos. — El arlequín sonríe complacido al recordar a la conejita. — Ponle algo más apropiado a nuestro invitado y déjame el reloj.

— Sí amo… —

El arlequín se retira con Dante en brazos. El pequeño lo muerde, patea, araña la cara, se mueve tanto que quiere zafarse; casi se le cae en dos ocasiones cuando iban hacia allá y en el transcurso otras tantas.

Los tres guerreros ven frente a ellos un corredor lleno de seres infernales, los cuales les muestran en camino. Lady sonríe al decir:

— Sigamos el camino amarillo. — Se lanzan a la lucha.

El arlequín tiene a Dante frente a él. El pequeño tiene los bracitos cruzados, le dirige una mirada furiosa al demonio. El arlequín lo señala al decirle:

— Pórtese como un adulto señor Dante. — El cazador le muestra la lengua. El arlequín talla su rostro con sus manos. — No pensé que fuera tan difícil. — Se lamenta. — El traje que le preparé no le queda, no imaginé que sería tan pequeño. — Ahí tiene u traje que le quedaría a dante en condiciones normales, pero ahora le queda más que enorme.

Los tres se paran frente a una vieja iglesia, dentro se siente una enorme presencia. Ven varias entradas, pero una de ellas los llevará a donde está Dante. Vergil propone:

— Hay que separarnos. — Lady se opone:

— Es mejor permanecer juntos. — El arlequín aparece, sonríe al mostrarles la entrada, para después desaparecer. Trish comenta:

— Nos esperan… —

Bajan por el pasadizo que se les mostró. Vergil no se siente a gusto haciendo lo que ellos quieren, pero si lo esperan es por algo, sólo espera tener el poder suficiente para afrontarlo. Lady le toma con disimulo la mano al decirle:

— Irá todo bien… — Trish les dice:

— Basta, derraman mucha miel. Nos arreglaremos de una u de otra manera. —

El suelo comienza a temblar, los tres se ponen alerta, pero el piso se derrumba y ellos también. Lady grita al sentir el vacío en su estómago, Trish lanza rayos por si acaso y Vergil mantiene la calma.

Vergil cae de bruces al suelo, fue tan inesperado que no pudo caer con gracia, se dice al levantarse y sacudir su traje:

— Odio esto… — Mira dónde se encuentra, está frente a una puerta de metal, a sus lados hay otras, se aproxima y la puerta se levanta. Pronto ve que es un laberinto de pasadizos.

Trish soba su cabeza, le dice a Lady que cayó sobre ella:

— Pesas… —

Las dos se levantan, miran que están en un sótano, comienzan a caminar para buscar a Vergil. Vergil sube las escaleras al enfrentarse a hordas de enemigos. El arlequín está apunto de llorar, pues Dante no se deja, sólo pudo quitarle el trajecito y lo dejó en pañalito y camisetita blanca.

Vergil llega arriba, mira hacia abajo, nota que hay un portal que sólo puede verse desde dónde está. Se lanza al tirarse un hermoso clavado, que los demonios que lo vieron sacaron sus cartones de calificaciones dándole nueves y dieses…

El arlequín llega ante su amo, parece que le dieron una golpiza, deja a Dante en el suelo. El pequeñito comienza a gatear tratando de escapar. El arlequín lo toma del tobillo, dice al estar agotado:

— Amo… aquí está el señor Dante. —

El ser ríe complacido. Vergil entra al escabullirse por la abertura de las puertas. Escucha la voz de su anfitrión:

— Te estaba esperando… —

Vergil entra al esbozar media sonrisa, sostiene a Yamato, ve a Dante gatear hacia él, la estatua blanca que está frente a él. El reloj de la coneja levita frente a la estatua. Vergil pregunta:

— ¿Qué harás con eso?… — Un tercer ojo aparece en la estatua. — Mundus. —

Las manecillas del reloj comienza a dar vuelta hacia atrás con velocidad. Vergil se inclina al frente al sentirse extraño. Su cuerpo pierde fuerzas, se hace pequeño con velocidad. Cae arrodillado al suelo, le falta el aliento, se siente muy cansado. Mira la estatua, la cual luce ahora más grande, se abraza, muerde sus labios, tiene ganas de llorar, no puede evitarlo, las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, se siente impotente, grita al tirarse al llanto:

— ¡SÓLO QUIERO SALVAR A MI HERMANO!… —

Mundus ríe complacido, ahora puede matar a los hijos de Sparda, tomar venganza de Dante, recuperar su poder y volver a ser el rey del mundo, todo con el mismo boleto. Su risa se corta al escuchar la voz de uno de los gemelos:

— No tan rápido OJÓN. —

Dante ha vuelto a la normalidad. Tiene puesta la gabardina de Vergil, porque la playerita y el pañal se desgarraron cuando creció. Toma entre sus manos a Yamato, dice:

— Te derroté antes y no habrá diferencia. — Mundus piensa:

— Eran tan bueno para ser verdad… — Grita. — ¡Esclavo destrúyelo! —

El arlequín arremete contra dante, quien lo recibe con un puñetazo. Ellos comienzan a luchar, mientras caen lanzas rojas mandadas por Mundus, quien no se puede mover, pues está sellado del otro lado.

Vergil ve el reloj, el cual parece tambalearse, con suficiente habilidad podría tomarlo. Corre hacia allá. Dante termina con el arlequín y va por Mundus. Comienza a regresarle los ataques, pero ese ser es muy poderoso, así que no es tan fácil cargárselo. Pero una estaca se clava en el hombro de Dante, al mismo tiempo que otra en el de Vergil.

La sangre corre a los pies de la estatua, la cual se rompe al dejar libre a Mundus. Dante, Vergil y el reloj son lanzados lejos por la explosión de poder. Lady y Trish ven como la tierra cae por el techo, Trish le comenta a su compañera:

— Será mejor darnos prisa. —

Vergil toma el reloj y Dante se apresura a tomar a Vergil, así que el recibe todo el impacto contra la pared. Caen al piso. Vergil pregunta preocupado:

— ¿Estás bien?… — Dante asiente, se levanta y corre de nuevo contra Mundus, no le importa que los transportara a otro lugar, ni que la lava salga de pronto, tampoco los gusanos gigantes que intentan comérselo o las bolas de fuego que casi lo asan. Le dispara a Mundus, pues Vergil tuvo la amabilidad de tomar también sus pistolas, aunque no le llevó a Rebellion. Se transforma al seguir librando una batalla épica.

Vergil, mientras tanto, observa el reloj. Recuerda que Mundus le dio para atrás y lo dejó como de siente años, pero qué tal si él lo adelanta un poquito, tal vez él y Dante queden de una edad donde puedan pelear. Le da una hora hacia delante. Él crece al parece tener diez, pero Dante pierde la transformación recibe un buen golpe que lo manda lejos, al quedar como de veinte años.

El cazador vuelve a correr, esquiva los ataquen de su enemigo, al contra atacar en las oportunidades que tiene. Salta, se transforma de nuevo, logra acertarle un buen golpe a Mundus. Vergil en su alegría, mueve el reloj otro poco, sin fijarse en lo que hacía, lo atrasa al dejar a Dante de nuevo normal y a él de seis años.

Mundus aprovecha la distracción involuntaria de Dante, lo lanza de nuevo lejos. El cazador cae cerca de su hermano, ve el reloj en la manita de Vergil. Comprende lo que le está pasando. Sabe que Vergil no puede quedarse así, sin hacer nada, menos frente a ese tipo que lo esclavizó durante tanto tiempo, también querría una revancha. Siente los golpes que le dio Mundus y si Vergil sigue jugando con eso no podrá contra ese demonio.

Le arrebata el reloj a su hermano. Le dispara a Mundus al observarlo. Vergil le hace una carita muy tierna, pidiendo que le devuelvan el juguete. Dante le sonríe al decirle:

— Ya jugaste mucho con esto… —

Dante le da una vuelta rápida al mecanismo, un brillo intenso cubre a ambos. Mundus aprovecha aquello para lanzarles una gran bola de poder. Pero el ataque es partido en dos. Una estela de poder azul, aparece. Dante está hincado, se ve de siente años, con una mano sostiene con fuerza la gabardina de Vergil, con la otra sostiene a Ebano.

Vergil ha vuelto a la normalidad. Le pregunta a su hermano:

— ¿Por qué Dante?… — El menor se defiende al decir:

— No sabía lo que hacía Bro.

— Ni tú crees eso… —

Vergil toma su lugar en la batalla. Esperó durante tanto tiempo esta oportunidad, ahora no la dejará pasar, si no lo derrota no sólo morirá él, también Dante y Lady… y Trish. Corre al poner toda su fuerza y empeño en derrotar a Mundus.

Dante vomita sangre, pues su cuerpo ahora que es pequeño tarda más en recuperarse, todo le duele, tiene ganas de ponerse a llorar. Pero no llorará. Toma a Marfil, ahora puede sentir cuánto pesan sus armas, tanto que no cualquiera puede utilizarlas. Les pide:

— Linduras… ayúdenme… Soy el viejo Dante… — Vuelve a toser sangre. — Por favor… —

Vergil sigue su pelea contra su enemigo. No es una lucha pareja, pero tampoco tan desigual como la última ocasión. Mundus logra atrapar a Vergil, lo aprieta con fuerza. El Sparda está muy cansado, intenta zafarse, pero el agarre se vuelve más fuerte. Dante se dice:

— No importa lo que pase… Sigo siendo yo… Sin importar los hechizos o cómo me vea… cómo me comporte… Sigo siendo Yo… — Las pistolas se vuelven ligeras. Las pone en alto, concentra su poder demoniaco, apunta y dispara.

Pero las dos masas de poder no van a Mundus, sino dan de lleno en la espalda de Vergil. El cual recupera las fuerzas al sentir el poder de su hermano fluyendo por su cuerpo. Se convierte en demonio, pone en la última estocada todo su poder al decir:

— Jackpot. —

Corta a Mundus a la mitad al devolverlo a donde jamás debió salir. Vergil siente las fuerzas que se le van. Su hermano está tirado sobre el suelo, el lugar comienza a colapsarse. Se abre un portar tras él. Ve salir a Lady y Trish, la rubia corre por dante, mientras la chica de ojos bicolor lo ayuda a caminar.

Los cuatro salen de ahí a toda velocidad antes de ser tragados irremediable mente. Logran saltar y caen en el pasto a la mitad de un cementerio. Se sientan para ver como la iglesia desaparece por completo, mientras el día nace de nuevo.

Trish se alarma al ver el penoso estado de su amigo. Les dice a sus compañeros:

— Dante se está muriendo… —

Efectivamente, Dante se estaba muriendo, pues al darle su poder demoniaco a Vergil, dentro de él no quedó el suficiente para curarse. Un humano jamás podría sobrevivir al daño que le hizo Mundus, menos un niño.

Vergil toma las manos de Lady, la mira a los ojos al decirle:

— No sé que pasará conmigo. — Ella trata de hablar, pero él le pide silencio. — Estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi. Me gustaría tratar de intentar algo contigo. Te lo digo, ahora, así, porque si un niño o un adolescente te lo dice, sólo me dirás que soy un niño. Te lo digo ahora, que soy un hombre.

— Pero… — Lady guarda silencio.

Vergil toma el reloj que su hermano sostiene entre sus manos, lo pone sobre una lápida y lo hace añicos. Un resplandor violeta cubre a los gemelos. Trish reconoce ese poder, es el poder de Sparda.

Sobre la tumba queda un niñito de cabellos blancos, mientras Trish sostiene a otro igualito. Ambos cubiertos por las enormes ropas que usaron. Lady toma a Vergil, le da un besito en la mejilla al decirle:

— También te amo… —

Trish revisa a Dante, quien ya está bien, todo manchado de sangre igual que su hermano, pero bien.

Las dos mujeres regresan a Devil May Cry, con los bebés en brazos. Patty está recostada sobre la mesa, pues se cansó de esperar a que regresaran. Mientras Morrison tiene el sombrero sobre la cara y está sentado en uno de los sillones. Ellas están tan cansadas, que entran abriendo con cuidado la puerta.

Ven a sus amigos dormidos, deciden no despertarlos. Llevan a los niños al baño, pues necesitan bañarlos, pues a ninguno de los gemelos les agrada oler a sangre, además necesitan pañalito.

El agua se va por la coladera, al inicio sale rojiza, poco a poco va perdiendo color, después va mezclada con jabón, para al final salir clara. Trish le comenta a Lady:

— Son bien sangrones.

— Sí… — Las dos se ríen. La rubia vuelve a comentar:

— No pensé que Dante fuera tan suavecito.

— Vergil también es muy suavecito. —

Las dos vuelven a reír. Sacan a los bebés de la tina. Buscan qué ponerles, encuentran las ropas que Lady compró por si eso llegaba a suceder. Los dejan en pañalito y overol, a Dante de rojo y a Vergil de azul.

Los recuestan sobre la cama de Dante. Lady le dice a Trish que se quedará con ellos mientras ella se va a bañar, la rubia no objeta, pues quiere descansar. Lady se queda con los niños, los observa, los dos son igualitos, se ven durmiendo tranquilitos, no hay diferencia entre ellos en ese momento. Les acaricia las mejillas, les dice angelitos y ríe.

Más tarde:

Patty escucha que alguien toca la puerta, abre los ojos, vislumbra a la rubia abrir. Se levanta al igual que Morrison. El hombre pregunta:

— ¿Cuándo llegaron?… — La rubia responde en tono de burla:

— Al amanecer… Como duermen ustedes, un demonio puede matarlos y no se darían cuenta… — Patty cuestiona con premura:

— ¿Dónde está Dante?

— Arriba… —

La pequeña corre hacia la habitación de Dante, mientras Morrison se queda conversando con la cazadora. Abre la puerta de la habitación, espera ver al hombre durmiendo desgarbadamente, pero ve a Lady hincada junto a la cama, recargada en el lecho dormida. Se aproxima, entonces lo ve, ahí está bebé Dante, chupando su dedo gordo, bien dormido, al igual que su hermano quien está boca arriba con los brazos extendidos. Patty suspira al decirse que Dante se ve muy tierno así.

Tres días pasan, en los cuales los bebés durmieron sin despertarse. Las chicas se dedicaban a cuidarlos y a cambiarles los pañalitos. Mientras se preguntaban si estaban drogados para dormir así. Patty los robaba en ocasiones para jugar con ellos como si fueran muñequitos. En ese tiempo, los gemelos jugaron en alguna parte de sus mentes, uno con el otro, como lo hacían cuando eran niños, disfrutándolo; de esa manera, en la cual los adultos no se sueltan a jugar.

Al cuarto día Vergil, es el primero en abrir sus ojitos. Encuentra el techo blanco de la casa de Dante, mira a un lado y encuentra a Lady dormida, sonríe al agradecer que esté ahí, voltea al otro para ver a Bebé Dante chupando su dedo. Intenta sentarse, pero su cuerpo no le responde como debiera, se ayuda por sus brazos, da un pequeño pujidito, logran sentarse. Mira a su alrededor, todo le parece grande. Nota que trae puesta una playerita azul y su pañalito, sus mejillas son adornadas por un hermoso color rojo.

A su padre jamás le gustaron las trampas, siempre las castigaba y los enseñó a no ser tramposos, al menos lo intentó. Si ahora se ve así, debe de ser una amonestación por lo ocurrido, le parece injusto, pero algo bueno sacará de aquella situación.

Gatea un poco hacia donde está Lady, se inclina para darle un beso, pero no logra coordinar sus movimientos, así que le llena de baba la mejilla. La chica de ojos bicolor se despierta al sentir aquel chupetón. Se limpia la mejilla, voltea a ver qué hizo aquello y encuentra a Vergil empinado, tratando de sentarse. Ella lo toma entre sus brazos, lo levanta, le da vueltas, al gritar que ha despertado. Mientras Vergil le divierte las sensaciones que le produce que lo muevan como coctelera, ríe al mover sus brazos.

Lady lo pone sobre su pecho. Él escucha el corazón de esa mujer, siente su calidez y se siente muy bien. La chica sale un momento, para dar la buena nueva. Dante comienza a despertarse, mira a su alrededor, parece que está solito en su cuarto. Sin embargo encuentra la sonrisa de una conejita. Él mueve su manita para saludarla y ella hace lo mismo, antes de salir corriendo.

Patty entra a la habitación, después de ser, prácticamente atropellada por la coneja. Se acerca al lecho, ve a bebé Dante, quien la observa con sus grandes y bonitos ojos azules. Ella lo observa y le dice:

— Eres muy bonito. — Él nada más ríe. Ella lo carga y lo lleva abajo para que coma.

Entre las tres chicas les dan de comer. Ellos están felices, Dante por ser atendido como rey de o ser por el pañal y que es pequeño; Vergil por que Lady lo está atendiendo, pero también siente los mismos inconvenientes que su hermano. Mientras comen, Vergil se da cuenta que la comunicación metal, que tenía con su hermano se ha restaurado, intenta decirle algo a su gemelo, pero no sabe qué. Dante es el que se adelanta:

— Quiero pizza.

— No te quejes… —

Los dos se sorprenden, porque puede comunicarse entre ellos y porque dentro de sus cabezas se escuchan como niños. Después de comer y de eructar, los ponen sobre una alfombra, rodeados por pequeños juguetes, cortesía de Patty. Las cuatro más las armas, observan a los gemelos pasarse la pelota, hasta que Vergil la toma, Dante gatea hacia él y comienzan a pelearse.

Lady toma a Vergil, mientras Trish a Dante, ambos patalean para seguir peleándose. Lady lleva a Vergil arriba, mientras la rubia se queda con Dante, quien parece estar disgustado.

Patty se queda con Dante, lo mueve a los lados mientras lo agarra de las manos, así lo contenta. Mientras Trish abre la puerta, es Morrison quien le dice que hay trabajo. Ella se adelanta, pues le quiere ganar a Lady.

Lady pone a Vergil sobre la cama, escucha a Patty llamarla desde abajo, se aproxima a la puerta. La abre un momento, al responder que baja en un minuto. Al volverse encuentra a Vergil, ya en su estado normal, cubierto con las sábanas, mientras la playerita está a un lado de la cama y el pañal quien sabe dónde cayó. Ella se aproxima, Vergil se envuelve aún más en las mantas.

— ¡Qué grande ya estás! — Él le responde:

— Soy grande. — Ella sonríe, le da un fugaz besito en los labios, le dice:

— Hay trabajo, ¿estarás bien?… — Él sólo siente al esconderse más entre las mantas.

Ella le sonríe al salir de la habitación, cree que él aún está un poco aturdido. Morrison le explica de qué se trata y sale corriendo, pues Trish ya va adelante. Patty baja a Dante, para ir a preguntarle a Morrison si ellas tardaran.

Dante se agarra del escritorio, comienza a levantarse, se esfuerza y logra caminar unos pasos, pero se casa, así que sus piernitas le tiemblan y lo dejan caer. Pero unas manos suaves lo detienen, mira hacia arriba y encuentra los pechos de alguien y cabello rojizo, sonríe al saber que es Nevan, ella le dice:

— Terroncito de azúcar, te atrapé… —

Patty y Morrison al escuchar a Nevan se voltean. Dante vuelve a intentar caminar y da otros pasitos. Así lo traen un ratote, dando pasitos, de ve con Patty, ve con Morrison, ahora ve con Nevan, ven conmigo, etc. Patty aplaude al decir:

— Los primeros pasos de Dante… — El aludido se sonroja, mientras una voz responde con su habitual frialdad:

— Ya está grande como para que de sus primeros pasos. —

Todos miran hacia arriba, ahí está Vergil, vestido de manera habitual, pero con su cabello sin peinar hacia atrás, por lo cual es igual a Dante. Salta el barandal, cae de pie frente al pequeño. Dante tiene que mirar hacia arriba, mientras le dice a su hermano de manera mental:

— No es justo… — Vergil responde:

— Soy mucho mayor que tú ahora. —

Dante intenta correr, pero cae de rodillas al piso, gatea, intenta esconderse pero Vergil le corta el paso, intenta escapar. Vergil lo toma de los costados. Él patalea, trata de zafarse, pero Vergil es mucho más fuerte que él. El mayor se sienta en el sillón, pone al pequeño sobre sus piernas, le descubre la pancita, le dice:

— Fuiste un niño muy malo… — Dante traga saliva. Acto seguido Vergil comienza a hacerle cosquillas en la panza.

El cazador carcajea, se retuerce, le agrada pero son tantas que no puede controlarse. Dante le decía mental mente que se detuviera, pero él lo ignoraba. Vergil sólo se decía que la redondita e inflada pancita de Dante era muy agradable al tacto.

Otros tres días pasaron, en los que Vergil, la coneja, Nevan y Patty se encargaron de Dante. El pequeño cazador al tercer día ya podía caminar, se tambaleaba pero podría caminar, hablaba unas cuantas palabras y podía sostener la cuchara, pero no comer solito. En esos días Vergil jugó mucho con él igual que los demás.

Lady y Trish entran, cansadas, manchadas de sangre, con unos cuantos rasguños, fueron días pesados. Vergil recibe a Lady con un apasionado beso, mientras Trish pasa a un lado para ir a ducharse.

Vergil carga a Lady, la lleva a la habitación de Dante, pues es la que tiene la cama más grande, aunque Dante la use poco o nada. La recuesta, le cura las heridas y la deja dormir. Como es tarde, dante también tiene sueño, Patty lo lleva a su habitación, pero ve que Lady está ahí, pero la cama es muy grande y el bebé también cabe ahí, así que ahí lo deja y se va a dormir.

Trish se queda hablando con Vergil; pero al siguiente día. Vergil va a ver a Lady, pues cree que Patty se llevó a dormir a dante con ella, como lo hizo en otras ocasiones. Abre la puerta, ve a Lady durmiendo placidamente, se acerca y ve un brazo que la rodea. Saca a Yamato. Entonces ve a su hermano muy cerca de Lady, por fortuna no está desnudo, sino trae su pantalón.

Vergil jala a Dante y lo deja caer al piso, lo amenaza con Yamato al decirle:

— Te mataré… —

Dante con un movimiento hace caer a Vergil, aprovecha para saltar por la ventana. Vergil corre tras él, mientras le lanza espadas de poder. Él jura que no tocó a Lady, mientras Vergil le grita que lo va a matar…

Lady observa por la ventana, se dice:

— En el fondo aún son niños… —

Mientras tanto Dante sigue corriendo por su vida.

¿Fin?... :p Fin jejejeje


	18. Chapter 18

unknowvampire_: ^^ Gracias por los animos que me diste, me alegra que te agrade mi estilo... xD como ves?, hay otro capítulo de esta historia loca. _^^ espero que te agrade.

Laifing: ^^ no sé si va a haber algo más entre Lady y Vergil

Antano: Me alegra que te agradara... xD a ver que te parece este ejjeejjee

Hiru: ^^ a ver si te gusta este capítulo, gracias por tu comentario

neverdie: Hola, Patty, xD tal vez tenga más participación, no lo sé jejejeje

Link no Sou: Hola ^^ muchas gracias por el comentario... xD sí, el último capítulo habia sido muy apresurado... xD espero que te guste este... Si haces ese Fic, con Nero, me gustaría mucho leerlo...

14th: Gracias por tu comentario... xD secuela, no creo, pero sí algunos capítulos más... xD

Mrs Sparda: Me alegra que te gustara... Gracias por el comentario ^^

Grecia-Winchester: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te hiciera menos pesado la espera... xD jejejeje que esperar es terrible... ^^ Gracias por el comentario que me hiciste, es muy bonito...

:p bueno, seguimos con el cuento, xD a ver qué les parece...

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentario ^^

xD DMC no es mío, yo sólo me divierto

**Despierta…**

Vergil siente que alguien pone su mano sobre su cabeza, escucha la suave voz de su madre contra su oído, ella le dice con cariño:

— Despierta Vergil… —

Vergil entre abre los ojos, nota que está en un lugar de paredes de piedra, ve una antorcha, la cual parece iluminar el lugar. Se sienta, lleva sus manos a su cabeza, siente un fuerte dolor, además de sentir mareo. Respira profundo, trata de desvanecer aquel malestar. Mira su entorno, se encuentra en una celda, sobre una cama de piedra. El dolor de cabeza comienza a desvanecerse poco a poco. Se mira, sigue con la ropa de Dante, ve sus manos, luego levanta su playerita para ver su estómago, no hay músculos marcados, no le hace falta un espejo para deducir que sigue siendo un niño.

Sus pies tocan el suelo, comienza a buscar a Dante, se aproxima a los barrotes. Nota que su hermano está recostado en la celda de enfrente. Comienza a llamarlo, pero el otro peliblanco no reacciona, sigue dormido. Vergil le grita dentro de la cabeza, entonces el cazador se sobresalta, despierta de golpe, mira a los lados al ponerse en guardia, mientras su nariz sangra. Dante siente la gota de sangre escurrir por su nariz, se limpia al gritar:

— ¡Vergil! —

El cazador mira su entorno, ve que está en una vieja celda, tal vez de un castillo, los techos parecen curvos y altos, las antorchas, el piso sucio, los barrotes. Se aproxima a los barrotes de acero, mira a su hermano en la celda de enfrente. Nota que Vergil es un niño aún. Pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? — Nota que su voz es infantil. — Vergil le dice:

— Alguien nos capturó y nos hizo creer que todo lo que pasó fue cierto. Creo que fue después o poco antes que el policía escolar nos atrapara. —

Vergil nota como su hermano se desliza por los barrotes, saca la cabeza, después un hombro, una pierna, para pronto estar fuera. Dante voltea a ver a su hermano, quien comienza a imitarlo, pero le cuenta un poco más de trabajo. Ya fuera, Vergil pregunta:

— ¿Cómo sabías que podrías hacer algo así? — Dante sonríe con suficiencia.

— Lo hacia muy a menudo, antes de comenzar a dispararle a los candados o brincar las rejas. — Vergil le dice:

— No es momento para eso, tenemos que saber qué está pasando. —

Los gemelos corren por el pasillo. Notan que no hay vigilancia, no hay demonios ni una salida, sólo corren en círculos siempre regresando al mismo lugar. Aquello le recuerda a Vergil sus pesadillas. El mayor siente que la mano del cazador busca la suya, le toma la mano a su hermano, lo mira al preguntar:

— ¿Qué te propones con esto? — Dante le responde como si fuera lo más obvio.

— Cuando salíamos, nuestros viejos siempre nos decían que nos tomáramos de la mano, así no nos perderíamos ni estaríamos solos. — Vergil sonríe, puede recordar lo que sus padres les decían, incluso puede recordar a sus progenitores como si los acabara de ver.

Los gemelos siguen andando, avanzan en silencio sin sentir amenaza alguna, sólo saben que están atrapados en ese lugar. Dante le pregunta a Vergil:

— ¿De qué edad me veo? — Vergil responde:

— Te vez igual que yo. — EL cazador pregunta una cosa más:

— ¿Crees que Cerbero pueda sacarnos de esta? — Vergil se detiene, voltea a ver a su hermano, le pregunta con seriedad:

— ¿Traes las demo-armas? — Dante asiente, saca de su bolsillo un pequeño rectángulo plateado, lo muestra a su hermano al decirle:

— Todas están aquí. — Vergil toma con interés, el objeto, percibe todo el poder que está dentro, se pregunta cómo no lo sintió antes. — Te prometí que mantendría a Yamato cerca, hasta que puedas usarla de nuevo. — Aquellas palabras reconfortan al mayor, sin embargo dice con seriedad:

— Estúpido Dante. — Mira a su hermano al comentarle. — En este estado no tenemos la fuerza necesaria para manejar estar armas, ni siquiera para sostenerlas. — Dante dice con autosuficiencia.

— No creo que tenga el poder para invocar alguna. Sin embargo, si lo hacemos juntos, es posible que pase.

— ¿Juntos? — Dante asiente. — Bien, une tus manos con las mías. —

Ambos gemelos toman a Pandora entre sus manos, se concentran, piden ayuda a alguna de las armas que está dentro. El rectángulo plateado brilla un instante, ante ellos aparece un hombre joven, musculoso, muy alto, de piel muy blanca, labios pálidos, facciones duras y una imponente mirada roja; viste lo que parece una armadura plateada, sus hombreras tienen pinchos, su pechera luce fuerte, trae guates de acero, como si fuera una clase de caballero medieval. El joven mira con seriedad a los gemelos. Dante se aproxima, está sorprendido, pregunta con gran curiosidad:

— ¿No eras más grande y fuerte Rebellion? — Rebellion responde con su voz sonora:

— Lo que te ha pasado me ha afectado, por ser una de las armas más cercanas a ti. — Vergil se aproxima, cuestiona:

— Las demo-armas tienen energía propia, la cual queda de cuándo fueron demonios. ¿Por qué te afecta lo que suceda con este estúpido? — Señala a Dante, quien da un paso al frente para increpar, pero el arma responde:

— Mi energía está vinculada a Dante, pues cuando usted… — Se refiere a Vergil. — le atravesó conmigo, y su sangre demoníaca despertó me activó, por ello soy parte de Dante. Yamato también debe sufrir los efectos de lo que a usted le ocurrió, pues es parte de usted. —

Vergil agacha su mirada, recuerda que Yamato perdió su poder demoniaco, el cual alguien le arrebató y ahora ha comenzado a dudarlo. Rebellion comienza a caminar, observa las celdas, el camino, revisa su entorno, se detiene ante un trozo de muro, nota que su color no es uniforme con lo demás, le da un puñetazo al derribarlo con facilidad. Los gemelos sienten en ese momento una horda de demonios alrededor, en todos lados.

Rebellion abre un corredor para que los gemelos pasen, les grita que corran. Vergil jala a su hermano, quien se jalonea al gritarle a Rebellion. Vergil lo reprende:

— No hagas que su esfuerzo sea inútil. Hace esto para que estemos a salvo. — Dante se suelta de su hermano, le dice con seriedad:

— Alguien muere por protegerme, murió Eva, te creí muerto, ahora me dices que eso está bien. Estoy harto de eso. Vete tú, no me iré sin Rebellion. — Dante aprieta a Pandora en sus manos al decirle. — Juraste que me ayudarías, ahora te necesito más que en cualquier momento, ven aquí Cerbero. —

El perro de tres cabezas aparece ante Dante, lanza una bocanada de aliento gélido que congela a los demonios que estaban por atacar. Se agacha un poco al decir:

— Suban. — El cazador sonríe lleno de regocijo al subir al peludo lomo de su amigo. Vergil sigue a su hermano, no muy convencido de aquello, aún cree que las demo-armas podrían traicionarlos en cualquier momento.

El can corre lanzando aliento gélido, pedazos de hielo o invocando pinchos que se desploman del techo. No tardan en llegar junto a Rebellion, quien regresa dentro de Pandora. Cerbero gira al salir atropellando a todo lo que se pone en su camino, no tiene por qué pelear si puede escapar.

El enorme can de tres cabezas recorre los pasillos, sigue el olor que proviene de fuera, un olor que no es demoniaco. Corre como si eso fuera un paseo feliz por el parque, como los que Dante le suele dar una vez al mes por las noches, para evitar alboroto.

Llegan a un salón reluciente, con ventanales con imágenes de escudos medievales. Cerbero lo atraviesa con un salto, siente el aire romperse bajo su cuerpo, inflando su pelaje, haciéndolo sentir el cálido aliento de la ciudad. Desde ahí puede observar el parque, incluso los lejanos edificios que le cortan la vista del horizonte. Escucha el grito de los gemelos, ante aquella caída libre.

El perro cae sobre el techo de una tienda, después se va saltando a toda velocidad hacia Devil May Cry. Vergil mira hacia atrás, se aprende la ubicación del lugar de donde saltaron; observa un edificio cuadrado, una gran torre negra, la cual parece ser un edificio de última tecnología.

Cerbero disfruta del paseo, a pesar de ser muy rápido. Pronto llegan a Devil May Cry, se recuesta sobre el piso, para que los chicos bajen. Siente a Dante rascarle tras las orejas, jamás ha podido evitar regocijarse con esa muestra de afecto.

Dante baja, el perro regresa dentro de Pandora. Vergil mira a su hermano, le pregunta a su hermano:

— ¿Cuántas de tus demo-arma son fieles a ti?… — Dante sonríe al decir:

— Las suficientes. — Después de eso se desploma al piso, agotado por las invocaciones que hizo. Vergil siente un poco el desgaste, pero no tanto como su hermano.

El mayor de los Sparda, está por recargarse a su hermano en el hombro, para llevarlo de alguna manera dentro. Sin embargo, llega un chico de cabello blanco, el cuál al verlos, toma a Dante entre sus brazos, le pregunta al otro niño:

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu hermano? — Nero deduce que son gemelos, pues son iguales. — Vergil ve la oportunidad, para que otro haga el trabajo sucio, pone un tono triste en su voz y una expresión apesadumbrada en su rostro:

— Se desmayó, hace mucho calor y él es muy susceptible. — Nero indaga:

— ¿A dónde iban? — Vergil señala a Devil May Cry. — ¿Ahí? — Vergil asiente.

Nero camina hacia el negocio de Dante, no convencido por que un par de niños tengan algo que hacer ahí. Piensa que pueden ser los hijos del vago del dueño del local, los cuales llegaron ahí buscando a su padre.

Nero recuesta a Dante en el sillón, mientras el teléfono suena. Vergil corre a contestar:

— ¿Hola? — Lady responde:

— Me alegra que ya regresaron. Tengo dos días hablando y no respondía nadie, comenzaba a preocuparme. — Vergil piensa que han desaparecido dos días, no es mucho tiempo. — Mandé a Patty, pero encontró el local solo, pero como se trata de ustedes no me preocupé. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

— Todo bien, nada de qué preocuparse. — Imita a su hermano. — Nena, sabes que puedo cuidarme solo. — Lady ríe un poco:

— ¿Dante?, Dante, de ti lo dudo, pero Vergil seguro te ha estado cuidando.

— Claro que no, yo lo he cuidado a él. — Se escucha un balazo, Lady se escusa:

— Es hora de trabajar, nos vemos después.

— Vale nena. — Cuelga el teléfono.

Nero al escuchar aquello, cruza sus brazos al ponerse frente al niño, lo observa y le pregunta:

— ¿Me vas a explicar quién eres y qué hacen aquí? — Vergil mira a Nero. El muchacho pregunta, al no poder contenerse más. — ¿Son hijos de Dante?… — Vergil niega con premura:

— No. — Nero cuestiona:

— ¿Entonces?, son parientes. — Vergil dice:

— Somos hermanos. — Nero rasca su cabeza sin comprender. — Yo soy el hermano de Dante. — Nero indaga:

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano? Le he estado hablando y no contesta. — Vergil sabe que con eso podrá molestar a su hermano, señala al sillón al decir:

— Ahí está Dante. —

Nero mira hacia donde le pequeño señala, ve que apunta al otro pequeño que está inconsciente. Regresa su mirada al niño al cuestionar con incredulidad:

— El sujeto que te hablo no es un niño, como tú. Es un viejo, alto, fornido, siempre lleva una espada tras su espalda y caza demonios. — Vergil asiente al asegurar:

— Ese mismo, es el que está allá. — Nero vuelve a ver a sillón. Decide aproximarse, para cerciorarse que el viejo no esté escondido atrás, mira alrededor del mueble pero no hay nadie, ni abajo, sólo está el niño que luce agotado.

Nero observa largo rato al pequeño, tiene el cabello blanco, también su piel es blanca, se parece a Dante; sin embargo no puede creer que ese sea el cazador. Vergil se aproxima, le revela:

— Somos gemelos idénticos, nacimos el mismo día, aunque yo nací primero. — Nero voltea a verlo al decirle:

— No me jodas niño; tú no tienes edad para cargar una espada gigante. — Vergil da un paso al frente al decir:

— Si tengo edad. — Nero le dice para evitar una discusión:

— No voy a ponerme a pelear con un niño. — Vergil sólo le lanza una mirada, la cual en ese momento no era atemorizante. Nero pregunta de nuevo. — ¿Dónde está el viejo?

— Ya te dije. — Responde Vergil, antes de dar la media vuelta e irse. Nero le grita:

— ¿Esperas qué te crea que este enano es el viejo? — Vergil responde antes de entrar la ducha:

— Cree lo que quieras. —

Nero se pone a observar al chiquillo que está en el sillón, sigue preguntándose dónde está Dante. No puede creer que un viejo, de un momento al otro se vuelva eso, un niño que se gira en el sillón, hasta caer al suelo, sin despertarse. El chico comienza a buscar parecidos con Dante, ambos tienen el cabello blanco, el chico que entró al baño tiene ojos azules, no puede creer que ese sea el viejo, puede creer que esos chicos sean los hijos de Dante.

Vergil sale del baño, vestido de nuevo de rojo, comienza a odiar eso, pero sólo están las ropas que Dante llevó de la mansión Sparda. Pasan frente a Nero, se para junto a su hermano, le da una patada en las costillas al decirle:

— ¡Despierta bobo! — Dante se lleva las manos al golpe, salta al gritarle a su hermano:

— ¿Quieres pelear?… — Vergil lo reta:

— Tal vez sea divertido. —

Los dos gemelos se lanzan uno contra el otro, pero Nero interviene, los agarra de las playeritas al levantarlos. Ellos lo miran, sin dejarse de tirarse manotazos. Dante reclama:

— No te metas Kid. No te concierne nuestra pelea. — Nero se queda mirando al enano al responderle con una sonrisa sarcástica:

— El Kid eres tú, ¿Dante es tu papá? — Nero pregunta al bajar a los pequeños, que dejaron de pelear. Dante le responde:

— No. — Nero vuelve a preguntar:

— ¿Es su tío? — Los niños niegan enérgicamente con la cabeza. El muchacho se aventura a preguntar:

— ¿Su abuelo? — Vergil se ríe, mientras Dante reclama haciendo berrinche:

— ¡Chico insolente! ¡Yo no soy tan viejo!, lo que pasa es que tú eres un mocoso engreído… —

Nero comienza a cansarse de eso. Pone su mano sobre su frente al pensar un poco, cuando escucha una riña entre los chiquillos, quienes se han quitado las playeritas, lo único que era diferente en su atuendo, pero ahora, ni eso le dará una pista. Al final ambos gemelos se dan un empujón que los hace dar un paso atrás. Nero se dice que eso debe ser una pesadilla, así que puede a ver una posibilidad de que le dicen sea cierto, respira profundo al decirle a los enanos:

— Supongamos que les creo. Necesito que Dante… — Mira a los chicos, no puede saber quién es quién. — ¿Quién de ustedes es Dante?… — Ambos niños levantan la mano, al decir:

— Yo soy. — Luego se voltean a ver el uno al otro al decirse:

— Tú eres Vergil. — Luego se vuelven a señalar a si mismos al decir:

— No, yo soy Dante. — Nero sabe que eso va para lago, encoge los hombros con hastío al indagar:

— ¿Qué quieren para que me digan quién de ustedes es Dante? — Ambos niños gritan con felicidad:

— Dulces, helados de fresa y pizza. —

Nero hace una mueca de desagrado, les condiciona:

— Les daré pizzas, si Dante me dice dónde está lo que le di a guardar. — Ambos niños dicen con descontento:

— También queremos los dulces y los helados de fresa. —

Nero siente que es una verdadera pesadilla, ver a dos pequeños albinos diciendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo, le dan ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Respira profundo, para no amenazarlos con su revolver, se restriega el rostro con las manos al intentar hacer un trato:

— ¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS DEL INFIERNO! DE NINGUNA MANERA LES VOY A DAR LO QUE QUIEREN. — Al menos pensó algo, pero se dejó llevar. Señala a los gemelos al decirles. — ¡AHORA DÍGANME DÓNDE ESTÁ EL MALDITO VIEJO! ¡ANTES DE QUE LOS MATE! —

Ambos gemelos lo vieron, primero con seriedad, luego comenzaron a hacer pucheros, para comenzar a llorar a todo pulmón. Nero comienza a desesperarse, corre de un lado al otro, mientras les pide que no lloren, lo que no se ha dado cuenta, es que ellos sólo están fingiendo, sí gritan y dan gimoteos, pero no hay llorado ni un poco. Nero se dice:

— Si el viejo sabe que hice llorar a estos liliputienses, jamás me regresará lo que le di a guardar. — Nero pregunta. — ¿Qué quieren para que dejen de llorar? — Ambos gemelos se cubren el rostro con la cara y piden:

— ¡Queremos dulces! —

Nero saca los dulces que había estado guardando, se los dan, al seguir caminando de un lado al otro con impaciencia. Los gemelos fingen calmarse y toman los dulces, al sonreír victoriosamente. El teléfono vuelve a sonar, Nero contesta con premura, piensa que si es alguna de las amigas del cazador, ellas podrían darle informes. Escucha la voz al otro lado, es Lady:

— Vergil, se me olvidó decirte… — Nero interrumpe:

— Soy Nero, Lady, me puedes decir dónde está Dante.

— Te escuchas muy desesperado, ¿para qué lo quieres?

— Le dejé a guardar el regalo que le iba a Dar a Kyrie. — Lady suspira, pues había pensando que se trataba de algún trabajo para Dante, le dice:

— En Devil May Cry, debe de haber dos niños, de pelo blanco y ojos azules muy bonitos. — Nero mira a los enanos que se están comiendo sus dulces, deja escapar un bufido de molestia:

— No son bonitos.

— Como sea. Uno de ellos es Dante. — Nero hace la exclamación necesaria:

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? — Incluso las ventas de DMC se cimbraron, y Lady retiró el teléfono para no dañarse los oídos. El chico comienza a balbucear, le parece muy increíble, mira a los pequeños, los cuales siguen compartiendo el botín. — ¿Cómo?

— No sé qué pasó, sólo pasó y ahora están así. — Nero pregunta casi con temor:

— ¿Recuerda todo?, recuerda que es él viejo. — Cuestiona con más desesperación. — ¿Crees que pueda recordar donde está el regalo de Kyrie? — Lady calma al joven:

— Claro, sólo pregúntale. — Nero escucha un balazo. — Me tengo que ir, gusto en saludarte Nero. — Otro balazo. — Se me olvidaba, dile a Vergil que no deje comer a Dante mucha pizza y dulces. —

Nero escucha el sonido de la llamada cortada. Mira a los gemelos, con terror, se ha quedado helado por lo que ha descubierto.


	19. Dónde lo dejaste?

**T_T LO SIENTO! REALMENTE LO SIENTO! DISCULPEN NO CONTINUAR ANTES LAS HISTORIAS QUE HE DEJADO INCONCLUSAS. T_T sé que disculparse de nada sirve, sino me pondré a trabajar en ello. **

**Me encerré en mis problemas, no leí con atención los amables comentarios que me dejaron, pero ahora quiero retomar el camino.  
**

**Hoy decidí no ir a dormir hasta no poner un capítulo :D aquí está uno corto, pero algo es algo. **

**Dedicado a todos los que dejan comentarios, en especial a:**

**Kyo Niishimura, Diosa Luna, Sehnsucht In Your Mind , Ariakas DV , UltraVioletSoul , Misaki-chan2 y Antano.**

**xD hice dos veces este capítulo, porque se me perdió por no ponerlo antes, xD perdí como tres jajajajaja, así que a volver a hacerlos. **

******Kyo Niishimura**: Muchas gracias por las porras, saludos a tu amiga :D y ojala que este capítulo te agrade también.

******Diosa Luna**: :p aquí está otro capítulo

******Sehnsucht In Your Mind**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad me han animado mucho :D Muchas gracias por considerarme una gran escritoria. Espero no defraudarte, xD ya voy a regresar y ha actualizar con mayor constancia. 

******Ariakas DV**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, xD como se me perdieron los capítulos los reharé de nuevo, ahí es donde pasan recuerdos de los suplicios de Sparda y Eva xD jajajaja... Disculpa no actualizar antes. Cuando leí tu comentario, iba a poner el siguiente capítulo, pero se me perdió cuando mi compu se descompuso xD

******UltraVioletSoul: Voy a terminar esta historia :D te lo aseguro. Me alegra que te gustara. xD me he divertido mucho haciendola jajajajajaa...**

******Misaki-chan2:Hoy leí tu comentario, estaba decidiendo cuál historia retomar primero, ;) al leer tu comentario me he decidido por esta. Así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo. xD espero que pronto el que le sigue. MUchas gracuas por el comentario y qué bueno que te gustó la historia.**

******xD Ya no la hago más de emoción, el capítulo. Muchas gracias de nuevo. **

**¿Dónde está el regalo?**

El auricular se resbala por la mano de Nero, quien sigue mirando al par de infantes que se comen sus dulces. Siente un viento gélido pasar frente a él, es como si se hubiera congelado. Recuerda que debe recuperar el regalo de Kyrie, sonríe al pensar que podrá descubrirlos, el crío que deje las envolturas en el piso, ese es Dante. Sin embargo, nota que los dos niños ponen a un lado la basura, bien ordenada y doblada.

Nero tiene ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra el escritorio, más aún cuando ambos niños llevan las envolturas al bote de basura. Nero se aproxima a ellos, pide de manera tranquila:

— ¡MALDITOS ENGENDROS DEL DEMONIO! ¡DENME EL %$#= REGALO DE MI NOVIA! —

Los niños se le quedan mirando, después vuelven a hacer pucheros al volver a llorar. Pero saben que Nero está muy cabreado, así que salen corriendo llorando. Cuando cruzan las puertas de Devil May Cry, comienzan a carcajear al alejarse hacia la cafetería donde Cindy trabaja. Esta ocasión no se dejan ver, corren por los techos, así evitaran que el policía escolar los pille de nuevo. Antes de bajar al establecimiento, se aseguran que no existan peligros. Empujan las puestas de cristal, van a una mesa, se sientan frente a frente, se miran uno al otro.

Vergil mira hacia fuera, necesita descubrir qué pasó en esos dos días. Le pregunta a su hermano de nuevo:

— ¿Puedes recordar quién nos metió en aquellas celdas? — Dante niega enérgicamente. Vergil pone su mano derecha sobre su sien, por más que lo intenta no logra recordarlo. La mesera se aproxima, alegre como siempre, al verlos se sorprende, indaga:

— ¿Son hijos de Dante? — Dante se apresura a responder:

— No. — Le sonríe. — Es nuestro tío. — Dante pregunta al poner carita inocente. — ¿Podrías traernos un helado para cada uno y cargarlo a la cuenta de nuestro tío? — Cindy sonríe, al decir llena de energía:

— Claro. —

La mesera se aleja. Vergil al notar que están asolas, le dice a su hermano:

— ¿Traes efectivo? — Dante sonríe al decir:

— Claro, lo tengo en la suela de mi bota. — Mira a sus pies, para encontrar tenis. — Espera un momento, tengo más dentro de Pandora. — Vergil le comenta al cruzar los brazos:

— Eso no sirve, ahora no podrás sacarlo hasta que salgamos de este lío. — Dante pregunta con una gran sonrisa:

— ¿Tú traes pasta? — Vergil sonríe con autosuficiencia, lleva su mano a su pecho, para sacar el efectivo de un bolso secreto de su gabardina, se mira; ahora no tiene su ropa, tampoco su dinero. Voltea a ver a su hermano:

— No tengo dinero tampoco. — Dante cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué necesitamos la pasta?

— Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que las cosas no son gratis. Necesitamos efectivo para conseguir alimentos y un alojamiento decente, tú necesitas un baño. — Dante está por hablar cuando su hermano sigue. — No podemos volver a Devil May Cry con ese loco ahí. — Dante recarga sus manos en su quijada, asegura en defensa de Nero:

— Se calma pronto. — Vergil cruza los brazos al dejar salir un bufido:

— No me importa, es una amenaza estando enojado. Amenazó con matarnos.

— Es un chico temperamental.

— No me importa si es un sicópata o un emo. — Cindy llega con los helados, los pone frente a los niños. Ambos le sonríen al darle las gracias. Ella se aleja y siguen su plática. — Dante, necesitamos sacar efectivo. En la mansión tengo, pero está algo lejos. — El cazador propone con una sonrisa:

— Sé como entrar a mi casa sin que Nero nos pille. —

Los dos se sonríen malévolamente. Comen con calma el helado al comenzar a maquinar su travesura. Cuando terminan, Dante juega con sus dedos, agacha la mirada al decir algo que Vergil no se atrevió a externar.

— Vergil… — El mayor presta atención al menor. — ¿Te diste cuenta?…

— ¿De qué?

— Pues… esto… No siento furia en mi corazón. No tengo ganas de correr por ahí peleando buscando saciar esa hambre de venganza. Es como cuando…

— ¿Cuándo éramos niños? — Dante asiente. Vergil está por decir algo, cuando ven a Nero ir hacia ellos.

Los gemelos se esconden bajo la mesa, Dante le señala el camino a una puerta trasera. Ambos se escabullen hacia allá gateando. Siguen adelante hasta que Dante se tropieza con un par zapatos blancos y calcetines con holanes. Mira hacia arriba para encontrar a Patty, la cual le parece enorme. Ella cuestiona con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho:

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen? — Dante responde:

— Nero quiere matarme, está muy enojado. — La rubia voltea a ver a la puerta de cristal, por donde Nero está por entrar, se ve muy enojado.

— Vamos a mi casa, yo lo distraigo y ustedes corren. — Los gemelos asienten.

Patty camina hacia Nero, mientras los gemelos se escabullen. La rubia se aproxima al chico, el cual le grita:

— ¿HAS VISTO A ESE DESGRACIADO? — Ella niega al pedirle:

— Nero, le diré a Kyrie que quieres matar a un niño. — Él se defiende:

— No lo es, además no me quiere dar algo que es mío.

— Esos son sus problemas, bueno me voy. Suerte Nero. —

Patty pasa la puerta, afuera la esperan los gemelos. Los tres corren para evitar que el monstruo Nero les encuentre. El joven cazador, observa el lugar, pero no los encuentra, los busca sin éxito. Su mano toma la lata de refresco que había pedido, la aplasta al bañarse con el contenido, se dice entre dientes:

— Voy a encontrarlos mocosos. —

Nero paga por la soda con la que se bañó, para después salir usando su brazo demoniaco para seguir a los niños. Patty se detiene a tomar aire en el parque, frente a la estatua de Sparda, la cual está adornada con palomas que le han dejado muchos regalos. Los gemelos se dicen:

— Ojala que no hagan una estatua de mí. — Patty pregunta:

— ¿Dónde han estado? — Dante está por responder, pero Vergil se adelanta:

— Estuvimos en la mansión. — Patty los mira y no puede evitar comentar:

— Se ven muy lindos. —

Los gemelos ruedan los ojos, quien no los conocía solía decir eso, pero después de quedarse a solas un rato aquello no volvían a pensar lo mismo. Ella está por decir otra cosa, cuando una nube de polvo los advierte, los gemelos se ponen delante de Patty, pues la rubia no tiene por qué salir herida.

Vergil mira a su hermano con seriedad antes de gritarle y levantar los brazos:

— ¡CORRE! —

Dante se extraña, pero decide seguir a su hermano. Una confrontación directa, tal vez no sea la mejor opción. Los dos corren y se refugian entre los árboles. Nero pasa junto a Patty sin notarla, se detiene frente a los árboles, mira con fijeza a donde están los niños, ellos saltan para buscar otro escondite.

Recorren la ciudad, Nero encuentra a los niños dentro de comercios, vehículos, tras un carrito de helados, en un buzón de correos, una cabina telefónica, un bote de basura, unas cañerías, incluso dentro de un probador de una tienda de lencería. Los arrincona en un callejón, extiende su mano al decir:

— Dame el regalo de Kyrie. —

Ambos gemelos tragan saliva, la expresión de Nero les recuerda a la que ponía su papá cuando lo sacaban de quicio. Cuando él les ponía el peor de todos los castigos. El inimaginable castigo que no se atreven a mencionarlo. Nero camina hacia ellos con lentitud, disfruta la expresión de los niños, se regocija entre su furia.


	20. Dónde lo dejaste? II

**Hola**

**^^ aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo ^^ y voy a seguirle hasta el final... xD**

**^^ Muchas gracias a quienes dejan comentarios y a todos los que leen :D gracias dobles a quienes dejan comentarios y me alientan a continuar.  
**

** Ariakas DV: EL inimaginable castigo debe esperar un poco 3 para la venganza de Nero jajajaajaja xD**

**Misaki-chan2: Muchas gracias por el comentario ^^ ojala que te agrade este capítulo también ^^**

**antano: Jajajajaja sí, a Nero le va a dar algo jajajaja sin duda jejejejejeje**

**^^ aquí el siguente capítulo **

**Ah! y como todos saben, Devil May Cry no es mío, yo sólo escribo porque es muy divertido :D y me agrada recibir comentarios :3**

**Hasta luego  
**

**El precioso… **

La sombra de Nero los cubre, lo tienen frente a ellos. Los gemelos se miran uno al otro, esperando que alguno de ellos tenga una idea brillante para salir. El muchacho truena sus nudillos al advertirles:

— Engendros, si no me dicen quién es Dante, a los dos les va a tocar. — Ambos se señalan uno al otro. — Voy a contar a tres. Uno… — Los gemelos se miran de nuevo. — Dos… — Ellos se señalan a si mismos al decir que son Dante. — Tres. — Dante grita:

— SOY DANTE —

Nero sonríe, toma al pequeño peliblanco de la playera, lo levanta al ponerlo a su altura, se miran a los ojos. Vergil le da un pisotón a Nero, el muchacho suelta a su hermano, los dos se echan a correr, pero el joven los atrapa con su brazo demoniaco, los azota contra el muro al decirles:

— No va a ser tan fácil. —

Los niños observan a Nero recordando cuando su papá se cabreaba así, cuando su única salvación era Eva. Nero sonríe pensando en cómo sacarle la información a los mocosos, pero una dulce voz interrumpe el momento:

— Nero… —

El chico voltea para encontrar a Kyrie, ella lo observa esperando una explicación de por qué está atemorizando a unos niños, mientras Patty está parada junto a su novia sonriendo victoriosamente. Los gemelos parecen haber vivido eso antes, pues Nero puso la misma expresión que Sparda ponía cuando Eva lo pillaba. Nero suelta a los niños, pone los brazos al frente al balbucear muchas cosas, entre las cuales se entiende:

— No es lo que parece… Ellos son… No son niños. Son engendros del mal… —

Kyrie lanza a Nero una de esas miradas de niña buena decepcionada, él suspira derrotado y para acabarla los niños sueltan el llanto. Ella los abraza con ternura, al intentar consolarlos. Nero voltea para ver a los niños, que no lloran y le muestran la lengua. Patty ríe, tapa su boca para que Kyrie no la escuche, le parece muy linda la reacción de los gemelos.

Nero aprieta sus puños, quiere que el viejo regrese para darle la paliza de su vida, pero sus malvados planes se escapan de su cabeza, cuando escucha a Kyrie decir:

— Nero no es malo. — Ella da una de sus brillantes sonrisas. — Nosotros vamos a cuidarlos hasta que su papá vuelva. — Los gemelos muestran su carita de perrito abandonado al decir:

— No tenemos papá. — Ella los abraza con mayor fuerza al cuestionarles:

— ¿Y su mamá?

— No tenemos.

— ¿Algún familiar? — Ellos niegan:

— No tenemos a nadie más que a nosotros. — Nero intenta evitar lo que sigue:

— Kyrie, ellos no son niños. Créeme por favor. — Ella voltea a verlo, después a los gemelos y declara:

— Son unos niños muy dulces. — Los gemelos le regalan a Nero una sonrisa siniestra, la cual se va cuando Kyrie vuelve a verlos. — ¿Cómo se llaman? — Vergil dice:

— Yo soy Dante. — Dante revela:

— Yo soy Vergil. —

Nero sonríe al cantar una victoria adelantada, cuando su novia no mire arrinconará al que cree es Dante para obligarlo a cantar. Kyrie toma de la mano a los niños, uno de cada lado y salen del callejón al dirigirse a Devil May Cry. Patty comienza una plática con la chica, mientras Nero va atrás de ellas, mira la espaldita de los niños, quiere matarlos. Estira sus manos, tiene la esperanza de poder tomarlos sin que su novia se de cuenta, pero se da cuenta de sus error cuando Kyrie voltea a verlo y él disimula sus intenciones.

— Kyrie, ¿dónde van a quedarse?

— Nero me dijo que nos quedaríamos en un hotel.

— No, ¿cómo crees?, ¿por qué no se quedan en la tienda de Dante? — Los gemelos asienten. — Es un lugar grande. Yo te ayudaré a limpiar y me quedaré unos días, ¿será divertido?

— Sí, ¿el señor Dante lo aprobará?

— No te preocupes. — Segura Patty. — Él está encantado con la idea.

— ¿Dónde está el señor Dante Patty?

— Cuando lleguemos te digo.

— Los niños se parecen al señor Dante, ¿son sus familiares?

— Te lo diré con calma cuando lleguemos. — Kyrie cambia de tema con suavidad:

— ¿Cómo vas en la escuela Patty?

— Bien, ahora tengo vacaciones, pero… —

Ellas siguen hablando, mientras Nero sigue planeando sus posibles venganzas para cuando el viejo regrese. No le importa qué sean los pequeños de Dante, está muy enojado para pensarlo, quiere darles un buen escarmiento.

Llegan a Devil May Cry, todo luce revuelto, puede parecer habitual, de no ser porque es como si alguien hubiera entrado a buscar algo. Los gemelos miran alrededor, pues Vergil obligó a Dante a limpiar, ahora todo está desordenado. Patty pregunta al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de los gemelos:

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No dejamos así el local. — Voltean a ver a quienes se han quedado tras ellos. — Alguien entró a buscar algo. — Nero cuestiona:

— ¿Quién pudo arriesgarse a entrar a esta trampa mortal? — Vergil le pregunta a su hermano:

— ¿Dejaste algo que pudieran querer? — Dante niega al asegurar:

— Todo lo llevo conmigo. —

Vergil da vueltas en la estancia, entrelaza sus dedos tras su espalda, necesita pensar. No ha tenido la oportunidad de cavilar sobre lo ocurrido. Alguien los capturó al no encontrar lo que buscaba, entonces fue a la casa de Dante. Se acerca a su hermano, extiende su mano al pedir:

— Muéstrame dónde escondes a Pandora. — Dante extiende su mano, Vergil ve como la caja sale de la palma de su hermano. — No eres tan tonto. —

Vergil toma la cajita entre sus manos, la observa con detenimiento, el pequeño cubo plateado, con vetas luminosas por las cuales corre el poder. Mira a Nero, sonríe al hacer un plan. Regresa el arma a su hermano. Las miradas expectantes le indican que deben dar una explicación, así que inicia, dejando de lado detalles, sobretodo los bochornosos. Dante escucha con la boca entreabierta.

— Mi hermano llegó a mi casa, pidiéndome ayuda, porque al estar en una cacería, un demonio le lanzó un hechizo. Él se dio cuenta que comenzó a rejuvenecer, pero como somos hermanos gemelos me ha afectado a mí también. — Dante interviene:

— No, no les digas. — Vergil mira a su hermano comprendiendo lo que se propone:

— ¿No decirles qué?

— No les digas. —

Vergil empuja a Dante, luego Dante a vergel al iniciar una riña fingida, los dos ruedan por el piso. Kyrie y Patty les pide que no se peleen, mientras ellos siguen en el piso intercambiando golpes. Nero los agarra de las playeritas al separarlos. Los dos sonríen al ver al muchacho, Nero sabe lo que viene, abre la boca, pero el llanto inicia.

Los gemelos se tapan la cara al gritar y gimotear; Nero con desesperación los suelta dejándolos caer, levanta las manos al asegurar:

— Yo no fui. — Pero el hecho de dejarlos caer, hace que ellos lloren con mayor fuerza.

Kyrie abraza a los niños al intentar consolarlos, pero ellos no están llorando. Nero patea el sillón al salir de ahí furibundo. Necesita caminar. Cuando se va los gemelos siguen fingiendo, hacen como que se calman. Las chicas esperan una respuesta, Dante dice al tallarse los ojos:

— Fuimos a comprar comida. — Vergil sigue:

— Nos despertamos en una celda. — Dante toma la estafeta:

— Nos escapamos. — Patty pregunta:

— ¿Saben quién fue? — Ellos niegan, Dante comenta:

— Pensamos que es el mismo que entró a destruir mi casa. — Patty busca con su mirada el teléfono:

— Tenemos que hablarle a Lady y Trish. — No le agrada la idea. — ¿Dónde está el teléfono? — Dante grita:

— ¡No! ¡No les llames! ¡Prefiero al demente de Nero! —

Patty ve los suplicantes ojos de Dante, le parece tan irresistible, suspira al comentar:

— Pero no sean tan malos con él. — Ambos gemelos asiente. Kyrie se pone a nivel de los niños, les toma las manos al preguntarles:

— ¿Se trata de usted señor Dante y su hermano? — Los niños asienten. Ella sonríe. — Son más lindos de lo que pensé serían. — Ella escucha los estómagos de los niños rugir. — ¿Alguien tiene hambre? Haré algo de comer. — Patty asegura:

— Yo pondré orden aquí. — Vergil dice:

— Nosotros te ayudaremos.

— Ya qué… —

Los niños y Patty comienzan a limpiar el local de Dante, mientras el cazador lloriquea por su mesa de billar destrozada, mientras Patty por la televisión.

Nero patea una lata de refresco, la cual golpea una pared y regresa para golpearle la frente. Se agacha para sobarse, cuando escucha voces demoníacas al fondo del callejón:

— ¿Cómo los perdiste? — Otra voz se disculpa:

— Iban sobre ese maldito perro. Tú dijiste que no pueden usar sus poderes demoniacos.

— No olvides que son los hijos de Sparda. Debemos aprovechar su condición para… Hay alguien allá… —

Nero corre para que no lo vean. Ve a dos sujetos salir del callejón. Los observa, tiene un aura demoníaca, pero no son como Dante. Les sale al paso de manera casual, al decirles:

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — (¿Qué pensaron?, un ataque explosivo de Nero.)

Los seres miran el brazo del chico, pero no logran hacer más porque han sido partidos en dos y desterrados a casa. Nero corre de regreso a Devil May Cry, de haber un ataque Kyrie estará en peligro.

Patty suspira con alivio al ver todo limpio, aunque tuvieron que tirar cosas, como la televisión y la mesa de billar, porque quedaron irreparables. Ella voltea a ver a los niños al cuestionar:

— ¿Cómo los secuestraron? — Dante responde encogiendo los hombros:

— ¿Quién sabe? —

Vergil le lanza una mirada a su hermano, no concuerda en tomar las cosas con ligereza, deberían estar investigando, informándose de qué o quién los está siguiendo, sobre todo el por qué. Antes de que externe algo, Kyrie sale de la cocina con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, les dice:

— Vengan a comer. — Dante voltea a ver a su hermano al comentarle:

— ¿Cómo le hizo?, si ni mesa tengo. — Vergil encoge los hombros al caminar a la cocina.

Cuando entran ven la mesa impecable, hay una mesa servida y tiene un mantel, la comida está servida y huele muy bien. Todos se sientan a la mesa, Dante le comenta a su hermano:

— Esta chica me recuerda mucha Eva.

— Un poco. —

Nero entra corriendo, abre la puerta de golpe, queda petrificado un momento al ver la cocina de Dante, a Kyrie sonriendo sentándose a la mesa, las miradas de todos sobre él. Tose un poco al recuperar la compostura, está por tomar a los niños pasa salir, pero Kyrie le dice:

— Te sirvo en un momento.

— No… — Kyrie lo mira de nuevo al decirle:

— Siéntate Nero.

— Él traga saliva al tomar asiento en silencio. — Vergil le dice a su hermano:

— Se parece un poco. —

La comida transcurre en silencio, para terminar en felicitaciones a la cocinera, la cual está muy feliz. Cuando ha recogido los platos, ella y Nero se ponen a lavarlos, mientras Patty ayuda a recoger el mantel. Los gemelos observan con atención, antes de escuchar a Nero quejarse:

— ¿Qué no van a ayudar? — Vergil responde:

— Claro, vamos a barrer afuera. —

Los gemelos salen corriendo, mientras ríen, Nero sabe que esas risas son malvadas. A Nero llega el recuerdo de su encuentro, el motivo para apresurarse, sale corriendo de la cocina, pasa por la estancia, abre la puerta de par en par para encontrar el exterior desierto, los niños se han marchado.


	21. INtentando I

**Yukari Sparda: :3 pronto Kyrie no irá en su ayuda xD jejejejeejejeje ^^ Gracias por tu comentario**

**Musume No Ankoku: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo ^^ Nero como sicario? xD jajajajajaj eso suena muy divertido jajajajajajaja... Ojala que este capítulo te guste... Gracias por tu comentario ^^**

**Andromeda Geass: Tienes toda la razón, me tardé, mucho, mucho en actualizar... xD he tenido algunos problemas y me tiré a la perdición abandonando todo por alguien que al final no terminó bien la cosa... Pero ahora me he decidido recuperar el camino :3 Claro que me acuerdo de tu comentario, la verdad me alegró mucho ^^ y me alegra cada ocasión que lo leo.**

**XD Es que Nero es así no? xD un ogro de primera jajajajajaaja enojón jajajajaja xD y más aquí que es tan genial burlarse de él, pobre U.U jajajaja **

**Como dije antes, intentaré actualizar con mayor regularidad... **

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen, y dobles a quienes dejan comentarios :3**

**:D Devil May Cry no es mío, yo sólo escribo porque es divertido ^^ y me agradan los comentarios xD y reírme de Nero jajajajaja y de los gemelos jajajajaja :3 que son tan geniales xD  
**

**:D hasta luego...  
**

**Intentando **

Nero ve los papeles girar por el viento gélido, aprieta los dientes al hacerlos rechinar, pero su furia se disipa cuando una voz sale del edificio:

— ¿Qué pasa Nero? — Él responde de la mejor manera:

— Nada Kyrie, volveré en un rato.

— Cuídate Nero. —

El joven sale corriendo para encontrar a ese par de chiquillos que tienen que regresarle el precioso regalo de Kyrie.

Los gemelos saltan por los techos, Dante sigue el ritmo de su hermano, nota que se dirigen a la mansión, pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa Vergil?

— Ellos buscarán en la mansión. — Dante cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasará si los encontramos? —

Vergil se detiene de pronto, su hermano se encuentra con él y no logra frenar cayendo de espaldas y empujándolo. El mayor estira sus brazos intenta evitar caer del techo, da un paso atrás para ponerse a salvo, mira al menor que ha hecho una de las pocas preguntas inteligentes de su vida. El cazador mira a su hermano, espera una respuesta. Vergil cruza los brazos al pensar un poco, no lo había contemplado, pues Vergil Sparda puede encarar cualquier adversario; sin embargo Vergil Sparda no es del todo Vergil Sparda, no tiene a Yamato, no puede conjurar espadas de energía azul. Suspira, le irrita la mirad expectante de su hermanito. Acepta con enojo:

— No sé qué haremos, pero no podemos sentarnos a que pasé lo que ellos quieran.

— Así se habla. —

Dante sonríe al levantar su pulgar derecho. Vergil le tienden la mano y él la acepta. Ambos siguen juntos hacia la mansión Sparda, saltan al siguiente edificio. En ese momento y lugar, pero por la acera Nero voltea de un lado al otro, ha perdido la pista de los niños, su poder era tan palpable que dejaba pistas de colores, pero ahora ha desaparecido, mira de un lado al otro, rechina los dientes, luego recuerda lo de respirar profundo y contar a diez antes de desatar su furia. Sigue caminando de manera tiesa, se dice que sólo debe herir al viejo cuando lo encuentre, lo hará a golpes, carcajea malvadamente, provoca que la gente voltee a verlo, pero está tan enojado que no le importa.

Los chicos Sparda no tardan en llegar a la ciudad, están cansados, les falta el aire, sus mejillas lucen rojas. Los chicos caminan con cautela por el jardín de hierba alta, Dante comenta:

— Luego dices que yo soy un asco.

— Cállate. —

Los dos siguen adelante, pueden ver a momentos sombras pasar por las ventanas, hay demonios cerca de ellos, les parece extraño no haber sido atacados de inmediato, puede ser que no los consideran una amenaza o algo significativo. Se aproximan a una ventana, pero el antepecho está lejos de sus posibilidades. Dante entrelaza sus manos, hace un escalón para su hermano, le indica que espíe por ahí.

Vergil toma la invitación de su hermano, salta para ver por la ventana, hay demonios con formas humanas buscando en la mansión, miran de un lado al otro, tiran cosas, a pesar de los objetos invaluables ninguno parece ser lo que buscan. Un gruñido hace a los gemelos mirar lo que hay en el jardín, los han rodeado seres oscuros, que parecen de cristal, con formas gatunas y ojos rojos.

El mayor salta, se pone en guardia igual que su hermano, harán lo posible para salir de ahí. Los felinos abren un corredor, por donde un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello negro, ojos rojizos, con ropas negras camina hacia ellos. El hombre dice:

— Los que están adentro no se han percatado de nosotros por el sello que puse, tenemos que salir de aquí. — Vergil da un paso al frente al encararlo:

— ¿Por qué debemos creerle? — El hombre sonríe al poner sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

— Estimado hijo de Sparda en este momento no están capacitados para un confrontamiento. —

Vergil nota algo, las criaturas no están bajo el mando de aquel hombre, sino se alejan porque le temen. Dante cuestiona:

— Vamos, tú sabes quienes somos, al menos dinos quién eres.

— Dagui… — Dante carcajean le parece muy gracioso el nombre. El hombre frunce el entrecejo. — No es una situación apropiada para que se rían del inicio de mi nombre.

— Él tiene razón. — Dante infla sus mejillas ante el discreto regaño de su hermano.

— Vamos de este lugar. —

Dagui camina hacia la salida, pero los gemelos no se mueven, no están dispuestos en confiar en un desconocido. El hombre los mira con sorpresa, su expresión se suaviza al ver la decisión en los rostros redondos de los niños. Su encuentro es interrumpido por uno de los seres que estaban dentro. Éste alza su voz al dar la alarma, sus compañeros se reúnen fuera. Sus apariencias humanas se rasgan para dejar ver lo que son, seres enormes, cubiertos con pelo verde, ojos rojos y grandes cuernos. Uno se pone al frente al exigir:

— Entrega el Espejo de Orión Dante hijo del traidor Sparda. — Dante responde:

— No lo tengo, lo cambie por un helado de fre… — Un gruñido lo interrumpe:

— ¡Mentira! ¡Quítenlo de su cuerpo inerte! —

Los gemelos y Dagui ven a los demonios correr hacia ellos, además los felinos los atacan. Dagui extiende sus manos, deja salir relámpagos azulinos de ellas, los cuales quiebran en pedazos a los felinos y atrasan a los otros atacantes, le dice a los gemelos:

— No se queden viendo, corran… —

Las palabras de Dagui son interrumpidas cuando todos los demonios atacantes caen al piso partidos en pedazos, ante ellos hay un chico de cabello blanco, ojos rojos, un demonio azul tras él y luce muy cabreado. Nero pide una vez más:

— Engendros entréguenme lo que es mío. —

Un círculo mágico se abre bajo los pies de Dagui, comienza al invocación, la cual Vergil interrumpe al asegurar:

— Nosotros lo conocemos. — Dagui mira a los niños, luego al chico que le parece un demente peligroso, repite la operación unas ocasiones al cuestionar:

— ¿Son familiares? — Dante responde:

— Quién sabe. —

El hermoso encuentro es interrumpido por una detonación, un balazo, Dagui empuja a los gemelos al recibir el impacto que lo hace caer de espaldas al suelo. Los chicos voltean al cielo, donde una figura luminosa y alada les habla:

— Tienes hasta mañana para entregar el Espejo de Orión o destruiremos esta ciudad. —

El ser alado desaparecen ante sus ojos. El enojo de Nero desaparece, al correr hacia el hombre que está tendido en el piso con una herida en su costado derecho. Dante mira a Nero al pedirle:

— Llévalo a Devil May Cry. — Vergil y Nero exclaman:

— ¿Qué? — Vergil intenta convencer a su hermano, pone sus manos sobre los hombros del cazador al verlo a los ojos:

— Eres un estúpido, siempre lo he sabido pero esta ocasión estás cruzando la línea divisoria entre los estúpidos y otro nivel. Esto puede ser una trampa, finge salvarnos para que confiemos en él. — Dante se suelta del agarre de su hermano, lo mira con seriedad al decirle:

— Bien. — Se aproxima a Dagui, se lo carga en la espalda al decir. — Lo hago yo solo como siempre. — Nero murmura:

— Viejo… —

Vergil suspira con cansancio, camina al interior de la mansión, tiene que limpiar, además buscar información sobre el Espejo de Orión. Nero mira hacia ambos lados, la salida y la entrada de la mansión, si corre puede recuperar el regalo que tiene Dante, si se marcha el niño que ha entrado a la mansión se quedará solo y pueden regresar los demonios, si se queda los demonios pueden ir tras Dante, que dijo que iría a Devil May Cry, donde están su novia, le grita Vergil al señalarlo:

— ¡Tú! ¿No irás tras tu hermano?, ¿no te interesa? — Vergil asegura sin detenerse:

— Ese estúpido puede cuidarse solo, él tiene a… —

Vergil agacha la mirada, observa su pequeña sombra, no está Yamato, no viste como suele hacerlo, no tiene la misma altura o poder, su hermano tampoco. Además el estúpido se llevó al enemigo, regresa su mirada a la salida antes de echarse a correr con desesperación. Nero toma al niño bajo su brazo, sonríe al asegurar:

— Yo corro más rápido. —

Nero patea las puertas, encuentra la mirad sorprendida de Kyrie y Patty, quienes compartían una rica taza de té. Vergil se suelta del agarre de Nero, corre a la segunda planta, abre la puerta de la habitación de Dante, ahí encuentra a su hermano parado sobre una silla, Dagui está sobre la cama, mientras Dante se esfuerza por detener la hemorragia.

Vergil corre, toma impulso, salta y asesta un certero puñetazo al rostro de Dante, lo hace caer al golpearse contra la pared, rebotar y quedar tendido sobre el piso. El cazador se recupera pronto al reclamar:

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Vergil se le va encima al golpearlo mientras le reclama:

— Tú eres el estúpido, ¿qué te pasa a ti?, traes a un desconocido a tu casa… —

Nero aleja a Vergil de Dante. El niño patalea, tira puñetazos, se mueve al seguir gritándole cosas a su hermano. Dante levanta la silla para seguir en lo que estaba. Saca de un cajón un frasco de cristal, moja una gasa con el contenido al ponerla sobre la herida de Dagui y presionar con fuerza. Nero comenta:

— ¿Por qué tan serio viejo?… — Dante voltea a verlos al gritarles:

— ¡SALGAN DE UNA VEZ SI NO ME VAN A AYUDAR! —

Las chicas corren dentro de la habitación, Patty cuestiona:

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? — Dante le explica:

— El impacto hizo una herida con entrada y salida, el cual atravesó su costado. Necesitamos vendarlo sin moverlo mucho para evitar una hemorragia… —

Nero voltea a ver a Vergil al preguntarle:

— ¿Tú eres Dante? — Vergil asegura con rubor sobre sus mejillas:

— No. — Nero observa la expresión seria de Dante, las palabras demasiado complicadas para el vocabulario del Dante Sparda que conoce. Incluso Patty luce conmocionada por lo que ve.

Unos minutos después han terminado de curar a Dagui, Dante se sienta sobre el piso, junto al marco de la puerta, vigila la ventana y la entrada. Vergil cuestiona:

— ¿Qué haces estúpido? — Dante le asegura:

— Ellos vendrán por él también. — Patty se sienta junto a Dante al preguntarle:

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué luces tan serio? — El cazador le dice de manera seria, más adulta de lo que alguna vez vio en el cazador a excepción del Hotel Royal cuando vio al hombre de rojo atravesado por Rebellion.

— Patty es mejor si vas con tu mamá y salen de aquí. También tú, Nero, regresa a Fortuna y llévate a Kyrie. — La rubia cuestiona con un murmullo:

— ¿Por qué? — Dante la mira a los ojos al señalarse:

— Mírame. ¿Qué diablos ves?

— A ti.

— ¡No me refiero a eso!, soy un inútil niño. — Dante abraza sus rodillas, está tan enojado que no quiere que vean su rostro. — ¿Cómo se supone que podré enfrentarlos si no puedo disparar una bala? —

Patty abraza a Dante, lo abraza con fuerza, lo sorprende al dejarlo sin palabras, ella le asegura:

— Tú eres Dante, el mejor cazador que conozco. Sin importar cómo te ves, lo perdedor que eres apostado, las deudas que te tienen ahogado, tú eres Dante. El tipo que se la pasa todo el día durmiendo, come pizzas y helados de fresa, no limpia nada, quien tiene siempre una sonrisa y comentario sarcástico para cada ocasión. — Dante le dice:

— Gracias Patty. — Su tono vuelve a ser arrogante. — Aún eres muy cría para mí, pero si me pides dentro de unos años que salga contigo voy a pensarlo. — Patty suela a Dante al alejarlo, le dice:

— Tonto. —

Nero suelta a Vergil, lo deja sobre el piso, después afirma:

— Yo me quedaré, porque unos simples niños necesitan de alguien fuerte que los proteja. — Ambos niños voltean a verlo con desaprobación. Patty dice con una sonrisa:

— Me quedaré a ayudarles, no pueden quedarse solos con Nero. — Kyrie sonríe, está por decir algo pero Dante le dice:

— No te quedes aquí Kyrie, es muy peligroso y el crío no soportará perderte. —

Nero y Kyrie se sorprenden por el comentario. Vergil les sugiere:

— Tenemos poco tiempo, así que es mejor que lleves a tu novia a un lugar seguro y te quedes ahí. — Lo último lo dijo con malicia, Nero aprieta el puño, está por gritar algo, pero la suave mano de su novia lo detiene. Los muchachos salen de ahí. Patty los ve salir por la puerta, intenta regresar al cuarto pero Vergil cierra la puerta al dejar a solas a su hermano.

Patty baja al sentir que todo está muy tenso. Ve a Vergil caminando por la oficina, palpa las paredes, da pequeños golpes al buscar algo. La rubia se aproxima, observa al albino un momento antes de cuestionar:

— ¿Qué buscas? — Vergil guarda silencio un rato hasta que externa:

— Dante debe tener algo por algún lugar, un cuarto secreto o algo parecido. — La rubia luce extrañada, comenta:

— No creo, Lady ni Trish han encontrado algo así. — Dante interrumpe:

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así Vergil? —

Vergil voltea a ver a su hermano al recargar todo su peso sobre la pared, un rectángulo se delinea dejando una entrada al descubierto. Le responde al su hermano menor antes de entrar:

— Porque nos conocemos. —

Patty se asoma, ve las escalinatas de roca, dentro el lugar es espacioso, los estantes de libros forman un círculo. Vergil observa el lugar espacioso, cuestiona:

— Me sorprende que alguien tan estúpido como tú tenga todos estos libros. No me sorprendería si sólo fueran cómics. — Dante entrelaza sus dedos tras su nuca al decir despreocupado:

— Quien sabe. —

Vergil observa los textos, Patty tiene la boca abierta por descubrir esto, algo que no imaginaba. Le pregunta al cazador:

— ¿Cómo es que tienes tantos libros si sólo te veo con revistas? — Dante le responde:

— ¿Quién sabe? — Vergil revela:

— Hasta un estúpido como mi hermano, sabe que dejar estos textos por ahí puede hacer que algún humano intente usarlos. — Patty pregunta:

— ¿Los leíste?

— Quien sabe. — Vergil vuelve a dejar ver algo de Dante:

— Es casi seguro que ha leído alguno. — Patty exclama:

— ¡YO PENSÉ QUE NO SABÍAS LEER! — Dante cae de espaldas mientras Vergil se carcajea. El cazador se levanta al decir:

— Fui a la escuela… — Juega con sus dedos al murmurar. — A la primaria unos años… — Vergil le grita:

— ¡Pasabas frente a la escuela! — Dante corre hacia él para iniciar una posible pelea, mientras le grita:

— ¡NO ES CIERTO! —

Los niños comienzan a rodar por el piso en una pelea encarnizada, mientras Patty les pide que no se peleen, se calmen, hasta que les grita:

— ¡YA! ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR! — Los niños la miran un momento antes de seguir en lo suyo.

Mucho rato después, en el que Patty ha decidido sentarse ya que no entiende las letras raras de esos libros extraños. Vergil se separa de Dante al decirle con una gran sonrisa:

— Estúpido Dante. — Dante le responde algo enojado:

— Si te vieras como debes de verte me daría miedo… —

Los dos se ríen mientras Patty suspira aliviada porque la pequeña guerra se ha terminado. Vergil toma un libro, comienza a hojearlo, Dante le dice con hastío:

— Cuarto estante, tercera tabla, libro rojo.

— ¿Tengo que agradecer? — Dante sonríe, se escucha un estruendo y él dice:

— No en realidad. —

Patty corre hacia donde está Vergil sepultado bajo un estante de libros. Vergil emerge de entre los textos al señalar a Dante y antes de que le diga algo un libro rojo cae desde arriba pegándole en la cabeza. El mayor de los Sparda cae de espaldas un momento.

Dante carcajea, su broma ha salido mejor de lo que pensó, jamás pensó usarla, pero lo ha dejado muy satisfecho. Su hermano se levanta y corre directo a él con todas las intenciones de golpearlo con el libro rojo. Salta para tomar impulso y salir corriendo, sin embargo su escape es frustrado por un par de piernas contra las cuales se golpea y cae de espalda. Se impulsa de nuevo, logra levantarse, pero no logra esquivar el libro que le pega directo en la cabeza catapultándolo contra la pared de enfrente. Nero cruza sus brazos, mira a Vergil quien luce muy complacido, pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —

Todos se dirigen a la mesa de la estancia, toman asiento, Vergil sobre el sillón, al otro extremo Nero, Dante y Patty sentados en el piso del otro lado de la mesita. Vergil mira a su hermano al decir:

— ¿Y bien? — Dante mira al otro lado, se hace el desentendido:

— ¿Qué? — Patty mira al cazador al preguntar:

— ¿Por qué tienes tantos libros? — Nero cuestiona incrédulo:

— ¿Tiene libros? — Patty extiende los brazos al decir:

— ¡Son muchos! — Nero ríe al decir:

— Deben ser revistas viejas. — La rubia refuta:

— No, ni cómics. — Nero cuestiona completamente sorprendido:

— ¿VIEJO SABES LEER? — Dante vuelve a caer de espaldas, antes de recuperarse y gritar:

— ¡CLARO QUE SÉ LEER! — Vergil tose para señalar que no es momento para ello, al regresar el silencio explica:

— Orión fue un héroe griego de la mitología. Sin embargo el espejo de Orión no es llamado así por él de manera directa, sino por su constelación, la cual es visible y brillante. — Hace la aclaración, por los presentes. — El espejo al fijarse mirando a la dirección de la constelación refleja un portal al inframundo, el cual es abierto cortando la imagen con La Daga. — Nero murmura de mala gana:

— Siempre tiene que ser algo así. — Vergil lanza el libro a su hermano quien está dormido. El cazador se despierta ante el impacto y grita:

— ¿NO SE PUEDE DORMIR EN PAZ? — Vergil le cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo un estúpido como tú tiene el espejo de Orión?

— Por el primo de un amigo, del amigo, de un amigo, del amigo, tú entiendes. — Vergil le lanza una mirada desaprobatoria.

— Eso no explica nada. — Su mirada brilla un momento con malicia. — Agradecería que demostraras un poco de la educación que nos dieron nuestros padres. —

Dante se levanta, está por caminar hacia la salida, pero gira sobre sus talones al saltar a las escaleras, corre hacia arriba. Vergil se incorpora al seguir con calma a donde su hermano fue. Patty pregunta al ir tras él:

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Huele a sangre. —

Nero pasa junto a ellos al dirigirse a la habitación, abre la puerta con violencia, apunta con su revólver, pero sólo ve a Dante cambiando los vendajes de un hombre desconocido. Guarda su arma al decir:

— Espero una explicación. —


	22. Intentando II

**Hola**

**xD bueno aquí otro capítulo, lo acabo de terminar jejejejejee...**

**Ariakas DV: Muchas gracias por tu pronto comentario, xD al parecer Dante si sabe leer y no sólo ve los dibujitos. xD jajajajaajajaja**

**Andromeda Geass: Me alegra que te gustara. xD si, hice referencia al anime jejejeje... xD si sería gracioso ver a Dante de 40 ó más persiguiendo chicas de 15 xD se vería medio enfermo xD jajajaja pero divertido. XD todo a punta a que Dante lee, al menos eso dice jajajajajaa... Gracias por tu comentario.  
**

**Ojala les agrade este capítulo, hasta la proxima jejejejeje  
**

**Intentando II**

Dante termina de vendar a Dagui, pasa junto a Nero al ignorarlo. El muchacho pone su mano humana sobre el hombro del niño, abre la boca para preguntar, pero la mirada gélida y llena de odio del niño lo hace detenerse, retira su mano al quedarse inmóvil. El cazador sigue su andar, sus ojos se deslizan de un lugar a otro, se detienen frente a su hermano, se queda inmóvil un momento. Vergil está por decirle algo a su hermano, pero se detiene, le permite pasar y salir por la puerta.

Nero está dispuesto a traer a Dante de regreso, pero Vergil lo detiene:

— ¡Déjalo! — Patty murmura llena de desconcierto:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Vergil cierra un momento sus párpados, responde de manera calmada:

— Esta condición. — Hace una pausa, nota que captan a lo que se refiere. — Nos hace actuar entre lo que fuimos y lo que somos. Sin embargo, hay momentos en los que sólo somos lo que fuimos. — Ve la cara de confusión en la cara de Patty y Nero. — Quien acaba de salir no es el cazador que conocen, sino el niño que fue, el cual recuerda a sus padres vivos, para el cual sólo existen los años que aparenta tener. — Patty pregunta:

— ¿Nos quieres decir que Dante es sólo un niño?, él no nos recuerda. — Vergil asiente. — ¿Cuánto tiempo él seguirá así?

— No lo sé, pueden ser horas o minutos. — Nero está dispuesto a ir por Dante, antes de que alguien más lo haga. Vergil vuelve a pararlo. — Mi hermano odiaba a los humanos a esa edad. — La revelación del pequeño albino sorprende a Patty y Nero. — Un día que me fui con mi padre, Dante se quedó con mi madre, al regresar lo encontramos muy enojado, decía que odiaba a los humanos. — Se adelanta a las preguntas. — Él jamás dijo por qué o qué pasó. Días después nuestro padre habló con él, lo único que supe de esa plática fue… — Mira la foto de Eva sobre el escritorio. — Mi padre le dijo que nuestra madre era humana, por ello debía amar a los humanos tanto como amaba a nuestra madre, porque si los humanos no existieran nuestra madre tampoco existiría. —

Nero saca de sus cavilaciones a Vergil al gritarle:

— ¿QUÉ? ¡VAMOS A DEJAR QUE ÉL CORRA SÓLO POR LAS CALLES CON UNA HORDA DE DEMONIOS TRAS ÉL! — Vergil mira con paciencia a Nero:

— Ve tras él, debe apreciarte mucho después de que le gritaste y apuntaste con un arma. — Dagui dice sosteniéndose del barandal, desde lo alto de las escaleras:

— Yo iré por él. — Vergil contradice:

— De ninguna manera, Dante se pondrá furioso si ve que le has desobedecido. — Patty comenta:

— El Dante que describes no es el que conocemos. — Vergil rueda sus ojos al responder:

— Es obvio, a esa edad teníamos padres que nos mimaban, sirvientes que se ponían en el piso para que pasáramos sobre ellos si lo pedíamos. — Nero dice:

— Eran unos malcriados. — Bufa al explicarse porqué son tan manipuladores los niños. Vergil ordena:

— Dagui guarda descansa, Nero cuida de ellos. — El muchacho cuestiona frunce el entrecejo al quejarse:

— MOCOSO MALCRIADO NO VOY A ESCUCHAR TUS ORDENES. — Vergil mira fijamente a Nero al decirle con arrogancia:

— ¿Qué harás cuando Dante se escape de tus manos y no podamos encontrarlo después? — Nero parece calmarse. — Yo lo conozco, regresaré pronto. —

El niño sale del lugar dejando fríos a los demás. Nero le pregunta a Dagui:

— ¿De dónde conoces al viejo? — Dagui responde:

— Yo lo acabo de conocer, sólo había escuchado cosas sobre él. — Patty interviene:

— Vergil dijo que debías descansar. — Ella empuja dentro de la habitación a Dagui.

Vergil camina por la calle, sabe a dónde ha ido su hermano, entra a un pequeño parque, se dirige a los columpios, ahí encuentra a Dante, cabizbajo, meciéndose lentamente. Se aproxima con calma, le habla con la suavidad con la que lo hacia cuando eran niños:

— ¿Qué sucede hermano? — Dante levanta lentamente su rostro, luce abatido, farfulla lánguidamente:

— ¿Qué pasó Vergil? — Vergil se aproxima, pregunta:

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Dante planta sus pies sobre la tierra, detiene su lento vaivén, mira a los ojos de su hermano al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué pasó con nosotros?

— Explícate.

— Ambos sabemos que ninguno es tonto. ¿Qué pasó con nosotros? — Se levanta al comenzar a mover sus manos frenéticamente. — Ese tipo, ese Nero, tenía en su cabeza que ese lugar era mi casa, yo era viejo y nuestros padres han muerto.

— ¿Qué?, ¿cómo sabes eso Dante? — Dante se vuelve a sentar en el columpio, guarda silencio. Vergil vuelve a preguntarle, agarra los brazos de dante al obligarlo a mirarlo. — ¿Cómo lo sabes Dante?

— ¿Te acuerdas que me quedé con mamá hace unos días porque me sentía mal? — Vergil asiente. — Yo quería quedarme en casa, porque me sentía extraño. Mamá me llevó al médico. El doctor le dijo que debía quedarme unas horas para evaluarme adecuadamente. Yo le dije que no era necesario, pero ella me obligó. — Hay una leve pausa. — Yo escuchaba sus gritos, veía todas las cosas malas que habían hecho. Salí corriendo, pensé que así podría callarlo, pero… pero en toda la ciudad sus voces, su maldad… ¡Ellos son peores que los demonios! —

Vergil se queda petrificado ante tal revelación, recuerda lo que le dijo su padre una vez, la mayoría de los demonios tienen alguna clase de poder extrasensorial, como el poder de sanación, manipulación, telequinesia, entre otros; sólo debían descubrirlo. Dante vuelve a cuestionar:

— ¿Qué pasó con nosotros? — Vergil suspira, no va a mentir como su hermano lo hizo, así que decide decirle la verdad. Toma lugar en el columpio contiguo al comenzar a relatarle a su hermano los últimos acontecimientos.

Nero camina de un lado al otro con las manos tras la espalda. Murmura que es tarde y los niños no han regresado. Patty mira con hastío al muchacho. La tensión se rompe cuando la puerta se abre con un rechinido, los dos voltean para encontrar a los gemelos quienes entran, uno sigue de largo directo a la habitación, el otro se queda parece algo cansado. Patty cuestiona:

— ¿Dante?

— Vergil. — Nero cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasa con el viejo? — Vergil responde:

— Necesita un poco de tiempo. — Vergil decide subir las escaleras necesita dormir. — Todos necesitamos un descanso. —

Ellos escuchan la puerta cerrarse. Patty se aproxima a Nero, le enseña el libro rojo que Vergil tomó. El chico lo agarra, lo abre al hojearlo, luego mira a la niña al preguntarle:

— ¿Qué se supone que es?

— Yo tampoco le entiendo, todos los libros de allá. — Señala la habitación secreta. — Tienen signos parecidos a los de este libro. — Escuchan una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras:

— Es una antigua escritura que humanos como ustedes no pueden comprender. — Ellos mira a Dante bajar con calma, notan el desprecio en la cara del niño, la indiferencia y la arrogancia. — No comprendo por qué padre luchó por ustedes. — Alguien da tres golpes a la puerta. — Adelante. —

El brazo de Nero brilla con furia, él y Patty observan conmocionados a un demonio negro humanoide entrar por la puerta. Dante impide un posible desencuentro:

— Sólo ignórales. El hecho de tu asistencia me debe hacer suponer que estás dispuesto a hacer un trato. — Nero grita:

— ¿QUÉ TE PASA VIEJO? — Dante continúa ignorando la interrupción.

— No dañarán a mi hermano, madre ni padre, ellos no deben sufrir o ser muertos por causa o mano de ti y tus seguidores.

— Eres egoísta.

— Se supone que somos así. — El ser habla con su voz gutural:

— No es para mí un inconveniente eliminar a todos los humanos a excepción de tu madre. Es parte de mi plan.

— ¿Acaso es una proposición? —

Nero y Patty no saben quien es más demoniaco el niño o el demonio, les parece una pesadilla escuchar a Dante decir tales cosas. Una voz interrumpe las negociaciones, es Vergil quien ha salido derrumbando la puerta de la habitación:

— ¡NO VAN A TRATAR NADA!

— Hermano. — Vergil salta para ponerse frente al cazador, le exige:

— ¿Qué diablos estás pensando? — Dante le responde como si lo que dijera fuera lo más obvio del mundo:

— Hago lo que querías.

— ¿Qué?

— Tú querías destruir a los humanos para tomar el poder de nuestro padre. Los culpas por la muerte de nuestra madre. Además quieres saber quién nos secuestro. Él nos secuestro y quiere destruir a los humanos. Se trata de un razonamiento lógico hermano. — Patty y Nero no creen lo que acaban de escuchar.

— No tiene que ser todo tan rígido Dante. — El ser interrumpe la discusión de los niños:

— ¿Tenemos un trato Dante? — Vergil se interpone al decir:

— No hay trato. — Dante respalda sacando la lengua:

— Ya escuchaste a Vergil. — Vergil voltea a ver a su hermano, esta vez no se la cree, incluso lo timó a él. Dante jala una cuerda que está en el piso con su talón. Espadas caen sobre el intruso el cual se ríe, pero al ver un círculo mágico brillar a sus pies y siente la inmovilidad deja de carcajear. — ¿Quién quier el espejo?

— Mundus… —

El círculo abre una puerta al inframundo, por la cual entra el ser no sin antes ser atravesado por las espadas. Al desaparecer el último rastro del demonio, Patty corre hasta Dante con lágrimas en los ojos, le pide con desesperación:

— Dí que todas esas cosas horribles eran mentiras. — Dante da un paso atrás al decir algo desconcertado:

— Así fue. Dagui y yo lo planeamos. —

Vergil le da un puñetazo a Dante, el cual lo lanza hasta su escritorio dejándolo inconsciente. Nero y Vergil van a la habitación donde Dagui debe estar, pero la voz del hombre los hace dentarse, voltean a las escaleras al verlo salir de un escondite secreto:

— Lo que dijo Dante es cierto, nosotros lo planeamos. — Vergil pregunta con el orgullo herido:

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? — Dagui le responde con calma:

— Lo lamento en verdad. Tuvimos que hacerlo, porque el pequeño Dante confiaba en su hermano mayor de manera ciega. Si te mentíamos ellos lo creerían. —

Vergil les da la espalda, está enojado pero comprende el concepto de tal estrategia, engaña a tus amigos para engañar a tus enemigos. Pero él no es tonto, debieron decirle, debieron incluirlo en su charada. Abre sus labios para preguntar, pero Nero se le adelanta con sus gritos:

— ¿QUÉ FUE TODO ESTO?, ¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN YA! — Dagui se suelta al dar un paso atrás.

— Necesitábamos saber quién estaba tras todo esto. — Vergil pregunta:

— A todo esto, ¿quién eres tú? — Dagui explica:

— Yo no conocía a Dante hasta ahora. Yo vivía tranquilo al lado de la mujer que siempre he amado, la cual he seguido a lo largo de las vidas. Sin embargo una horda infernal apareció un día… — Mira sus manos. — Yo luché contra ellos, pero hubo uno, un ser que se presentó como tres esferas rojas apenas visibles. Me hirió, entonces mi amada formó un escudo místico, ella murió protegiéndonos. —

Vergil se siente incómodo, el recuerdo de su madre protegiéndolos aquella fatídica noche lo abofetea con furia, los sentimientos que sintió, la furia contra si por no haberla salvado. Nero interrumpe la tensión:

— Ellos quieren algo de ti. — Dante dice desde el fondo:

— Lo quieren a él. — Tales palabras hacen estremecer a Dagui.

Todos voltean a ver a Dante, quien se levanta sobándose el golpe, camina tambaleante hasta volver a reunirse con el grupo. Se queja:

— Estoy muy cansado. — Bosteza. — La Daga no es un objeto, se trata de un demonio, capaz de invocar la ruptura del velo entre ambos mundos por medio del espejo. — Hace una pausa, respira profundo al declarar. — Tengo la peor resaca de mi vida y eso que no he tomado ni he tenido alguna. — Vergil masculla:

— Estúpido. — Dante sigue explicando:

— Dagui proviene de una familia, la cual ha tenido un rango elevado dentro de los ejércitos infernales, por ese motivo lleva la marca de la Daga. Sin embargo, todos están en el inframundo a excepción de él, por eso lo necesitan. — Nero cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto viejo? — Dante juega con sus pulgares al decir:

— Alastor me dijo.

— ¡Alastor! — Exclama Dagui. — ¿Dónde está?

— Pues… verás… está… — Dante revela. — Dentro de Pandora. —

Dagui luce algo decepcionado. La curiosidad puede más que la furia en Vergil, así que cuestiona:

— ¿Qué es tuyo?

— Somos familiares muy lejanos, pero tenemos buenas relaciones. — Dante le comenta a su hermano:

— Dagui fue uno de los que luchó al lado de nuestro padre. — Vergil mira a Dagui mientras Nero salta al gritar:

— ¡ERES MUY VIEJO! ¡MÁS VIEJO QUE EL VIEJO! — Dante camina arrastrando sus pies hacia su silla, necesita dormir, murmura:

— Necesito dormir. — Vergil se para en frente al decir:

— No tenemos tiempo. Ahora, van a decir todo lo que descubrieron. — Dante murmura con torpeza:

— Necesito dormir un poco… mañana… al rato… hablamos… — Mira a Dagui al pedir:

— Diles tú. — Dagui niega:

— Lo siento, es necesario que también sepas. —

Todos se acomodan en la sala, Vergil junto a Dante para despertarlo a golpes cuando se esté durmiendo. Dagui suspira al poner en orden sus ideas, necesita ser rápido y claro. Todos esperan una buena explicación, bueno casi, porque Dante clava la cabeza en ocasiones sobre la mesita, despertándose por el golpe en la frente o el que Vergil le da en la nuca.


	23. Me engañaste oO I

**Hola, xD aquí con otro capítulo… jejejejeje**

**Antano: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. xD jajajajajaa así me imagino a Nero con paciencia cero, pobre de sus hijos. **

**UltraVioletSoul****: xD buerlarse de Nero es de lo mejor. Me alegra que te agradaran los capítulos.**

**Musume No Ankoku****: No, no mereces que te regañen, xD pues abandoné mucho tiempo este fic jajajaja… xD es que Nero es un ogro el cual le cae bien a casi todos jajajajaja… xD en este capítulo se sabe por qué Dante actuó así. **

**Misaki-chan2****: Mucha suerte con los examenes. :3 No tienes por qué disculpaste, entra cuando puedas, disfruta la lectura :D eso es lo importante, disfrutar lo que se lee, xD aunque los textos de la escuela es difícil disfrutarlos jajajajaja… xD pobre Dante, todos lo tildan de analfabeta jajajajajaja. ¿Lady y Vergil? xD tal vez en el proximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu cometario, me gustó mucho. **

**En la sección de Devil May Cry hay otros fics míos, me agradan más los cortos, como: ****Accidentes****, .****¡NO PUEDE SER!**** xD si le aplastas a mi nombre ahí salen xD jajajaja así los encuentro yo cuando quiero releer alguno jejejejeje**

**diana andrea****: Gracias por tu comentario, xD quien sabe si Patty algún día tenga algo con Dante, cuando se conocieron se batearon mutuamente, jajajajajaa…**

**^^ Hasta pronto, ya saben, Devil May Cry no es mío, es de quien es jajajajajajaaja… yo nada más me divierto**

**Me engañaste… o_O**

Vergil mira a su hermano, el cual se ha quedado dormido de nuevo, le da un golpe en la nuca, no advierte las miradas de todos sobre él. Agarra a Dante de los cabellos y lo azota en la mesa, pero nada, su hermano sigue profundamente dormido. Está por golpear a su hermano pequeño, pero una suave mano detiene su brazo en el aire, voltea a ver quién es, se encuentra a Patty. La rubia pide:

— Déjalo en paz. — Nero pregunta:

— ¿Es normal que el viejo no reaccione a tantos golpes? — Patty piensa un momento al soltar a Vergil quien le lanza unas miradas asesinas:

— No, él suele decir que duerme pero no es así. —

Ella lo sabe porque Dante la pillaba cuando quería salir, tomar algo, hurgar en el escritorio mientras el cazador aparentaba dormir, él siempre le decía algo. Vergil recuerda que cuando llegó su hermano no podía mantenerse despierto, se caía de sueño, tira a su hermano al suelo y comienza a desvestirlo ante las miradas sorprendidas de los demás. Patty intenta detenerlo pero él le grita:

— DÉJAME — Arroja los pantalones cortos de su hermano, después la playera, en la espalda de Dante hay una mancha redonda y negra. Dagui se aproxima para ver de cerca el hematoma. Nero mira con atención, mientras Patty tapa su boca con sus manos. Vergil mueve a su hermano, le exige. — Despierta tonto. No debes dormir sin decirme qué te hizo esto. — Vergil se concentra, llama dentro de la cabeza de Dante. — ¡DESPIERTA HERMANO! —

La nariz de Dante deja escapar un hilillo de sangre, el cazador parpadea, sus ojos azules recorren el techo de manera errática, después los rostros hasta centrarse en su hermano, pide con languidez:

— Déjame ir… — Vergil niega enérgicamente con su cabeza, al afirmar.

— De ninguna manera.

— ¿Trato? — Vergil se sorprende. — Tú, no me quieres… — Dante vuelve a mover sus ojos por la habitación, se fuerza de nuevo a permanecer conciente. — Tú… deseas… poder… — Respira profundo, no recordaba que las heridas dolieran tanto. — Déjame ir… y te diré… dónde está el libro… también te quedarás con… — Hace una mueca de dolor al forzarse a continuar. — El amuleto… mío… — Dante cierra sus ojos, pero siente una gota caer sobre su rostro, después otra, la cual es seguida por muchas otras. El grito de Vergil lo hace regresar a la conciencia:

— ¡NO QUIERO! —

El cazador mira a su hermano, el cual talla sus ojos con sus pequeños puños, intenta evitar seguir llorando. Las palabras de Vergil le hacen dar un vuelco a su corazón:

— ¡NO QUIERO PODER QUIERO A MI HERMANO! ¡ERES UN DOLOR DE CABEZA PERMANENTE, ERES TONTO Y TORPE, ME DAN GANAS DE MATARTE CASI TODO EL TIEMPO AÚN ASÍ ERES MI HERMANO! ¡ERES MI HERMANO Y DE NADIE MÁS! —

Los labios pálidos de Dante esbozan una sonrisa, levanta su brazo, con su mano acaricia la mejilla de su hermano, le dice con un murmullo:

— Pareces un niño… — Vergil le grita son poder detener su llanto:

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA! —

Vergil siente la mano de su hermano desplomarse, Patty da un alarido, mientras Dagui y Nero lo hacen de lado al llamar a Dante con desesperación. El mayor de los Sparda detiene su llanto al sollozar, corre a las ropas de su hermano, busca la cajita, la encuentra, al ponerla en su mano, le pide:

— Salva a mi hermano. — No hay respuesta. Voltea a ver a Dante, para ver a Nero cargando a su hermano para colocarlo sobre el sillón. Dagui comenta:

— No respira. — Patty ofrece:

— Le daré respiración boca a boca. — Vergil le grita:

— ¡No! — Camina al acercarse y murmurar. — Te envenenarás. — Nero voltea a ver a Dagui al cuestionar:

— ¿Sabes cómo curarlo? — Dagui cruza los brazos sobre su pecho al negar con su cabeza:

— Sin importar el veneno que sea, cualquier humano está condenado a morir. — Nero le grita:

— ¡Él no es humano! ¡No puede morir! — Patty mira suplicante a Vergil, le pregunta con un hilillo de voz:

— ¿Tú lo sabes? —

Vergil se queda perplejo, da un paso atrás, no lo sabe, ha leído tanto, sabe tanto, pero lo que ahora desea saber no lo sabe. No quería el poder para ir por la vida salvando humanos, no se interesó por aprender técnicas de curación, él era invulnerable, casi indestructible, un veneno como el que está por arrancarle a su hermano no era un obstáculo para él, pues como adulto podía manejarlo su cuerpo. Lleva sus manos a su cabeza, grita el nombre de su hermano al desprender de su cuerpo una onda azul la cual recorre la ciudad en un instante causando una leve interrupción en el suministro eléctrico.

Dante abre sus ojos, da un fuerte respiro, se incorpora al toser violentamente, cubre su pequeña boca con sus manos, no puede evitar que la sangre carmesí escurra entre sus dedos. Vergil se apresura a ir hacia su hermano, hace de lado a Patty y Nero, le grita con desesperación al cazador que se ha desplomado sobre el asiento:

— ¡NO MUERAS! — Dante lo observa, entrecierra sus ojos a momentos, murmura al respirar con dificultad:

— Déjame ir… — Vergil toma la mano de su hermano al gritar:

— ¡NO! — Dante intenta razonar con su hermano.

— Has… intentado… matarme… antes… — Le sonríe a Vergil, quien parece ser más pequeño de lo que puede recordar. — Déjame ir… — Vergil niega al aferrarse más a Dante y comenzar a llorar. — Vergil… ¿qué?… — Hace un gesto de dolor, luego dirige su mirada a Patty al indicarle. — Llama… Bratt… —

Patty corre al escritorio, saca de un cajón una libretita rosa, ella apuntó los números telefónicos de Dante ahí. Él no lucia feliz con la libreta rosa, la escondió, incluso trató de quemarla, pero Patty le hizo prometer que la conservaría aunque no la sacara del cajón. Patty la abre en la A, busca a Angelina y Bratt, pronto encuentra el número, marcha con premura, sin dejar de escuchar el llanto de Vergil. Angelina responde somnolienta:

— Buenas noches… — Patty le interrumpe al gritar:

— Angelina, dile a Bratt que venga a Devil May Cry, Dante lo necesita. — Escucha del otro lado del teléfono:

— ¡BRATT! Patty... — Él toma el teléfono:

— ¿Patty? ¿Qué pasa?

— Dante está herido… Me dijo que te hablara. — Patty no logra contenerse más, no lo soporta, comienza a llorar, sin importarle que Bratt ha colgado y se dirige hacia allá.

Nero intenta quitar a Vergil del fuerte abrazo que le da a Dante, pues el cazador parece estarse asfixiando, pero el niño se agarra con más fuerza a su hermano. Dante mira a Nero, quien sigue esforzándose, le dice al joven:

— Sólo es un niño. — Toma una fuerte respiración, Vergil ha aflojado su agarre. — Nero… —

El joven suelta a Vergil, todo le parece tan irreal, comienza a carcajear al decir como demente:

— ¡ES UN SUEÑO! ¡ME DESPERTARÉ! ¡ES UN…! — Una bofetada lo regresa a la realidad, la cual se estrella contra su rostro al hacerle saber que no sueña. Dagui observa con dureza al chico al decirle:

— No es momento para histeria. —

Vergil muerde sus labios, siente que el comentario también fue para él, sin embargo no puede calmarse, ha perdido el control de sus emociones. Esconde su rostro en el hombro de Dante. Nero observa la escena, no sabe qué hacer, si salir corriendo o gritar que el mundo terminará ahí mismo; decide sentarse a esperar un poco. Patty llega llorando junto a Dante, intenta decirle que Bratt viene, pero las lágrimas no la dejan. Dante intenta consolarla con una sonrisa.

Dante siente la energía de Vergil pasar através de su piel, al mantenerlo consciente y vivo. La puerta de Devil May Cry se abre, da paso a un hombre alto, de cabello café y lentes. Él mira alrededor, no encuentra a Dante, se aproxima al sillón donde todos están congregados, ve a los dos niños, con sus ojos pide una explicación. Dante le dice:

— No me dejan un poco de dignidad… — Le sonríe al hombre de manera arrogante, el sujeto aproxima, mira a Nero al decirle. — Lleva a Patty y Vergil… — Respira profundo. — Arriba. —

Nero intenta quitar a Vergil de Dante, pero el niño abraza con mayor fuerza a su hermano al gritar. Dante alborota el cabello de su hermano, ve a Vergil mirarlo con sorpresa, le dice:

— Deja que el doctor se encargue. — Vergil niega al decirle intentando contener el llanto:

— Si te suelto… si te suelto… ¡TÚ VAS A IRTE!

— Juro que no… —

Vergil suelta a Dante, camina solo hacia la siguiente planta. Nero se encarga de empujar a Patty, quien no desea irse. Espera a que entren a la habitación, después Bratt cuestiona:

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Dante le pregunta:

— ¿Por donde inicio? — Dagui interrumpe:

— No es momento para esto. — Nero regresa junto a ellos. Dante indica:

— Hay una marca negra en mi espalda. — Se sienta con esfuerzo, se inclina al frente, sus cabellos cubren su rostro. — Deben cortar… sacar un parásito que está dentro. — Nero da un paso al frente al decir:

— Yo lo hago. —

La decisión del joven desaparece al contemplar la pequeña espalda, la cual parece frágil. Levanta su espada, pero se detiene, no puede hacerlo, siente como si fuera hacerle daño a un niño real. Dagui hace a un lado al muchacho, sus uñas oscuras de alargan, levanta su brazo al incrustar su mano alrededor de la marca oscura, hace una incisión rápida, saca con velocidad una especie de gusano con dientes y tentáculos, el cual se retuerce para que le dejen ir; pero es aplastado en el acto y destruido. Bratt comienza a curar a Dante, quien se ha inclinado más, muerde sus labios por dentro para no gritar o Vergil lo escuchará.

Vergil se ha acomodado en un rincón, abraza sus rodillas, intenta calmarse, poner sus emociones en frío; sin embargo su condición actual lo está volviendo loco, además los sollozos de Patty. La rubia no ha parado de llorar recostada en la cama.

Vergil siente un abrazo cálido reconfortándolo, cierra sus ojos un momento, se deja llevar por esa sensación familiar. Una caricia y la voz de Eva le hacen abrir sus párpados, mirar arriba, donde encuentra a su madre inclinada sobre él sonriéndole. Él estira su mano para tocarla, cree que desaparecerá como muchas ocasiones lo hizo para dar paso a un desolado paisaje; sin embargo su madre toma su pequeña mano, le da un beso a su palma al arrodillarse para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Eva lo toma entre sus brazos al decirle que va a llevarlo a la cama. Él respira hondo el dulce aroma de su madre, acaricia aquellos cabellos rubios. La voz de su padre llama su atención. Sparda le dice a Eva que él llevará al pequeño Vergil a la recámara, ella le entrega a su hijo. El caballero sube las escalinatas, Vergil murmura al ver a su madre alejarse por la estancia de la mansión:

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Qué hijo?

— Me está volviendo loco. — Sparda sonríe con suavidad. — Su pudiera te golpearía padre. — Sparda responde con calma:

— Esa amenaza es muy grande para tu pequeña boca.

— ¿Es una broma? — Vergil mira a los ojos azules de su padre. — Sabes que yo soy adulto. —

Sparda sienta a Vergil sobre la suave cama, se encuclilla para quedar al nivel de su hijo quien lo ve con impaciencia. El pequeño vuelve a tomar la palabra:

— Sé que planeaste esto, en algún momento pero lo hiciste. Sabias que algún día llegaría a ese libro, tomaría tan tentadora oferta para mí. — Intenta poner su expresión indolente, pero ese pequeño cuerpo lo delata, su rostro mientras una tormenta de sentimientos se arremolita en su interior. —Quiero saber por qué.

— Quiero que tú y Dante sean felices. — Vergil cruza los brazos al comentar con enojo:

— Ese argumento de comedia romántica está muy trillado, inventa otra excusa. — Sparda sonríe al revolver el cabello de su hijo; entonces Vergil recuerda porqué estaba llorando, mira a su padre al exigirle con desesperación:

— ¡Hirieron a Dante! ¡Dí cómo ayudarlo! — Eso no lo esperaba Sparda, intenta calmar a su primogénito.

— Dante estará bien. — Vergil es abrazado por su padre. — Él estará bien, no te preocupes Vergil. —

Vergil aparta a su padre, lo encara, le ve a los ojos al esperar una explicación, palabras que ha esperado encontrar desde mucho tiempo atrás. Sparda se limita a decir:

— A su tiempo encontrarás… — Vergil le grita:

— ¡BASTA! ¡No más de esa basura! — Se señala y después a su padre. — Yo creí que si obtenía tu poder lograría encontrar las respuestas… pero no están ahí, tampoco en los millones de libros que leí… — (No es exageración, eso creo.) — No quiero escuchar más de tus acertijos y pruebas. ¡BASTA! ¡TÚ ERES… —

Vergil se despierta con un sobresalto, mira su alrededor, Patty sigue llorando en la cama. La puerta se abre para dejar ver a Nero. Se incorpora de inmediato, intenta recuperar la dignidad perdida por su falta de control emocional, pasa junto al muchacho sin decir nada, baja las escaleras con calma. Dante está recostado, mientras Dagui está sentado frente a la mesita esperando, Bratt se ha marchado. Los cuatro se reúnen en la estancia, Vergil exige:

— Quiero una explicación… — Nero lo interrumpe:

— ¡Viejo! ¿Qué diantres es todo esto? —

Dante se sienta, ve a su hermano aproximarse, luego recibe una bofetada, lleva su mano derecha a su mejilla adolorida, está sorprendido. Vergil exige:

— Me engañaste… ¿Por qué? — Dante frunce el entrecejo al afirmar:

— Fue necesario. — Vergil inquiere con su mirada fija, contiene su ira:

— ¿Por qué me engañaste? — Dante exclama:

— ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Piensa Vergil!

— Eres un idiota, estúpido Dante. Quiero que lo digas. — Habla lento para que el lento de su hermano comprenda la pregunta. — ¿Por qué me engañaste?

— Vergil no podía llegar, tocar la puerta y decir "Soy un cazador que les va a patear el trasero al infierno" — El mayor lo mira con fijeza. Dante suspira, intenta calmarse, la herida le punza, no recordaba que doliera tanto. — Mientras atendía a Dagui, recordé aquel incidente. Mi berrinche de unos días, el cual me fue útil ahora. Si llegaba diciendo que odiaba a los humanos me abrirían las puertas del infierno.

— ¿Por qué me engañaste?

— ¡Vergil entiende! Nos estaban vigilando todo el tiempo. — Vergil se sorprende, pero no lo externa. — Nos han estado vigilando desde que salimos de aquel edificio, puedo sentirlos y olerlos. Si te lo decía a ti o alguien más ellos lo sabrían. — Señala a su hermano al gritarle. — ¡Por eso lo hice! — Vergil comenta:

— Te dieron una paliza. — Dante sonríe al decir:

— Lo valió. — Vergil pregunta:

— ¿Tienes algún poder extrasensorial? — Dante lo mira, parpadea dos ocasiones al afirmar con desconcierto:

— Por supuesto que NO. — Nero urge:

— ¡NO ME GUSTAN LAS TELENOVELAS! ¡ESCUPE LO QUE VAS A DECIR VIEJO! — Vergil comenta:

— Es un entrometido. — Dante mueve su cabeza con desaprobación al afirmar:

— Así son los niños de estos días. —Dagui cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo supo de mí Dante? — Dante afirma:

— Alastor me lo dijo. — Hace una pequeña pausa. — Cuando regresé a casa, después de la Isla donde me condujo Trish a manera de trampa; Alastor y yo platicamos un rato, en ocasiones hablamos. Cierta ocasión él me contó del Espejo de Orión y de un pariente suyo, pariente lejano. — Señala a Dagui. — Tú. — Hay otra pausa. — Me encaminé a buscar el espejo, hasta que lo conseguí y guardé en un lugar seguro, pero fue encontrado unos meses después, así que lo cambié de lugar y siguió pasando, lo encontraban rápido. En aquel entonces descubrí que el espejo no sólo abre la puerta a este mundo desde el infierno, de este mundo al infierno, sino que el mundo de los humanos está en medio y puede ser abierto para llegar al desconocido cielo. — Aclara al ver que Nero pone sus manos en la mesa, rompiéndola en dos. — No tengo idea cómo. —

Dagui reflexiona, Vergil inquiere con su mirada a su hermano. Nero da un golpe en el aire al decir:

— No tenemos tiempo para estar aquí, ¡vamos a pelear! — Dante asiente. Vergil cruza sus brazos al decir:

— Necesitamos un plan. — Dante declara:

— Lo tenemos. — Sonríe con autosuficiencia. — Entramos y le pateamos el trasero a todo lo que se nos interponga.

— Ese no es un plan estúpido Dante.

— Bien, ¿tienes algo mejor? — Vergil piensa un momento

— Debemos entrar sigilosamente, ver lo que hacen y planean; después… —

Vergil no logra terminar pues Dante lo ha golpeado por la espalda y dejado inconciente. Nero grita:

— ¡VIEJO! — Dante lo señala al decirle con seriedad:

— No te metas. Esta ocasión no me arriesgaré. — Le ordena al muchacho. — Trae a Patty. —

Dante arrastra a su hermano hacia la biblioteca secreta. Dagui observa con calma, sabe que meterse en pleitos de hermanos o niños es inútil. Nero va por Patty, la lleva cargando a pesar de las protestas de la rubia. El menor de los Sparda, ha encadenado a Vergil a un pilar, sonríe al decir:

— Aquí estarás seguro lo quieras o no. —

Patty tapa su boca un momento al ver lo que el cazador ha hecho, camina hacia él, abre la boca para preguntar, pero las palabras tranquilas de Dante se adelantan:

— Estarán seguros aquí, pase lo que pase. — Patty pone su mano sobre el hombro del cazador, quiere darle un fuerte abrazo, pero algo le dice que no debe, inquiere con desesperación:

— ¿Qué pasará contigo? — Dante le regala una sonrisa al decir:

— Soy un cazador. —

Él rompe el contacto al dejar pasmada a Patty. Nero y Dante salen de la habitación cerrándose la puerta tras ellos. La rubia sabe que estará segura ahí, pero qué pasará con Dante, Nero, su mamá, el resto de la ciudad, qué hay de ellos.

Los cazadores junto a Dagui salen de Devil May Cry, para dirigirse al lugar de su encuentro. La noche se arremolina sobre ellos, las nubes forman un ojo que observa el mundo desde lo alto, un enorme ojo que todo lo ve, un ojo gigantesco disfrazado de nubes oscuras.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola**

**xD aquí otro capítulo, me retracé un poquito, pero aquí está. xD me quedé sin internet y pasaron muchas cosas XD jajajajaja**

**Muchas gracias los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentario :p jejejejejeje**

**Devil may cry, no es mío, yo nada más escribo porque si, xD jajajajaja porque me divierto y me encanta *o***

**diana andre: xD no, cómo crees que iba a matar a Dante, xD sólo fue darle toque dramático jajajajaja **

**UltraVioletSoul: :3 es tan divertido burlarse del ogro de nero xD el sicario xD sería como un niño sicario? no? jajajajajajajaa ^^ aquí el siguiente capítulo, un poquito dramático, pero las cosas se relajarán xD en algún momento jajajaja ^^ Es genial leer en compañía  
**

** Musume No Ankoku: xD tienes razón, Bratt y Angelina, jajajajaja pero como hay tantos Bratt y Angelia :3 puede ser por eso jajajajaja... :p es tan divertido molestar a Nero jajajaja ^^ Vergil es lindo *o* **

**Antano: xD y ser tan emotivo está volviendo loco a Vergil jajajajaja**

**Oscurita XuXu: xD pobre Dante jajaja, pero no se murió xD Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, aquí, otro capítulo, ojala te agrade. jajajaa... :3 ellos no siempre se llevan bien, pero es agradable imaginar que se pueden llevar bien, xD en algún momento  
**

**Los marcianos llegaron ya…**

El infierno parece haberse desatado fuera, los vientos recorren gimiendo con furia, arrancan los espectaculares, arrastran los autos y personas. Las nubes se arremolinan al centro de la ciudad, es como si un manto se estuviera recogiendo en ese lugar y concentrando hacia arriba haciendo un cono.

Las carreteras se han quedado desiertas. Dos motocicletas van sobre el puente elevado sobre un río. Nero se queja:

— ¿Por qué tienes que venir conmigo viejo? — Dante responde, al estar sentado tras Nero:

— Porque no quisiste correr. —

Nero rueda los ojos, se dice que no tiene ganas de pelear con un enano. Escucha a Dante indicar:

— Estamos cerca, ellos deben estar cerca de un gran cuerpo de agua. — Nero cuestiona:

— ¿Estás bien viejo? — Dante responde:

— Claro…

— Viejo, ¿qué es eso de cuerpo de agua? — Dante rueda los ojos:

— El nombre lo dice, es una concentración… — Nero lo interrumpe:

— Me refiero a esto. Estás usando palabras raras. No cosas que dirías como un chorro de agua. — Nero sonríe. — Debiste quedarte… — Dante se incorpora, le dice a sus acompañantes:

— ¡Están aquí! —

El pequeño cazador salta de la moto, Nero tiene que moverse violentamente a la derecha, Dagui detiene su marcha al dejar pasar la guadaña que sigue su camino girando. Ante ellos hay un ejército de seres infernales, los cuales van a darles una cálida bienvenida.

Nero saca su revolver al comenzar a disparar, mira a Dante, sonríe con arrogancia al decir:

— No te asustes nene. — Dante lo mira al responder con sorna:

— Lo mismo digo. —

— Vergil… — Vergil entreabre sus ojos, puede ver la silueta de alguien despertándolo, talla sus párpados, su visión se aclara, es su padre. Se gira sobre la cama al caer al otro lado y gritar:

— ¡Impostor! — Sparta no borra su sonrisa amorosa al decir:

— Estás confundido Vergil. — Vergil da un paso atrás, su espalda se pega contra la pared. — La verdad está tras esta puerta. — Señala la puerta blanca, de madera, la cual está del otro lado de la habitación. — ¿Tienes el valor para abrirla hijo?

Vergil camina hacia la salida, estira su pequeña mano, la acerca lento; pero algo ata su muñeca, lo detiene, forcejea hasta sentir dolor. Abre sus ojos, está en la biblioteca, rodeado por los estantes de libros, está encadenado a un pilar y Patty lo mira. La rubia pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien? —

Vergil asiente, al mirar hacia sus rodillas, su cabello esconde su mirada, se siente estúpido, avergonzado de estar en esa situación. Su hermano lo ha engañado y parece que tomó aquello como un deporte. Patty le dice:

— Él no habla mucho de su familia, pero se preocupara por ti. — Vergil se queja:

— Que no se preocupe tanto.

Las puertas de Devil May Cry se abren de golpe. Un relámpago deja ver las voluptuosas siluetas de dos mujeres, las cuales entran apuntando con sus armas, deben asegurarse que es seguro. Trish enciende la luz, al ver la sangre se preocupan, comienzan a llamar a Dante pero no hay respuesta. Vergil le dice a Patty:

— Hay alguien afuera. Tenemos que hacer que nos saquen…

— Pero Dante…

— ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Lady! ¡Trish!… —

Trish le pide silencio a Lady, ambas siguen sosteniendo sus armas esperando un posible ataque. La rubia cuestiona:

— Es Dante…

— ¿De dónde viene? —

Ellas comienzan a revisar el lugar, buscan el origen de la voz de su amigo. Nero se tira de espaldas al piso, cuando una cuchilla giratoria pasó directo hacia él. Se levanta con un salto, con su brazo demoniaco toma a su atacante y lo lanza lejos del puente, sonríe al sostener su espada. El muchacho no ha tenido mayor problema, le parece un ataque común, además Dagui con su habilidad con la espada le han agilizado el trabajo; entonces se da cuenta, no iba solo con aquel sujeto desconocido, ¡NO! Dante lo acompaña. Abre sus labios, mira alrededor al preguntarle a Dagui:

— ¿Dónde está Dante? — Dagui mira un momento al chico, después comienza a buscar al cazador.

Nero siente una opresión en su pecho, la cual se hace más pesada, mientras mira alrededor sin ver rastro de Dante, sólo más enemigos acercándose y atacándolo. El cazador entrenado, con experiencia, con un arsenal envidiable, no tendría problema con esto; pero un niño pequeño, el cuál no puede sostener una escopeta y disparar no puede hacer esto. Intenta sentir a Dante con su brazo, pero no hay respuesta. Dagui intenta calmar al adolescente:

— Lo necesitan vivo. —

Los dos siguen adelante, deben apresurarse pues saben que la mayoría de sus posibilidades se inclina a lo peor. Trish se aproxima a la puerta secreta, activa el mecanismo al dejar expuesta la entrada de la biblioteca.

Patty espera lo peor, pero al ver a las dos chicas corre hacia Lady al decirle lo horrible que fue. La rubia pregunta al niño que está atado en el pilar, decide encuclillarte, pues ahora es más alta que él.

— ¿Quién te amarró?

— El idiota de mi hermano. —

Trish le sonríe con diversión, mientras Lady se aproxima, le da una sonrisa genuina al asegurarle:

— Te sacaré de esta Vergil. — Vergil mira acusadoramente a Patty por delatarlo.

Nero sigue corriendo entre la neblina espesa, ha perdido de vista a Dagui pero lo escucha combatir. Golpea a todo lo que intenta matarlo, le parece desesperante la situación, tener que seguir sin ver nada, incluso los postes, contra los cuales se ha estrellado accidentalmente un par de ocasiones. Le gustaría percibir la monstruosa energía de Dante, ver aquel rostro con barba de días, gritarle viejo y poder golpearlo; le parece tonto, siente que ha perdido a un amigo que no eligió pero es uno de los mejores que ha tenido.

Lady intenta dispararle a la cadena, pero hasta ahora todos los intentos han sido en vano. Trish intenta arrancarla, pero es lanzada lejos por una energía roja. Vergil ve a las cazadoras seguir intentando, cuestiona, cuando ve a la rubia intentar de nuevo romper las cadenas y ser arrojada otra vez contra el muro:

— ¿Por qué? — Lady le responde con una gran sonrisa:

— Lo haremos. —

Nero continúa corriendo entre la bruma, le parece interminable, los enemigos no dejan de salir, intentan alentar su avance. Se da cuenta de algo, no escucha a Dagui, mira a su alrededor, da una vuelta, se da cuenta que está solo. Ha perdido a ambos.

Vergil le dice a Lady:

— Busca en el pilar una marca, un símbolo, algo parecido. — La cazadora comienza a buscar, mientras Trish comenta al darse un respiro:

— ¿No les parece extraño? — Patty cuestiona:

— ¿Qué?

— Vergil no puede usar sus poderes demoniacos… — Respira profundo, la piel le arde. — Sin embargo, Dante… Estas cadenas… Este lugar. — Mira a su alrededor. — No parece parte del sujeto que conocemos. — Vergil revela:

— Muestra lo que fue… — Patty repite:

— ¿Lo que fue? — Vergil comenta:

— Le gustaban las habitaciones secretas, admiraba a nuestro padre, mi madre le costó trabajo convencerlo que hablara una lengua humana. Quería ser como nuestro padre, hasta que él desapareció… entonces cambió. — Trish cuestiona con interés:

— ¿No hablaba una lengua humana?

— Yo siempre tuve facilidad para las lenguas humanas, fue lo primero que hablé. Dante no, siempre le ha representado trabajo, puede aprender a hablarlas, pero se le dificulta leerlas. — Lady pregunta:

— ¿Quieres decir que Dante habla lenguas demoníacas? — Vergil la mira al asegurar:

— Sí, hasta que nuestro padre desapareció; después no volví a escucharlo decir algo en una lengua así. —

Nero sigue corriendo, se siente perdido entre toda esa bruma, no sabe a dónde dirigirse, hay presencias por todos lados que lo confunden. Lady grita con gran alegría:

— ¡HAY ALGO! —

Trish salta para ir a ver, pero ve a la morena ser catapultada contra la pared. Un muchacho de armadura plateada, con huesos de metal, él esgrime a Rebellion en sus manos, Trish lo señala al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Rebellion arremete contra ella al asegurar:

— No pondrán el peligro a Vergil. —

Trish espera la estocada, la cual ni llega, un chico igual a quien le atacó, pero vestido con botas cafés, pantalón blanco igual que su camisa con holanes, una cinta azul alrededor de su cintura y guantes negros, aparece, esgrime a Yamato. Rebellion salta hacia atrás al exigir:

— No te interpongas. — Yamato responde con tranquilidad:

— Dante está en peligro ahora.

— Tengo mi misión. — Yamato propone:

— Me encargaré de todo aquí, tú ayuda a ese cabeza dura. —

Rebellion asiente al desaparecer ante todos. Patty comenta:

— Esto parece la dimensión desconocida. —

Yamato camina hacia los estantes con libros, pasa su palma sobre ellos, se detiene frente a uno verde, lo toma, lanza hacia arriba y corta. Las cadenas que aprisionaban a Vergil desaparecen. Patty se levanta al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Dante pensó que no buscarían ahí. — Yamato se desvanece ante ellos.

Las cazadoras se incorporan al recuperar la compostura. Patty pregunta:

— ¿Ahora qué? — Lady dice:

— Vamos a patearlos. —

Nero grita al levantar los brazos:

— ¡Estoy perdido! —


	25. Chapter 25 Resolución

**D: yo no sabia que se pudiera ver cuantas visitas ha tenido una historia, wow hay tantas cosas que no sé ^^ y me alegra, porque se aprende cada día algo xD**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios y triples esta ocasión, a todos los que han subido en alerta y/o puesto entre los favoritos, muchas gracias.**

**Devil May Cry no es mío ^o^ yo sólo me divierto.**

**antano: xD este capítulo es menos corto que los anteriores, sé que demoré algo, pero aquí está. xD el anteriór fue confuso, en parte esa era mi intención, por la neblina, xD jajajaja pero no debo abusar de la confución, ¿cierto?**

**UltraVioletSoul: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. xD también me reí mucho de Nero, ;) me hubiera gustado describirlo mejor xD pero no sé, se me pasó xD ya habrá oportunidad jajajajajajajajajaj, pobre Nero xD Ojala este capítulo te agrade.  
**

**^^ Hasta pronto...  
**

**Invitado especial…**

Nero sigue caminando en círculos, mientras parte en pedazos a quien intenta interponerse, comienza a sentirse desesperado de esa situación, lanza un grito de frustración y rabia, pues lo que más le hace engorrosa la situación es la neblina; la cuál lo hace sentir más furioso a cada momento.

Mientras tanto, en Devil May Cry, Patty rompe el silencio dejado por el estupor:

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Vergil dice:

— La señal que tenemos que ir por estúpido de mi hermano. — Las cazadoras lo miran, Lady es quien se aventura a decirlo:

— De ninguna manera, eres muy pequeño para salir a ese infierno. — Vergil cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, dice al intentar parecer petulante:

— He estado en el infierno. — Trish rueda sus ojos, mientras Lady le toma una foto con su celular al pequeño Sparda al decirle:

— Sería mejor si te quedaras aquí cuidando a Patty, nosotras iremos por Dante. — Vergil voltea a verla al bajar sus brazos y decirle:

— Si pensaban hacer eso me hubieran dejado atado. —

La neblina sigue avanzando, se arrastra por las calles, hasta entrar por las desvencijadas puertas de Devil May Cry, se abren paso con premura al dirigirse a la puerta secreta abierta. La bruma entra de manera silenciosa, hasta que Patty mira al suelo al gritar mientras señala al suelo:

— ¿QUÉ ES ESO? —

Las cazadoras miran a donde la pequeña rubia señala, antes de que la habitación se llene de aquella neblina. Entre la confusión escuchan el grito del peliblanco ordenar:

— ¡NOOOOOOOOO!… —

La bruma se contrae desapareciendo en un instante, las cazadoras miran alrededor, para ver que Vergil no está. Lady lleva su mano derecha a su cara, mientras Trish comenta:

— Dante nos va a matar por esto… —

Nero sigue sin poder orientarse, decide detenerse un momento, respirar profundo y pensar, pero lo que hace es comenzar a gritar mientras destroza con más ganas lo que encuentra, ya no es nada más lo que le ataca, sino los autos, postes de luz, todo. Sigue así, hasta que escucha un grito, voltea para ver entre la neblina a uno de los chicos Sparda pasar al ser arrastrado por la bruma, la cual parece sostenerlo como si se tratara de una mano gigante. El joven cazador corre hasta tomar a Vergil, intenta cortar lo que le aprisiona, disparar, sigue intentando, tanto que no se da cuenta cuándo han llegado.

La bruma los suelta, entonces caen al piso, alrededor de ellos hay hordas de demonios diferentes, las cuales los observan. El chico apunta con su revolver, al mirar alrededor, su atención se centra en el niño que está atada de las muñecas y suspendido de la cuerda, y Dagui quien está encadenado y sigue luchando para soltarse, mientras sigue invocando criaturas, las cuales merman la cantidad de enemigos a cada segundo. Vergil corre hacia donde está su hermano, le grita, se para de puntas, salta para tocarlo, pero se encuentra lejos. Una bofetada, golpea a Dante, la cual lo hace mecerse y despertar, una voz espectral sale de la bruma al exigir:

— Todos estamos aquí. — Dante escupe sangre a su derecha, al mirar retadoramente a los ojos grisáceos escondidos en la neblina. — Ahora se buen niño y has lo que te ordené. — Dante le grita:

— ¡No me da la gana! —

Un demonio con armadura negra aparece tras Vergil, Dante se sorprende al verlo, pues es igualo a Nelo Angelo. La voz demoníaca se burla:

— No creíste que Mundus tenía el poder para someter así a tu hermano. — Nero dispara contra quien aprisiona a Vergil, pero es lanzado por la bruma lejos. Dante le grita, puede escucharlo antes de caer al piso. — Ahora, entregarás el espejo de Orión y recitarás los versos angelicales. Negarte significaría la muerte de Nero y Vergil, tú no quieres que ellos mueran como lo hizo Eva. —

Dante rechina sus dientes, asiente al aceptar las ordenanzas, las ataduras desaparecen dejando caer al piso. Nero intenta levantarse, pero otro ser como en que tienen presa a Vergil lo amenaza con la punta de una espada, siente el cansancio llenarlo, es como si antes no le hubiera caído de golpe. Dante ordena:

— Orión aparece. — Ante él aparece un espejo enorme. La neblina se dirige a Dagui, le muestra una hermosa mujer suspendida en un cristal azul.

— Abrirás el espejo y te la regresaré. — Dagui la observa, pone sus manos sobre el cristal al cuestionar:

— ¿Cómo?

— La tomé antes de su muerte y ha estado ahí, esperándote desde entonces. —

Hay un momento de silencio, en el cual escucha la voz de su padre decirle a su oído:

— Abre la puerta Vergil si no temes saber la verdad. —

Vergil ve ante él la puerta, estira su mano temblorosa, pero no logra alcanzarla, pues las voces regresan, escucha a su hermano decir:

— ¿Qué pasará cuando tengas acceso al cielo?

— Por la tierra sólo pasarán mis ejércitos. Lo que ambiciono es el cielo. —

Nero aprovecha la distracción de su captor, para golpearlo con su brazo demoniaco, incorporarse y dispararle a quien tiene a Vergil, pero su esfuerzo es vano, pues las balas hacen que el ser se incline hacia delante, pero no cae, mira abajo al sentir la espada que le ha traspasado el abdomen. El chico cae el suelo al escuchar los gritos de Dante a lo lejos. La neblina le dice al cazador:

— Si haces ahora lo que te pido menos personas saldrán heridas. —

Dagui y Dante se aproximan al espejo, uno se pone enfrente del otro, de extremo a extremo. El cazador advierte:

— Tomará tiempo. —

Dagui habla despacio, entre más retrace lo inevitable, será mejor. Vergil cierra sus ojos, se fuerza a ver la puerta. Parece inútil hasta que vuelve a encontrarse en la habitación, su padre lo observa, pregunta:

— Si descubro la verdad, mi hermano estará bien. — Sparda le dice:

— Todo saldrá bien hijo. —

Vergil abre la puerta, se encuentra a las afueras de un poblado, hay un enorme campo de flores blancas, en medio está Eva. Vergil ve a su padre llegar herido y caer en mitad de aquellas flores, las cuales reaccionan ante la sangre del caballero, marchitándose. Ella corre hacia él. La imagen se desvanece, da paso a un cuarto blanco, al centro una cama amplia rodeada por un dosel de seda, un anciano entra, saluda con una reverencia a Eva al decirle:

"Mi lady, ¿él es?" Eva asiente. "no podemos tener a un…" Eva levanta su mano, le dice antes de salir de la habitación:

"Él no es de los malos señor Bancroaf."

El anciano se queda viendo al hombre que yace en la cama, le preocupa que se encuentre ahí. El viejo se desvanece, para dar paso a una joven, la cual retira las vendas del brazo de Sparda. Él se despierta, ella da un alarido al salir corriendo. Sparda se sienta al estirar su brazo, para evitar que ella se marche. Él se incorpora al salir de la habitación.

Los pasillos son amplios, con arcos y cortinas blancas ondeando por el viento, todo parece luminoso. Sigue hasta que se asoma por uno de los arcos, sale a un mirador, donde puede ver una ciudad enorme, llena de casitas blancas con techos rojos, dos o tres edificios altos, alrededor flores blancas, más allá un bosque y montañas. Respira un aroma dulce y siente el viento fresco jugar con sus cabellos blancos. Escucha los pasos lentos de alguien, un anciano se para a su lado con las manos tras la espalda al decirle:

"Le pido que se marche lo antes posible." Sparda hace una leve reverencia al decir:

"Me gustaría agradecerle por lo que hicieron por mí." El anciano responde cortante:

"No lo hicimos por gusto."

Sparda sigue en silencio observando un poco, después de ello se marchará. Comprende que pasear por las calles no será lo mejor, así que salta al correr por los techos. Sigue adelante, hasta llegar a las afueras, algo lo lleva a esconderse tras un árbol, mira a quien está entre las flores, aquella hermosa mujer rubia. No puede evitar verla, mientras sigue escondiéndose tras un árbol, se siente como un pervertido acechador. Sin embargo ella le dice sin voltear a verlo:

"Me alegra que se recuperara tan rápido." Sparda sale de su escondite, sintiéndose algo tonto, por primera vez en toda su vida.

"Me disculpo si le he incomodado señorita." Él avanza, hasta que sus pies entran al área de las flores las cuales se marchitan a su alrededor, el da un paso atrás, dice con premura. "Lamento…" Eva voltea sonriéndole, mientras el viento eleva su cabello y algunos pétalos se elevan. Él está sorprendido por esa mujer, una como no había visto jamás en los dos mil años que tiene en el mundo humano ni antes.

"No se preocupe, ellas estarán bien cuando se aleje de ellas." Sparda da unos pasos hacia atrás, ve que las flores se recuperan lentamente.

"¿Qué son?"

"Ellas nos advierten de los demonios." Sparda cuestiona con interés:

"Quién los combate." Eva dice como si fuera lo más natural:

"La luz de nuestro padre." Ella extiende sus manos hacia el sol.

Un grito obliga a Vergil regresar al presente. Nero ha derribado a quien lo había amenazado, le dispara para cortarle la cabeza después, dispara contra sus oponentes, se apoya con su brazo y espada cuando las balas se terminan. Vergil aprovecha para correr hacia su hermano, el cual recita con los brazos extendidos y sus palmas hacia el cielo, palabras que jamás había escuchado. La neblina se interpone al advertir:

— Si dejas a tu hermano cómo está, yo te daré el poder de tu padre y lo aumentaré mil veces. Te dejaré este raquítico mundo mientras yo me quedo con el infierno y el cielo. —

Vergil se sorprende, una parte de él añora ese poder, tanto poder como jamás ha imaginado. Nadie podría oponérsele, nadie volvería a hacerle daño. Pregunta con frialdad:

— ¿Qué pasará con Dante? — La neblina dice con alegría:

— Ellos morirán cuando las puertas del cielo se abran. Mientras los seres luminosos se concentran en ellos, nosotros tomaremos todo. ¿No es lo que deseas? Sacar del medio a tu hermano débil y sentimental. El hermano que es el eslabón débil en la cadena, aquel que te impidió obtener aquello que por derecho es tuyo. —

Vergil observa a Nero luchar con todas sus fuerzas, Dagui y Dante siguen en aquel extraño transe, no hay rastro de las chicas. Puede quedarse del lado de los fuertes; dejar abajo a los débiles humanos, que se revuelcan en su podredumbre echándole la culpa a los demonios. Su mente le dice que acepte, pero sus labios dicen:

— No. —

Yamato aparece ante él, gira su hoja al abrirle paso a Vergil, mientras Rebellion lo cubre para que llegue a Dante. Corre sin importarle los pedazos de cosas que saltan por todos lados, los obstáculos que no sabe qué son, pero los salta. Sigue corriendo, hasta que está a punto de tocar a su hermano, la punta de sus dedos logran tocar el hombro de Dante, pero una fuerza lo lanza lejos, en ese momento ve que el espejo de Orión es rodeado por las flores blancas de su visión, mientras el suelo se convierte en una superficie transparente que deja ver el inframundo. Millones de seres infernales están esperando el momento para entrar.

Nero voltea a ver, no ve a Dante, sino hay un tubo luminoso donde se suponía que debe estar junto al espejo y Dagui, mira el piso para ver el infierno abrir sus fauces para tragar todo y a todos. Nero decide que golpeará a todo lo que le ataque.

Siluetas luminosas descienden del cielo girando alrededor del conducto luminoso. Mientras del suelo comienzan a emerger las criaturas infernales. Mientras ellos se han quedado en medio.

Nero sale de su estupor al escuchar en encuentro de dos metales, Rebellion le ha salvado la cabeza. Rebellion patea a un enorme demonio, al lanzarse contra él. Nero decide derribar a la mayor cantidad posible, mientras Yamato hace lo suyo aparte.

Vergil frunce el entrecejo al correr a su objetivo, no le importa lo difícil que sea, sacará de esta al estúpido de su hermano. Grita al saltar hacia el tuvo de luz al escuchar la voz de su padre:

— No tengas miedo en aceptar lo que hay en tu corazón… —

El mayor de los Sparta, da dos trancos hacia delante, mira sus pies, trae sus botas y su ropa, hay pasto bajo sus pasos. Hay flores blancas alrededor, su hermano está pasado a unos metros, mira al frente, vestido de manera habitual. Avanzan hacia el cazador, nota que su hermano no ha volteado a verlo. Dirige su vista, hacia donde el otro peliblanco observa, pero sólo ve flores hasta donde termina la vista y cielo azul, no parece un lugar especial.

Se para junto al hombre de rojo, el cual dice secamente:

— Márchate de aquí con el niño.

— Si yo muero nadie se interpondrá en tu camino para… —

Las palabras de Dante son cortadas por un puñetazo, el cual lo hace trastabillar unos pasos. Vergil exige:

— Basta, me tienes harto. — Dante observa a su hermano, está sorprendido. — Deja de decir que tienes y quieres morir. —

Un puñetazo se estrella en la mejilla de Vergil, obliga al hombre de azul al dar un paso atrás. Dante le responde con furia:

— Tú eres quien debe dejar de hacer tonterías. Te metes en problemas par que tenga que casi matarte una y otra vez. Tu cerebro de genio no te da para comprender qué no quiero hacerlo.

— Pero… — Dante grita:

— ¡Siempre nos estamos peleando! — Baja el tono de su voz. — Lo sé, pero jamás llegamos a esos extremos. Sin importar lo mal que nos llevamos y el abismo entre nosotros, jamás… ¡escucha bien! ¡Jamás intentamos matarnos antes de que construyeras esa maldita torre con ese pelón! Quiero dejar de preguntarme qué hubiera pasado, si hubiera saltado y te hubiera sacado a la mala de ese maldito lugar. Quiero dejar de ver aquel guante al recordar como desapareciste en ese abismo. — Da un respingo al decir. — Lárgate. —

Vergil da media vuelta para marcharse, no tiene porqué quedarse, no tiene qué rogar ni sacar de ese lugar a su hermano. Ambos son adultos para tomar sus decisiones. Ya no se ve como un niño, no tiene por qué comportarse como uno. Da un paso, después otro, sin embargo todo eso le molesta. Quiere hacer sushi la mayoría del tiempo a su insoportable hermano; sin embargo ahora, que puede deshacerse de él sin esfuerzo, no le satisface. Sus pies deciden regresar por donde vino a toda velocidad, cierra los ojos al extender sus brazos, abraza con fuerza la pierna de su hermano, al negar con la cabeza y decir con su voz infantil:

— ¡NO QUIERO! —

Dante acaricia el cabello de su hermano, al mirar hacia abajo, le parece tan repentino aquel cambio, ya le buscará una explicación después, intenta explicar con calma:

— Debes irte. — Vergil sigue negándose al aferrarse con mayor fuerza. — Escucha Vergil, eres inteligente. Los tipos de arriba vendrán dentro de poco, atacarán a lo no humano. ¿Comprendes? — Vergil dice al esconder su rostro:

— Ven conmigo. — Dante intenta explicarle a su hermano:

— No puedo muchacho. —

Vergil no parece dispuesto a ceder. Mientras Nero, Rebellion y Yamato, luchan sin ver final a los enemigos que se multiplican, lo mismo pasa con Trish y Lady, quienes se han encuartelado en Devil May Cry. Lady le grita a Trish:

— ¡MALDICIÓN CASI NO TENGO BALAS! — Trish le grita al electrocutar a una bestia enorme:

— ¡AGUANTA! —

Nero respira profundo, el cansancio comienza a mermarlo, es como si algo le comiera la energía. Talla sus ojos con el dorso de su mano humano, intenta aclarar su visión. Salta al dejar caer una lluvia de balas contra quienes se abalanzaron contra él. Gira sobre si, toma su espada al caer cortando en dos a una bestia reptil. Yamato le dice a Rebellion:

— La neblina se alimenta de nosotros. — Rebellion corre al sugerir:

— Hagámosle desaparecer. — Yamato rezonga:

— Se escucha muy fácil. —

Rebellion avanza cortando con golpes fuertes y contundentes a sus oponentes, mientras Yamato corta en pedazos a sus opositores, con suaves movimientos rápidos. Al fondo se escuchan los balazos y el motor de Red Queen.

Dante aleja a Vergil, debe sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible, intenta mirarlo a los ojos, pero el peliblanco se niega a que su hermano lo vea así. El cazador piensa:

— Otro trauma para mi lista. — Intenta razonar con Vergil. — Debes irte, ahora. — Vergil lo abraza con fuerza. — ¿Por qué Vergil? — El pequeño dice:

— Te odio… te odio tanto Dante. — El cazador rueda sus ojos al pensar:

— Otro trauma a mi lista. — Abre la boca para protestar pero la lánguida voz de Vergil lo detiene:

— Te odio… pero eres mi hermano… — Mira con decisión a los ojos de dante y su ceño fruncido. — Eres mi hermano pequeño, el cual si se queda aquí jamás volveré a ver, no volverá a interponerse entre yo y mi ambición. —

Dante abraza a Vergil al sentir cerca de quienes vienen a cobrarle, Nero detiene su espada en alto al mirar al túnel luminoso, Yamato y Rebellion dirigen su atención al mismo punto. Las luces comienzan a disipar la niebla, una oleada luminosa de un instante, que obliga a quienes observan cubrir sus ojos.

El cazador pone tras de su a su hermano, al decir:

— No le harás daño a él… — Guarda silencio al quedarse pasmado, Vergil se asoma para tapar su boca por lo que ve. Eva está frente a ellos, sonriente, radiante, vestida con un vestido blanco, su largo cabello rubio ondea.

Vergil teme que sea una alucinación más, una cruel alucinación de su madre, la cual en realidad no está. Ella se aproxima, acaricia con una mano la cabeza de Vergil quien se aferra a su mano, y con la otra el rostro de Dante. Les dice con su voz amorosa:

— No deben preocuparse. — Ella toma entre sus brazos a Vergil, quien se aferra a ella, mientras Dante abraza a ambos. Ella les dice. — No me quedaré mucho. — Ambos gemelos la miran con atención al separarse. — Los amo hijos. — Le da un besito a cada uno. — Estoy con ustedes, estoy a su lado y los observo. —

Eva vuelve a abrazar a sus dos hijos, ambos parecen unos niños, los cuales la abrazan con fuerza. Ambos se disculpan por no poder protegerla, pero ella les dice que no tienen culpa.

Nero y los demás, observan como la neblina es tragada por la oscuridad al retirarse, se esconde de la luz. Él ve a una mujer igual que Trish, está por preguntarle que hace ahí, pero la mira mejor, aquel vestido blanco, su postura tranquila, su rostro amoroso, piensa un momento, recuerda la foto del escritorio de Dante. Él está por abrir la boca, pero ella lo abraza, le da un besito en la mejilla, le dice algo al oído, antes de alejarse. Él estira su brazo demoniaco, para dejar que uno de los mechones rubios se deslice por su mano antes de que ella desaparezca.

Eva se desvanece junto al túnel de luz, las siluetas luminosas, la imagen proyectada del espejo, al marcharse, queda un lugar que no parece haber estado en mitad de una violenta batalla.

Yamato y Rebellion corren hacia sus portadores, los cuales yacen en el piso, inconscientes. Se miran un momento, se sonríen antes de regresar dentro de Pandora. Dagui está en el piso también, pero él comienza a recuperar el sentido, al ver a Nero correr hacia él, se incorpora rápido, para no recibir un golpe. El peliblanco pasa de frente, al asegurarse que los gemelos estén bien.

Dagui está por irse, cuando alguien le grita, voltea para encontrar a su amada ir hacia él con los brazos abiertos. Él la abraza con fuerza, huele su aroma a flores, ella le responde antes de que él pregunte:

— La esposa de Sparda me ayudó.

— Me alegro. — Ellos se dan un beso. Nero se aclara su garganta al interrumpir. La pareja voltea a verlo, él dice al tener a los niños bajo cada brazo:

— Me llevo a los dos engendros del mal, ¿vienen? — Dagui niega al tenderle la mano:

— Nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino, fue un gusto conocerlos. — Ambos se estrechan la mano. — Tal vez nos veamos después. —

Dagui toma entre sus brazos a su amada al irse en sentido contrario que Nero. En otro lugar, muy lejano de ahí, fuera de este mundo, la neblina oscura dice a la luz que está ante él:

— Perdí esta apuesta, pero estaba casi seguro que te ganaría. Ese Vergil, no se comportó como esperaba. — La luz le responde:

— Una parte de él es humana y la otra no, pero no es tan malo como parece.

— Podía oler su maldad, la cual emergía de cada poro de su piel. Sabía que eso de hacerlo recordar su pasado no iría bien para mí.

— Era lo más justo, después de la influencia de Mundus ordenada por ti.

— Bien, como sea. Te aseguro que esta vez si te gano. Te apuesto a que… —

Ambas voces siguen discutiendo sus asuntos. Regresando con Nero, él sigue caminando, rezongando por tener que cargar a esos engendros del mal. Escucha un claxon a sus espaldas, voltea para ver a Lady conduciendo deportivo negro, Trish y Patty le acompañan. Lady se detiene a un lado, le guiña el ojo derecho al preguntar:

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? — Trish dice entre risas:

— ¿Por qué vas en sentido contrario? —

Nero grita al levantar los brazos y dejar caer a los niños:

— ¡QUÉ! — En efecto iba en dirección opuesta a Devil May Cry. Sube al auto, le da un niño a Patty, quiere enjaretarle el otro a Trish, pero ella se lo regresa. Toma lugar refunfuñando, pues tiene que aguantar las burlas de la rubia y las otras dos chicas.


	26. Chapter 26 ¿Falta?, ¿qué falta?

**Hola, ya saben Devil May Cry no es mío, nada más escribo y me divierto. Les dejo otro capítulo de este extraño fic, jajajajaja.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen, dobles a quienes dejan comentarios, jojojojo…**

Antano: Gracias por el comentario. Este capítulo no es tan corto jeejejejjee, :3 aquí te dejo mi truco, nos hechos no relacionados que se juntan.

Musume No Ankoku: jajajajajaajaja, sí, los tres son medio idiotas xD jajajajajaa… :3 hoce mi travesura Toll, xD jajajajajaja, intentaré ya no hacerlo. :D también me imagino a Nero bien mal encarado, hasta con su botella de medicina contra las agruras. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, ojala este te agrade también. Gracias por el comentario.

UltraVioletSoul: Me alegra que te guste la historia y el capítulo anterior, espero que este te agrade también. Muchas gracias por el comentario.

Diana andrea: Gracias por el comentario. Pues ya le falta menos para el final, según este fic Eva es un humano que fue un ángel. xD jejejejeje

**Intenté imaginar, cómo tuvo que ser Eva, para que Sparda se fijara en ella, y no lo hiciera en cualquier otra mujer en dos mil años. Entonces me dije o tenía que ser una mujer muy demoníaca y maniaca o una muy angelical. Tal vez escriba a parte la historia de Eva y Sparta, xD según este fic; no lo aseguro, porque no sé, no pensaba poner la primera parte de este capítulo y comenzar cuando llegan a Devil May Cry, pero creo que es necesario :D además me agradó mucho imaginar a Eva y Sparda. Bueno ya dejo mi bla, bla, bla, hasta luego. Disculpen la tardanza. **

**Torre**

Vergil observa el rostro amable de su madre mirando a su padre, quien luce tan desconcertado. Él intenta articular alguna palabra, pero se rasca la nuca, el caballero Sparda se ha quedado sin palabras. El viento pasa entre ellos, eleva los pétalos, acaricia sus cabellos al hacerlos danzar. Después del silencio, lo que Sparda profiere es lo más cercano a una queja:

"Hermosa dama, me parece injusto que usted sepa mi naturaleza y yo no la suya."

Eva sonríe con ternura y diversión, cosa que hace encoger los hombros al caballero, el cual se siente algo abochornado. Ella le responde, como si tratara con un niño que jamás ha salido de casa:

"En este momento soy un humano." Sparda enarca su ceja, repite al cuestionar:

"¿En este momento?" Eva suelta una risita, como si aquello fuera muy entretenido, le explica con calma:

"Los seres humanos somos seres espirituales, teniendo una experiencia en este hermoso mundo azul." Sparda revela:

"Pensé que usted era un ángel." Rasca su nuca, se siente tan tonto. "Supongo que los ángeles existen, los demonios existen, así que los ángeles deberían existir…"

Eva comienza a reír ante la voz que se hace más queda del caballero y sus balbuceos. El rostro de Sparda se tiñe de rojo, está por marcharse, cuando levanta su mirada para ver la amorosa sonrisa de Eva, la cual le asegura:

"Fui un ángel, pero ahora soy humana; así puedo proteger a todas estar hermosas personas."

Sparda se sorprende ante aquella revelación. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero ella le explica extendiendo sus brazos, mientras esferas luminosas y esponjosas emergen de las flores:

"Ángeles y demonios existen en los corazones humanos, coexisten. Dicen que los demonios nacen de los sentimientos negativos de los corazones humanos." Ella se aproxima, estira sus brazos para tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Sparda. Él mira aquellos hermosos ojos luminosos. "Los ángeles comparten y se conectan con todo y todos con luz en su corazón."

Las manos de Eva se alejan del rostro del caballero, dejan atrás su olor a flores y una suavidad cálida. Él reacciona momentos después, la ve a varios metros adelante, encarando a una horda de demonios inferiores. Él corre al gritarle algo, ella extiende sus brazos al terminar de recitar algo, después todo se sume en una luminosidad segadora.

Vergil se cubre los ojos para evitar el daño, entreabre los ojos al escuchar la voz de su madre decir en un lugar que crea eco:

"Lo he decidido." Dice con firmeza. "Señor Bancroaf, me iré con él." Vergil mira al anciano discutir con su madre en una oficina de ventanales arqueados, arcos en el techo, blanco por todos lados.

"Mi lady, no lo comprendo. Él es un demonio y usted…" Ella lo abraza con ternura, le asegura:

"Él me necesita ahora. No se preocupe señor Bancroaf, alguien vendrá a cuidar de todos ustedes, lo prometo."

Eva suelta al hombre, el cual asiente poco convencido. Dos golpecitos sobre la puerta de madera dan paso a una mujer un poco más alta que Eva, vestida de blanco, con hermosa cabellera negra larga, hermosos ojos azules como los de Eva y una sonrisa blanca. Las dos se saludan al llamarse entre ellas hermanas.

La escena cambia, Vergil ve a sus padres, Eva abraza a Sparda, él se aferra a ella al decirle:

"Eres la luz en medio de la oscuridad de mi existencia…" Ambos se dan un beso en los labios. Vergil parpadea un momento, se siente un acosador, regresa su mirada al escuchar su voz gritar:

"¡Madre no podemos escondernos por siempre!" Se ve a si mismo, tiene entre doce o trece años. Toma entre sus manos a Yamato. "Ellos van a encontrarnos, esta casa no podrá detenerlos." Eva intenta razonar con él:

"Hijo mío, si nos quedamos aquí…" Él corta sus palabras:

"No. No madre, sólo eres una humana y si…" Dante interviene:

"¡No le hables así a nuestra madre!"

"Cállate estúpido." Eva se interpone entre ellos antes de que intenten rebanarse con sus espadas.

"No es momento para pelear…"

El aterrador rugido, que aún en la actualidad lo despierta, se escucha. Todos miran alrededor, ve a su yo joven salir de la casa sin importarle los gritos de su madre. Abre la puerta al encontrar a millares de demonios aguardando por él. Eva toma los brazos de Dante, lo mira a los ojos al decirle:

"Hijo escóndete aquí, sin importar lo que pase no salgas." Dante abre la boca para protestar. "Es una orden Dante."

Las criaturas eran tantas, amontonándose, despedazándolo, vio entre aquel caos a su madre correr hacia él, extendió su mano, intentó decir algo, pero todo se volvió negro. Ahora ve lo que pasó, (pudo pasar, según este fic pasó, ustedes entienden). Eva corre hacia donde está él, recita palabras al llenar de destellos la noche oscura. Los seres infernales se alejan del cuerpo de su hijo. Ella lo abraza con fuerza. Tres puntos rojos aparecen sobre ella, escucha la voz de Mundus decir:

"Dejaré que tu hijo viva por ahora, si tú te rindes ante mí" Eva le dice:

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo, pero no me rendiré." La respuesta hace que Mundus carcajee.

"Sé que podrías decir el conjuro que evite que emerja de mi prisión por ahora. Puedo dejarte vivir esta noche y matar a tus hijos, o matarte a ti y permitirle a tu hijo sobrevivir hasta mañana." Mundus ríe, mientras Eva le dice con decisión:

"Has lo que quieras con mi cuerpo, pero no matarás a mis hijos."

Mundus carcajea, golpea a Eva lanzándola lejos. Los entes infernales se alejan de Vergil, van tras Eva, cuyo cuerpo ha hecho un hueco en la pared, donde Dante está, permitiéndole ver lo que pasará. Dante ve todo, mientras Eva le grita que no salga. Vergil aprieta sus puños, mira un momento hacia otro lado, observa a la mujer de cabello largo y negro hincada a su lado, ella le toca la frente al decirle:

"Tampoco me gusta esto… pero ella lo ha decidido, no podemos hacer nada por el momento." Una sonrisa triste se forma en sus labios rosas. Ella lo toma en brazos al alejarse del lugar.

Vergil corre tras ella, quiere exigirle que ayude a su madre, pero sale de aquel recuerdo, para quedar parado en medio de un espacio blanco, mira a su alrededor, no hay bordes, todo es igual de blanco. Escucha una voz decirle:

"No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero si el presente…"

Todos llegan a Devil May Cry, nadie puede creer lo que ve, todo luce como si no hubiera sido destruido. Lady mira a Nero al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? Tú tienen un excelente sentido de orientación. — Nero exclama con exasperación:

— ¡No lo sé! Es como si todo estuviera revuelto. ¡TODO ES TAN EXTRAÑO! — Patty comenta al pasar junto a ellos:

— ¿Cuándo no lo ha sido? — Nero comenta al rodar sus ojos:

— Ahora lo es más. Mira al viejo… — Nero hace una mueca. — No se ve… viejo… — Trish comenta desde el fondo:

— No lo has visto sin barba. — Patty corrobora:

— Es cierto, no sé para qué se la ha dejado. —

Dante talla sus ojos, comienza a despertar, tiene un horrible dolor de cabeza, se dice:

— Seguro las resacas se sienten así. — Intenta sentarse, pero vuelve a caer sobre el sillón. Escucha a Trish decirle:

— Descansa, agotaste tus energías. — Dante sonríe al decir:

— Tuve la pesadilla más hilarante que puedes imaginar. — Nero pasa junto al sillón donde está recostado Dante, el cazador lo señala al decir con una sonrisita tonta. — Nero estaba ahí… — Ve a Patty aproximarse. — Tú también Patty. — Ríe con nerviosismo, guarda silencio y cubre sus ojos con ambas manos. — No me digan. No fue un sueño. — Se sienta de manera repentina, se arrepiente cuando no soporta el dolor de cabeza. — ¡Diablos! — Lady se burla:

— Tienen una pequeña boca sucia.

— Ja, ja, ja… — Toma un momento antes de recordar con alarma. — Hay un edificio… el edificio. — Mira a Trish y después a Lady. — Debemos ir, esto no se acaba aún. — Salta del sillón, pero la vibración le incrementa el dolor haciéndolo caer, vuelve a maldecir. En un intento de escapar de la luz del sol se rueda bajo el sofá, abre sus párpados perezosamente, observa un momento la perspectiva de visión que tiene, sale como si intentara escapar de una tina llena de veneno y acreedores. — Trish le pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien? —

La rubia nota que Dante tiembla tenuemente, escucha aquella vocecilla decir:

— Sí… todo genial… — Sin embargo parece lo contrario. Patty le pregunta con genuina preocupación:

— ¿Qué pasa? —

Dante escucha lejana la voz de Patty, parpadea, para encontrar un par de botas negras, le es tan desconcertante. Aquella persona se encuclilla, observa sus ropas rojas, se trata de si mismo. El cazador sonríe al afirmar:

— Vamos niño, no importa, pasado esto volverá todo a la normalidad. No importa si dejas de resistir, no dejarás de ser quien eres. — Chasquea sus labios al afirmar. — Siempre dicen que me comporto como un niño, no te preocupes. — guiña su ojo izquierdo. — Preocuparse no es mi estilo. Suéltalo… —

Dante regresa a la realidad, Patty le toca el hombro, él se aleja como si el contacto le quemara. Sube las escaleras corriendo, da pasos largos, salta, se impulsa con sus manos, entra a la habitación, cierra la puerta con fuerza. Todos se quedaron abajo desconcertados, todo fue tan repentino. Un viento gélido pasa entre ellos, sin saber qué hacer. Nero se atreve a preguntar:

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — Trish dice:

— No sé… —

Vergil se despierta lentamente abre sus ojos, observa la perplejidad de los amigos de su hermano. Ante el estupor cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Patty le informa:

— Dante se despertó y corrió a su cuarto. —

Vergil se levanta con calma, sube las escaleras sin prisa, se detiene frente a la puerta, da dos golpes antes de ordenar:

— Sal de inmediato. — El silencio es su respuesta. Los amigos de Dante han llegado a su lado. — Dante, no puedes esconderte por siempre. — Nero hace a un lado a Vergil al decirle:

— Tiraré la puerta. —

Vergil abre la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepiente y sonríe al aceptar. Nero toma impulso y golpea con su hombro derecho, pero una fuerza igual a la que usó lo hace golpear el barandal y caer a la sala. Lady se aproxima al decir:

— ¡Qué demonios! — Da una patada a la puerta, la cual le regresa el golpe haciéndola caer de espaldas. Trish lanza un rayo que le es regresado con igual fuerza. Patty mira a Vergil, quien pregunta con carita inocente:

— ¿Qué? — Patty afirma con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho:

— Tú sabes qué tiene la puerta. — Vergil responde al tocar con la yema de sus dedos la puerta:

— Es una protección que regresa los ataques. —

Vergil se sienta con la espalda recargada en la puerta, pone sus rodillas contra su pecho al rodearlas con sus brazos. Le dice a su hermano, el cual está sentado de igual manera pero del otro lado:

— No puedes esconderte ahí.

— Necesito un poco de tiempo. No es agradable que Nero y los demás me vean así.

— Tampoco me parece gracioso que me veas así, ni comportarme como un niño.

— Lo sé. — Vergil voltea a ver a Nero, quien está dispuesto a derribar esa puerta:

— La puerta tiene una protección, que no funciona con ventanas. —

El mayor de los gemelos ve al chico salir corriendo, mientras el pomo de la puerta se mueve. Dante se asoma al estar parado de puntitas para alcanzar la perilla, Vergil voltea a verlo al igual Patty. Lady comenta:

— ¿A la próxima podrías avisar? —

El sonido de una ventana rompiéndose dentro de la habitación llama la atención de todos. Dante voltea para encontrarse el brazo de Nero dirigiéndose a su rostro y lanzándolo al pasillo de espaldas. Vergil comienza a reírse, Nero voltea a verlo al preguntar:

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Vergil dice entre risas:

— Sólo tenías… que esperar a que… él abriera la puerta… — Dante comienza a reírse, le dice a su hermano:

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos expulsaron de la escuela?

— ¿Cuál de todas?

— Aquella… esa… donde cerramos todas las puertas y no pudieron abrir hasta que pasó un mes.

— Pero no se enteraron que fuimos nosotros. — Nero pregunta:

— ¿Fueron a la escuela? — Dante responde:

— Fuimos a MUCHAS. — Patty cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué los expulsaban? — Vergil dice con orgullo:

— Nadie tenia la fuerza para disciplinarnos. — Lady y Trish escuchan con atención. Dante deja de sonreír al asegurar:

— No es momento para esto. — Todos lo miran. — No se ha terminado aún. — Nero señala:

— Pero ya terminamos con los malos. — Dante niega al informar:

— Nuestro secuestro y los hechos relacionados con la neblina no están correlacionados. Sus autores y tiempos son discrepantes. —

Patty y Nero abren sus bocas, Trish enarca la ceja mientras Lady mira a Dante y Vergil. El mayor de los gemelos indaga:

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Dante le explica:

— Los ataques masivos de demonios comenzaron quince días antes de que llegaras aquí. Las damas y yo trabajamos continuamente, jornadas de 24 horas para detener a todos los adversarios. — Lady asiente, mientras Trish comenta:

— No dejaban de aparecer portales. — Piensa un momento. — Se detuvieron de pronto, después de su incidente. — Dante asiente positivamente.

— Debemos ir al edificio donde nos tuvieron retenidos. — Nero pregunta:

— ¿No puedes hablar normal viejo? — Dante mira fijamente al joven al preguntar:

— ¿Qué dices, hablo igual que siempre? — Todos niegan al mover sus cabezas. — Su nivel de… — Vergil le tapa la boca a Dante, antes que diga alguna atrocidad.

— Yo vi el lugar. — Dante levanta los brazos al decir de manera infantil:

— El perrito grande, grande, grande, sabe dónde está. — Nero pregunta:

— ¿Es bipolar? — Trish conjetura:

— Debe ser efecto de su condición actual. — Vergil asiente al decir:

— En este momento somos quienes fuimos, no quienes somos actualmente. — Patty pregunta a Dante:

— ¿Te gusta mucho el perrito? — Dante asiente al comentar:

— Mamá no nos deja tener perros. — Todos voltean a ver a Vergil, el encoge los hombros al decir:

— A ella no le gustaban los perros. — Dante recupera la compostura, se levanta con un salto al decir:

— Vamos a la fiesta. — Lady dice al poner sus manos al frente y mover sus palmas en negativa:

— No es vamos. Ustedes dos se quedan con Patty. — Se señala. — Nosotros iremos. —

Dante está a punto de reclamar, cuando Vergil señala de manera maliciosa:

— Claro, se van a recorrer todos los edificios de la ciudad. — Se señala. — Tienen que llevarme, porque YO sé dónde está el lugar. — Dante dice al poner ojitos de cachorro:

— No pueden llevarse a Vergil y dejarme aquí. — Trish suspira con cansancio, Lady cubre su rostro con su mano derecha, mientras Nero toma las cosas de la mejor manera:

— ¡MOCOSOS DEL INFIERNO! NO LOS VAMOS A LLEVAR, SÓLO NOS ESTORBARÁN. — Al menos lo intentó. Dante le dice:

— Tú eres un niño y vas a ir. — Nero encara a Dante:

— Viejo senil. — Sonríe con arrogancia. — YO puedo cuidarme sólo. — Dante le responde:

— Kyrie te cuida, niñito llorón. —

Nero extiende sus brazos para estrangular a Dante, cuando una bola de hielo lo golpea congelándolo por un momento. Los gemelos aprovechan la confusión, para saltar sobre Cerbero y escapar. Trish mira a Lady, quien se atreve a decir:

— Los perdimos de nuevo. — Entonces las dos salen corriendo seguidas por Nero.

Los gemelos chocan sus manos. Vergil acusa a su hermano mientras Cerbero recorre los tejados a toda velocidad:

— Te estabas haciendo el tonto. — Dante le regala una gran sonrisa. — Eso del perrito grande, lo estabas llamando. — El cazador entrelaza sus dedos tras su nuca al asegurar:

— De no hacerlo no habríamos venido. — Los dos se sonríen maliciosamente.

Mientras tanto, Lady y Trish recorren a toda velocidad las calles, se encuentran en un crucero. La morena cuestiona:

— ¿Los viste? — Trish responde:

— No. —

En algún lugar de la ciudad, Nero maldice su suerte, pues perdió su moto entre la niebla. Patea una lata, la cual golpea contra una pared al rebotarle en la cara, mira al cielo para soltar un grito cuando un montón de nieve le cae encima. Salta para subir al techo, mira al perro grande, grande, y los gemelos, sonríe al decirse:

— Tal vez mi suerte está cambiando. — (No cuentes con ello.)

Nero sigue a Cerbero y su rastro congelado, nota que los chicos se dirigen a un enorme rascacielos negro. Piensa en avisarles a las chicas, luego recuerda que ellas no lo esperaron y se fueron en las motos dejándolo a pie, hacerles las cosas un poco dificultosas no le hará daño a nadie.

Los chicos se bajan del perro frente a las puertas. Dante acaricia las seis orejas de Cerbero antes de que el can desaparezca. Ellos aguardan un poco, Nero llega corriendo, toma aliento, los señala, vuelve a respirar al decirles:

— Enanos… — Respira. — No vuelvan ha… — Se siente muy cansado, no ha dormido, la neblina se fue hace una hora apenas, Lady está en la misma condición.

— ¿Te sientes viejo Kid? — Dante se burla. Nero responde:

— Tú eres tan viejo que te encogiste. — Vergil interviene:

— No es momento para pelear entre nosotros. Estamos rodeados. —

Dante y Nero miran alrededor, un grupo de parcas los rodean. Nero hace rugir el motor de su espada al lanzarse a la lucha. Vergil toca el hombro de su hermano, al señalarle la puerta, los dos se dan una risita cómplice, al escabullirse mientras el cazador joven pelea contra las parcas sin percatarse. El chico voltea, al notar que los gemelos se han ido, deja escapar un bufido al decirse:

— Sparda y la mamá de esos engendros, eran admirables. ¿Cómo los aguantaban? — La admiración de Nero a Sparda sube otro peldaño.

Vergil y Dante caminan por el recibidor amplio, de piso reluciente, alfombra roja y ascensores al fondo. Buscan las escaleras, no parece haber otra manera de salir de ese lugar. El menor comenta:

— ¿No parece sospechoso? — Vergil asiente al aproximarse al ascensor, el cual muestra calaveras azules y una mano que lo obliga dar varios pasos hacia atrás para escapar. — Al menos no fue roja.

— Hay que resolver esto.

Mientras los gemelos buscan dónde está el acertijo, las chicas siguen recorriendo la ciudad, Nero sigue luchando. La sonrisa altanera del muchacho se borra cuando voltea de nuevo, los niños realmente no están, no están, murmura:

— Engendros del mal… —

Dentro, en la oficina, la cual luce destruida, con los sillones rasgados, no hay lugar que no ha sido movido. Vergil le grita a su hermano:

— ¡SIGUE BUSCANDO! — Dante lo mira con hastío al responder:

— Vergil hemos buscando en todos los lugares, no hay piedras, espejos, cosas por romper, relojes, nada. —

Los dos se miran fijamente, después al techo, la superficie reflejante refracta el recibidor intacto y sin puerta azul. Los dos se dirigen una sonrisa cómplice, comienzan a apilar cosas. Un sillón, otro, el escritorio, una maseta, el bote de basura, las mesas, las sillas, los adornos, todo lo que encuentran, forman una columna tambaleante. Vergil hace una observación, de su no tan segura idea:

— No creo que resista. — Dante dice con entusiasmo al extender los brazos:

— Eso no importa, saltamos arriba, tomamos impulso, saltamos de nuevo y alcanzamos aquella cosa. — Termina señalando el techo con ambas manos y una sonrisa. Vergil asiente no tan seguro de aquello. Ambos cuentan al tomarse la mano y prepararse para brincar:

— Uno… — Flexionan las rodillas. — Dos… — Se miran un momento esperando que el otro decline. — Tres… — Saltan al resignarse.

Logran llegar a la sima de su torre de cosas, pero el sillón donde se impulsan no les brinda suficiente apoyo frustrando su salto, patalean, mueven sus manos, intentan alcanzar, pero se desploman como su montaña de cosas. Esperan un buen golpe, el cual no llega, ya que alguien los toma entre sus brazos. Los dos miran a la persona que los sostiene, es un chico mal encarado.

Nero los deja sobre el piso, les pregunta respirando profundo, lo cual crea un bufido con sus fosas nasales:

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — Los dos chicos comienzan a explicar, haciendo incomprensible lo que dicen entre tantos ademanes. — Uno a la vez. — Los dos niños vuelven a hacer lo mismo. — ¡HABLE UNO PARA QUE PUEDA ENTENDER LOS DISPARATES QUE DICEN! — Dante cruza los brazos al murmurar algo y quedarse callado. Vergil señala el ascensor y las puertas:

— Hay que resolver un acertijo. — Nero asiente. El niño señala el techo. — Creemos que la entrada está en el techo, intentamos saltar para alcanzarlo pero no pudimos.

— ¿Y? — Nero cuestiona enarcando su ceja izquierda.

— Si nos lanzaras al techo, podríamos salir de este piso. —

Nero sonríe malvadamente, los enanos le piden que los lance contra el techo, una superficie contundente, tal vez un pequeño golpe les de un escarmiento. Sin pensarlo ni avisar, toma de las manos a los niños al lanzarlos contra el techo. Los escucha gritar, sin embargo el golpe no es audible, las voces de los niños desaparecen, mira arriba, para ver que ellos e han marchado. Abre la boca con sorpresa, después da una patada al aire al maldecir en silencio. Unos minutos después se da cuenta, que ese portal los pudo mandar al infierno, suelta un grito al saltar, pero no logra llegar, así que sigue intentando. Mientras tanto, en una gasolinera, Lady le dice a Trish:

— Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. — Trish asiente, sonríe al decir:

— ¿Por qué no vamos de compras? — Lady sonríe al afirmar:

— Parece un buen plan. —

Las dos salen a toda velocidad hacia su excursión de compras, mientras Nero sigue saltando, intenta llegar al techo.


	27. Chapter 27 Es un disparate

**Hola T_T disculpen el desaparecerme, me ha caido mucho trabajo del cielo xD jajajajajajaa, muchas osas por hacer etc, no habia podido escribir nada nadititita. **

**Intentaré actualizar con regularidad, pero el invierno no es mi mejor estación del año :/ suelo estar enferma y no me dejan estar mucho en la computadora.**

**Aquí dejo este capítulo, hoy pensé en algo, xD quién les gustaría que se quedara como hermanito pequeño y quién de cuidador, para unos capítulos posteriores. Vergil soportando a Dante como niño? o Vergil soportando a Dante como su hermano cuidador?  
**

**diana andre: Gracias por tu comentario, xD qué bueno que tu hermana no tiene la fuerza de Nero, de otro modo qué miedo si tiene el caracter de Nerito. xD no todos los hermanos mayores son malos.**

**Musume No Ankoku: Gracias por tu comentario. :D verdad que sí? a Eva le queda bien ser un ángel. xD Es que Nero, xD jajajajaja, me dan muchas ganas de reírme de él jajajajajaja. Me alegra que te guste Nero :D aún le faltan algunas venganzas que cobrarle a los gemelitos xD jajajajajajaja**

**UltraVioletSoul: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, ojala te agrade este. xD Me alegra que te agrade Nero, todo un gruñón, xD es más divertido xD jajajajajaja, no sé xD a mí si me da mucha risa imaginarlo jajajajajaa... xD creo que Dante le pone los nervios de punta, con ganas de desbaratarlo, y lanzar los pedacitos de Dante lejos para que no se vuelva a unir xD También creo que Eva era un ángel o algo así, xD como para que ninguna otra humana pescara a Sparda en dos mil años, está sospechoso xD jajajaja**

**Third son of Sparda: Gracias por el comentario. Lazo paternal entre Vergil y Nero? no sé, la verdad. xD no sé, no me imagino a Vergil dejando hijos por ahí, xD a Dante sí, es todo un bribón, pero Vergil no. xD jajajajajajaaja... pero a ver qué sale. Me alegra que te guste la historia.**

**Sin más demoras, el capítulo, espero subir otro pronto. ^^  
**

**Todo es un disparate.**

Dante mira a su hermano, se encuentran en la misma estancia, la cual no está destruida ni Nero. Pregunta en voz alta:

— ¿Dónde está Nero? — Vergil le dice:

— Ya vendrá. — Sonríe. — En algún momento. — Dante le dice a Vergil:

— Nos hubiera podido ayudar haciendo el trabajo sucio. —

Vergil se detiene, da un pequeño golpe en su frente al saber que no se percató de eso antes. Pueden esperar a Nero, a que descubra cómo subir o marcharse y hacer el trabajo sucio ellos.

— ¿Podemos esperar un momento?

— Tal vez no… —

Vergil mira lo que ve su hermano, para encontrar una jauría de ratas con ojos rojos, grandes dientes y enorme tamaño. Toma la mano de Dante al comenzar a correr, entran al ascensor, aprietan los botones con desesperación. Ven las puertas cerrarse lentamente, las ratas saltar sobre ellos, pero afortunadamente todas quedan fuera al estrellar sus feos hocicos en el metal. Los dos dan un respiro profundo de alivio.

Mientras tanto Nero sigue saltando, ya hizo una torre de cosas como los gemelos, pero a él nadie le aminoró la caída, cayó de bruces entre un gran estruendo, pedacitos de objetos volando y polvo. Intentó usar su poder demoniaco, pero el techo parecía desplazarse lejos de su alcance. Piensa un momento, debe atravesar el umbral con ayuda, ¿cómo alguien que trabaja solo podría hacerlo? Entonces ve su revolver, si crea una lluvia de balas podrá impulsarse, así que debe saltar primero. Sonríe al saltar, tomar impulso por la pared, correr un poco, saltar, al sentir que está cerca, comienza a disparar al piso, entonces puede atravesar aquel impedimento.

El muchacho no es recibido por un grito efusivo, ¡NO!, sino por gruñidos, mira a su alrededor, está rodeado de enormes ratas horrendas. Toma a su fiel Red Queen, comienza a pelear al seguirse preguntando dónde está.

Mientras Nero pelea, los gemelos ven las puertas del ascensor abrirse y cerrarse en cada piso, sólo ven a las criaturas infernales las cuales gritan e intentan dañarlos, pero sólo se estrellan en el ascensor. Dante le dice a su hermano:

— Hubieras puesto un ascensor así en tu torre. — Vergil rueda sus ojos al decir:

— Flojo. — Dante murmura con una sonrisa:

— Igual tú. — El sonido del ascensor les indica que las puertas se abrirán, ante ellos aparece un ser que parece no tener piel, sangriento, con grandes dientes, sin ojos o rostro, ruge al hacer que los cabellos de los chicos se muevan antes de que las puertas se cierren.

Nero se detiene un momento, los cuerpos inertes se queman a su alredor al transformarse en cenizas. Observa el ascensor, el cual va hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como si no hubiera diferencia. Mira alrededor para ver las escaleras, corre hacia allá al abrir la puerta y comenzar a subir. Suspira al ver a todas las marionetas que bajan o cuelgan infestando el lugar.

Mientras tanto, el timbre del ascensor vuelve a sonar, los niños observan a una jauría de perros infernales, los cuales clavan sus dientes en las puertas cerradas del ascensor, luchan por zafarse, pero ninguno puede antes de perder los dientes contra la pared y caer pegajosamente por las puertas. Los gemelos ruedan los ojos, Dante comenta:

— ¿No te parece raro? — Vergil lo mira interrogando. — En todos los ascensores que e subido, en situaciones similares, o no llegan al último piso de manera directa o de pronto aparecen dentro enemigos. — Vergil asiente al comentar:

— No te creí capaz de hacer esa clase de observaciones. — Hay un silencio enmarcado por el timbre del ascensor y un rugido antes de retomar su ascenso. — ¿Dónde estarán?… —

En ese momento, Nero sigue subiendo dejando muchos cuerpos carbonizándose a su paso. Grita con exasperación al elevar sus manos:

— ¿QUÉ NO TIENEN FIN? — Fuera del edificio, las chicas observan el inmueble con pereza. Lady le pregunta a su socia:

— ¿Vamos a entrar? — Trish responde al recargarse en su motocicleta, sonríe con calma, como si todo le fuera divertido:

— No creo que haga falta. Esos tres van a encargarse. — Lady sonríe al externar lo que piensa:

— Dejamos que ellos hagan el trabajo y luego entramos y cobramos. — Las dos se miran con complicidad.

El ascensor se abre ha llegado al último piso, donde los aguarda su enemigo desconocido. Un hombre de traje negro, alto, pulcramente arreglado, voltea al extender sus brazos de manera teatral, su postura se rompe cuando no mira a quien busca, observa a los lados, hasta que escucha a alguien aclararse la garganta, mira hacia abajo donde ve a los gemelos. Él los señala al decirles:

— ¿Qué hacen aquí niños? — Ellos lo miran como si observaran al mayor idiota del mundo. — Estoy esperando a su papá. — Espera una respuesta. — Dante es su papá, ¿no?… — Dante y Vergil se miran el uno al otro, ese sujeto no los secuestró, es muy tonto.

El hombre extiende sus brazos, alrededor de ellos se enciende muchas pantallas, las cuales muestran a Dante peleando en diferentes momentos y lugares. El cazador observa, da vuelta al seguir con sus ojos las imágenes, observa lo genial que se ve, tan heroico, pero sobre todo reconoce los momentos. La mayoría de las imágenes muestra la semana en que su hermano tocó a su puerta, todos los trabajos que hizo, la manera en que trabajó sin descanso por tres semanas, cree porque no está seguro.

Vergil no necesita ver con la boca abierta las imágenes, ni dar vueltas, reconoce al de los videos, es su hermano interfiriendo en los planes de otro como lo hizo con los suyos. El sujeto de traje, el cual parece un oficinista, les dice con frustración a los niños, se inclina al frente al cerrar sus puños:

— Su padre, ese tal Dante, siempre llega arruinando mis planes. — Se ve una imagen de Dante corriendo al disparar y sonreír. — No he podido encontrarlo, pero los he retenido a ustedes para tenderle una trampa… — Vergil da un bufido, sabe que sigue un monologo de villano, tan clásico que le aburre:

— ¡Basta! No tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías, Dante no es nuestro padre.

— ¿Entonces qué es? — Vergil dice con calma y una gran sonrisa arrogante:

— Nuestro tío idiota. — Señala al sujeto. — Pero tú eres más IDIOTA. —

Dante ríe, ha dejado pasar lo que su hermano dijo de él. Le divierte tanto la expresión conmocionada del sujeto. El sujeto corre hacia ellos, pero una bala lo detiene al dar justo en el florero a su lado. Todos voltean para encontrar a Nero, el cual da un gran bufido, de inclina para recuperar el aire, su rostro luce rojo. Corrió por TODOS los pisos, de esa torre que parecía interminable, pero que el castillo sangriento, se recupera un poco, da unos pasos al decir:

— Son una pesadilla, pero no dejaré que les hagas daño. — Se señala. — Yo les haré daño. —

Ambos gemelos sueltan una carcajada. Los dos hombres hacen un gesto de descontento, el cual es interrumpido por un aplauso, de una de las paredes emerge un hombre rubio, ataviado con traje sastre blanco. Dante murmura:

— Tú. — El sujeto voltea a ver al pequeño cazador al comentar con tranquilidad:

— El gran Dante Sparda. — Dante arruga la nariz en señal de descontento. — ¿Cómo dan vuelta los acontecimientos en unas semanas. El mes pasado que te hice una visita te veías tan arrogante y grande. — El sujeto se encuclilla frente a Dante, lleva su mano para tocarle el rostro, pero él da un paso atrás, mientras Vergil se pone al frente al decir por un impulso:

— Deja a mi hermano. — El hombre mira a Vergil, al dejar de ignorarlo, se burla:

— El frío y desalmado Vergil Sparda. Estuviste de acuerdo cuando te dije que mataras a tu hermano para obtener el poder de tu padre, ¿a qué viene ese cambio repentino?, vamos, ambos sabemos que TÚ NO AMAS. Tienes podrido el corazón. — Aquellas palabras hieren a Dante, pero interviene en aquella conversación:

— Déjalo en paz. No puedes juzgarlo. — El hombre comenta con tranquilidad, en un tono suave, como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño para decirle que su amado perro murió:

— Te lo dije el mes pasado, cuando pasé a tu oficina, sólo quiero ayudar. — Dante exige:

— Deja de ayudar. Te lo dije entonces y te lo digo ahora. — El hombre sigue su cabildeo:

— Dante no quise molestarte. Sólo quiero ayudarte, puedo decirte dónde están los que te faltan, los que faltan en su lista, aquellos que estuvieron aquella noche. No puedes confiar en Vergil, él volverá a traicionarte, él volverá a abandonarte. Te sientes seguro ahora, pero lo sabes él volverá, lo sientes, sientes como te devora, se está comiendo tu corazón, tienes mucho peor su hambre es de igual tamaño. — Vergil toma la mano de Dante, lo hace regresar al presente:

— ¿Qué pasa? — El cazador murmura:

— Nada… —

Nero se aproxima al salir de su estupor, aquella escena es tan rara, apunta su revolver a la nuca del extraño, le dispara; pero la bala se clava en el concreto, mira hacia atrás para recibir un golpe que lo lanza al otro lado de la habitación. El sujeto que estaba dando su monólogo de villano, antes de ser interrumpido, exige a su subalterno:

— Ben quiero una explicación a todo esto. — El hombre de blanco extiende su mano, cierra sus dedos al asfixiar a su jefe, le dice:

— Guarda silencio payaso. Sólo hiciste estupideces con el regalo que te di. Alguien tan primitivo no me sirve. — Cierra su puño al desaparecer al sujeto, el cual deja un grito agónico atrás.

Nero lanza su brazo demoniaco, el cual no logra sostener a su objetivo, pues vuelve a esfumarse. Escuchan su voz tras los gemelos:

— Dante, no quise importunarte. No puedes negar que esta racha de trabajo ha saldado parte de tus deudas. Confía en mí, quiero ayudar. —

Nero vuelve a disparar, sin poder acertar. El hombre aparece junto al muchacho al decirle casi al oído:

— Eres el chico de ciudad Fortuna. Tu relación con Sparda me interesa. Sin embargo, tendrás que esperar tu turno en mi investigación. — Nero lanza un puñetazo, y el sujeto aparece a su lado. — Muchacho temperamental, no lucharé contigo, dañar a un sujeto de estudio no es conveniente. — Nero grita exasperado al disparar de nuevo, esta ocasión acierta al hombro izquierdo del sujeto.

El hombre de blanco observa el daño en su traje, en lugar de estar enojado sonríe satisfecho al decir:

— Tienes un poder impresionante, sin duda me darías una buena pelea, tal vez una paliza. — Aparece a un lado de Nero. — Pero sigues falto de experiencia. — Dante grita, antes de que el hombre clave una jeringa a Nero:

— ¡No te atrevas! —

El hombre se detiene, tira la jeringa la cual se hace añicos contra el piso. Vergil cuestiona al sujeto:

— ¿Tú fuiste quién nos mantuvo cautivos estos días? — El hombre asiente. — ¿Por qué?

— Los estaba estudiando, obtuve algunos datos, pero no tan relevantes como me hubiera gustado. Tenerlos inconcientes y sumergirlos en ilusiones falsas, no es un buen ambiente controlado. — Vergil dice con desdén:

— No somos tus conejillos de indias. — El hombre asiente al decir:

— Ustedes son más interesantes y peculiares. Ambos importantes, ambos sin tomar en realidad su responsabilidad en el campo de batalla. — Vergil grita:

— ¡Soy responsable! — El hombre contradice:

— No, escapaste, endureciste tu corazón para esconderte. Si no puedes hacerte frente, no puedes tomar tu parte. — Vergil pregunta con una calma tensa:

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Lo sabes. —

Nero toma al sujeto con su brazo, lo presiona con fuerza, lo eleva para golpearlo contra el piso. El hombre no escapa, se queda ahí, recibe el golpe. Nero está por golpearlo de nuevo, pero se desvanece su presa. El hombre aparece a espaldas del chico, hace una anotación rápida de la fuerza, velocidad y alcance de un golpe del joven cazador.

El hombre vuelve aparecer tras Dante, pone sus manos sobre los hombros pequeños del cazador, le dice al oído:

— Todos los humanos mueren. — Vergil voltea, para no ver a aquel escurridizo y exasperante personaje. Ahora está en medio de la habitación, camina con una sonrisa, hace una reverencia. — Es momento que me marche, me disculpo por los inconvenientes. Ya que se recuperen de su problema les haré una visita. Tal vez los enfrente para sentir qué se siente que los gemelos Sparda me den una paliza. Nos vemos… —

El hombre desaparece, escuchan el sonido de los teclados, las personas, se encuentran en mitad de un piso lleno de cubículos y trabajadores, no les parece extraño que los tres albinos estén en mitad de su zona de trabajo. El edificio ha dejado de ser negro, para volver a ser una estructura de ventanas azuladas.

Los tres miran a su alrededor, están consternados. Una mujer alta, vestida con traje sastre y cabello pulcramente recogido, se aproxima a ellos, les pregunta:

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? — Vergil se apresura a hablar, antes de que alguno de sus compañeros algo negados equivoque la respuesta:

— Nos perdimos, creo que nos equivocamos de edificio. — Ella le sonríe con dulzura, muestra sus dientes blancos:

— No se preocupen, los acompañaré a la salida. En los paseos dirigidos, suelen perderse algunas ovejitas siempre.

— Gracias. — Vergil le da una sonrisa encantadora.

La mujer los acompaña fuera, en su recorrido no encontraron muestras de lucha, los corredores, la recepción y los elevadores eran diferentes, más normales, colores claros y objetos normales. Antes de que salgan de la recepción, ella les pregunta:

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo más? — Nero niega, le da las gracias:

— Ya nos ayudó bastante. — Ella asiente:

— La próxima vez no se separen del grupo. —

Ellos se despiden al cruzar las puertas, no tienen transporte para regresar, así que toman el subterráneo, después dos camiones y vuelven a Devil May Cry. Nero se deja caer en el sillón, dan un fuerte suspiro. Dante corre al baño, se encierra ahí con un portazo, mientras Vergil se queda un momento a la mitad de la estancia.

Dante estuvo muy callado en el camino de regreso. Vergil sabe que algo se ha roto de nuevo entre ellos, tal vez no libraron una batalla feroz, no discutieron, pero algo que parecía estar reparándose ha vuelto a morir entre ellos.

Vergil siente un fuerte abrazo rodearlo, no lucha, ni se resiste. Un extraño impulso, lleva a Nero a abrazar al pequeño monstruo que le ha estado haciendo la vida difícil. Se quedan en silencio, no dicen nada.

Dante se queda a oscuras en el baño, el agua cae sobre su cuerpo como lluvia, no se quitó la ropa, sólo abrió la llave del agua fría y se sentó bajo las gotas. Necesita un momento, antes de volver a salir afuera a pelear con los demonios.


	28. Me engañaste OoO II

**Hola, les traigo el capítulo que escribí en su mayoria ayer xD jajajajajajaajaja**

**Disculpen la tardanza, por cierto FELIZ NAVIDAD JOJOJO, de corazón :D Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.**

**Devil May Cry no es mio, xD pero eso todos lo saben jajajajaja...**

**Third son of Sparda: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es cierto, se insinua que Nero es hijo de Vergil, xD pero no puedo imaginarlo, xD simplemente no, me imagino a Vergil como alguien responsable y no un tío que deja hijos por el mundo, xD como Dante jajajajajaja, que deje hijos Dante quien sabe, pero como es, pues, es posible jajajajaja...**

** Musume No Ankoku: Hola, gracias por tu comentario :D Aquí se habla un poco más del tío de blanco y otras cuestiones que tal vez no queden del todo claras, xD pero serán para lo que viene adelante. Es cierto, a Lady y Trish es para tenerlas muy lejos y más lejos de tu cartera jajajaja... Sobre Nero y Vergil se irá moviendo algo lento, xD no sé, me imagino su relación de amor-odio, amor fraternal ¿ok? xD jajajajaajajaja**

**^^ Hasta la proxima :D  
**

**Me engañaste II**

Vergil empuja a Nero, mira al piso, se aleja un poco, esconde el rubor de sus mejillas. Nero comenta taciturno:

— Credo solía abrazarnos, cuando éramos niños… — El rubor comienza a notarse en su rostro, su voz se vuelve cada vez más baja. — Cuando nosotros… este… — Vergil asiente, lo cual hace que Nero se sienta aliviado de no seguir balbuceando incoherencias.

Momentos de silencio incomodo gira entorno a ellos. En esos instantes, en otro lugar, en el edificio de oficinas, de donde salieron Nero, Dante y Vergil; Trish y Lady hacen su entrada triunfal en la recepción, todos se quedan mirando a las dos. Ellas se sienten avergonzadas, así que deciden hacer la graciosa huida, al dejar a todos en la recepción desconcertados por aquello.

El silencio tenso sigue entre Nero y Vergil, el cual se disipa cuando Dante sale del baño secándose el cabello, los observa por un momento, antes de darles una de sus sonrisas socarronas al decir:

— ¿Quién se murió? — Vergil toma por los hombros a su gemelo, lo mira a los ojos al ordenarle:

— Dime cómo conociste a ese payaso.

— ¿Cuál? — Nero señala:

— El tipo vestido de blanco parecía conocerlos a ambos. — Dante encentra una salida temporal:

— Sí, di primero cómo lo conociste Vergil. — Vergil deja escapar un leve gruñido, se aleja de su gemelo, pone su dedo índice derecho sobre su frente, toma unos instantes al decir:

— Se apareció ante mí viéndose como un peluche de conejo gigante. Lo conocí antes de conocer a Arkham. Se hacia llamar señor conejo o conejo. Él me dijo que antes de completar mis planes, debía regresar sus nombres a aquellos que mi padre se los había arrebatado. Al liberar esas cadenas podía erigir Temen-ni-gru. En repetidas ocasiones me dijo que te matara. — Señala a Dante. — Así podría sumar tu poder al mío. — Dante murmura:

— Horrible conejo. — Vergil asiente.

— Lo corté en pedazos. —

Nero y Vergil miran a Dante. El cazador finge demencia un momento, antes de suspirar y revelar:

— Él lo dijo, vino aquí el mes pasado, me ofreció ayuda. Se hizo llamar Oz, como el mago de Oz. Es obvio que ese no es su nombre. —

Hay un momento de silencio, Vergil espera algo más, su hermano es tan hablador, sin embargo no hay más. Nero interrumpe, mueve sus manos al preguntar:

— ¿Qué fue todo eso que te dijo? Eso quiero saber, fue como si intentara ponerte en contra de Vergil. — Dante evade aquello, dice al llevar sus manos a su frente:

— Niño tienes razón, soy muy viejo, estoy muy cansado y necesito dormir. — Nero no está dispuesto a dejarlo ir, menos escuchando venir eso de un mocoso.

— No, qué fue eso. — Se encuclilla, pone sus manos sobre los brazos de Dante, exige al tener un mal presentimiento. — Por qué te habló del hambre y que volverá, ¿quién volverá? — Dante lo mira fijo al decir de manera lenta pero letal:

— Quiero dormir ahora. —

Nero suelta al niño al sentir de pronto pavor, un temor inexplicable. Dante se aleja, está por subir las escaleras, cuando Vergil lo toma de la muñeca. El cazador voltea a ver a su hermano, se sorprende cuando Vergil lo abrazo con fuerza, como cuando realmente eran niños, antes de que su padre desapareciera y su madre muriera. No devuelve el abrazo, pues es una ilusión, cuando salgan de esta situación extraña tal vez Vergil intente matarlo de nuevo por interponerse en sus planes.

Vergil suelta a su hermano como si le quemara, da un paso atrás al sentir el rechazo. Es la primera ocasión en que Dante lo rechaza. Siente algo en su interior, como si algo se quebrara, una sensación abrumadora. Algo gélido en su estómago el cual le asfixia, le recuerda la noche en que su madre murió. Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla mientras su hermano sube las escaleras, se aleja y le da la espalda.

Dante entra a su habitación, da un portazo. Nero le habla a Vergil al sacarlo de su estupor:

— ¿Ahora qué? — El estómago de Nero eleva un gruñido por comida, un leve sonrojo cruza por sus mejillas un momento. — Sería bueno comer. — Vergil asiente. — Pediré algo, ¿qué quieres comer? — Vergil no responde. — ¿Pizza?, tal vez Dante baje. — Vergil asiente.

Nero va al teléfono para hacer el pedido. Vergil se sienta en el sillón, sus puños están sobre sus rodillas, los contempla mientras su cabello plateado cubre sus ojos azules, muerde sus labios, quiere gritar, subir y tirar la puerta de Dante, golpearlo hasta casi matarlo. Intenta mantener la calma, quiere frenarse, se regaña al repetirse que no es un niño estúpido, es un adulto que no puede caer en una rabieta infantil. Sin embargo sus recuerdos lo abruman: la desaparición de su padre, la manera en que escaparon, el repudio de los humanos, la muerte de su madre, sus intentos de matar a Dante, su tiempo en el infierno. Todo le cae encima con un peso enorme, quiere gritar y llorar, sin embargo respira profundo para tragarse todo.

Vergil recuerda que cuando eran niños, las pocas ocasiones que él quería llorar, Dante siempre lo abrazo con fuerza, su hermano se quedaba ahí en silencio y esperaba el momento oportuno para ser parlanchín. Talla sus ojos al sentir que ahora Dante lo odia.

Nero mira al niño, parece muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sonríe al pensar en subir, despertar al Dante con una broma, un pequeño pago por todas las que el viejo cazador le ha hecho. Escucha a Vergil decirle:

— No se te ocurra. — Nero le da una sonrisa inocente. Vergil voltea a ver al joven, quiere dejar de pensar en lo que le abruma. — Te doy un consejo, no lo despiertes.

— ¿Por qué? —

Vergil sonríe al recordar como se ponía su hermano cuando lo despertaban, era como si toda la maldad del mundo llenara el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano. Sólo Eva y él podían despertar a su hermano sin sufrir un castigo aterrador. Suelta una pequeña risilla, al recordar a su padre correr con el cabello incendiado. Sabe que Nero tomará el consejo, como cuando le dices a un amigo que no vea una película de terror, él la verá de cualquier modo por curiosidad. La sonrisa no se desliza de los labios de Vergil.

Nero mira al niño, después hacia arriba, entonces alguien toca la puerta. Va a recibir al visitante. El repartidor entrega la pizza a Nero, el chico paga al darle propina al joven, el cual se marcha con premura.

Vergil y Nero se miran un momento al sentarse a comer en silencio, ninguno hace comentarios, ni se miran, es incómodo para los dos. Diez minutos se vuelven más, entonces Nero rompe el silencio al preguntar:

— ¿Tiene mal despertar el viejo? — Vergil dice sin prestar importancia:

— Tiene problemas para dormir. — Nero se ríe, casi cae de la silla al decir con mucha seguridad:

— Se la pasa todo el día durmiendo en su silla, es un holgazán, en ocasiones creo que sólo se mueve para ir al baño, acosar mujeres y comer pizza. — Vergil mira a Nero un momento, sonríe al decir:

— Me alegro que ya lo superara.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Vergil mira a Nero, después comenta con calma:

— Mi hermano tenía problemas para dormir, solía despertarse en la noche y no volver a dormir, una ocasión nuestra madre tuvo que estar fuera de casa un mes y Dante no durmió. Sin embargo cuando está dormido tiene el sueño pesado y es difícil despertarlo.

— ¿Pasó un mes sin dormir? — Vergil asiente. — Es como si me hablaras de otra persona.

— Puede ser. Era una de las pocas cosas que nos diferenciaba en ese momento. Dante tenía un despertar terrible a diferencia de mí. —

Vergil puede recordarlo, él se despertaba con una sonrisa, abría sus párpados para dejar ver sus hermosos ojos azules y regalar una sonrisa, daba un bostezo, se estiraba y saludaba a quien le despertó. Sin embargo Dante era todo lo contrario. Nero lo saca de sus recuerdos.

— No te creo, ¿en serio? — Vergil asiente. — En el tiempo que conozco al viejo jamás lo he visto cabreado realmente. Siempre parece un fanfarrón cabeza hueca. Incluso si le preguntas a Lady, Trish o Patty, todas te dirán que es un holgazán.

— Después de que mi padre se fue dante cambió mucho, ambos lo hicimos. —

Nero guarda un momento de silencio, no puede imaginar cómo fue lo que pasó entre los gemelos. Vergil dice al bostezar:

— Iré a dormir, también estoy muy cansando.

— Descansa. —

Nero toma otro trozo de pizza, intenta imaginar a Dante como alguien que no duerme, una persona que lee, sin embargo no se ajusta al sujeto que conoce. Ese cazador arrogante el cual sólo toma las revistas de modas para ver a las modelos, no para leer realmente. ¿Dante con mal despertar? El chico se dice:

— El viejo a lo mucho se queja, no puede ser. —

Aunque Nero odie admitirlo, aún es un chico, uno con mucha curiosidad, la cual lo está carcomiendo, más si alguien le dijo que NO lo hiciera. Aguarda un poco, si Vergil está tan cansado como dice se dormirá pronto, con suerte va a ignorar todo fuera de la habitación. Sube con suavidad las escaleras, no quiere hacer ruido.

Vergil observa a Nero por una pequeña rendija que dejó en la puerta, esto no puede perdérselo por nada del mundo.

Nero abre la puerta, sobre la cama está Dante, parece que sólo se tiró sobre el lecho y quedó perdido para el mundo. Nero observa al niño de cabello blanco, su expresión tranquila, la cual lo hace ver casi angelical, él jamás imaginó ver a Dante así, con una expresión realmente inocente. El niño frunce el seño de pronto, se voltea, comienza a revolver la cama, es como si estuviera peleando con una pesadilla.

Nero mueve a Dante, le habla, le grita al oído, se escuda en tener una buena razón, salvas a un niño de una pesadilla. El joven ve que Dante se detiene de súbito, abre sus ojos para revelar sus iris rojos, una mirada mortal la cual le hela el corazón, la expresión pacifica es cambiada por una feroz.

Nero escucha la puerta cerrarse de golpe, las paredes y el techo comienzan a incendiarse. El muchacho es envestido por una fuerza monstruosa, la cual lo pone contra la pared sin permitirle moverse, siente su cuerpo quemarse, grita al llamarle a Dante para que despierte. Vergil comienza a tocar la puerta, grita a su hermano:

— MAMÁ SE ENOJARÁ CONTIGO — Nero ve que las llamas se vuelven más feroces y abrasadoras, sugiere con un grito agónico:

— SE ENOJÓ MÁS, NO MENCIONES A SU MADRE. —

Nero siente un puñetazo en su mejilla, observa a Dante verlo sobre le cama, le escucha decir con odio:

— Déjala en paz. —

Vergil sigue gritando al intentar abrir la puerta, la cual se pone muy caliente de pronto, tanto que quema sus manos. Vergil recuerda una situación similar, cuando su mamá regresó después de un mes de ausencia, Dante durmió una semana, sin embargo ella tuvo que salir a compara víveres, lo dejó al cuidado de su padre.

Sparda preocupado por Dante decidió despertarlo, para que comiera algo. Vergil intentó convencerlo que no lo hiciera, pero su padre le aseguró que estaría todo bien. Escuchó el portazo en la habitación, después las luces comenzaron a parpadear, subió corriendo, intentó abrir pero la puerta estaba muy caliente. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, corrió a la entrada, donde le dijo a Eva que su papá fue a despertar a Dante.

Eva subió corriendo, ella gritó através de la puerta el nombre de su hermano, la puerta se abrió de inmediato, dejando a su padre salir con el cabello incendiándose. Le apreció tan irreal ver a su padre emerger con el cabello en llamas. Se asomó con cuidado, vio a su mamá abrazando a su hermano, el cual lloraba al quejarse que tuvo una pesadilla horrible.

Las puertas de Devil May Cry se abren, las chicas entran, Vergil no sabe si correr a decirles que auxilien a Nero o gritarles que corran. Es tarde, la puerta de la habitación se abre, Nero sale corriendo al caer por el barandal, se rueda por el piso como si estuviera en llamas, pero no se está quemando. Lady se aproxima, le habla al hacerlo despertar y darse cuenta que está bien. Trish mira hacia arriba, en las escaleras, ve a Dante mirarla con sus ojos rojos, mientras Vergil observa todo lo que ocurre.

La rubia le dice a Lady:

— Corre. — Lady está por huir, cuando todas las puertas de Devil May Cry se cierran, las ventanas, todo acceso es bloqueado, las paredes se cobren de llamas abrasadoras. Intenta razonar con Dante. — ¿Qué pasa?, deja este juego estúpido…

— ¡CÁLLATE! — El cazador grita al pararse frente a ella, le dirige media sonrisa al revelar. — Él te mando para matarme, como a todos los demás, voy a matarte también.

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Guarda silencio! —

Dante extiende su mano, pero alguien aparece ante él, se trata de su doble. El cazador mira a Doppelgänger, una expresión triste se desliza por su rostro, por un momento parece que comenzará a llorar mientras las llamas se vuelven más feroces, incluso Doppelgänger comienza a incendiarse. El doble intenta razonar con el cazador:

— Trish no intenta matarte de nuevo. Tampoco te estoy traicionando, sólo evito que hagas algo de lo cual te arrepentirás después. — Extiende su mano, ve al niño mirarlo dudoso. — Lo juro. — Doppelgänger deja de incendiarse. — Déjales irse. — Dante niega al mirar con furia al doble, el cual sale volando por los aires hacia una pared.

Dante da otro paso, entonces Rebellion se clava frente a él. La mira un momento, antes de hincarse junto a ella, se abraza a la hoja brillante, llora al decirle:

— Es horrible… ¡La mataron!… — Los ojos del cráneo que está en la espada brillan. Dante cae al suelo dormido de nuevo, las llamas desaparecen, las puertas se abren de nuevo, dejan entrar aire fresco, Doppelgänger se desploma al piso antes de desaparecer.

Nevan se materializa, toma a Dante entre sus brazos, lo lleva hacia la habitación. Vergil ve pasar a la mujer, ella entra, acomoda a Dante en la cama, le coloca la almohada con cariño, conoce la manera en que el cazador no ronca como bestia. Nevan deposita un besito sobre la frente del niño, le desea dulces sueños antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Nevan está por desaparecer, cuando Vergil la mira al ordenarle:

— Quiero una explicación ahora. — Nevan suspira con cansancio al asentir, sonríe al decir de manera seductora:

— Vamos abajo cariño. —

Vergil y Nevan bajan las escaleras, mientras fuera del local el hombre de blanco hace una anotación: "Jamás despertar a Dante." Nero se sienta sobre el piso, está consternado, se revisa, no tiene llagas o quemaduras, todo fue una ilusión, lleva sus manos a su rostro, se inclina al frente, aún siente el terror navegar por sus venas. Trish enarca su ceja al señalar a Nevan, la acusa:

— Ese no era Dante. — Nevan suelta una carcajada al burlarse de la rubia:

— Querida, viviste bajo su mismo techo y aún no lo conoces. — Trish suelta un gruñido, mientras Nevan vuelve a carcajear muy divertida, se deja caer seductoramente en el sillón, intentan acaparar la mirada de Nero, un pequeño beso para probar al niño no haría mucho daño.

La voz del cazador mayor interrumpe las cavilaciones de Nevan, Doppelgänger está sentado en la silla de Dante, como el cazador habitualmente lo haría:

— Deja ya esa porquería. Él te sacará los pulmones si matas al niño. — Nero grita de inmediato:

— ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO! — Doppelgänger ríe como lo haría Dante, baja sus pies del escritorio, se inclina hacia delante al poner sus codos sobre la madera, su mentón recargado en sus manos y sus ojos inquiriendo acusadoramente al muchacho:

— Fue muy estúpido lo que hiciste NIÑO. — Nero se defiende:

— ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? El viejo jamás había hecho eso cuando se le despierta. — Agni dice desde el otro extremo de la habitación:

— Vergil te lo dijo. — Rudra corrobora:

— Es cierto. — Nevan interviene:

— Él no había intentando matarlos antes, porque no estaba dormido, fingía dormir. — Doppelgänger se queja:

— Eso me dolió y mucho. — Lady interviene, levanta sus brazos al cuestionar:

— ¿Alguien puede explicarnos qué pasó? — Las demo armas se miran un momento, entonces Agni dice:

— Dante tiene un mal despertar. — Rudra corrobora:

— Siempre es así cuando lo despiertan, cuando se despierta sólo está un poco irritable.

— Es cierto hermano. — Vergil interviene:

— Eso ya lo sé, ¿qué fue todo ese fuego y la telequinesia? Mi hermano no tiene esas habilidades. —

Las demo armas vuelven a mirarse unas a las otras. Hay un momento de silencio, antes de que Rudra intervenga:

— Concientemente no puede, porque no lo controla. — Agni continúa:

— Inconcientemente podría carbonizar la ciudad si lo quisiera. — Lady exclama:

— ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁN DICIENDO? ¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE DANTE POR DIOS! —

Las demo armas vuelven a mirarse entre ellas, se dirigen de nuevo esa mirada incomoda, sin embargo ninguna habla. Trish cuestiona enarcando su ceja:

— ¿Se refería a Mundus? — Hay un "Sí" general. — ¿Qué fue todo eso? — Alastor habla tras de la rubia, la hace saltar del susto, ella se hace a un lado.

— Dante tenía una pesadilla. Sus recuerdos atormentándolo. — Doppelgänger comenta:

— Él está muy cansando, un mes trabajando día y noche, después estar en el cuerpo de un niño. Debe ser muy estresante. — Agni interviene:

— Traumático. — Rudra sigue:

— Aterrador. — Nevan suspira al decir:

— Como de costumbre sólo Rebellion logró calmarle. —

Rebellion aparece ante ellos, les dirige una mirada sombría al ordenarles:

— Nadie les dijo que salieran a hablar de Dante, ahora regresen a sus lugares. — Las demo armas desaparecen al regresar a su lugar. Rebellion está por irse, cuando Vergil se aproxima, le pregunta con decisión:

— ¿Qué le está pasando? — Rebellion pone su rodilla derecha sobre el suelo, flexiona su rodilla izquierda, mira a Vergil a los ojos al decirle:

— Los humanos no son inmortales, todos mueren. — Vergil grita exasperado:

— ¿Qué significa?, ¿qué tiene que ver? — El hombre de blanco dijo lo mismo. — ¿Por qué? — Rebellion le dice con calma:

— Él quiere salir, su hambre es tan grande como su corazón. —

Rebellion se esfuma ante Vergil, los deja en silencio, no sabe lo que aquello significa. Nero rompe el silencio al comentar:

— Aquel sujeto habló de hambre, corazón. — Lady dice con enojo:

— Dante tiene que aclararnos esto. — Vergil comenta al decirse a si mismos más que a las demás personas en la habitación:

— Él no lo hará. — Trish da media vuelta, se dirige a la salida al decir:

— No me quedaré sin hacer algo. — Lady al verla marcharse decide acompañarla.

Nero y Vergil se quedan de nuevo solos en la sala, sin saber qué decir, con más preguntas que respuestas. El mayor de los Sparda apretó sus puños, se sentía impotente como antes, antes de que comenzara a buscar poder, como cada ocasión que veía a su madre triste porque su padre se marchó, como la noche en que ella murió, siente un impulso que le dice que entre a la cocina.

Vergil corre hacia la cocina, abre la puerta, ve por un momento algo confuso, no está seguro de lo que vio, de pronto Rebellion está ante él, la demo arma le tapa la boca al decirle al pequeño:

— Jura que no le dirás nada a Nadie de lo que viste, sobre todo a Dante. — Vergil no está seguro de lo que vio, fue un segundo, una presencia fantasmal de un momento, pero sabe que puede usarlo para sí. Asiente al ver que Rebellion retira su mano gélida.

— No lo diré, pero a cambio tienes que decirme lo que quiero saber. — Rebellion se levanta al proponer:

— Podrás preguntar en lo que termino la tarta. — Nero que está tras Vergil y el niño cuestionan al unísono:

— ¿Tarta? — Rebellion responde sin mucho afán:

— Dante ama las cosas dulces. No le daré helado, pues tiene fiebre, cuando despierte estará cansado, enojado y hambriento. No pienso darle pizza. — Nero cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — Rebellion dice al tomar un molde de tarta:

— Le hace sentir triste pero feliz. — Vergil pregunta:

— Eso es contradictorio, ¿por qué?

— Recuerda a su madre, a su hermano y a su padre, la última comida que hicieron juntos. —

Vergil agacha su cabeza, se siente avergonzado, había olvidado ese detalle, realmente no lo recuerda, mientras su hermano se aferra a sus recuerdos como si fueran un bote de salvación. Vergil vuelve al presente al cuestionar:

— ¿Cocinas? — Rebellion responde al buscar en las gavetas:

— Sí, para Dante. — Vergil inquiere:

— Las comidas hechas por demonios no caen precisamente bien a los humanos. — Rebellion toma un recipiente junto a una taza medidora, responde sin prestar atención:

— Los tres son mestizos, les caería medianamente mal, además soy especial, aunque suene a presunción. — Ninguno de los albinos se atreve a cruzar el umbral, por una razón desconocida. Rebellion les dice:

— Entren si me ayudarán de lo contrario márchense y terminó la charla. —

Nero y Vergil cruzan el umbral, siente como si estuvieran pasando la puerta del inframundo o peor.


	29. Chapter 29: Tarta

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! QUE ESTE AÑO LES TRAIGA MUCHAS COSAS BUENAS! :D Muchas felicidades...**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dobles a quien deja comenterio :D Gracias especiales a quienes han puesto esta historia en las alertas o favorios.**

**Musume No Ankoku: Gracias por tu comentario, me hizo reñior mucho imaginar a Sparda y Eva, xD y él diciendo que le da nostalgia jajajajaja... ¿Verdad? Dante si es un deja hijos u.u Vergil no xD no será Nero hijo de Dante? jajajajajaajaja... En este capítulo se tratará de la tarta xD jajajajaja. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este te agrade también. Pues como mestizo debe tener algún poder mega pesado, no sé, xD me igmainñe algo asi. ^^ Feliz año nuevo :D**

**diana andrea: xD Medio loco? está completamente zafado en este momento xD jajajajaja pobre... Toma las cosas con calma, ya tendrás tiempo ^^ Feliz año nuevo :D**

** UltraVioletSoul: xD Claro, Nero es malo por fuera bueno por dentro, metáforicamente xD porque hacerlo pedacitos para ver qué tiene adentro, como que no xD jajajajajajajajajajaja... xD Nero tendrá su momento para hacerle daño a los gemelos xD que eso aún está pendiente jajajajajajajjaja... Lo de las ratas, me reí tanto xD jajajajajaja**

**xD También quiero una devil arm que cocine jajajajajajajajjaja, aunque me haga daño xD naaaa, Rebellion es especial xD jajajjaaa En este capítulo comienzan a responderse algunas preguntas.  
**

**Tarta**

Nero siente un ambiente tranquilo, le recuerda a Fortuna, cuando observaba a Kyrie cocinar con tranquilidad tarareando una canción, ese ambiente cálido y hogareño que sólo la familia de Credo pudo proporcionarle. El horno ya se está calentando, mientras Rebellion pone en la taza medidora harina, todo parece demasiado tranquilo. Vergil cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué se comporta Dante así conmigo? — Rebellion lo mira un momento, antes de cuestionar:

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Vergil piensa un momento, mientras el arma mira a Nero, señala la gaveta que está junto a la cabeza del adolescente. — Chico, ¿me pasas el azúcar? — Nero abre la puertita, saca un jarrón que tiene escrito "azúcar" al murmurar:

— No me digas chico, me llamo Nero. — Rebellion le contesta antes de tomar el jarrón:

— Sí, como digas, pero esta no es el azúcar, el azúcar está en el que dice Sal. — Nero regresa el recipiente al tomar el correcto y cuestionar:

— ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esta? — Rebellion se defiende:

— Yo no organizo esta cocina, además Dante ama hacer bromas en ocasiones. — Toma el azúcar. — Gracias niño.

— ¡NERO! ¡ME LLAMO NERO!

— Sí, como digas pequeño. — Nero toma por los hombros a Rebellion haciendo que el azúcar caiga al suelo, mientras le grita:

— ¡ME LLAMO NERO! ¡NO CHICO, NI NIÑO O CUALQUIER OTRO APODO EXTRAÑO QUE SE LES OCURRA! — Rebellion lo mira con sus ojos rojos, al decirle sin inmutarse:

— Sí, como digas. Si quieres que te llame por tu nombre tienes que demostrarme que no eres un niño. Un niñito que grita buscando que se le reconozca su identidad, como si fuera al jardín de niños. — Nero suelta al arma, se siente algo avergonzado. — Además tiraste todo el azúcar, ahora hay que conseguir más. — Suspira. — ¡Doppelgänger! — El aludido aparece, parece algo desorientado, se ve como de la edad de Nero pero con la apariencia de Dante:

— ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué hice ahora? — Rebellion intenta calmarlo:

— Niño nada malo haz hecho aún. — Doppelgänger suspira. — Sólo necesito que compres algunas cosas, COMPRES, ¿entendiste? — Doppelgänger asiente con entusiasmo. — No las robes como la ocasión anterior, no quiero ir a la tienda a obligarte a disculparte y todo el trámite. — Doppelgänger sigue asintiendo. — Toma algo de dinero y ve a comprarlo. — Doppelgänger se detiene, cuestiona:

— ¿Tomar dinero?

— Sí, sabes dónde Dante guarda el dinero. — Doppelgänger talla su cuello al decir nervioso:

— Si Dante sabe que le agarré dinero de nuevo me va a matar, él lo dijo, no quiero que me mate.

— Niño, yo le diré que no lo robaste. — Doppelgänger tartamudea nervioso:

— Pero… pero… pero… pero Dante…

— Nada de peros. — La voz de Rebellion no es consecuente, es fuerte e imperativa. — Si no haces lo que te ordeno de inmediato te mataré ahora mismo yo, ¿quién prefieres que te mate? Dante después o yo ahora.

— Por eso digo, que voy a la tienda. —

Doppelgänger sale corriendo a toda velocidad. Rebellion comienza una cuenta regresiva de 10 al 0, Doppelgänger reaparece.

— ¿Dónde está la lista? — Rebellion le da un papelito. — Ya vuelvo. —

Doppelgänger vuelve a desaparecer de la cocina a toda velocidad. Nero cuestiona al ver lo que pasó:

— ¿Por qué te tiene miedo? — Rebellion rueda los ojos al contestar:

— Larga historia. — Vergil comenta:

— Parece que te respetan y acatan tus órdenes como si se tratara de mi hermano. — Rebellion dice con satisfacción:

— Soy el arma principal de Dante, estoy en la cima de la pirámide. — Los dos albinos exclaman:

— ¡Ah! — Vergil comenta:

— ¿Tú no pareces materializarte a menudo?

— No lo necesito, la mayoría del tiempo Dante se encarga de todo. No tengo necesidad de aparecer. — Nero comenta:

— Pareces alguien más responsable que el viejo.

— Cada quien tiene sus propios motivos. — Vergil vuelve a insistir en su pregunta:

— Quiero saber, por qué mi hermano parece distante conmigo desde que volvimos a Devil May Cry. — Rebellion responde al tomar un trapo limpio y comenzar a limpiar la cocina:

— Es lógico. — Vergil enarca su ceja derecha con incredulidad. — ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelvan a la normalidad? ¿Cuándo tu repentino amor fraternal se esfume? Cuando vuelvas a buscar poder, a recluirte en la mansión y permanecer lo más lejos posible de tu hermano. — Vergil siente un nudo en su estómago. — Él volverá a sentirse desolado, culpable, devastado… — Vergil grita:

— ¡No pasará! ¡Es mi hermano! — Rebellion responde sin inmutarse:

— El hermano que odias y desprecias por rodearse de humanos. —

Vergil se queda en silencio un momento, en alguna parte de su corazón odia a su hermano, es cierto lo desprecia, tiene ganas de matarlo la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero es su hermano. Nero rompe el silencio:

— Yo quiero saber ¿qué es eso del hambre, del corazón y quien viene? —

Doppelgänger aparece de nuevo antes de que Rebellion conteste. Pone las dos bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Rebellion se aproxima, comienza a sacar las cosas antes de volver a decir con un tono fuerte, imperativo y peligroso:

— Te dije azúcar, esto es un sustituto de azúcar que causa cáncer, ¡cáncer! — Doppelgänger intenta disculparse, pero Rebellion continúa. — Decía canela no comino. No trajiste fresas, estos son tomates miniatura, en lugar de mantequilla trajiste queso para nachos. Las galletas no deben ser saladas. — Rebellion suspira. — Todo mal. — Doppelgänger se defiende:

— ¡YO JAMÁS HE COCINADO! ¡JAMÁS HE COMIDO COMIDA HUMANA QUE NO SEA PIZZA O HELADO YA HECHO! — Susurra. — ¿Cómo podría yo saber la diferencia?… había tantas cosas… muchos estantes… — Rebellion pone su mano sobre el hombro de Doppelgänger al decirle:

— Fue mi error, no debí mandar a un chico inexperto. Puedes retirarte. —

Doppelgänger sale corriendo antes de que Rebellion se arrepienta y no lo deje ir sin castigo. Rebellion voltea a ver a los albinos al decirles:

— Tendré que ir a la tienda, ¿me acompañan o se quedan aquí? — Vergil comenta:

— Creo que debo quedarme, no quiero que la policía escolar me atrape de nuevo. — Rebellion comenta al rodar los ojos:

— Es domingo, no hay clases hoy y los policías escolares no trabajan tampoco. — Nero cuestiona:

— ¿Qué es eso de policía escolar?

— En esta ciudad hay muchos niños que no van a la escuela, muchos vagos, delincuencia, blah, blah, blah. Para segurar que los niños van a la escuela, hay policías que si ven a los chicos fuera de las escuelas en horario escolar los remiten a las instituciones. Después de diez infracciones, van a la casa de los niños y son mandados a internados. — Vergil comenta:

— Pareces saber mucho de los humanos. — Rebellion dicen con orgullo:

— Dante me lleva con él a casi todos lados. — Los dos albinos vuelven a exclamar:

— ¡Ah! — Nero pregunta con interés:

— ¿Saldrás a la calle vestido con armadura? —

Rebellion se mira a si mismo un momento, luego observa las ropas de los albinos. Sale de la cocina para regresar un momento después con unos pantalones holgados, tenis y una sudadera, la capucha roja cubre su rostro. Vergil y Nero piensan que la ropa no rebela nada del arma, incluso intenta esconder su rostro. El arma dice al dirigirse a la salida:

— ¿Se quedan? —

Nero y Vergil caminan hacia la puerta, a fuera todo parece tranquilo. Caminan por la calle sucia y desolada, Nero pregunta al encoger los hombros:

— ¿Por qué jamás hay personas en los edificios cercanos a Devil May Cry? — Rebellion responde sin voltear, de manera casual:

— Dante los compró todos, para que las personas no salieran heridas. — Nero se rasca la cabeza antes de comentar poco convencido:

— El viejo no tiene dinero, siempre está ahogado en deudas. — Rebellion sonríe al decir:

— El es tan bueno administrando como un vampiro, ¿no es cierto Vergil? —

Nero mira a Rebellion y a Vergil, lleva su mirada de uno al otro, ve como el niño mira a otro lado de manera disimulada sin revelar nada. Vergil cambia de tema:

— ¿Es seguro dejarlo solo en esa pocilga? — Rebellion responde:

— ¿Quién sería tan suicida como para despertarlo? —

Vergil se detiene, Nero se da cuenta voltea a ver al niño al detenerse. Rebellion voltea a verlos al parar su marcha, entonces Vergil grita al apretar sus puños:

— ¿SI PODÍA HACER TODO ESTO POR QUÉ NO EVITÓ QUE MATARAN A MAMÁ? — Rebellion se aproxima, se encuclilla, mira a los ojos a Vergil al decirle:

— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó esa noche? — Vergil mira a otro lado con recelo. — ¿Qué quería que la Señora Eva que ustedes le prometieran? —

El viento para entre ellos, arrastra las hojas de periódico y la basura, mientras un silencio pesado cae entre ellos. Nero observa con impaciencia, lleno de curiosidad, quiere saber de aquella plática de la cual es ajeno. El sonido de un golpe rompe la tensión, Vergil ha dando una cachetada a Rebellion al ordenarle:

— ¡No vuelvas a decir su nombre! — Rebellion se incorpora al decir antes de desaparecer:

— No pregunte nada referente a ella. —

Doppelgänger pasa junto a los albinos gritando:

— ¡ESPÉRAME! ¡QUIERO IR A LA TIENDA CONTIGO!… ¡REBELLION!… — Doppelgänger guarda silencio, cuando el brazo demoniaco de Nero lo atrapa al jalarlo hacia tras y hacerlo caer de espaldas. El doble mira a ambos albinos al cuestionar. — ¿Qué?… — Nero dice de manera amenazadora:

— Tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas. — Doppelgänger traga saliva al preguntar:

— ¿Qué hice? — Vergil y Nero intercambian una mirada, entonces Doppelgänger salta al soltarse del agarre de Nero y salir corriendo gritando:

— ¡SÁLVENME! —

Doppelgänger da la vuelta en la esquina, donde se topa con alguien al caer de espaldas. Mira con quien ha chocado, se levanta de un brinco, abraza a su salvador al acusar:

— ¡Me quieren torturar! — Rebellion le dice en tono frío:

— Eres muy escandaloso, por eso todos quieren torturarte. — Doppelgänger suelta a Rebellion, agacha su mirada al murmurar:

— Discúlpame. — Doppelgänger mira un momento a Rebellion, dice ante el asombro de los albinos. — No sé lo que pasó, jamás me atreveré a preguntar, pero sé que estás triste por tu mirada. Tú y Dante siempre se ponen tristes cuando se trata de la mujer de la foto. Lo siento… Debes creerlo, no fue culpa tuya ni de Dante, fue el destino. — Rebellion murmura:

— El destino es una mierda. — Doppelgänger sonríe al gritar:

— ¡Es una mierda! — Rebellion dice al recuperar la compostura:

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe a diferenciar entre la mantequilla y el queso para nachos? — Doppelgänger hace una leve inclinación con respeto al decir con solemnidad:

— Lo agradecería. —

Rebellion y el doble caminan por la calle, intercambian pequeños comentarios sobre la diferencia entre los ingredientes; mientras ignoran a los albinos. Vergil está enojado, está por volver a Devil May Cry, cuando Nero lo detiene al decir:

— Hablar con ellos podría darnos mejores respuestas. ¿No quieres saber? — Vergil hace una mueca, no está convencido, él siempre ha amado conocer, pero esta ocasión está muy enojado, además su orgullo. — ¿Crees que el viejo nos responderá sólo con preguntarle? No, no lo hará y si lo hace nos confundirá más.

— Pareces saber mucho de él.

— No, sé poco y ahora sé que sé mucho menos de lo que creía saber. —

Los dos chicos siguen a las armas hasta un pequeño súper mercado. Las puertas se abren ante ellos, entran, hay varios estantes, muchos productos, algunos clientes. Rebellion indica a su acompañante:

— No vas a tocar las cosas, te iré explicando. — Ellos caminan hacia donde está la harina, donde Rebellion le indica. — La harina es diferente a la sal y el azúcar, su consistencia es diferente. La harían es de trigo, la sal es del mar y el azúcar se extrae de la caña de azúcar. — Doppelgänger asiente. — Llevaremos dos kilos de harina, dos paquetes de estos. — Mientra a Doppelgänger dos paquetes de kilo. Entrega la cesta a Doppelgänger y pone la harina dentro. — Si te digo que lleves azúcar tienes que llevar azúcar. Hay sustitutos de azúcar que son muy químicos, otros no son tan malos, se recomienda para las personas que tienen diabetes, porque el azúcar es veneno para esas personas. SI hay una persona diabetes en casa, tendremos que tener productos que no contengan azúcar sino sustitutos, de calidad y no piratas que sólo dios sabe qué tienen. ¿Entiendes? — Doppelgänger asiente de nuevo. — Existen diferentes tipos de azúcar como la blanca, morena… —

Nero observa a Rebellion explicarle con detalle a Doppelgänger, de manera que parece que hasta Dante entendería. Le comenta a Vergil:

— ¿Parece saber mucho? —

Rebellion sigue explicándole a Doppelgänger sobre cada cosa, le responde las preguntas que el doble hace. Doppelgänger cuestiona al observar las diferentes marchas de chiles enlatados y salsas, mientras Rebellion le comenta sobre ellos:

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto? Es tan complicado. — Una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Rebellion al responder:

— Dante me enseñó. — Nero, Vergil y Doppelgänger abren la boca, entonces el doble cuestiona:

— ¿Dante?, pero si él no cocina nada, hasta el agua se le quema. — Rebellion alborota el cabello del doble al rebelarle:

— Eso crees, pero él trabajó en una pastelería. — Doppelgänger cuestiona con incredulidad:

— ¿Trabajo?, ¿hablas en serio?, discúlpame pero no puedo imaginarlo trabajando. Además, qué es eso de pastelería… — Rebellion comenta al revolver de nuevo el cabello del doble:

— Una pastelería es un establecimiento, que se dedica a vender pasteles, pastelillos, tatareas, cosas que los humanos suelen cocinar. — Doppelgänger pide al hacer ojitos de perrito:

— Cuéntame sobre ello. — Es como un niño suplicando por un cuento. — Por favor. — Rebellion suspira al prometer:

— Te contaré de camino a casa. — Doppelgänger asiente con mayor entusiasmo.

Ellos llegan al área de lácteos, donde Rebellion le explica:

— El queso para nachos es un condimento, se pone sobre tostadas en forma de triangulo, a las cuales se les pone frijoles y otros condimentos. Lo más importante, es que el queso para nachos, no es queso, bueno el que viene en las bolsas como la que me trajiste, se trata de una imitación…

— ¿Cómo yo?

— No, es imitación de muy baja calidad.

— Ah… ¿soy de alta calidad? — Rebellion asiente, mientras Doppelgänger da vueltas diciendo con felicidad: — Soy de alta calidad… — Rebellion continua:

— La mantequilla sirve para cocinar, freír, hacer pasteles. Hay margarina, mantequilla y mantequilla pastelera, además de otras categorías, pero esta ocasión podemos llevar mantequilla normal, pues haremos la base con galletas. Las galletas no tienen que ser saladas. —

Ellos hacen una última parada en las galletas, donde Doppelgänger siente vértigo por todas las galletas diferentes, cajas, marcas, se aleja un poco de Rebellion al encontrarse con los albinos que los siguen a una distancia prudente, comenta:

— ¿Por qué están tan lejos?, no disfrutan de las clases de Rebellion. — Nero responde nervioso:

— No es eso, creo que se enojó con nosotros. — Doppelgänger dice de manera casual:

— No, nada de eso. Sólo se porta serio, es así cuando le dan una orden. Es muy sensible. — Nero cuestiona:

— ¿Una orden? — Doppelgänger asiente:

— Vergil le ordenó, entonces le hizo saber que no está interesado en lo que Rebellion tiene que decir de manera personal. Si él les dijo que respondería a sus preguntas lo hará, pues les dio su palabra, pero ya no los tratará de manera familiar, porque le ven sólo como un objeto al cual se le ordena como si…

— Doppelgänger te dejaré atrás. — Doppelgänger voltea a ver a Rebellion que ya ha reinicia su marcha:

— ¡Voy! — Corre hacia su camarada, camina a la par al disculparse. — Me marean las galletas, lo siento. — Rebellion revuelve nuevamente el cabello de Doppelgänger.

Pagan las cosas, salen del establecimiento mientras Doppelgänger es quien carga las bolsas. El doble cuestiona mientras caminan:

— Rebellion. — El aludido voltea a verlo. — ¿Por qué siempre me mandan a mí a los mandados? — Rebellion responde al regodearse con su respuesta, la disfruta:

— Porque eres el niño de la casa, al cual todos los mayores mandan a los mandados.

— ¡Ah!… ¡Espera! Eso no es justo.

— Nadie dijo que fuera justo… — Dice solemne. — Es el destino. — Doppelgänger da un saltito al decir:

— Eso no es justo, pones en mí contra mis palabras. — Rebellion hace que no lo escucha. Doppelgänger mira a los lados al preguntar. — ¿A dónde vamos?

— Cerca hay un pequeño mercado, ahí podemos conseguir fresas fresca, en el supermercado no se veían de buen color.

— ¿De buen color?

— Si… Cuando lleguemos te mostraré. —

Ellos siguen caminando en silencio, observan su alrededor, disfrutan del paseo que no suelen tener a menudo. El mercado no está lejos, pronto ven los puestos, las mercancías exhibirse, las personas comprando, Rebellion le muestra a Doppelgänger la diferencia entre las frutas frescas y las que no lo son. Compran fresas, una sandía porque Doppelgänger pareció encariñarse con su sonido, un melón, unas manzanas.

Vergil se siente estúpido de ir por la ciudad siguiendo a las demo-armas, mientras Nero luce encantado con la actividad. Todos volvieron a Devil May Cry en silencio. Doppelgänger fue a dejar las cosas en la cocina junto a Rebellion. Vergil se sienta en un sillón, se siente algo incomodo con la situación.

Nero entra con recelo a la cocina, ve a Rebellion acomodando las fresas en el molde, mientras Doppelgänger está sentado en una silla observando con mucho interés. Rebellion no voltea a verlo, así que habla primero, se siente como un niño que va a pedir perdón al maestro después de romper la ventana del salón, tirar el café del maestro sobre los exámenes y haber sido visto sin opción de gritar "YO NO FUI":

— ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

— No. — Nero abre la boca para preguntar sobre lo que quiere saber cuando Doppelgänger dice de forma casual al estirarse sobre la mesa de la cocina:

— Aún quiero saber sobre cuando Dante fue pastelero. — Rebellion coloca una cubierta a la tarta antes de meterla al horno, toma un recipiente al comenzar a batir la crema, se recarga en el fregadero al comentar:

— Fue mucho tiempo atrás, había escapado nuevamente de servicios infantiles. Mientras escapaba, en uno de los callejones se encontró con un grupo de vándalos, los cuales amedrentaban a un hombre y su hija. Él los noqueó a todos, estaba por seguir huyendo, pero el hombre y su hija le ofrecieron invitarlo a comer, como no había comido en días aceptó. Llegaron a una pastelería modesta. Dante comió y cuando le dijo que no tenía a donde ir le ofrecieron empleo. Así terminó ahí. — Doppelgänger se queja:

— Da detalles, lo haces ver tan parco.

— Es todo lo que tengo que decir. — Nero cuestiona:

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? — Rebellion asiente:

— ¿Puede explicarme qué fue lo que dijo aquel tipo de blanco? — Doppelgänger advierte:

— Dante no estará feliz. — Rebellion asiente al comenzar a relatar:

— ¿Sobre su relación con su hermano o lo del hambre? — Nero reflexiona un momento, quiere saber ambas cosas, pero como Dante se lleva con su hermano no es algo en lo que deba inmiscuirse.

— Sobre el hambre. — Rebellion suspira, mientras Doppelgänger sale de la cocina.

— Dante como Vergil no son completamente humanos, tampoco lo son diablos. Sin embargo, uno de los dos gemelos pareció en un inicio más humano que el otro. — Nero adivina:

— Dante.

— Es incorrecto, Vergil era más humano. Trataba con mayor amabilidad a las personas, a los animales, las plantas, mientras Dante parecía sólo ser amable con su madre, hermano y padre. Sparda observó con preocupación aquello, hasta que un día lo conoció, aquello que temía podía estar en su hijo. Sparda se encontró con aquel demonio, el cual le atacó sin dudar y por ello decidió sellar. Después de aquello ambos gemelos parecían niños humanos.

— ¿Y? — Cuestiona Nero sin comprender la razón del relato.

— SI el humano dentro de Dante muere, el demonio podrá tomar completo control, un demonio cuya hambre es igual al tamaño del corazón de Dante, un demonio… —

El sonido del horno anuncia que la tarta ya está. Rebellion deja el recipiente, abre el horno, saca la tarta sin usar guantes o algo, la coloca sobre la mesa, quita la cobertura que evitó que las fresas se carbonizaran, pone con calma la crema batida dentro de una manga al comenzar a decorar. Al faltarle el último toque aparece Alastor, cuestiona:

— ¿No será triste para Dante comer tartas después de que Vergil vuelva a intentar matarlo? — La suculenta tarta va a estrellarse en la cara pálida de Alastor para caer en pedazos al piso. — Sólo era una pregunta. — Toma un poco de tarta que se quedó en su cara, la prueba. — Estaba muy rica. —

Rebellion toma en silencio las manzanas, comienza a rebanarlas, muestra el cuchillo a Alastor.

— Bien… esperaré fuera. — Rebellion en minutos ha picado las frutas, puesto en vasos, las ha decorado con crema batida y un toque de chocolate. Al terminar la tercera copa, se escucha una puerta rechinar. Nero voltea, pero al regresar su vista Rebellion se ha marchado.

Dante baja demacradamente las escaleras, pasa por la estancia, saluda lánguidamente a su hermano, entra a la cocina, donde ve una copa de algo dulce esperarlo, se sienta pero no alcanza la mesa, así que se para en la silla al ignorar a Nero, toma la cuchara al temblarle la mano, levanta el primer bocado al decir:

— Gracias duendes. —

Nero siente que el corazón se le oprime al ver el deprimente estado de Dante, parece que tuviera la peor resaca de su vida.


	30. Chapter 30: Duendes, ¿están ahí?

**Hola xD sé que me retracé, pero este capítulo es muy amplio xD vale por tres jajajajajajajajajjaa Está algo raro, en este capítulo no todo lo que pasa pasa.**

**Feliz año nuevo a todos, xD jajajajajajaja por si se me olvidó xD**

**diana andrea: Gracias por tu comentario... xD no sé si aquí se resolverán todos sus gustos, tal vez en la secuela, pero quien sabe, ya que comience a planearla lo sabré xD tal vez.**

**UltraVioletSoul: xD también quiero unas devil arms así xD jajajajajaja :3 Doppelgänger es el niño de la casa, no sé me lo imagino así, como un niño antisocial que se esconde en un rincón oscuro, en la espera de que alguien lo encontrara... Tienes razón, la muerte de Dante sería emocional, sus emociones. xD no significa que Vergil fuera una dulzura con todos, xD sino que no los mordía e intentaba matarlos nada más porque si xD jajajajajajaja... Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

**Yui Sparda: Todos pensamos que es un flojo, pero en el transcurso que se quedó sólo después de la muerte de Eva, muchas cosas pudieron pasar. ^^ Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

**Musume No Ankoku: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me gustó mucho :D** **Rebellion es quien lleva el mando cuando Dante no está, xD y sí, le temén más jajajajajajajajaja... xD Nero no sale muy seguido a espiar xD jajajajajajaja, además hacer actividades al iare libre le gusta, creo xD jajajajaja Me agrada el título que sugeriste :D me dan ganas de hacer un capítulo que se llame así. xD Alastor fue el único que comío pastel, xD... Dopplegänger es lindo xD jajajajaja**

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen, dobles a quienes dejan comentarios :3 y especiales a quienes han puesto a esta historia entre sus favoritos y a mí entre sus autores favoritos, gracias ^^  
**

Nota: lo de la resaca, se me ocurrió viendo a mi hermana toda cruda después de las fiestas jojojojojojo...

**¿Duendes están ahí?**

Dante mira alrededor como si buscara algo, salta de la silla al agarrarse la cabeza, sale de la cocina arrastrando los pies. Le duele la cabeza, todo le da vueltas, se le dificulta mantenerse despierto además de no poder seguir en línea recta. Avanza al ignorar a su hermano, se dirige a una puerta secreta que está bajo las escaleras, la empuja al caer del otro lado. Sonríe al decir:

— Los encontré… a todos los duendes. — Da una risita antes de abrazarse y guardar silencio al sentir el dolor punzante en su cabeza, las nauseas, odia sentirse de esa manera.

Nevan se materializa, lo abraza al levantarlo del piso para llevarlo al cuarto. Dante comienza a patalear al estar en el umbral, no le importan las miradas extrañadas de Nero y Vergil. El cazador dice:

— No quiero… quiero estar con los duendes. — Nevan suspira al decirle por enésima vez:

— Sabes que no somos duendes.

— Sabes… que… no estoy… en mis… cinco sentidos. —

Nevan suspira al llevar al niño dentro de la habitación de las demo armas. Ella lo recuesta sobre una cama improvisada que está al fondo, todas las armas observan con curiosidad a su maestro. Ven como él se abraza al ponerse en posición fetal, pocas veces lo han visto tan mal, es peor viéndolo como un niño pequeño. Nevan pasa sus dedos por la frente de Dante, entonces se levanta con premura, va por Nero y lo mete a la habitación, le señala arrodillarse junto al niño y ordena:

— Comprueba si Dante tiene fiebre. —

Nero hace una mueca, él jamás ha tenido que lidiar con un niño enfermo, con nadie enfermo, Kyrie es quien se encarga de ello. Posa su mano humana sobre la frente de Dante, siente su piel quemarse, no necesita ser genio para saber que esto está mal. Dante empuja la mano de Nero lejos, pide con un susurro:

— Vete… — Mira a Nevan. — Quiero estar con los duendes. — Nevan pasa su mano por la frente del niño al cuestionar:

— ¿Pesadillas?… — Dante asiente. — Nosotros no dejaremos que ellas te tomen, eres nuestro amigo. — Dante le sonríe, abre sus enormes ojos azules al contemplarla, aquella mujer sexy.

— Soy su amigo. —

Dante cierra sus ojos al caer en la inconciencia. Nevan toma al niño entre sus brazos, sin importar como se vea sigue siendo Dante. Ese Dante arrogante, sarcástico, cruel en ocasiones, sediento de sangre en otras, pero entre sus comentarios evasivos, cuando nadie más ve es realmente amable. Muchas cosas han pasado entre ellos, tantas batallas, el salvarse, compartir horas de comida, hablar, ir conociendo a aquel hombre en el presente pues su pasado parece estar sólo abierto a Rebellion. Lo abraza fuerte al decirle:

— Nosotros te protegeremos cariño. — Vergil interroga de manera vehemente:

— ¿Qué sucede? — Nevan comenta:

— Cuando aparece Fury, Dante suele tener una terrible resaca, en ocasiones se enferma con una fiebre muy alta. — Ella duda un momento. — Ahora no sé… él… — Suspira, sin saber cómo continuar. — Es tan pequeño que no creo que su cuerpo pueda soportar el poder de Fury. — Vergil pregunta al no desear confirmar sus sospechas:

— ¿Quién es Fury? — Rebellion se materializa ante ellos al revelar:

— Es el nombre que el amo Sparda le puso a la parte diablo de Dante. — La demo arma lleva su mirada roja al niño que yace inconciente en los brazos de Nevan. — ¿Estás de acuerdo Fury? — El pequeño cazador sonríe al decir:

— Me tienes. — Él se sienta, sigue con los ojos cerrados, comenta. — Eres impresionante Rebellion, no me extraña que seas… — La demo arma lo interrumpe con un silbido amenazante:

— No te atrevas a decirlo. — Dante dice despreocupadamente:

— Bien, guardaremos el secretito. — Pone su dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios enrojecidos por la fiebre. Aparta su mano al decir sin perder la calma. — Vine aquí porque quiero que me dejes salir. — Rebellion cruza los brazos al afirmar.

— Negativo, no lo haré. — Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Dante:

— Todos sabemos lo frágiles que son los cuerpos de los niños, ninguno quisiera que este frágil cuerpo sufriera algunos accidentes graves. — Nevan grita:

— ¡No te atreverías!

— Pruébame muñeca tetona. — Rebellion le pide a Nevan calmarse, con un gesto de su mano derecha.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te deje salir de aquí?

— Destruir este raquítico mundo, por su puesto. — Nero da un paso al frente al gritar:

— ¡NO PODRÍAS!

— Guarda silencio. —

Nero sale volando de la habitación, golpea contra la puerta principal al precipitarse hacia delante, siente como si todos sus huesos hubieran sido pulverizados. Se levanta al regresar corriendo a la habitación. La puerta se cierra, le impide pasar, comienza a golpearla incluso después de que se cubre de llamas.

Rebellion mira la puerta, escucha los golpes del otro lado, entonces propone:

— ¿Qué prefieres? — Tiene la atención de todos en la sala. — ¿Qué te deje salir o saber porqué te elegí? — Dante abre sus párpados al develar sus iris rojos.

— Ambos. — Rebellion negocia:

— Eres alguien que ama saber, puedes salir, correr afuera, matar a todos los que te plazca pero jamás lo sabrás… o te quedas aquí, liberas a Dante y arreglas esto cuando él vuelva a la normalidad, sólo serán unos días en los que serán enanos, así obtendrás la respuesta.

— Los humanos mueren Rebellion, yo pensaba que necesitaba mi parte humana. — La puerta se abre dejando entrar a Nero, el cual escucha todo el discurso. — Pero veo a Vergil, mi amado hermano que ha renunciado a ella y sigue vivo, yo también puedo renunciar a esos sentimientos blandengues y comerme el mundo entero si quiero. Sólo intentas retrasar lo inevitable, es ineludible que el Dante humano muera. Cada día más solo y abatido, cada día más desesperado, devastado por la culpa, por no poder salvar a Eva, Vergil, todas las personas que son masacradas por los demonios. Se hunde en la brea, grita por ayuda, pero cada día se ve más solo. ¿Crees que pueda ganarme así?

— ¿Qué tienes qué perder entonces? — Cuestiona Rebellion con comprensión. — Tienes toda la eternidad, ¿qué son unos días más? — Vergil interviene por primera vez en la conversación:

— Dante va a patearte, él va a ganarte. — Escucha la voz de Dante decirle:

— Sólo estás confundido hermano mío, es por este hechizo del cual fuiste presa fácil por tu hambre de poder, no puedes verlo con claridad. Lo harás de nuevo y cuando vuelvas a hacerlo caerá en pedazos, yo estaré ahí para comer cada uno de ellos.

— ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! — Rebellion propone:

— Si Vergil te demuestra que estás equivocado y él no ha renunciado a su humanidad, tú reconsiderarás renunciar a la tuya. — Dante piensa un momento:

— Él tendrá la oportunidad, después de que tú y yo saldemos lo que estábamos tratando.

— Bien, ellos irán por una ilusión, si logran salvar a Dante tendrán su oportunidad y tendrás tu respuesta, si pierden podrás salir y devastar todo lo que quieras.

— Hecho. — Los dos se dan la mano, una luz cegadora envuelve todo, cuando la visibilidad regresa, Nero y Vergil están en el mismo lugar, escuchan la voz de Dante, no del niño, sino el cazador habitual. Ambos salen de la sala, ven a Dante bajar las escaleras, parece algo desorientado, lo escuchan decir:

— ¡Duendes! — Hace una mueca de dolor. — ¿Duendes están ahí? — Nevan grita desde la cocina:

— ¡Cariño no somos duendes! —

Dante sonríe al pasar a la cocina, entra para encontrar un desastre, harina en el piso, trozos de algo negro resbalando del techo, todos los utensilios fuera de su lugar, sólo está Nevan ahí la cual está hecha un desastre también. Él sonríe al preguntar:

— ¿Qué haces? — Nevan responde como si fuera obvio:

— Intento cocinar algo para ti, como Rebellion lo hace. — La sonrisa de Dante cae, él se aproxima, dice con seriedad:

— Lo siento. — Nevan mira al cazador. — No debí… realmente yo… no… — Nevan le sonríe, toma el rostro del cazador entre sus manos al decirle:

— No te preocupes. Nosotros te acompañaremos al infierno, de regreso y a donde quieras ir.

— Gracias… —

Las figuras de Nevan y Dante desaparecen de la cocina, como el desastre, los albinos voltean al escuchar una voz preguntar:

— ¿Por qué? — Voltean, ven a Dante sentado en su silla, con los pies sobre el escritorio, su doble está en frente y cuestiona. — ¿Por qué debo comportarme así?

— Te lo he dicho un millón de veces. — El doble balbucea:

— No lo entiendo…

— Doppelgänger así todos se irán, no querrán estar cerca y no morirán.

— ¿Por eso debo comportarme como un presumido, sabelotodo, pervertido, que le gusta molestar a las personas?

— Soy genial, ¿no puedes apreciar mi perfección? — Los dos sonríen al desaparecer.

Nero murmura de mal humor:

— Siento como si jugaran con nosotros. — Vergil le advierte:

— No te confíes. — La voz de Dante los saca de sus pensamientos:

— ¡Doppelgänger! — Los albinos ven al cazador aproximarse, extiende su mano, se inclina un poco, toma la mano de su doble al jalarlo, se ve como cuando se enfrentó a Vergil. Doppelgänger pasa entre Vergil y Nero, mueve su brazo libre como si deseara escapar. Dante dice con una voz suave, un tono que Vergil recuerda, uno que sólo usaba con él y su madre. — No temas al sol, mientras estés conmigo no te dañará. — Escuchan la voz de Nevan:

— ¡CHICOS! —

Nevan está sentada sobre una manta de cuadros, junto a una canasta, Cerberos corre disfrutando del espacio abierto, hay un lago cerca, árboles, los gemelos comentan sobre las mariposas. Doppelgänger observa embelezado, se detiene un momento sorprendiendo a Dante, estira su mano para que una mariposa se pose en su palma, pregunta:

— ¿Qué es? — Dante sonríe al explicar:

— Es una mariposa. — Su sonrisa cae. — Mi madre decía que eran flores voladoras, las cuales recorren un maratónica carrera para alegrar tu corazón… — Hay un leve silencio, en el cual Dante deja de sostener la mano de su doble, parece que caerá en la oscuridad, pero el enorme perro de tres cabezas le da un lengüetazo el cual lo deja lleno de baba, el cazador grita indignado al comenzar a correr tras el can. Doppelgänger sigue viendo la mariposa, el lugar le parece hermoso, no puede evitar sonreír.

Dante le sigue gritando al can, mientras se lanzan al lago al comenzar una guerra de agua. La escena desaparece, ante ellos se compone la estancia de la mansión Sparda. Sparda mira hacia arriba de las escaleras, Vergil mira a su padre, le sonríe al decirle:

— Esperemos a que mamá regrese. — Sparda niega al decir:

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, él no ha comido. — Vergil dice como si fuera obvio:

— Pasó mucho tiempo sin dormir padre. — Sparda suspira, revuelve el cabello de su hijo al decirle:

— Lo sé, sólo estoy preocupado, subiré. —

Vergil mira a los lados, lleva sus manos a su estómago, después se arrepiente. La escena se detiene, entonces escuchan la voz del Dante adulto:

— No todo tiene que seguir la norma… —

El tiempo vuelve a correr, Vergil grita al encorvarse, llevar sus manos a su estómago, el pequeño se tira al piso al gritar:

— ¡ME DUELE! ¡PAPI ME DUELE! ¡ME DUELE! — Sparda baja las escaleras de prisa, se arrodilla junto a su hijo, le pregunta con preocupación:

— ¿Qué tienes Vergil? —

— ¡ME DUELE! —

Una puerta en la parte superior se abre y cierra con ferocidad, el pequeño Dante se desliza por el barandal de la escalera, corre y se deja deslizar por el piso hasta quedar junto a su hermano, grita casi histérico:

— ¡VERGIL! — Vergil se ríe al decir:

— Los engañé. —

Dante parece sorprendido, mientras su padre se ríe también, en pocos segundos los tres se han liado en una guerra de cosquillas, se revuelcan en el piso al reír. Nero voltea a ver a su compañero, el hermano del cazador está serio, su mirada es sombría, se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho, fingir que le dolía el estómago. La principal puerta se abre, voltea igual que los demás, Eva entra con su sonrisa carmín, sus movimientos elegantes, enarcada por la luz del sol que la hacen ver como un ángel.

Los niños corren gritándole mamá, Vergil hace un leve movimiento antes de frenarse, mientras Nero decide guardar silencio. Observan la conmovedora escena. La imagen de la familia se desvanece, es intercambiada por la de una ciudad en ruinas, las cuales parecen tener mucho tiempo, hay algunas luces provenientes de unos botes encendidos, la voz de una mujer conocida los saca de sus pensamientos:

— ¡USTEDES! — Ambos voltean, ven a Lady aproximarse, ella sostiene una metralleta, se aproxima sin dejar de apuntarles. — ¿Quiénes son? — Nero responde:

— ¿Estás jugando Lady? Soy yo Nero. — Ella da un dispara que pasa a un lado de la cabeza del joven.

— No te conozco, me llamo Mary. — Vergil intenta calmar los ánimos:

— Discúlpalo, estamos un poco confundidos, de pronto despertamos en este lugar.

— ¿Vienen del infierno? — Los dos niegan con la cabeza.

— Soy de ciudad Fortuna.

— Ciudad Fortuna fue devastada hace tres años por demonios. — Vergil habla:

— Al parecer venimos de un mundo alterno. — Mary dice sin impresionarse:

— Suele pasar últimamente. Sin embargo yo no puedo saber que no sean una trampa de ese demonio. — Vergil cuestiona:

— ¿Qué demonio? — Ella voltea a ver a Vergil.

— No pareces asustado niño. — Nero interviene:

— No sabemos de qué va todo esto, estoy cansando de estar confundido todo el tiempo, todo parece ser in tornado dando vueltas. — Mary ríe, les invita a sentarse entre los escombros, es de noche, ella les sigue apuntando, aunque su rostro luce menos duro al verlos.

— Les diré, hace unos años los demonios comenzaron a aparecer, destruían todo y a todos. Los humanos no estábamos preparados para ello. Mi padre intentó combatirlos y lo abatieron, pero antes de morir me dijo que buscara al príncipe del inframundo y lo mandara al infierno, sólo así ellos se detendrían. — Señala una enorme puerta, la cual está a unos metros tras ellos, es blanca, luminosa, con tallados hermosos y adornos dorados. — Él está ahí dentro. — Nero grita:

— ¡DEBE ESTAR LLENO DE DEMONIOS AHÍ DENTRO! — Lady niega:

— No lo está. Sólo está su guardia, la cual defiende un castillo que está al fondo. El desgraciado es muy engreído y confiado. — Vergil pregunta:

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Alguien que estuvo dentro me lo dijo antes de intentar volver con desesperación. — Vergil pregunta:

— ¿Qué es lo que pide a cambio de vivir en ese mundo feliz? — Mary da un puñetazo:

— Mi fuente me dijo que les pide ser buenos los unos con los otros, sobre todo con una mujer rubia y su hijo de cabello plateado como el de ustedes. ¡No puedo creer esa basura! Debe haber algo más. — Ella los mira un momento, sonríe al pensar y luego revelar. — ¿El cabello blanco es común en su mundo? — Vergil se apresura a responder antes de que Nero diga algo inconveniente.

— Sí.

— Bien. — Dice la mujer. — Aquí no lo es, ¿quisieran ayudarme?

— ¿Cómo? — Cuestiona Nero. — ¿Qué podemos hacer?

— Los guardianes de la puerta, al ver su cabello nos dejarán pasar. — Vergil enarca su ceja al decir:

— Tengo la impresión que ya lo has intentado y fracasaste, ¿por qué crees que funcionará ahora?

— Eres muy listo. — Ella saca una foto de su bolsillo, la entrega a los albinos quienes la ven, Se trata de un grupo de personas sonrientes, entre las cuales están Vergil o Dante, el cuál parece tener trece años a lo mucho. — El chico de cabello blanco, parece ser el favorito del príncipe demonio. Ustedes se parecen mucho a él. —

Nero y Vergil se miran entre si, seguro Lady debe estar pensando algo terrible para ellos. Sin embargo Nero comenta:

— No sabemos mucho de qué va esto, pero si podemos ayudarte cuenta con eso. —

Lady sonríe al silbar, un grupo de diez personas, armadas, mal encaradas, salen de entre los escombros. Ella dice:

— Vamos. — Vergil le cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo sabias esto? — Lady voltea, le sonríe al rebelar:

— Un ángel me lo dijo. —

Ellos comienzan a caminar, Nero se pone a un lado de Lady, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos aceptado ayudarte? — Ella responde como si se tratara de lo más obvio:

— Los hubiéramos matado. — Nero se detiene un momento, la cabeza le da vueltas. Lady se para frente a la puerta, grita. — ¡QUEREMOS VER AL PRÍNCIPE! — Agni y Rudra responde de cada lado de la puerta:

— No eres bienvenida mujer. No estás dispuesta a seguir los mandatos de nuestro amo.

— Encontré algo que a su amo le gustará ver. — Ella sonríe. — Miren. — Señala a Nero.

Las espadas miran a los dos albinos. Ambos dicen:

— Nuestro amo los espera. —

Las puertas se abren un poco para dejarlos pasar. Ellos se dan cuenta que llegan a un enorme salón, al fondo está Dante frente a una mesa, no parece tener más de trece años. Él los mira, se levanta, acaricia con la punta de sus dedos la madera reluciente. Viste un traje sastre negro, observa a los albinos, después su mirada azul se dirige a Lady, se pone frente a la mesa al recargarse y cruzar los brazos, dice con calma:

— Tú debes ser Mary, hija de Arkham, líder de la resistencia humana. — Lady dispara, el impacto va en la frente de Dante, quien no se inmuta. — Tienes buena puntería mujer. — Ella oculta su sorpresa, comenta al dar un paso más:

— No pensé que el príncipe demonio fuera un mocoso.

— Eres muy insolente. — Ella lo señala, le dispara de nuevo al reclamar:

— ¡Tú mataste a mi padre! — Dante ríe al responder:

— El idiota se mató a si mismo. — Lady sigue caminando al dispararle, los cartuchos se desploman, mientras Dante no parece importarle ser atravesado por decenas de balas. — El estúpido hizo un hechizo para mostrar la verdad del alma. Sus amigos no eran bueno, ¿sabes? Ellos se transformaron en demonios y se los comieron.

— ¡CÁLLATE! — Dante responde:

— No, tú guardarás silencio. —

Lady siente una fuerza que la lanza contra la pared y la mantiene ahí. Dante aparece frente a ella, la mira a los ojos al decirle:

— Él era bueno sin duda, pero se rodeó de gente mala, eso le costó la vida. Eres valiente, lo reconozco, pero tan idiota como tu padre, mira a tu caballería, están petrificados de miedo, se han orinado en los pantalones y son malos. — Lady le escupe a la cara, pero la saliva se queda suspendida en el aire, para regresar e impactarse en su rostro. — He sido paciente contigo, sigues viva a pesar que estropeaste mi ropa. —

Dante mira a la puerta, reaparece frente a la mesa, ordena al mirar a todos con sus implacables ojos azules:

— Todos se portarán amables, nadie dirá nada de este asunto o morirá en el acto. Alguien entrará por esa puerta. — Señala la puerta oscura que está al fondo. —Todos nos portaremos civilizadamente hasta que se marche. —

El silencio es la respuesta, segundos después la entrada deja pasar a alguien, un chico de cabello blanco, igual a Dante, pero su ropa es azul, lleva una camisa y pantalones formales, una brillante sonrisa enmarca su hermoso rostro, además de parecer sus ojos llenos de felicidad. Él mira a los presentes, los saluda:

— Buenos días, disculpen la interrupción. — Él mira a los albinos un momento, antes de dirigirse a su hermano. — Hermano, no tienes que hacer esto, puedo encargarme yo de estos asuntos. — Dante sonríe, camina hacia su hermano, le dice de manera agradable:

— No es problema hermanito, si te ayudo un día o dos no se terminará el mundo. Mejor dime qué haces aquí, tú no das un paso sin una razón. — Vergil asiente:

— Es verdad, quiero que revisemos el ganado, hay alguna clase de cosa que se los está comiendo, temo que sea un demonio. — Hay un momento de silencio.

— Eso no es todo.

— Claro que no, siempre dices que hacer esto es muy aburrido, vine a ver cómo estabas.

— Estoy bien, mira, estoy excelente. —

Dante levanta sus brazos al dar una vuelta. Vergil se aproxima, mira una mancha en la camisa blanca de su hermano, pregunta con preocupación:

— ¿Estás herido? Tienes sangre en la camisa. — Dante toma las muñecas de su hermano, le dice al ladear su rostro a la derecha:

— Es vergonzoso hermano, estoy bien. Sólo me corté con unas hojas de papel, sabes que puedo ser muy torpe. — Vergil besa la frente de Dante donde Lady le disparó la primera vez, después da un paso atrás al decir:

— No tienes que mentirme. Aquella mujer te disparó. Confía en mí, por favor, sea lo que sea, no me mientas. — Dante asiente; Vergil le sonríe al revolverle el cabello y decirle:

— Aún eres mi hermanito. — Dante vuelve a asentir. — Recuerda que tienes que llegar a cenar, mamá está preocupada por ti, tienes que comer. Jura que estarás ahí.

— Juro que estaré ahí sin importar lo que deba hacer.

— Siempre haces todo tan formal. —

Vergil da un pequeño golpecito en el hombro a Dante, le guiña el ojo, da media vuelta para marcharse, cuando Dante le toma la muñeca, le dice:

— Es muy vergonzoso Vergil, no voltees. — Vergil sigue inmóvil, no necesita ver a su hermano. — Dime que no te avergonzarás de que sea tu hermano, sin importar las cosas terribles que haga ni en que pueda convertirme en un monstruo. — Vergil dice con completa comprensión:

— Sin importar lo que pase, jamás me avergonzaría de ti Dante. Somos gemelos, no puedes mentirme, no apruebo la mayoría de las cosas que haces, sólo espero que puedas confiar en mi algún día como para compartir esa carga.

— Gracias Vergil.

— Tonto, te tomas todo muy enserio. — Dante suelta a Vergil. El chico de azul voltea a ver a su hermano al recordarle. — Mamá y yo te esperaremos para cenar.

— Sí. — Vergil se dirige a la salida, dice a las visitas:

— Con permiso. —

Vergil sale por las puertas, las cuales se cierran, momentos después Dante felicita:

— Todos lo hicieron muy bien. — Su tono no es cariñoso como con su hermano, es burlón y frío. — Sigamos hablando de negocios. Pondré las cosas en claro. La mayoría no puede quedarse, no son buenas personas y pondrán a mi familia en riesgo. — Mira a la mujer que se ha incorporado. — Mary tú serías un elemento valioso, pero eres demasiado estúpida y llena de odio hacia mí. — Lady grita:

— ¡MOCOSO ENGREÍDO! — Dante sonríe, comenta:

— Jamás debiste traerlos mujer. —

Los compañeros de Lady comienzan a convulsionarse al convertirse en demonios, los cuales la atacan. Se escuchan balazos, después los demonios caen al piso, mientras Nero sostiene su revolver con el cañón humeante. Dante aplaude al elogiar:

— Eso fue soberbio jovencito. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Nero. — Dante aparece frente a él al decirle:

— Es un gran nombre. Espera un segundo. — Los cuerpos de los demonios se incendian al desaparecer. — Ya limpie la basura.

— ¿Por qué murieron tan fácil? — Dante responde como si no tuviera importancia:

— Sus cuerpos aún eran humanos. — Ve la mirada asustada de Nero, al pensar que mató personas inocentes bajo un hechizo. — Hechizo sí, inocentes no. Ellos ya no eran humanos, en el fondo tenían su conciencia humana, pero sus acciones eran demoníacas totalmente, iban a matar a su compañera. Quería que lo recordaran para que tuvieran que pensar en el infierno. — Nero cuestiona sin poder creerlo.

— ¿La ibas a dejar morir?

— Por su puesto, ella no me sirve. — Dante la mira para incendiarla, pero Nero le pide:

— Espera, déjala libre. — Dante cuestiona sin comprender:

— ¿Por qué?

— Es Lady.

— Su nombre es Mary.

— No es una amenaza.

— No hay enemigo pequeño muchacho. Dejarla ir podría poner en riesgo a mi familia. — Dice con vehemencia. — No permitiré que nada les pase porque son MI familia. Además ya está enferma, no tardará en cambiar. — Vergil mira a Dante, cuestiona:

— ¿De qué hablas? — Dante explica:

— Ella me disparó, dejó salir sangre de mi cuerpo, con ello un virus demoniaco, así se condenó. Dentro de poco ella será una furia sedienta de muerte. — Nero cuestiona:

— Imposible, ¿estás mintiendo?

— ¿Ven más humanos en esta sala? —

Nero mira a su alrededor, es verdad, están solos. Las paredes comienzan a incendiarse, como el piso. Dante explica:

— Estoy limpiando, el virus muere por el fuego. — Mira a Lady. — No debiste venir, pero gracias por la visita. — Ella desaparece con un destello.

Dante voltea hacia la mesa, está ahí Rebellion, quien dice:

— Debes rendirte.

— Jamás. ¿A dónde mandaste a esa?

— Con la única persona que puede curarla. — Dante señala a Rebellion:

— Hablaremos después. — Está por salir corriendo cuando escucha:

— No puedes seguir, debes dejarlos… —

Rebellion es lanzado hacia un rincón oscuro donde desaparece, Dante le dice:

— Tú no me das órdenes, no somos amigos para escuchar tu consejo. Fuiste un regalo de mi padre, pero cuando te pedí ayuda guardaste silencio, ahora no vengas a presentarte como si fuéramos amigos. Sólo porque eres un recuerdo de mi padre no te mataré por poner en peligro a MI HERMANO. —

Dante corre a la puerta, escribe con la punta de su dedo índice izquierdo símbolos, que se vuelven oscuros al contacto con la madera, como si la quemaran. Abre al pasar a una habitación blanca, hay múltiples camastros, al final está Vergil sentado, al borde de uno, donde hay alguien recostado. Dante camina con pasos presurosos y fuertes, mientras las cortinas blancas se ondean por el viento. Su hermano voltea a verlo, pregunta:

— ¿Estás enojado hermano? — Dante se arrodilla delante de él, le dice al verlo a los ojos:

— Lo estoy, lo sabes y puedes sentirlo. Rebellion no debió ponerte en este riesgo. — Vergil le sonríe, revuelve el cabello de su hermano pequeño al argumentar:

— Jamás he sido una doncella en desgracia, puedo patearte la cara cualquier día. — Dante asiente. — Tengo el poder para limpiar sus desastres hermanito. — Hay un momento de silencio entre los dos, mientras Nero y Vergil observan desde lejos, casi con la boca abierta, por la relación entre este par de gemelos. — Ella es linda… —

Dante suelta un bufido, mira a otro lado al asegurar:

— Es tan tonta como su padre.

— Él era bueno, no debió morir así…

— Fue tonto.

— Vamos Dante, no seas cruel. — Dante deja de ver a su hermano al comentar:

— Soy malo, cruel y… — Vergil deposita un beso en la cabeza de su hermano al asegurarle:

— No eres tan malo como piensas, de serlo no ayudarías a estas personas. — Dante comenta sin ánimos:

— Tú eres el héroe Vergil. Tú quieres salvarlo a los más posibles y tener un mundo como el que ama nuestra madre y amó nuestro padre. Tú me lo pediste aquel día, sólo por eso lo hago, lo hago por ti y mamá, mientras ustedes vivan yo seguiré protegiendo este mundo, no puedo prometer más…

— No eres tan malo.

— Gracias… — Dante se levanta. — Todo está en orden, seguiré con lo que estaba haciendo, iré a ver esos animales. — Vergil mira a su hermano al decirle:

— Debes encontrar lo que causa el mal, de otro modo no importa cuánto los cure volverán a enfermar de muerte. Ya he puesto sellos donde están las personas, pero asta que no estemos seguros de qué es, tal vez no sea eficaces. Voy a seguir investigando en la biblioteca, tú has el trabajo de campo. —

Dante asiente al salir con calma, por la puerta que está a unos metros de la cama. Nero y Vergil se dirigen una mirada, cuando Dante se ha marchado, se aproximan a Vergil, quien ordena unas botellitas de colores en una charola, que está sobre una mesa con ruedas. Cuando están cerca, escuchan a Vergil decir con calma al voltear a verlos:

— Ustedes vienen de afuera, pero no son de este lugar. ¿Cómo se llaman?

— Nero…

— Gilber.

— Mi nombre es Vergil, soy hermano del cabeza hueca que acaba de salir. Espero que él no los tratara groseramente, suele ser así con todos, pero es muy agradable cuando lo conoces. — Vergil cuestiona a su contraparte de ese mundo (llamaré a Vergil Gilbert mientras están en este mundo donde hay otro Vergil muy diferente al que conocemos):

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de lo que ha pasado? — Vergil les sonríe al revelar como si fuera algo sabido por todos:

— Somos gemelos. — Mira la expresión confusa en el rostro de Nero. — Lo que sabe uno lo sabe el otro, cuando muera uno morirá el otro. Él sabe lo que yo pienso y yo sé lo que él piensa, en ocasiones es molesto. — Nero habla:

— ¿Ella estará bien? — Vergil asiente:

— Ya la curé. — Gilber cuestiona:

— ¿La curaste? — Vergil asiente:

— Tengo poderes curativos. — Gilber siente sumo interés:

— ¿Cómo? — Vergil piensa un momento:

— Tal vez siempre los tuve, pero no me había dado cuenta. Lo cierto es que no sé, pero están ahí. — El pequeño Gilber no está convencido de aquello, esa respuesta, ese otro que pudo haber sido:

— ¿Son poderes demoniacos? — Vergil le sonríe, una sonrisa dulce, la cual no encaja en los recuerdos de Nero o del mismo Vergil (Gilber) real:

— No lo son. — Dice en un todo de tristeza. — Cuando uso mi poder con Dante suelo herirlo. — Mira su mano un momento. — Temo que algún día mi poder… nos separe… sería muy… — No logra completar su idea, ya que una hermosa rubia entra por la puerta por donde salió Dante, sus labios rojos, su cabello lacio y dorado, su rostro amable, su voz angelical y su presencia tranquilizadora llenan el lugar:

— Vergil hijo… — Mira a los otros albinos. — ¿Interrumpo? —

Gilber permanece tenso, desea correr a los brazos de esa mujer, llorar sobre su pecho y que ella le diga que todo fue una pesadilla, pero es su contraparte, la cual se aproxima a ella con una sonrisa, la abraza al decirle:

— Está bien madre. — Los dos se miran un momento. — Mi hermano dijo que comería con nosotros. — Ella siente, después se dirige a los otros dos albinos:

— ¿Nos acompañarán? — Gilber asiente. Mientras Nero no puede creer que vea a Trish comportándose como una persona decente y Vergil le diga madre. Ella se aproxima a ellos, Vergil los presenta.

— Madre el joven se llama Nero. — Nero extiende su mano torpemente:

— Es un gusto conocerla. — Vergil mira al pequeño:

— El niño se llama Gilber. — La mujer le sonríe al decir a ambos:

— Es un gusto conocerlos. Mi nombre es Eva. —

Gilber talla disimuladamente sus ojos, pero Eva se da cuenta y le da un gran abrazo que lo hace llorar. Hay un gran silencio, donde sólo se pueden escuchar los sollozos del niño. Ella lo carga al decirle palabras consoladoras. Nero observa en silencio al sentir como su corazón está triste por el niño. Nadie se atreve a interrumpir el momento, hasta que Dante abre la puerta y reclama:

— Vamos a comer. — Mira alrededor, finge estar sorprendido. — ¿Interrumpo algo? —

Eva camina hacia Dante, le da una caricia suave junto a una sonrisa al pedir:

— Intenta ser más amable hijo. — Dante murmura:

— Me esfuerzo más de lo que imaginas madre. —

Eva camina delante de sus hijos, mientras sostiene a Gilber quien intenta recuperar la compostura, pero no puede dejar de llorar y de aferrarse a ella, de tocarla, de oler su aroma dulce, de gritar por una esperanza de que ella viva. Dante le dice a su hermano, mientras Nero va unos pasos atrás de los gemelos:

— ¿Y bien? — Vergil mira a su hermano con recelo:

— ¿Qué?

— Esa mujer, Mary, te gusta.

— Es valiente y buena. — Dante mira a su hermano como si hubiera dicho la peor tontería de su vida.

— Es tonta.

— Es agradable.

— Si quieres una buena mujer, ahí está la mamá de Credo y Kyrie. — Vergil mira con indignación a su hermano:

— Credo me arrancaría la cabeza, además de que es muy grande para mí. Es como si me metiera con mamá. — Vergil se extrémese mientras Dante se carcajea.

Nero quiere seguir escuchando, puede imaginar a Kyrie y Credo felices, con su madre, la cual no tuvieron. No tardan en llegar al exterior, hay una mesa redonda servida para ellos, los árboles son verdes, el viento amable, las flores se mecen, los pájaros cantan, las mariposas revolotean mientras las nubes nadan en el cielo azul.

Todos toman asiento, mientras Gilber se agarra con mayor fuerza a Eva, ella sonríe al suspirar:

— Recuerdo cuando mi pequeño Vergil se adhería a si a mí. — El aludido exclama:

— ¡Madre!… — Eva ríe, al igual que Vergil y Dante. — Nero, estás muy callado. — Nero rasca su nuca al decir:

— Lo siento, todo es tan sorpresivo.

— No te preocupes. —

La comida transcurre con calma, entre risas y bromas, todo es perfecto hasta que Dante dice:

— Madre. — Todos voltean a ver a Dante. — Tú, Vergil y la gente de este lugar, porque ustedes no la dejarían, deben irse. Ya he dispuesto un nuevo lugar para ustedes. Aquí no es seguro. — Eva cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué te excluyes hijo?

— Debo hacer esto madre.

— Me quedaré contigo hermano.

— No Vergil, debes cuidar de mamá. — Vergil está por argumentar algo, cuando Dante pone su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano al decirle. — Sólo confío en ti para este trabajo, nadie más puede cuidar a mamá, sólo tú. — Vergil abraza a Dante al decirle:

— Tú también eres mi familia, no sólo mamá. — Dante corresponde el abrazo al susurrar:

— Gracias hermano. —

Vergil siente un golpe por la espalda, deja escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor antes de desplomarse inconciente en los brazos de su hermano. Doppelgänger está parado tras Vergil, su mirada luce vacía y atemorizante. Dante dice con severidad:

— Ve. — Doppelgänger desaparece. — Nevan. — La mujer aparece, está ataviada con un vestido negro largo, sin escote, su cabello recogido. — Lleva a mi madre y hermano através de la puerta y regresa aquí. — Ella dice con temor:

— Si… si, amo. — Eva intenta razonar con su hijo:

— No puedes hacer esto Dante. Es como si te despidieras de nosotros. — Nero y Gilber observan aún sentados. Eva abraza a Dante al pedirle. — No lo hagas, yo me sacrificaré.

— De ninguna manera. — Dante la aleja de él. — Márchate ahora, no me obligues a obligarte.

— Te amo y nada puede cambiar eso.

— Por eso debo hacerlo madre, cuídalo bien. Mi humanidad, la poca que tenía, está desapareciendo. Él no es como yo, cuida que siga así madre.

— No eres un monstruo hijo.

— ¡Lo soy madre! Soy igual a toda esa basura que he golpeado, sólo que no he perdido la razón por ser el hijo de Sparda. Vete… —

Dante le da la espalda a su madre al comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario. Nero y Gilber siguen tan desconcertados por todo, es como si vieran una obra de teatro donde son público y no actores. Un portal se abre a unos metros, Eva entra seguida por Nevan, pero antes de que la mujer vampiro pase, Vergil despierta, salta al empujarla hacia atrás.

— No iré, no importa lo que dijo mi hermano.

— Señor… — Ella tiembla. — No puedo desobedecer al amo.

— Si te opones le diré a Dante que intentaste matarme. — Ella se extrémese, se hinca al suplicar:

— Señor… se lo suplico… no le diga eso al amo…

— No le diré, pero tú debes marcharte.

— No puedo hacerlo… — El portal se cierra. Nevan voltea sin poder ocultar su horror.

La lucha contra los invasores comienza, demonios destruyen todo a su paso. Vergil corre al abrirse paso recitando exorcismos, blandiendo a Yamato. Nero y Gilber lo siguen al enfrentar a todo aquel que se oponen. Vergil voltea a verlos, les dice con una sonrisa:

— Son buenos. —

Ellos se detienen cuando una sombra aparece frente a Vergil dice con una voz gutural:

— Todos lo son… — Vergil le encara al cuestionar:

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

— Soy quien puede ofrecerte un trato.

— ¿Trato?

— Tu madre debió sacrificarse esa noche, tú hermano nos evitó llegar a ella como ahora, casi a ti.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Un sacrificio, Sparda sacrificó una doncella para cerrar las puertas del infierno y su poder. Sacrifícame tú vida y tu hermano no tendrá que seguir luchando, tú madre podrá vivir en paz como los humanos, les daré doscientos años de paz. Tú hermano no morirá.

— ¿Qué eres tú? — Vergil sigue sosteniendo a Yamato, acaricia la empuñadura con sus dedos, quiere atacar a esa cosa, pero su instinto lo frena.

— Soy quien tiene el poder para hacerlo. Tú hermano derrotó a Mundus, pero los demonios siguen aquí, destruyendo todo. Soy quien puede hacerlos volver.

— ¿Lo juras?

— Lo juro. —

Nero y Gilber se sorprenden, cuando una lanza oscura atraviesa el pecho de Vergil, hace una herida de entrada y salida, sangre escurre por su boca, cae al piso al comenzar a desangrarse. Observa como los demonios retroceden, escucha el grito de su hermano a lo lejos, mientras su cuerpo y sentidos comienzan a fallar.

Dante se desliza sobre el pasto, toma a Vergil entre sus brazos, le grita, llora, le suplica que no muera, saca una estrella verde, se la da, pero no tiene efecto. Entonces mira a la entidad que sigue observando.

— Haz venido de nuevo.

— Dije que lo haría. Estoy interesado en ti, en la manera que derrotaste a Mundus. Aún eres un niño, quiero saber tu alcance…

— ¡CÁLLATE! Esa noche te dije que no permitiría que tomaras a ninguno. Tómame a mí.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

— Lo que prometiste a Vergil y que él viva como quiera hacerlo, sin tentaciones, sin trampas o demonios acechando en la oscuridad, sin tener que correr ni esconderse.

— No quiero tu sacrificio, te quiero a ti, para que tomes el lugar de Mundus.

— Lo haré.

— ¿Lo juras?

— Lo juro. —

La estrella verde brilla, cura a Vergil, quien abre sus ojos, toma la mano de Dante al decir:

— No… no puedes irte…

— Vergil, tú eres mi fuerza, tú me mantienes cuerdo cada día, me mantienes humano. Por eso debes quedarte con mamá, debes seguir siendo tan humano como eres, así podré verte donde quiera que esté y asirme a ello. Debo ir y tú quedarte.

— No. —

Dante suelta a su hermano al levantarse, Vergil se incorpora con un salto, toma la muñeca de Dante al pedir:

— No me dejes.

— Es lo mejor… No intentes regresarme.

— ¡NO! —

Dante se desvanece frente a Vergil, como el ente oscuro, los demonios, se queda ahí solo. Grita el nombre de su hermano al comenzar a llorar. La imagen de desvanece.

Nero y el pequeño Vergil miran a Dante, quien está sentado en un trono hecho con calaveras, luce algo aburrido, al estar vestido de blanco, se ve como de la edad de Nero. Lo escuchan decir.

— He probado todas las combinaciones, probabilidades, todo, pero siempre alguien debe morir. Estoy harto. Es como si Eva tuviera que morir esa noche. Como si esto fuera lo mejor. Además el odio el blanco. — Nero cuestiona:

— ¿Fury? — Dante rueda sus ojos:

— Sparda me puso así, es estúpido, porque también soy Dante. — Se levanta al señalar alrededor con sus brazos extendidos. — Bienvenidos a mi prisión. Estoy atrapado aquí por el sello que Sparda me puso, en ocasiones puedo salir, cuando Dante humano es despertado o tiene la guardia muy baja. Cuando lo destruya podré tener el control.

— Aún estamos aquí, debes cumplir con tu parte.

— ¿Cumplir? Ustedes han perdido.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestiona Nero sin entender. — ¿Cómo? — Dante se rasca la cabeza:

— Ustedes no evitaron que Dante de la ilusión perdiera su humanidad.

— ¿QUÉ? — Dante sonríe:

— Claro que jugué sucio, ustedes no podían lograrlo de todos modos.

— Eres un…

— Ya niño. — Para Dante. — No soy humano, como para que intentes tratarme como a uno. — La voz de Dante se escucha del otro lado, tras Nero:

— No te creas la gran cosa amigo. — Nero voltea para ver a Dante vestido de rojo, con Rebellion en su mano. — Ya traumatizaste más a Vergil. — Suspira con cansancio. — ¿No es suficiente?

— No.

— Sigo aquí, así que no he perdido mi humanidad. — El Dante vestido de blanco da un bufido. — Ellos no han perdido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? ¿Medio siglo? Acéptalo, estás acabado.

— Aún no. — Dante le sonríe a su contra parte.

— ¿Por qué piensas vivir? Tus amigas sólo te llenan de deudas, Nero te odia, tú hermano te odia. Las personas que te conocen te odian. Todos te odian. Tú te odias. ¿Qué es lo que tienes? — Dante sonríe con autosuficiencia, señala a su contra parte al asegurar:

— A ti, viviré por ti.

— ¿Por mí?, yo quiero que mueras. —

El Dante de blanco se abalanza contra el de rojo, Nero estura su brazo, detiene al Dante blanco, al decirle:

— Yo no odio al viejo, en insoportable por no lo odio. —

Ambos Dante voltean a ver al chico con sorpresa. Nero les regala una sonrisa sincera al seguir.

— Eres un dolor de cabeza, pero no te odio. — El Dante de blanco, se suelta al reclamar:

— Basta de sentimentalismos. Como sea, Vergil te odia y tú te odias a ti mismo, eso me basta. — El cazador le dice a su contra parte:

— Eres un idiota.

— Tú lo eres. — Dante suelta una carcajada.

— Eres un idiota por no ver porqué Rebellion te eligió.

— ¿A mí? —

El lugar cambia, se encuentran entre los escombros de una casa, hay sangre por todos lados, pedazos de demonios consumiéndose en el fuego, entre la destrucción está un pequeño Dante, como de ocho años, con su ropa rasgada, sucio, riendo entre la destrucción, riendo feliz. Una mariposa blanca pasa a su lado, vuela, se levanta correteándola feliz, sin preocuparse. Dante le dice a su contra parte, que observa sin entender:

— Eres el más malo que he conocido. Sin embargo, mientras yo me revolcaba en el dolor, la autocompasión, me sentía desesperado, impotente, sin poder sonreír, incluso entonces, tú podías ser feliz. Entonces me dije, que quería intentarlo, quería intentar ser tan feliz como tú lo eras. Me quedé sólo, pero ahí estabas tú… Me dije que intentaría protegerte, como no pude proteger a mi hermano, ni mi madre. Sólo me tengo a mi mismo. Estoy solo. — El Dante de blanco repite:

— Solo… —

Vergil mira a su hermano, escucha todo, se ha quedado inmóvil, no puede creer todo esto. Él también se quedó sólo, pero renunció a sentir, renunció, no quería seguir sintiéndose así, así que se negó a si mismo. Extiende su mano, al gritar:

— ¡No! —

Abre sus ojos, ve a Dante dormido en los brazos de Nevan, mientras las otras Demo armas deambulan alrededor trayendo cosas. Nevan comenta de manera seductora:

— Los chicos han comenzado a despertar. — Nero se incorpora con rapidez, lleva su mano humana a sus ojos para eliminar el mareo. El chico pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó? — Nevan dice:

— Se desmayaron. — Vergil escucha la voz de su hermano en su cabeza decirle:

— Te estaré observando. —

Vergil sonríe al saber que ganaron, Fury va a darle una oportunidad de reconsiderar. Alastor propone:

— Cocinemos algo para Dante. — Varias voces exclaman:

— Si. — Rebellion se materializa al decir:

— No, quemaron, congelaron y demolieron la casa la última vez que todos quisieron cocinar. Vamos a pedir pizza. — Hay un abucheo general. — ¿Quién quiere decírmelo en mi cara? — Rebellion truena sus nudillos, al haber un silencio sepulcral. — Bien…

Nero cuestiona:

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar todo esto? — Más silencio sepulcral. Nero suspira, se siente algo harto de la situación que se ha tornado más extraña, cosa que no podía creer. Vergil exige, sale de su estupor para exigir:

— Denme una explicación. Soy su hermano y merezco una explicación. — Alastor responde:

— No te haz comportado como un hermano por mucho tiempo Vergil. No recibirás una explicación de mí. — Nevan interviene con una risita:

— Nosotros no podemos explicarte, porque tampoco lo sabemos. — Mira a Rebellion. — Rebellion es quien puede saber. —

Rebellion mira hacia el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del universo. Nero toma por los hombros a Rebellion, le mira con decisión al decir:

— Por favor. El viejo y yo no somos amigos cercanos, pero necesito saber, necesito saber si un monstruo puede desatarse en este mundo. — Rebellion se suelta de mala gana al responder:

— Tienes razón. Los amigos cercanos de Dante somos nosotros, no tú, ni Vergil, tampoco ese trío de arpías. Si necesitas saber, para evitar que un monstruo se suelte en este mundo puedes estar tranquilo. NOSOTROS, no permitiremos que eso pase. — Nero puede ver su aliento emerger por sus labios, la habitación baja de temperatura, su brazo brilla. — Ahora salgan de esta habitación y déjennos a nosotros encargarnos. —

Nero y Vergil se dan cuenta que ya están fuera de la habitación, están parados delante de la puerta cerrada. Escuchan la risa de Dante, voltean para ver a Doppelgänger sentado en la silla, con los pies sobre el escritorio. Él se levanta, camina hacia los albinos que siguen mirándolo con confusión, les dice en tono de broma:

— La liaron esta ocasión. Rebellion está más que furioso con ustedes. — Ve la pregunta en el rostro de los chicos. — Se calmará en un rato, siempre se pone así cuando alguien le dice a Dante monstruo. Por lo poco que sé, los niños ni las personas fueron amables con él, siempre lo señalaban, le gritaban monstruo, mientras iba de un lugar al otro penando. — Hay silencio sepulcral entre ellos, cosa que ya tiene molesto a Nero. Doppelgänger rasca su cabeza, bosteza, se estira al decir con autosuficiencia, como Dante lo diría quitándole relevancia. — Quieren una explicación, aquí está, bien o mal. Dejen que las cosas se normalicen solas, pueden hacer como que no pasó y seguir ignorándolo. — Suspira. — Lo que vieron fue una posibilidad, Fury ama apreciar todas las posibilidades, pasarlas, estudiarlas. No todo lo que vieron es cierto. Él se la pasa haciendo eso, viendo posibilidades y recuerdos, esperando el momento de saltar sobre Dante y mostrarle lo peor de su vida una y otra vez, porque desea salir. — Vergil indaga:

— ¿Qué pasa con el sello? — Doppelgänger suspira:

— No sé mucho de ello. Sparda selló la parte más maligna de Dante, creándole una especie de doble personalidad… pero… Ambos son lo mismo en el fondo. Como es dante es Fury, sólo que más destructivo y furioso. El sello comenzó a disolverse cuando el poder demoniaco de Dante despertó, cuando Vergil lo apuñaló con Rebellion. —

Vergil se arrodilla, entonces se siente romper, sus lágrimas salen mientras llora a todo pulmón. Nero se aproxima para abrazarlo, para hacer algo, pero se siente tan desorientado, además no es bueno con los niños. Sin embargo Dante ya está al lado de Vergil, lo abraza con fuerza al decirle:

— No es tu culpa… — Las palabras de Dante hacen llorar más a Vergil, quien se aferra a él al temblar, no sabe si por la ira de estar llorando de esa manera, por la manera en que Dante se preocupa por él, por lo que vio, por la madre que perdió, tantas cosas que giran en su mente, las cuales lo hacen llorar aún más.

Doppelgänger toma el teléfono para pedir varías pizzas, se aproxima a Nero, le susurra algo, un plan que hace reír malvadamente al adolescente.


	31. Chapter 31: La venganza de Nero

**Hola de nuevo, traigo un capítulo pequeño, xD porque realmente no he tenido tiempo frente al computador… **

Third son of Sparda: EL capítulo anterior, uff! Fue toda una hazaña, también me confundí mucho, xD creo que Fury es alguien muy confuso, pensé en no ponerlo, pero si hago segunda parte va a ser piedra angular. Gracias por el comentario y por leer ^^

Musume No Ankoku: Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me hacen sonreír :D jajajajajajjaja, xD tienes toda la razón, qué nombre tan original Fury, pero el nombre es más una denominación que nombre. Ese capítulo si lo voy ha hacer, tardaré un poco, pero lo haré :p

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dobles a quienes dejan comentarios.

Nota 1: Devil May Cry no es mío xD pero eso todos ya lo sabemos.

Nota 2: Para el capítulo anterior, me basé en la canción Tomorrow de SR-71

**La venganza de Nero. **

Las pizzas llegan, el repartidor toca a la puerta, Doppelgänger va a abrir, sus ojos se tornan azules para ser idéntico a Dante. El chico escucha el llanto de Vergil, mira a Doppelgänger, quien le paga y da propina, porque Rebellion le dijo.

— Niños, siempre lloran por su madre cuando se quedan conmigo. —

El repartidor mira a Dante un momento, no se queda muy convencido. Toma el dinero y se marcha sin decir comentarios. Doppelgänger suspira al poner la pizza sobre el escritorio. Toma a los dos niños entre sus brazos, Vergil ha comenzado a calmarse. Pone a ambos sobre el escritorio también, ahora son tan pequeños que caben. Nero se aproxima, Doppelgänger pone su mano sobre el hombro del chico al decirle:

— Iré a comprar unos refrescos, no tardo, quédate con ellos. —

Nero asiente al sonreír, no puede evitarlo. Dante le dice a su doble:

— Trae jugo, de naranja. — Vergil vuelve a comenzar a llorar.

Doppelgänger suspira al salir del lugar. Nero se aproxima, mira a ambos niños, ninguno parece estar en su mejor momento. Acerca una silla, abre una de las cajas de pizza, toma un pedazo al preguntar:

— ¿Ahora qué? — Dante sonríe al revelar:

— A Vergil le gusta acompañar la pizza con jugo de naranja. —

Vergil da otro grito, al aferrarse más a su hermano. Dante siente como si Vergil fuera a asfixiarlo, pero evita decir algo al respecto. Nero suspira al sonreír, siente como si la tensión se hubiera ido. Dante cuestiona al ver la sonrisa amable en el rostro de Nero:

— ¿Qué?

— Nada. — Dante responde al inflar sus mejillas.

— Eres un crío. — Nero carcajea al defenderse:

— No te has visto en un espejo viejo. — Ambos se sonríen, como si compartieran un momento familiar.

Dante le pide a su hermano que se calme, para que puedan comer. Nero propone:

— ¿Por qué no vemos unas películas? —

Dante asiente, mientras las puertas de Devil May Cry se abren. Los chicos voltean para ver que es Patty, la cual corre hacia donde están ellos, sonriendo de alegría. Se detiene al escuchar el llanto, cuestiona:

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Dante dice:

— Mi hermano estúpido. Dante que es tan sentimental. —

Vergil llora con más fuerza al aferrarse aún más a Dante, como si eso fuera posible. Dante sigue diciéndole palabras de aliento. Nero escucha ruido a la cocina, se levanta al ir hacia allá, mientras Patty intenta consolar a Vergil pensando que es Dante.

Nero encuentra en la cocina a Doppelgänger, quien deja sobre la mesa el jugo y una pila de películas románticas. El doble le guiña el ojo a Nero con complicidad, antes de desaparecer. Nero sale de la cocina con unas películas y una taza con jugo. Le dice los chicos:

— Vamos a acomodarnos en el sillón. —

Patty corre a tomar su lugar, Nero pone la película. Mientras Vergil mira a Dante y decirle:

— Está… muy… alto… — Dante le dice:

— Un saltito. —

Antes de que los gemelos salten, Nero los toma entre sus brazos, como Doppelgänger lo hizo antes, los pone en el sillón, mientras él toma una caja de pizza y se sienta atrás, con sus audífonos puestos. Patty está por decir algo, pero al ver la comedia romántica guarda silencio a suspirar.

Nero comienza a reírse, se tapa la boca. Mientras Dante y su hermano se abrazan, recuerdan esto, el castigo que Sparda les daba cuando no estaba su mamá, un súper-maratón de películas cursis; ahora están muy cansados como para escapar.

Nero carcajea sin poder evitarlo, al ver los rostros pálidos y desencajados de los niños. Disfruta con cada nueva distorsión al rostro de los pequeños. Las puertas de Devil May Cry se abren, para dejar pasar a Lady y Trish, quienes deciden sentarse a compartir la saga de Crepúsculo.

Dante le dice a su hermano, quien está pegado a él, buscando la manera de no ver ni oír:

— ¿Te acuerdas de esa película?

— No quiero acordarme de ninguna. — Dante insiste:

— Esa, dónde unos militares transportan a un elefante por avión.

— ¿Donde duermen al elefante?

— Sí, con un supositorio para elefantes.

— Es de mal gusto.

— Lo sé, pero voy a darle uno de esos a Nero por esto. — Sonríe malvadamente. — Un supositorio de elefante. — Vergil le dice a su hermano:

— No, mejor lo subimos a un avión.

— ¿Viaje gratis? No, un supositorio de elefante. — Vergil le dice a su hermano:

— ¿Por dónde se meten los supositorios? — Dante piensa un momento:

— ¿La boca? — Vergil mueve sus ojos de un lado al otro al decir:

— Pon a tu mente adulta a funcionar. — Dante se tapa la boca con sorpresa, se ruboriza y después se carcajea.

— ¿A dónde el viaje? — Vergil le susurra a su hermano al oído al comenzar a planear el contra ataque.

Muchas horas después, Nero está cansado de reír como histérico, más después de ver que Lady tomó a uno de los gemelos y Patty al otro, como si fueran peluches, sin importar las protestas y lucha de los niños. Vergil le dice a su hermano:

— El supositorio no parece tan mala idea ahora. —

Las películas se terminan muchas cajas de jugo y pizza después. Los niños se han quedado dormidos vencidos por el cansancio o la resignación. Trish y Lady se despiden, Patty decide quedarse viendo a los pequeños, que parecen tener cerca de cuatro años. Lucen tan lindos, indefensos, algo que Patty jamás pensó ver en Dante.

Patty acaricia el cabello suave de los niños, es tan suave y terso. Observa los rostros redondos de los pequeños, su piel pálida y tersa. La expresión inocente que adorna sus caritas. La rubia los observa, intenta encontrar al hombre alto, de estómago de lavadero, el cual carga una espada enorme, en ocasiones es frío, se mete en problemas, tiene tantas deudas, es perezoso y no parece preocuparse por nada; sin embargo no logra encontrarlo, sólo un par de angelitos, que parecen ser lo más dulce en todo el planeta.

Nero también los mira, busca al viejo pervertido, que entró causando revuelo, el cual es un asesino frío y calculador, aquel que no para de burlarse de él. Tampoco puede encontrarlo, sólo ve a dos pequeños que se toman la mano como si era fuera su única salvación. Patty cuestiona:

— ¿Deberíamos llevarlos a la cama? — Nero dice de inmediato:

— No, el viejo podría despertarse. Ve a dormir, yo los cuidaré. —

Patty lo piensa un momento, pero al ver que Nero lo dice de manera sincera decide ir a dormir.

— Buenas noches Nero.

— Igual. —

La rubia sube las escaleras, mientras Nero se queda viendo a los niños. Parecen tan apacibles, como si no fueran capaces de matar a un demonio. Mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro, intenta alejar esas ideas de su cabeza. Los mira al decirse:

— Se trata del viejo, el mismo que me hace enojar y en ocasiones da miedo. — Los ve de nuevo. — No parecen ser tan malos ahora, sé que me arrepentiré de decirlo. — Sonríe. — Es tan extraño.

— Sparda solía verlos como tú lo haces. — Nero voltea para ver a Rebellion tras él, a unos metros de distancia. — No decidía si decir que eran adorables o temer por sus travesuras. Los amaba profundamente. — Observa al arma con desconcierto, no sabe qué decir a ello. — Fortuna adoraba una imagen de Sparda lejana a la que nosotros conocimos. Él fue un padre amoroso, blandengue con ellos, consentidor que los malcriaba. Él jamás quiso esto para ellos, él deseaba que lo único que tuvieran de preocupaciones fueran las cuestiones humanas, pagar las cuentas, la chica con la que saldrían, no luchar con demonios. — Suspira con cansancio. — Tal vez, él subestimó la maldad humana al lanzarlos a un mundo tan feroz, sin advertirles que todos los monstruos los cazarían.

Nero intenta decir algo, pero no sabe qué podría argumentar. Rebellion dice antes de desaparecer:

— Cuida tus espaldas, ellos no dejarán esto sin castigo… como jamás dejaron una revancha a su padre… —

Nero suspira al ver de nuevo a los diablillos, sabe que debería temer, sacar una identidad falsa y desaparecer del mapa, pero al verlos así simplemente no puede.


	32. Chapter 32: El final

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas los que sigueron esta historia, mil gracias por seguir leyendo y llegar hasta aquí, a pesar de todo xD incluso de mí. Muchas gracias de corazón por acompañarme en esta aventura.**

**Ahora si, este es el final de esta historia :D **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que subieron esta historia a sus favoritos, sus alertas, a los que me subieron a su lista de favoritos :D Mil gracias.**

**Gracias a los que leen.**

**Gracias dobles a los que dejan comentarios, que muchas veces me alegraron el día y me alentaron a continuar, un millón de gracias :D**

**Disculpen la espera.  
**

** Musume No Ankoku:Muchas gracias por tus amables comentarios, los disfruté la tardanza, este es el capítulo que prometí, aunque tal vez haga otro en la siguiente parte de esta historia. Espero sea de tu agrado. xD jajajaja como que Sparda no estaba inspirado y le puso Fury xD jajajaja xD jajajaja un supositorio de elefante, me reí tanto con eso jajajaja Todo es culpa del papá jajajjaa  
**

**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, gracias por subirme a tus favoritos y espero que disfrutes esta capítulo. Mil gracias por leer :D Gracias por considerame un buen escritor :D **

**makenshikumo: Muchas gracias por leer, realmente fue una historia muuuuuuuuy larga xD jejejejeje, espero que te agrade este capítulo.  
**

**hunter wesker: Espero que te parezca divertida la historia xD y te agrade el final jejejeje, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Vergil pequeñito, es muy divertido.**

* * *

**El final**

**Un día especial con las demo-armas**

Kyrie regresa el día siguiente con su hermosa sonrisa y presencia, llena de alegría Devil May Cry, como su voz es capaz de extenderse por Fortuna. Nero la abraza con fuerza, no quiere soltarla, ella es su familia, lo que le queda. Los gemelos se toman de la mano, hay un leve temblor en ellos antes de que se den la media vuelta y lleguen a la cocina.

Dante se da cuenta de lo que hace, tomar la mano de su hermano como cuando realmente tenían cuatro, tomar aquella mano igual a la suya, hablar a la vez, parecer una sola unidad, ya no lo son, están tan lejos, intenta soltarse, pero Vergil le dice al verlo a los ojos y sostener su mirada:

— Lo siento. —

Las dos palabras caen en Dante como un balazo en la cabeza y un golpe devastador en el estómago, se obliga a ponerse su careta de chico duro y arrogante. Dice al mentir descaradamente:

— No hay problema… — Vergil lo interrumpe, lo abraza con fuerza, sorprende por completo al cazador. Dante mira a su hermano con extrañeza, sonríe al pensar que el hechizo lo ha trastornado por completo.

— No miento, no es este hechizo. Lo digo en serio, lo siento Dante, tú eres…

— Calma bebé. No es necesario que digas cosas de las cuales te arrepentirás después.

— No me arrepentiré. — Alega Vergil completamente convencido. Dante asiente con una sonrisa, acaricia la espalda de su hermano al formar círculos, como cuando su madre lo hacia cuando ellos lloraban.

— Como sea…

— ¿Por qué no me crees? —

Vergil arroja a Dante, el cual golpea con la espalda uno de los muebles de la cocina, un cuchillo cae de lo alto, se encaja en el hombro derecho del cazador. Vergil no lo ve, pues le da la espalda para salir corriendo. Dante toma el mango, lo jala al dejarlo caer al piso, sus rodillas tiemblan antes de doblarse, no recordaba que una herida insignificante doliera tanto, intenta reprimir las lágrimas que amenazan con emerger.

Al escuchar el sonido tintineante del metal, Vergil voltea, ve a Dante hincado en el piso, sostiene su hombro al derramarse la sangre. Tapa su boca con sus manos, no sabe si ir por su hermano o por Nero para que ayude a su hermano. Su mente fría le dice que deje morir a su hermano, sus pies se encaminan a su hermano. Dante le dice al intentar calmarlo:

— No te preocupes, me curaré pronto. —

Vergil comienza a llorar de manera inconsolable, pide perdón sin poder detenerse. Por el escándalo Nero y Kyrie entran a la cocina, donde ven a Vergil abrazando a Dante, hay un charco rojo alrededor de los niños, mientras la piel del pequeño cazador parece más pálida de lo común.

Nero le dice a su novia que pida una ambulancia, ella corre al teléfono para hacer la llamada. El joven intenta alejar a Vergil de Dante, pero él se aferra más, hasta que Nero grita:

— ¡LO ESTÁS MATANDO! —

Vergil mira a Nero, regresa al presente, suelta a su hermano el cual se desploma inconciente. Vergil lleva sus manos temblorosas hacia su hermano, quiere pedirle perdón de nuevo, pero parece que sólo puede herirlo, se pregunta si debe salir corriendo de ahí, dejarlo para no hacerle más daño. Escucha la voz de Dante en su cabeza diciéndole: "No me abandones…" Aquello hace a Vergil volver a llorar, ahora a todo pulmón.

Los paramédicos entran acomodan a Dante en una camilla, intentan parar la hemorragia al llevarlo a la ambulancia. Kyrie sigue por un momento la imagen de la camilla alejarse, antes de volver al otro niño, hay un momento de silencio el cual se interrumpe por dos balazos.

Nero sale a la defensiva, para encontrar a los dos paramédicos en el piso de la estancia, los cuerpos deformados han comenzado a arder, mientras la sangre de la cocina se eleva como cenizas brillantes las cuales se esfuman antes de tocar el techo. No hay rastro de Dante.

Vergil camina hacia el escritorio del cazador, debajo de este, arrinconado, sosteniendo a Ebony, está Dante, el cual mira con desconfianza su entorno, mientras sus mejillas lucen rojizas, la sangre ha parado, es posible que el daño de su cuerpo ha sido reparado, pero el daño emocional persiste, como todo el daño emocional que ha tenido en su vida.

Dante baja el arma al dar un gran suspiro, le dice a Vergil en tono confidencial:

— Te dije que te protegería y lo haré… —

Vergil abraza a Dante, por primera vez desde que esto comenzó, está agradecido de que ocurriera, en su interior ha estado quejándose, odiando su debilidad mostrada, los malditos cambios de humor, esas emociones irrefrenables que lo hacen comportarse como niño, los impulsos frenéticos correspondientes a cada edad que ha revivido, incluso él mismo se ha asqueado de todo esto, toda la impotencia, desasosiego, frustración, la locura decadente que desató esa noche, todas las cosas malas son insignificantes en este momento. Este momento, ante las palabras de su hermano, en este rincón oscuro y acogedor, al sentir el abrazo de Dante aceptando sus disculpas, se siente feliz y sabe que ha valido la pena, además siempre puede achacar la culpa al hechizo y seguir como el hombre frío, calculador, sin remordimientos que suele mostrar que es.

Se aferra a su hermano, sin poderlo evitar comienza a llorar, no es un llanto desesperado ni estridente, sólo silenciosas lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas, por primera vez, desde la muerte de su madre, puede decir que se siente en casa. Ahora comprende por qué todo esto, el poder que tanto anhela palpita en el corazón que ha negado, la manera de poder alcanzarlo era volver a la persona que podría recordárselo, a la cual jamás se aproximaría voluntariamente.

Nero abraza a Kyrie, los dos sonríen con complicidad. Hay un momento de silencio, dónde no parece pasar el tiempo, donde no se quiere que pase. Finalmente Vergil suelta a Dante, quien no puede ocultar su enorme sonrisa. Un pequeño perro de tres cabezas llega hasta ellos, se para en dos patas, mueve su cola al comenzar a lengüetearlos.

Los niños se alejan del perro al comenzar a correr. Rebellion habla al llevar entre sus manos una canasta del picnic:

— Sería bueno ir de día de campo. — Todas las demo armas gritan con entusiasmo:

— ¡SI! —

Las demo armas se dirigen hacia fuera, Cerberus empuja a los gemelos sin dejar de dar ladridos felices. Rebellion dice a la parejita antes de salir:

— ¿Piensan quedarse aquí o nos acompañaran? — Los muchachos reaccionan al ir tras las demo armas.

Fuera del local encuentran el primer problema. Doppelgänger es el exponer la problemática, mientras todos ven el auto de Dante:

— ¿Quién conduce? — Rebellion dice:

— Yo. — Todos gritan:

— ¡NO! — Doppelgänger se hinca al suplicar:

— Por favor, que conduzca el chico, debes estar terriblemente casado por preparar el almuerzo. — Alastor secunda:

— Sí, deja que alguien más lo haga. — Dante asiente, antes de decir:

— Qué conduzca Nero. — Rebellion dice con una sonrisa luminosa:

— Gracias por su preocupación, pero no sería apropiado que nuestro invitado haga este trabajo. —

Dante agacha la cabeza al saber que nada hará cambiar de opinión, las demo armas regresan dentro de Pandora. Los gemelos se suben al asiento de atrás junto a Kyrie. Nero va de copiloto. Dante toma el cinturón de seguridad y le dice a los demás que se lo pongan.

Rebellion enciende el auto, comienza a conducir terriblemente despacio, tararea una canción irreconocible, incluso la gente que camina va más rápido que ellos. Dante suspira con resignación, cuando ve a Nero abrir la boca:

— ¿Podemos ir un poco más rápido? — Rebellion voltea a verlo, sus ojos brillan por un momento, dice con una sonrisa enorme:

— Claro. —

El auto repara, el motor deja de ronronear para dar un rugido, Rebellion aplasta el acelerador, los edificios comienzan a pasar frenéticamente, los ocupantes van de un lado al otro, mientras el conductor evita los obstáculos en su loca carrera. Vergil no puede evitar gritar:

— ¡CONDUCE COMO MAMÁ! — Dante dice con resignación:

— Si… —

Kyrie no sabe de dónde agarrarse, ora para poder salir viva de esto. Nero tampoco la pasa genial, es quien ve a los autos, edificios, personas, TODO casi ser impactado por el auto. Rebellion le grita a un conductor:

— A UN LADO IDIOTA… — Se lleva el espejo retrovisor de quien osó intentar interponerse en su camino.

El claxon no deja de sonar. Si alguien pensó que las cosas mejorarían en carretera, se equivocaron. El auto va a mayor velocidad, pasa entre los otros vehículos, parece que jamás dejará de acelerar. Lo que parecía llevaría días, toma minutos, el auto frena intempestivamente, todos se hacen hacia delante.

Nero baja del carro se arrodilla al besar el pasto. Kyrie cae al piso al comenzar a vomitar y dar gracias por sobrevivir. Vergil está un poco mareado, se tambalean, mientras Dante decide quedarse un momento para estabilizarse. Vergil mira a Dante al decir:

— Conduce como mamá.

— Lo sé. —

Rebellion baja del auto feliz, camina tarareando una canción, se acomoda bajo un auto, cerca de la laguna, el cielo es claro, algunas nubes vagan perezosamente entre el mar azul del firmamento. Los pájaros cantan, las mariposas revolotean entre las flores, es muy relajante. Extiende el mantel, comienza a acomodar el pan, los condimentos, algunos recipientes. Agni y Rudra, son los primeros en saltar al agua.

Nero toma en brazos a Kyrie, quien se aferra a él, caminan hacia donde Rebellion se ha establecido. Los chicos se sientan, pasa un tiempo antes de que el pálido color de Kyrie regrese a lo habitual.

Las demo armas salen de su escondite, Cerberus comienza a correr por el campo en todo su tamaño, con los gemelos sobre su lomo. Ifrit, quien parece un hombre alto, fuerte, con armadura roja, da una patada a Alastor, para que caiga al agua antes de comenzar a reír; pero no queda seco, pues Alastro regresa, lo jala y ambos comienzan a batirse en el agua.

Un chico de cabello corto, rojo, ojos rojizos, vestido con un smoking rojo, sombrero de copa, guantes, camisa blanca con holanes, se sienta junto a Rebellion, le ofrece una taza de té. Rebellion pregunta:

— ¿Lo volviste a envenenar Lucifer? — Lucifer lanza la tetera tras sus espaldas al decir:

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? — Rebellion le sonríe, saca de la canasta una tetera, tazas, sirve una al dársela a su compañero:

— Es tu favorito. — Lucifer sonríe al Mostar dos largos colmillos y decir:

— Gracias. — Una mujer alta, de largo cabello rubio se sienta, trae un vestido blanco liso, pregunta al tomar la tasa que Rebellion le da:

— ¿Lucifer te has acordado de algo? — El joven de sombrero de copa dice:

— ¿Por qué me dicen Lucifer, eso no es mi nombre aunque no recuerdo cuál es? —

Las demo armas carcajean. Doppelgänger toma asiento, dice en tono inocente y una gran sonrisa, algo que atemoriza un poquito a Nero ver en el rostro de Dante:

— Puedes ser un demonio del té.

— Eres muy estúpido. — Doppelgänger hace un mohín al decir:

— Tú eres un amargado.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Lo que escuchaste. —

Lucifer le lanza el té en la cara a Doppelgänger, quien le responde con un puñetazo, comienzan a pelear, ruedan colina a bajo entre golpes y patadas, hasta caer a la laguna, donde Ifrit y Alastor siguen en su lucha en lodo.

Vergil le dice a Dante:

— Parece que se divierten. —

Dante acaricia una de las oreas de Cerberus le dice algo, entonces el perro toma impulso, sus tres lenguas salen, salta y se deja caer en el centro de la laguna. Una gran ola se levanta, los combatientes ven lo que viene, Lucifer saca un pequeño paraguas, pero de nada le sirve. Todos son arrastrados a la orilla.

Pandora pone sus manos al frente al aparecer una pared de metal, sólo una suave brisa los abraza, mientras el agua pasa lejos de ellos. Nevan aparece cadenciosamente, da una sonrisa traviesa, pone su mano sobre el pasto mojado, un rayo corre por la tierra para ir a impactar a Ifrit, Alastor, Lucifer y Doppelgänger. Los afectados dan un grito al comenzar a reír. Los gemelos también ríen, aunque sobre el lomo de Cerberus, quien también disfruta de esto.

Los niños saltan del perro, comienzan a nadar en el agua helada, cosa que no parece molestarles. Nero le pregunta a Rebellion:

— ¿Por qué no recuerda Lucifer? — Rebellion responde con calma:

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo para él, muchos amos, mucha desgracia. — Pandora responde:

— Cuando somos armas de alguien más, comenzamos a olvidar quienes fuimos, hasta ser sólo un arma. — Nevan interviene:

— No hablemos cosas tristes, estamos hoy aquí para divertirnos. —

Los gemelos comienzan a lanzarse agua en la cara, Cerberus chapotea mojando a todo a su paso. Nero observa a los niños, cuando regresa a la plática, Kyrie y Rebellion dan consejos de cocina a Nevan y Pandora.

Todo es tranquilo, demasiado, jamás imaginó cuando estaba en Fortuna, que encontraría a alguien como Dante y todo el mundo que viene tras él, con él. Rebellion le dice a Nero:

— La madre de Dante, creía, decía, que el infierno sería un lugar mejor si se llenaba de amor. — Mira a Dante. — Creo que él lo hace sin darse cuenta, sin desearlo. Algunos dejan una estela de muerte, Dante lucha por detenerlo neutralizando aquello. — Nero declara:

— No comprendo. — Las chicas ríen, Rebellion sólo mira a los chicos jugar en el agua, da como comentario final:

— El amor no se comprende chico. —

Nevan se levanta, comienza a gritar:

— ¡Vengan a comer! —

Quienes jugaban en el agua salen corriendo, se secan, los niños tienen un cambio de ropa y toman lugar sobre la manta a cuadros. Todos comparten la comida, hacen comentarios tontos, ríen, hasta que llega el postre, un enorme pastel de chocolate es repartido. Doppelgänger pregunta:

— ¿Por qué sólo Rebellion y los humanos pueden cocinar? — Lucifer dice:

— Yo hago té. — Nevan reclama:

— Siempre le pones veneno, sentí que moría la primera y única vez que lo tomé. — Todos los habitantes habituales de Devil May Cry asienten. Rebellion dice con calma:

— Es porque ninguno sabe cocinar. — Hay una exclamación general de las demo-armas:

— ¿Eh? — Rebellion sigue:

— Como no saben cocinar, le ponen atrocidades a la comida, luego se ve horrible y usan magia para que se vea bien, creando algo mortal. ¿Te acuerdas la vez que quisiste hacer una ensalada Alastor? — Alastor mira nerviosamente a otro lado. Dante grita:

— ¡Salió un monstruo verde! — Nevan se ríe. — Nevan, ¿te acuerdas cuando quisiste cocinar sopa e hiciste volar el techo por los cielos? —

Nevan guarda silencio, mientras los demás se ríen. Comen con calma el pastel, al finalizar, ven que los gemelos están más callados que de costumbre, se han quedado dormidos. Los mayores se miran los unos a los otros al estar inmóviles, Rebellion dice con un murmullo:

— ¿Por qué no van a mojarse? Me quedaré aquí. Ustedes son muy escandalosos. —

Los presentes se levantan con sumo cuidado, se alejan en silencio, para después correr a la laguna. Kyrie al ver el agua le dice a Nero:

— Me voy a mojar el vestido. — Doppelgänger comenta casualmente:

— ¿Por qué no te lo quitas? — Nero asiente de manera instintiva, entonces alguien llega a ser la lluvia en su desfile, Nevan quien dice:

— ¡NO TE PREOCUPES CARIÑO! — Ella sonríe al mostrar sus colmillos. — Pusimos en Pandora ropa extra para todos.

Nero se siente caer, era su oportunidad para ver a Kyrie con menos ropa. Pandora y Nevan ríen como verdaderas demonias. Todos se meten al agua, juegan, se corretean, se lanzan agua. Cerberus se ofrece a pasear a la parejita. Los chicos suben a su peludo lomo. El perro de tres cabezas comienza a saltar suavemente por la laguna, después por los alrededores.

Los gemelos abren sus ojos. Dante le pregunta a Rebellion:

— ¿Funcionó? — Rebellion asiente, entonces toma a los niños entre sus brazos, les dice:

— Me alegra que estén bien. —

Los niños se dejan querer, pues Rebellion fue parte de su familia incluso antes de que ellos nacieran. Aquella espada también sufrió la perdida, se comprenden entre ellos de una manera peculiar. El abrazo termina, entonces Dante dice:

— ¿Por qué no acampamos aquí? — Rebellion dice:

— Iré por algunas cosas al auto. —

Rebellion se levanta, se aleja de los gemelos, quienes siguen observando a aquel extraño grupo jugar en el agua. Finalmente Vergil dice:

— Son divertidos. — Dante asiente.

— Lo son.

— Jamás pensé que alguien te respetara. — La respuesta es triste.

— Yo tampoco. —

Vergil voltea a ver a su hermano, quien ha abrazado sus rodillas al parecer muy triste. Intenta decir algo más, no sabía por qué Dante estaba triste, pero no tiene oportunidad, ya que llega Rebellion cargando un montón de cosas. Dante sonríe al ponerse su máscara socarrona, deja a Vergil sin la oportunidad de decir algo, se levanta al ir a reunirse con su espada. Rebellion muestra una bolsa al decir:

— Podemos armar casas de campaña.

— Suena bien. —

Los gemelos y Rebellion comienzan a armar las cosas, incluso se dan tiempo para prender una fogata. Cuando los demás regresan, todo está listo. La noche comienza ha caer.

Pandora y Nevan se llevan a Kyrie, para que se cambie, mientras a Nero le dan una toalla y sus cosas para que se haga cargo por si mismo. Los gemelos ríen al ver el rostro de descontento del muchacho, quien les lanza una mirada asesina.

Nero va tras unos árboles a cambiarse, entonces Rebellion ve la mirada que intercambian Doppelgänger y Lucifer, segundos después sale Nero gritando en calzoncillos.

Doppelgänger, Lucifer y Cerberus carcajean sobre el piso, porque el perro de tres cabezas dejó caer nieve gélida sobre la piel del chico. Nero toma sus armas al comenzar a corretear a tres demonios que van riendo en direcciones contrarias, aún burlándose de él. Los espectadores también ríen.

Muchos minutos después, Nero se aproxima a la fogata, jadea por el cansancio, entonces escucha a Kyrie decir:

— Ponte ropa Nero. —

El chico esta vez no va tras los árboles, decide vestirse ahí, para evitar otra broma. Los tres bromistas están tras Rebellion aún carcajeando. Todos permanecen en silencio, entonces Doppelgänger pregunta:

— ¿Y? — Rebellion dice al dar una bolsa con bombones a cada uno y palitos:

— Asaremos bombones como en las películas y contaremos historias de terror. — Alastor hace ver el error en la sugerencia:

— Somos una historia de terror andante Rebellion. ¿Por qué no contamos otra cosa? — Doppelgänger pregunta:

— Cuando salí de compras con Rebellion, vi una revista, en su portada había un humano con alas. — Kyrie dice:

— Un ángel. — Nevan comenta:

— Jamás he visto uno, pero dicen que son terribles, si te encuentras uno morirás, por eso nadie los ha visto, porque quien los ha encontrado no vuelve para contarlo. — Lucifer comenta:

— Si nadie ha sobrevivido, entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes? — Nevan se defiende:

— Es lo que dicen en el infierno. — Pandora comenta:

— Los humanos parecen venerarlos, es posible que por eso el rumor se extendió al infierno. — Alastor interviene:

— Tener alas no significa nada. — Nero dice:

— Todo parece una exageración. — Ifrit comenta:

— Si nosotros existimos, ¿por qué ellos no? — Vergil dice:

— Deben existir. — Dante se levanta intempestivamente, grita:

— ¡NO! ¡NO EXISTEN! — Rebellion le pide:

— Calma Dante.

— Al infierno. —

Dante se aleja con pasos presurosos. Todas las miradas van a Rebellion, quien encoge los hombros al decir:

— Lo siento, no puedo decirlo. Vergil me ordenó no nombrarla y Dante me hizo jurar que no lo diría jamás. — Agni comenta:

— Escuchamos. — Rudra sigue:

— Mucho tiempo atrás. — Agni comenta:

— No tanto tiempo. — Rudra sigue:

— De uno que estuvo cuando la familia de Sparda murió. — Vergil se pone tenso. Agni sigue:

— Que vieron a alguien observando. — Rudra sigue:

— Algo parecido a un ángel. — Agni dice:

— El cual no intervino. — Doppelgänger asegura:

— Dante lo vio, suplicó y lloró, pero ese ser no se movió. Dante ha creído que se trata de otra clase de demonio. — Nero pregunta:

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Doppelgänger dice:

— Fue un accidente. Él tenía una pesadilla de ese momento y la vi accidentalmente. — Rebellion ordena:

— Hablemos de otra cosa. — Rudra dice:

— Una vez tuve un sueño pavoroso. — Agni asiente:

— Horrible.

— Soñé con muchos osos que me abrazaban. — Doppelgänger dice:

— Yo soñé que estaba en una habitación muy brillante, fue terrible. — Nevan comenta:

— Soñé que me quedaba calva. — Todos ríen. Lucifer dice:

— Yo soñé que todo el té del universo desaparecía. — Más risas. Pandora comenta:

— Yo no he tenido sueños, al menos no recuerdo alguno. —

Vergil se levanta, camina hacia donde Dante está parado viendo la noche. Vergil busca decir algo, pero dante lo corta antes de comenzar:

— Gracias, pero no hace falta, estoy bien. —

Ellos se quedan ahí un momento, ya no hay risas ni plática. Dante talla sus ojos, elimina las lágrimas de ellos, entonces se vuelve para decir con una sonrisa:

— Vamos Bro. —

Los chicos regresan, esta vez Dante lleva la conversación, habla de sus grandes hazañas, mientras las demo-armas dicen algo vergonzoso de él. El tiempo pasa tranquilo en esa conversación amena, hasta que el sueño hace mella en Kyrie que se duerme recargada en Nero.

Nero toma a la chica, la lleva dentro de una casa de campaña, pero después de recostarla es sacado de ahí por Nevan y Pandora, quienes le señalan la otra casita armable. Él protesta:

— No permitiré que duerma con ustedes. — Nevan se burla:

— Nosotros tenemos donde dormir, y nadie permitirá que usted duerma con ella. —

Las demo-armas carcajean de nuevo. Nero se mete a la otra casa de campaña refunfuñando. Los gemelos ya están ahí. La noche pasa tranquila, sin sobresaltos, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Nero siente dos brazos sobre su pecho, abre sus ojos, hay dos brazos sobre su pecho. Mira a los lados, a cada lado hay un chico de cabello blanco, parecen tener su edad, ambos iguales, se pone rígido, quiere golpearlos a ambos. Intenta zafarse sin despertar a ninguno, entonces escucha carcajadas, los muchachos se dan la mano antes de salir corriendo.

Nero se levanta, hace pedazos la tienda al comenzar a disparar, tirar golpes, todo lo que se le ocurre al gritar:

— ¡MALDITO VIEJO PERVERTIDO! — Dante le dice a Vergil:

— Te dije que es muy divertido molestarlo.

— Su cara de horror no tenía precio.

— Te dije que ponerle atención al psicólogo te dejaría algo.

— Cuanta razón tenías. —

Muchos minutos después, munición desperdiciada, muchas risas y bromas de los hermanos Sparda, que ya no eran niños, sino parecían tener la misma edad que Nero. Después de que los hermanos dejan que Nero les dispare en la cabeza, cosa que lo hace sentir mejor, pueden acercarse a desayunar. Kyrie interroga:

— ¿Cómo? — Dante responde:

— Finalmente Vergil sabe cómo obtener su deseo. — Kyrie dice feliz:

— Me alegro. — Dante pregunta con inocencia fingida:

— ¿Te gustaría ir con las chicas de vacaciones? — Kyrie responde sin borrar su sonrisa:

— Suena divertido. —

El desayuno es tranquilo, porque Kyrie evita que Nero intente matar a los gemelos, mientras las demo-armas ruedan por el piso de la risa. El regreso a Devil May Cry no fue muy feliz, mejor dicho fue pavoroso. Rebellion volvió a conducir de nuevo, a la hora de salida de las escuelas, la policía los persiguió, dieron tres vueltas a la ciudad porque a Rebellion se le ocurrió que sería la mejor manera para que los chicos conocieran el lugar, se metieron al palacio de gobierno, de alguna manera bajaron por un rascacielos, por la pared de afuera y casi se mataron un sin número de veces.

Al llegar a Devil May Cry, sólo Rebellion bajó sonriente, todos, TODOS, los demás se arrastraban al vomitar. Vergil le comenta a su hermano:

— Conduce como mamá.

— Lo sé. —

Muchos, muchos minutos después, cuando todos se han establecido dentro del local para recuperarse de ese viaje extremo en auto. Dante hace muchas llamadas, todas a agencias de viajes, finalmente le habla a sus socias.

Cuando cae el atardecer, Lady, Trish, Patty y su mamá llegan, las cazadoras tumban la puerta como de costumbre. Dante les dice:

— No fue mi idea, Vergil me dijo, obligó, a pagarles un viaje para todas, en compensación por su ayuda. — Muestra los pasajes, luego le da uno para cada una. — Espero les sea suficiente. — Lady dice con una gran sonrisa:

— Esto no deducirá nada de tu deuda. — Dante dice al rodar los ojos:

— Era de esperar. — Patty pregunta:

— ¿Cuándo sale el vuelo?

— Hoy, dentro de tres horas. — Trish pregunta:

— ¿Es una compensación o se quieren deshacer de nosotras?

— Qué sé yo, fui idea de Vergil. Yo no tengo pasta para pagar todo esto. — Las chicas se ríe. — Lady cuestiona:

— ¿Te ganó alguna apuesta?

— Sí. — Dice al bostezar. — Fuera espera un auto que las llevará al aeropuerto. — La mamá de Patty pregunta:

— ¿Tan pronto?, no empaqué, sólo traje nuestros documentos. — Dante dice con una sonrisa:

— Allá comprarán cosas nuevas. —

Las chicas se ríen, al salir, fuera las espera una Limusina, Kyrie ya está ahí y Nero despidiéndose de ella. Cuando el auto arranca, el verdadero Dante sale de atrás del escritorio, con una gran sonrisa al felicitar a su gemelo:

— Te salió perfecto Bro.

— Imitar al idiota de mi hermano no es difícil para mí.

— Ey. — Los dos ríen, entonces Vergil dice:

— Kyrie y las brujas fuera del camino, ahora sólo falta Nero. —

Los dos se dan una sonrisa oscura, luego caminan fuera del local. Dante coloca la puerta a golpes, Vergil se aproxima a Nero al decirle:

— Nosotros también nos iremos de viaje. — Nero dice con sarcasmos:

— Que se estrelle su tren. — Vergil señala:

— Tú vendrás con nosotros. —

Vergil empuja a Nero a la cajuela del auto, después los dos gemelos saltan para cerrar el portaequipaje, chocan sus manos para después subir al auto. Dante conduce rumbo al aeropuerto. Vergil comenta:

— Espero que comportes en Londres. — Dante dice:

— Preocúpate por Nero. —

Los dos ríen mientras Nero sigue golpeando la cajuela sin éxito. El chico no sabe que los gemelos lo están arrastrando a una nueva aventura.

El fin...


End file.
